el veneno humano
by irrealiti13
Summary: ash es abandonado en un orfanato, siendo cuidado por el profesor oak, decide ser un verdadero campeón , en un mundo pokemon mas realista. mientras varios misterios lo envuelven , ¿quien es su padre?, ¿sera un digno elegido?, ¿ se le quitara de la fuerza ranger ? y la mas importante ¿tendrá una novia?. descubranlo.
1. feliz cumpleaños

El veneno humano

Disabler: todos lo personajes. Y sus derechos así como los fans de este juego son propiedad de Nintendo.

Irealiti: Yo solo usare este materia sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión tergiverso la realidad. Para convertirlo en parte de lo irreal

Acciones.: normal

Subrayado: lectura o pokedex

 **Negritas: pensamientos**

 _Cursiva: diálogos._

 **Capitulo uno** _: feliz cumpleaños_

Hoy era el cumpleaños número 10 del joven ash , si solo ash no tenia apellido u otro nombre era un día común en el pequeño orfanato del pueblo paleta y hoy como cada mes el profesor oak vendrá a verlo el hombre era famoso y el niño nunca entendió porque a el lo venia a visitar el desde que tiene conciencia de si mis sabe la diferencia entre una buena persona y una mala persona pero el hombre siempre era bueno la luz que lo rodeaba se lo aseguraba , como desde sus 5 años pudo distinguir que cada persona tenia una luz a su alrededor que era lo que la advertía si eran buenos o malos, el niño no pudo evitar frotarse las mejilla que tenia dos banditas hace unos días un ratata muy mal cuidado por uno de sus compañeros lo ataco claro el simplemente le ordeno que atacara a su dueño y así lo hizo claro que ahora había perdido esas marcas en forma de z que tenia, aunque con su tono de piel bronceado pálido, sus pelos negros y sus ojos cafés no concordaban esas marcas. En ese instante la puerta de su pequeña habitación se abrió dejando ver a un hombre mayor, con bata de laboratorio y una sonrisa en la cara.

 _Oak: ash que bien como estas, veo que has crecido mucho desde la última vez que te vi, me entere de lo sucedido con el ratata. Dime ash que paso, porque te ataco y como hiciste que atacar a su dueño._

 _Ash: no lo se solo, le pregunte porque me ataco y respondió que su dueño se lo había ordenado, yo le dije que entonces le ordenaba atacar a su dueño y este lo hiso._

 _Oak: ash sabes que no debes usar tus habilidades es peligroso_

 _Ash: y dejar que me dañaran mas , no se este lugar es frio y aburrido, no había nada mas que hacer, no me dejan salir de este orfanato, solo 2 años mas y seré libre , no es como si algo malo hubiera pasado_

 _Oak: ¿Qué un ratara casi le arranque el rosto con sus dientes a su dueño no es malo? entonces que es malo ash_

 _Ash: que me atacaran primero a mi, que se burlaran, que me odien y me teman por estar aquí. Profesor oak por favor sáqueme de este lugar, se lo he pedido por muchos años, por favor, déjeme crecer fuera de este lugar._

El hombre pareció meditarlo unos minutos, los cuales fueron eternos para ash, el cual todo ese tiempo pudo ver como la luz que rodeaba al profesor cambiaba, todas esas emociones pero nunca miedo, aquella emoción que es uno de los venenos humanos, el odio, el amor, el caos y la paz los venenos que destruyen al hombre y dañan a los pokemons.

 _Oak: esta bien, de todas maneras ese iba a ser tu regalo de cumpleaños te conseguí un permiso y una pequeña casa en el pueblo esta muy cerca de mi laboratorio, desde mañana serás mi aprendiz hasta que cumplas 13 y puedas iniciar tu viaje que te parece la idea._

 _Ash: gracias profesor es el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que me han dado…de echo es el primero._

 _Oak: vamos ash es momento de ir a tu casa._

Al salir del orfanato puedo ver esas miradas el miedo en sus ojos y el alivio al ya no verme más aquí. Caminamos por las calles del pueblo y comemos en el restaurante de la señora ketchum, al seguir nuestro camino a una pequeña casa con pocos muebles, una cama y una pequeña tv, es mucho mayor que mi antiguo cuarto en el orfelinato.

Oak: _te espero mañana a las 8 de la mañana. Duerme bien._

Se va y me quedo solo este lugar me gusta hay comida en el refrigerador y agua, prendo la tele, veo un documenta sobre los pokemon, siempre me han gustado mas que los humanos, en especial los veneno, siniestro, planta, tierra y dragón.

 _Ash: se que estas hay se que entraste antes que nosotros a la casa y se que estas asustado. Me podrías decir que eres._

 __?: solo un observador que ya ha visto lo que necesita, en unos años usted y yo nos veremos cara a cara. Hasta entonces esto le servirá, feliz cumpleaños... Ash._

Al voltear el ser ya no estas y solo a dejando unos libros y un extraño paquete. No detecte mal en sus palabras el era bueno..

Si este fue un gran cumpleaños.

.13

Actualizaré cuando pueda se mezclaron muchos proyectos y la escuela

Nota 1: los entrenadores inician a los 13 años porque es requerido que haga un examen y todos los temas básicos para el mundo se enseña durante 6 años y dado que la escuela la inician a los 6 terminan sus estudios a los 12 años y a los 13 inician su viaje

Nota 2: no será un time travel, será un ash con sus poderes de aura y abandonado.

Nota 3: no pondré a pikachu como el inicial de ash a mi no me agrada pikachu

Mérese reviews.

Nos vemos en la irrealidad.


	2. el inicio del viaje

El veneno humano

Disabler: todos lo personajes. Y sus derechos así como los fans de este juego son propiedad de Nintendo.

Irealiti: cual es la peor muerte, un por una espada directa al corazón o una por una daga oxidada que deja una herida que poco a poco se pudra hasta que uno desea el fin del martirio,, sin mas les presento este capitulo

Acciones.: normal

Subrayado: lectura o pokedex

 **Negritas: pensamientos**

 _Cursiva: diálogos._

Paréntesis.(): explicaciones o lugares

 **Capitulo dos** _: el inicio del viaje_

Otra vez era su cumpleaños a amenos el día que el lo celebraba era 1 de enero, el había sido abandonado en el orfanato el 31 de diciembre a las 11:59, ahora se estaba bañando y pensando en como había sido su vida estos 3 años.

/flash back/

El niño se levantó temprano y se preparo para ir al laboratorio del profesor oak apenas eran las 6:30 am, aun tenia mínimo unos 30 minutos de sobra había desayunado un poco de cereal y leche, no es qué no tuviera hambre sino que estaba acostumbrado a comer poco .al caminar por la hierva alta puedo ver pokemos, libres correr de aquí a hay es un ambiente tan apacible, pronto llego al laboratorio del profesor oak justo a las ocho. Al tocar la puerta este me abre.

Oak: _o has que puntual eres_

 _Ash: si profesor estaba ansioso por ser su aprendiz y asistente._

 _Oak: que bien primero te voy a enseñar todo sobre los tipos elementales, luego sobre los pokemon de nuestra región, posteriormente sobré crianza y luego pasaremos con pokemons de otras regiones que dices crees estar listo para este reto._

 _Ash: si, si lo estoy_

 _Oak: bien iniciemos primero con el tipo planta…._

Durante varios meses estuvimos estudiando y haciendo investigaciones, saber que pokemons hay en nuestra región y como encontrarlos además que en otras regiones hay mucho mas pokemons mas fuertes he impresionantes me hace sentir que este mundo debe ser cuidado. el profesor esta orgulloso de mi he terminado los programas de estudio que el enseña los mas avanzados y el no puede evitar decirme que tal vez cuando se mayor pudiera se un investigador o hasta convertirme en un profesor. También lee esos libros que el extraño dejo en mi casa sus títulos me sorprendieron

Leyendas de los legendarios ilustrado( es similar al libro del profesor Spencer en la 3 película solo que más ancho)

Ventajas y desventajas de tipos( tenia una imagen de todos lo tipos)

Todas las ruinas del pasado.( mostraba un atlas en la portada)

Pokemones fósiles del pasado a la actualidad( había varios fósiles pokemon como portada e ilustración)

Las verdades del tipo siniestro ( venia de portada un absol de un color negro con rojo)

Todo sobre los tipo veneno( este tenia muchas manchas por portada)

y esos eran todos 6 libros muy interesantes y muy bien estudiados en cuanto al paquete resulto ser una tarjeta de banco , un diario en blanco y una extraña medalla con la forma de un colmillo con la punta morada. Eso era lo que contenía el paquete.

A los 12 años de edad mi objetivo estaba claro seré un entrenador, empresario, investigador y talvez líder de algún equipo o team. Para intentar erradicar el veneno humano, porque?;

bueno esto pasó un día común el profesor y yo estábamos por isla canela al parecer la oficial Jenny y la enfermera Joey lo habían llamado y como su asistente lo acompañe, ese día lo recordare para siempre entramos a una casa de malas personas lo se vi sus auras cuando se los llevaban a prisión vendían y robaban especies pokemon de esta y de otras regiones el lugar era horrible había jaulas, y muy poca comida, nos llevamos a todos los pokemon de ese lugar y los regresamos a sus regiones salvo por uno, mi amigo pokemon absol. Aun recuerdo como estaba en una jaula no tenia mas de 2 semanas de nacido, no comía suficiente y tenía miedo al acercarme no me sorprendió su reacción.

 _ABSOL: PORFAVOR NO ME AGAS DAÑO!_ Decía mientras retrocedía con las patas sobre su nuca esperando un golpe

 _Ash: tranquilo no lo hare, te sacare de aquí iras a casa_ le dije calmado para que no se espantara

 _Absol: pero mami no, mami cero sus ojos al protegerme de ellos, mami ya no esta._ Menciono llorando

 _Ash: yo tampoco tengo mami, dime quieres venir conmigo._ Mencione melancólico

 _Absol: tu me cuidaras, tu serás mi mami?_ Pregunto un poco esperanzado

 _Ash: no seré tu mami seré tu hermano._ Le dije mientras extendía la mano y este se acercaba con cuidado lo saque de la jaula al hacer esto note su pelaje era mas plateado y en la parte azul era de un tono mas claro como cristal.

Ash: s _oy ash_

Absol: _soy_ _silver_ _._

Desde ese día jure erradicar el mal de este mundo a como de lugar no importa si los humanos mueren ellos dañan el mundo importa que los pokemones sufran.

/flash back fin/

Absol: _ash ya casi es hora debes apresurarte._

 _Ash (desde el baño): ya voy_

Me cambie me puse unos jeas de color azul marino con líneas blancas, unos tenis morados con blanco, una playera de manga a ¾ de color negra y sobre todo un chaleco morado , con verde.

 _Absol: listo solo desayuna y toma tu mochila ya tienes todo inclusive mi pokebola ._ decía mientras se centava a la mesa y comía uno bistec a medio coser

Ash: _si recuerda debes estar en tu pokebola hasta que salgamos de pueblo paletas y entremos al bosque._ Digo mientras tomo una cucharada de sopa

 _Absol: esta bien y dime a quien escogiste quien será tu inicial._

 _Ash: ya sabes prefiero al planta veneno._

 _Absol: que bien._

Al terminar de desayunar tomo mi mochila café con negro (es como la de la 3 generación), me to a absol en su pokebola, cierro bien la casa y salgo rumbo al laboratorio. En los alrededores hay mucha gente claro ahí esta el nieto del profesor oak, una chica vestida toda de amarillo y también una niña hija del asistente del profesor oak. Al acercarme a la multitud muchos se apartan al parecer me tienen miedo, de los 16 niños aquí presente solo a 4 se les dará un pokemon inicial el resto tendrá que espera al próximo año o atrapar a otro pokemon que no sea inicial.

Gary. _Pero mira nada mas quien esta aquí el huérfano que quieres que te den caridad._ Decía mientras se reía y unas porristas lo alababan algunos de los otros niños y padres también lo hicieron

Ash: _no Gary, solo estoy aquí por mi inicial, mi pokedex y lo que me toque por la calificación de examen._

 _Sea: y crees tu que aprobaste y eres uno de los que obtendrá inicial, yo lo dudo yellow, mi primo y yo somos los mas listos de la escuela y tu nunca has ido a una escuela_

 _Yellow: no pelen ya viene el profesor._

 _Oak: saludos todos, bueno veo que están ansiosos yo también, lo 4 chicos que tendrán un inicial y una recompensa por su calificación en el examen son. Del mayor al menor de los cuatro. Ash con 100% en toda la prueba, yellow con 95%, sea con 92% en la prueba y Gary con 87%. El premio para ash es un juego de pokebolas de todos los tipos, un pack de medicamentos, 3 revivir, 2 cuerdas huida, un juego de vallas y un permiso par llevar 10 pokemons, el de…._

Deje de prestar atención cuando dijeron mi premio y mi puntuación el examen era de 10 páginas con 20 por página, fue muy fácil pero bueno. Todos me veían con miedo, despreció, odio y celos, en especial Gary que fue de los 4 el más bajo.

Oak: _bien síganme les daré su inicial._

Al entrar en el laboratorio nos guía a una mesa con 4 pokebolas

Oak: _por calificaciones ash debe escoger primero, luego yellow, luego sea y al final Gary._

 _Gary: pero abuelo no es justo primero debería ser yo no el inútil huérfano._

 _Oak: te esta burlando de mi aprendiz y ayudante por mas de 3 años Gary el no es un inútil. Escoge ash_

Me dirijo a la mesa y tomo la primera pokebola.

Ash: _Yo te elijo ivy…_

Salió un pequeño bulbasaur que al verme me abraza con su látigo sepa de las piernas y me intenta tirar yo mi mantengo firme y le digo

Ash: _espero que seamos amigos._

Al final quedábamos así, Gary: squirtle, sea: charmander, yellow: pikachu y yo: bulbasaur.

Sin mas le agradezco al profesor y prometo ponerme en contacto en la próxima ciudad, inicio a caminar, Gary se va en un coche con chofer, sea se va en bicicleta, yellow toma otro camino pero se va en patines y yo me voy caminando rumbo al bosque… si quiero ser fuerte tengo que entrenar.

 _Esta historia continuara…._

.13

* * *

Nota 1: el mundo del anime, manga y los video juegos esta muy censurado digo si fuera la vida real como seria la venta y contrabando de pokemon, con idiotas como el team rocked no.

Nota 2: que les parecen los rivales de ash

Nota 3: para que serán esos libros y quien los dejo

Nota 4: cual es el equipo de ash

Nota 5: Gary nunca me agrado en las primeras temporadas era muy idiota, aunque ash era peor

Merece reviews? ,

Entre mis historias están:

El tablero de la muerte (Harry pottter) *

El veneno humano (pokemon) *

Los 9 demonios sangrientos (Tokyo ghould y naruto)

Los ojos de la ilusión (Harry Potter)

Nos vemos en la irrealidad.


	3. 3 contra 30

El veneno humano

Disabler: todos lo personajes. Y sus derechos así como los fans de este juego son propiedad de Nintendo.

Irealiti: si plantas un manzano tendrás manzanas, si plantas un durazno tendrás durazno, si plantas un deseo tendrás un camino.

Acciones.: normal

Subrayado: lectura , batallas o pokedex

 **Negritas: pensamientos**

 _Cursiva: diálogos._

Paréntesis.(): explicaciones o lugares

 **Capitulo tres** _: 3 contra 30_

Ash, Silver y Ivy estaban caminando por el bosque rumbo a ciudad verde ya levaban 3 días dentro y no iban muy aprisa ya que no sentían la necesidad de juntar todas las medallas cuando aun faltaban 9 meses para la liga regional no es como si fuera un idiota que solo quiere se un maestro pokemon (cualquier sarcasmo no me culpen) el quería disfrutar el viajé y el entrenamiento para ganar las medallas. Continuaron caminando hasta que un grupo de rattatas se les interpuso al parecer avían olfateado la manzana que estaba comiendo junto con Silver e Ivy de inmediato los 2 pokemon que lo acompañaban tomaron posición de defensa

 _Rattata líder: denos toda su comida y no los dañaremos_

 _Silver: ustedes por favor son solo un grupo de debiluchos_

 _Ivy: el tiene razón ustedes no se nos comparan._

 _Ash: dejen de discutir será mejor arreglar esto con un combate igual les sirve de entrenamiento._

Combate. 12 rattatas vs Silver e Ivy

 _Rattata líder: ataquen._ 8 ratatas se lanzan al ataque

Ash. _. Silver usa mordisco en los 3 de la derecha, Ivy látigo sepa en los 3 a la izquierda y al terminar los 2 usen tacleada a los 2 del centro._

Al acatar las ordenes todo salió bien: Silver mordió a un por la cola, agitándolo hasta soltarla y este se golpeo en el árbol mas cercano y luego logro morder el pecho de el que intento ayudar a su amigo noqueado en el árbol, al otro le mordió la cabeza, a los dos los dejo noqueados tras este ataque con marcas de mordidas con sangre. Mientras Ivy uso sus látigos, moviéndolos en círculos y golpeando sucesivamente a los tres rattatas, quienes lanzaron un grito al sentir los múltiples latigazos, luego que los 2 pokemon terminaran con su grupo se lanzaron en una tacleada a los 2 rattatas que estaban estáticos , aplastando uno contra otro hasta que sus cuerpos se vencieron y cayeron noqueados.

Líder Rattata: _están bien_

 _Ash: Ivy látigo sepa a los 3 que protegen al líder del grupo, Silver agilidad y mordisco al líder del grupo pero no lo aplastes solo atrápalo con tus mandíbulas._

Así lo hicieron note por los bigotes, dientes y el tono en los gritos de los 3 ratatas que eran hembras, esta gritaron mas que los machos al recibir el impactó seguido de los látigos hasta que se noquearon por los fuertes golpes, Silver no se quedo atrás a un momento estaba a mi lado y al siguiente tenia al líder Ratata en su boca.

Ash: _dime ¿hay un lago cerca?_

 _Líder Rattata: no te diré nada_

 _Ash: Silver._ Poco a poco Silver inicio a cerrar sus mandíbulas, el Rattata inicio a gritar.

Ash: _es suficiente?_

 _Líder Rattata: si, hay un estanque a unos 258 metros, por el árbol que esta torcido y le faltan 6 ramas y hay un lago a 1 kilometro de distancia por el noroeste._

 _Ash: gracias._ Le dedico una sonrisa. _Que haces Silver lo intentas matar ya suéltalo no sabes donde a estado._

Silver abre los ojos y rápidamente lo escupe, e inicia a toser

 _Silver: tienes razón y casi me lo como, ni que fuera salvaje._

Iniciamos a caminar rumbo a donde nos dijo el líder Ratata no sin antes dejar unas vallas que había recogido de los arboles para que recuperen salud.

 _Ash. Pero si has comido rattatas y hasta uno que otro pidgey_

 _Silver: si pero sabes que era porque tenia hambre y estabas estudiando además todos los pokemon no alimentamos de otro, bueno los humanos de esos raros peces, vacas y pollos._

 _Ivy: oye yo solo como tipos piedra por sus minerales, tomo agua y mucho sol no creas que podrás comerme_

 _Silver: me darías dolor de estomago_

Los dos pokemon se vieron desafiantes y luego se rieron

 _Silver: tú y yo nos llevaremos bien._ Dice mientras extiende su pata

 _Ivy: lo mismo digo._ Toma la pata con un látigo sepa y la agüita.

 _Ash: Ivy me sorprende que no te moleste lo que acabamos de hacer_

 _Ivy: antes de ser su pokemon escuche hablar mucho de usted en el laboratorio y se porque lo hace además me arte de ser considerado el mas débil y creo que usted esta en lo correcto, yo lo seguiré además eso fue muy divertido._

 _Ash: creo que esta bien, que les parece si comemos algo._

Nos acercamos al estanque y no había pokemon hay primero checan si el agua es potable y al asentir yo tomo un poco en las 2 botellas que traigo en la mochila, saco 2 toperes y pongo una comida especial para tipo siniestro y un picado de vallas con tierra mineral para tipo planta, yo voy a comer un trozó de carne, con papas.

Mientras comían sintieron que alguien se acerba, era muy pequeño, talvez otro Ratata que quería pasarse de listo. Pero no de los arbustos salió un nidoran macho, este tenia una sonrisa en la cara al verlos y lo mas impresionante fue cundo, se acercó y dijo muy fuerte.

Nidoran macho: _QUIERO SER TU POKEMON_

 _Ash: disculpa?_

 _Nidoran macho: los vi pelear, vi como trabajan en equipó, vi como son de fuertes, veras soy el mas pequeño de mis hermanos y quiero ser fuerte pero no me quieren entrenar mis padres, es por eso que al verte luchar quiero que me entrenes, quiero ser tu pokemon._

 _Ash: para eso tengo que capturarte y probar tus habilidades de echo no lo he escaneado, así que, que dices nidoran, quieres ver si te acepto en mi equipo._

 _Nidoran macho: claro que si_

 _Ivy: yo luchare contra ti_

 _Ivy vs nidoran macho_

Nidoran lanza una potente cornada contra Ivy, el cual la esquiva sin problemas, luego nidoran lanza una doble patada, la cual es certera en Ivy y le a causado raspones y heridas superficiales, Ivy tomo con su lago sepa a nidoran lo subió lo mas alto que alcanzo sus látigos y lo azoto, nidoran se noqueo y yo le lancé una pokebola para que fuera mío era bueno sonó faltaba ser entrenado.

Tras la batalla saco a nidoran de su pokebola y lo bautizó como toxcy y lo sano completamente también curo a Ivy y tras comer y descansar remudamos nuestro viaje rumbo a ciudad verde creo que debería atrapar algunos pokemon pero no se cuales. Justo al seguir caminado veo algo curios es todo un enjambré de beedrills que persiguen una chica e cabello naranja en una bicicleta y vienen para acá no es bueno pero servirá de entrenamiento.

Ivy, Silver, tocxy vs 30 beedrills

 _Ash: Ivy toma a un beedrill y úsalo como martillo para golpear a los demás si están muy cerca usa drena dora o en caso de un ataque directo usa envestida._

 _Ash: toxcy usa cornada en 5 los mas cercanos al suelo y usa pico tazo en los 5 mas léganos al suelo, usa a cada uno como apoyo ve saltando asta el que este mas alto._

 _Ash: absol bola sombra intenta atinarle a todos los 10 que sobren._

Al terminar de decir mis ordenes estos las acatan, Ivy toma al beedrill mas légano y con el golpea a los demás va por el 5 cuando dos se abalanza sobre el uno tenia un tono mas verdoso a ese le manda una drena dora y lo inicia a paralizar al segundo le da una tacleada y lo noquea con los otros 3 y el que fue usado los envisto varias veces ante de que todos se noquearan, con toxcy uso una cornada perfecta en cada cazo y en el ultimo lo uso para saltar y elevarse usando picotazo repetía el proceso hasta dejar a los 10 pokemon noqueados, Silver fue diferente este apuntaba con un disparo precisó a cada beedrill noqueándolos y dejándolos muy heridos. Tras encargarnos delo 29 pokemones noto que que tiene la drena dora aun no es noqueado pero esta débil le lanzo una pokebola y… lo atrape ya tengo 4 pokemones y son veneno, siniestro veo a mi equipo esta bien los meto a todos a sus pokebolas, dejo unas medicinas en forma de néctar para los beedrill y voy rumbo al centro pokemon de ciudad verde estos 3 días han servido mucho para entrenar, pero justo cuando estoy por salir del claro una voz muy fuerte me grita

 _Misty: alto ahí!_

 _Ash: que quieres!_

 _Misty: que Pagés por los daños que me as causado a mi y mi bicicleta_

 _Ash: disculpa, no fui yo quien casi es devorada por un enjambré de beedrills y adema yo no la dañe que tu no seas buena cuidándola no significa que le puedas echar la culpa a cualquiera que esta por hay, entrenando a sus pokemon_

 _Misty: este yo,,,, este …_

 _Ash: no tienes nada que decir que bien yo me voy al centro pokemon._

 _Misty: espera_

Sigo caminando y ella aumenta sus gritos hasta que se calla y entonces volteo me esta siguiendo, porque esto me pasa a mi?

 _Esta historia continuara…._

.13

Actualizaré cuando pueda se mesclaron muchos proyectos y la escuela

Nota 1: este mundo es más cruel aquí los pokemon sangran, pueden morir en combates, si se alimentan de otros pokemon.

Nota 2: no misty y brock no viajaran con Ash

Nota 3; quien es este pokemon.

Merece reviews? ,

Entre mis historias están:

El tablero de la muerte (Harry Potter)*

El veneno humano (pokemon)*

Los 9 demonios sangrientos (Tokyo ghould y naruto)

Los ojos de la ilusión (Harry Potter)

Nos vemos en la irrealidad.


	4. la primera cita de ash!

El veneno humano

Disabler: todos lo personajes. Y sus derechos así como los fans de este juego son propiedad de Nintendo.

Irealiti: espero que este capitulo sea mejor que los anteriores, no se como me salió.

El fin de semana lo aprovechó para escribir.

Acciones.: normal

Subrayado: lectura, batallas o pokedex

 **Negritas: pensamientos**

 _Cursiva: diálogos._

Paréntesis. (): Explicaciones o lugares

 **Capitulo cuatro** _:_ **batalla en ciudad verde, ¡!la primera cita de Ash!**

Me faltaba poco para entrar a ciudad verde iba caminando y ignorando las incesante preguntas e historias de esa zanahoria cuadrada que si los pokemon tipo agua eran los mejores, que los tipos insecto dan miedo, que ella es la mas bella de sus hermanas y un sin fin de babosadas creo que con el aire que sale de su boca se llenaría un zeppelín.

 _Misty: sabes que mi pokemon favorito es horsea y lo mejo cuando evoluciona es tan bello.. Aunque no me molestaría un seel._

 _Ash: eres muy molesta. Porque no te vas a otro lado eres muy molesta._

 _Misty: disculpa tu fuiste la que destruiste mi bicicleta._

 _Ash: y te salve de morir a manos de 30 beedrill._

 _Misty: pero destruiste mi bici y debes pagármela._

 _Ash: no lo haré porque no hay motivos, además dime que asías sola en el bosque con una bicicleta._

 _Misty: bueno yo_

Justo entramos a la ciudad verde y una oficial Jenny se pone delante de nosotros, junto a su growlithe

 _Jenny: están arrestados por ser del equipo rocket._

La oficial y su pokemon se lanzaron en mi contra, los esquivo y le agarró la mano a la oficial mientras tomo sus esposas y se las pongo, al final la empujo y esta cae de cara

Luego su pokemon que no creía lo que veía se lanza en mi contra, me intenta morder, yo solo le pego directo en la cara y luego lo cargo para lanzarlo.

El se voltea y dice:

Growlithe ! _no escaparas criminal¡_

 _Ash: yo no soy un criminal, soy un entrador que tiene una pokedex para probarlo, intento de perro._

 _Jenny: entonces quítame las esposas y demuéstramelo._

Ha si lo hago le quito las esposas y la ayudo a levantarse, saco del bolso de mi chaleco mi pokedex color carmín y ella le haga los chequeos correspondientes.

Ash de pueblo paleta

Días como entrenador: 4

Pokemones 4

Silver… absol... Vario color… Datos no validos,

Ivy…bulbasaur…normal…Datos validos,

Tocxy… nidoran macho,,, normal…Datos validos.

Bee…. Beedrill…vario color. Datos validos.

Contactos de pokegear

Profesor oak

Profesor rowan

Profesor Spencer

Campeón lance

Oficial Jenny isla canela

Enfermera Joey isla canela

Scott

Agatha.

….

Mapa:

Ubicación actual ciudad verde

….

Licencia oficial de la confederación de luchas pokemon.

La oficial estaba tiesa el chico que tenia de contactos a varios profesores, a 2 altos mando y a una de sus hermanas. Rápidamente le regresa la pokedex y le hace un reverencia como muestra de arrepentimiento, mientras su pokemon solo pide disculpas como loco.

 _Jenny: lo siento es que últimamente hemos tenido problemas con el team_ _rocked_ _y pensé que eran miembros_

 _Ash: yo no soy miembro, no se la chica que esta tras de mi no a dejado de decir como se ara la mejor maestrea agua del mundo y blablablá no me importa, si me disculpa mis pokemones y yo estamos cansados así que adiós._

 _Jenny: espera como es que me derribaste._

 _Ash: usted misma lo dijo, el mundo es un lugar peligrosos uno no solo se puede confiar en los pokemones, uno tiene que defenderse._

 _Jenny: okey, bueno adiós y ahora tu quien eres._

Mira directo a misty la cual inicia a tartamudear y me dedica una mirada de auxilió, claro me volteé para dar inicio a mi lento caminar.

 _Misty: yo soy misty y viajo con el._

 _Ash: no me uses de excusa para salvarte, después de todo no nos conocemos._

Le digo en un tono de desinterés mientras me alejo, pero escucho su grito que regrese.

Tras alejarme lo suficiente me dirijo a gimnasio se que hoy no lo podemos enfrentar debido a que estamos muy cansados pero quiero ver que tan fuerte es Giovanni el primer líder , pero para mi sorpresa esta cerrado. Apenas eran las 3 de la tarde

 _Ash: no importa, lo enfrentare luego._

 _Sea: mira quien esta aquí, el huérfano, que pasa te echaron del gimnasio._

 _Ash: no solo que el líder esta de viaje y no volverá en 2 meses._

 _Sea: haber quítate._

Cerrado el líder esta de viaje vuelve en 2 meses.

Ash: _si me disculpas voy al centro pokemon._

 _Sea: espera._

 _Ash: que pasa._

 _Sea: puedo acompañarte._

 _Ash (suspiro) : no sabes donde esta verdad?_

 _Sea: (con la cara baja y sonrojada) .no_

 _Ash: sígueme._

* * *

Tas unos minutos en silencio ella rompe el hielo.

 _Sea: cuantos pokemones tienes yo tengo dos: mi fuego y mi vuelo._

 _Ash: tengo 4, mi bulbasaur, beedrill, nidoran macho y a mi mejor amigo._

 _Sea: huao, si que deben ser fuerte que dices si tenemos un combate cuando nuestros pokemones estén mejor._

 _Ash: esta bien_

Al entrar al centro pokemon nos recibe la enfermera Joey

Joey: _mucho gusto, si quieren que cuide a sus pokemon por favor déjenlos en la barra, desean una comida y una habitación para los dos_

 _Ash: si una comida para mi y para ella aunque no las habitaciones serán separadas_

 _Joey: esta bien por favor esperen en unos minutos les llevo su comida a las mesas._

 _Sea: que bueno eres con las personas. No sabía que fueras así._

 _Ash: no soy muy social y menos cuando alguien no me conoce._

 _Sea: si, tienes razón._

El chansey de la enfermera nos trae una comida para cada quien y luego de sonreí se retira.

 _Sea: lo siento._

 _Ash: ¿por?._

Sea: _por como te he tratado, es que bueno siempre vi que los demás te trataban así y pensé que debía, pero ahora creo que no._

Veo su aura y lo que dice es verdad aunque nunca me lleve bien con ella talvez merezca una oportunidad.

 _Ash: esta bien._

 _Joey: aquí están sus pokemon._

 _Ash: que te parece una batalla._

Salimos al pequeño terreno que tienen los centros pokemon he iniciamos la batalla.

Unos niños nos ven y pregunta si tendremos una batalla, yo les digo que si y uno se ofrece para ser el réferi

 _Niño: esta será una batalla 2 contra 2 no se valen cambios._

 _Sea: el que pierda todas pagas la cena._

 _Ash: por mi esta bien._

 _Niño: inicien_

 _Sea: ve vuelo_

 _Ash: ve Ivy_

Inicia la batalla vuelo contra Ivy

 _Sea: vuelo usa picotazo directo en Ivy_

El pequeño tipo volador toma impulso y se lanza en un poderoso picotazo, mientras Ivy permanecía inmóvil solo viendo a su adversario acercarse.

 _Ash: espera._

El pokemon esta a centímetros de la cara de Ivy cuando doy la orden.

 _Ash: ¡látigo sepa! ahora_

Ivy usa la misma estrategia que con los beedrill mueve sus látigos a toda velocidad y atrapa a vuelo en el aire. Este no se puede mover

 _Sea: usa ataque rápido para libérate._

 _Ash: paralizador._

Justo cuando vuelo se iba a soltar Ivy lo paraliza y este ahora si no se puede mover o escapar.

 _Ash: envístelo en el suelo_

Ivy alza a 2 metros al pokemon y lo estampa con mucha fuerza contra el suelo. El pobre vuelo termina con moretones y los ojos en espiral

 _Niño: vuelo no puede continuar, Ash gana esta ronda._

 _Sea; estuviste bien en la batalla, descansa vuelo._ Saca su pokebola y mete al pequeño spearow en su pokebola.

Sea: _ve fuego._

Un charmander con una sonrisa sale de la pokebola esta ve a Ivy y luego a mí.

 _Fuego: esto será fácil me toco contra el débil._

 _Ivy: las cosa cambian, las cosas cambian._

 _Niño: que la batalla inicie._

 _Fuego vs Ivy_

 _Sea: fuego usa ascuas._

 _Ash: Ivy esquiva con látigo sepa._

Acatan nuestras órdenes y tengo que admitir que fuego es fuerte, para ser tan pequeño, pero Ivy logro evitar el ataque usando sus látigos sepa para elevarse en el cielo.

 _Sea: usa corte_

Es un ataque directo debido a que Ivy todavía no acababa de pisar la tierra.

 _Sea: fuego usa corte repetidas veces hasta que ya no pueda._

Así lo hace tantos cortes directos inician a dañar la piel de Ivy pero, lo mejor es que fuego, está tan cerca de Ivy que un ataque tipo tierra seria muy devastador hasta critico.

 _Ash: Ivy usa bomba lodo._

Ivy espera el momento en una abertura y una poderosa bomba lodo le da directo a fuego, el cual se mueve para hacia atrás, tras el impacto.

 _Sea: fuego estas bien._

 _Fuego: si solo un poco mareado y sucio._

 _Ash: Ivy látigo sepa, atrapalo ya._

Fuego al aun tener los ojos con lodo no se da cuenta cuando Ivy lo envuelve y lo acerca a el.

 _Sea: fuego! Usa ascuas ya._

 _Ash: Ivy, bomba lodo._

Una gran nube de polvo se forma al chocar estos dos ataques, no podemos ver que pasa, hasta que el humo se dispersa y, Ivy aun tiene a fuego en sus látigos, los cuales le están cortando la circulación. Lo se porqué la llama de su cola a iniciado a disminuir

Sea: _fuego intenta zafarse como se de ellos con ascuas._

 _Ash: paralizado y luego bomba lodo._

 _Sea: rápido usa corte._

Pero es muy tarde ya esta paralizado y la última bomba lodo lo noquea.

 _Niño: el ganador es ash!_

 _Sea: bien hecho fuego descansa. Lo hiciste bien de verdad que eres muy bueno y tienes ideas locas._

 _Ash: siempre debes estar atenta a todo._

 _Sea: bueno apenas son las 4 que dices si paseamos antes de ir a cenar._ me dedica una sonrisa, su aura me dice que es verdadera.

 _Ash: esta bien._

* * *

Primero curamos a los pokemon de sea y luego ella y yo, pasamos el resto de la tarde caminando por el pueblo fuimos al camino victoria donde dentro de 9 meses será la tan famosa liga pokemon de kanto, luego nos adentramos a los prados cercanos a loa ciudad y sea captura un prime, yo solo captar dos pokemon un spearow y un pidgey los cuales voy enviar con el profesor oak, los 2 tipo volador no son mis preferidos, bueno solo uno el pokemon cuervo murkrow , si ese seria un buen tipo volador, siniestró en mi equipo, pero será luego.

Nuestra tarde en la ciudad fu entretenida paseamos por el parque, vimos combates, me llevo a ver ropa para ella, comimos unos helados de mi cortesía, escuchamos a un anciano borracho hablar de como el fue un campeón y un maestro en atrapar pokemon.

Y por ultimo una cena en una hamburguesería de la ciudad, veo lo que sirven y no puedo evitar pedir una doble con queso, ella pide una con salsa picante y chiles.

 _Sea: no sabia que te gutara este lugar, sabes mi papa y mama me solían traerme aquí cuando era más niña, si aquí celebre mi 7 cumpleaños._ Su aura muestra muchas emociones entre las mas destacadles esta alegría, pasión y la otra aquella de color rosa nunca he sabido como se llama.

 _Ash: de hecho es la primera vez que vengo aquí._ Menciono en un tono un poco melancólico.

 _Sea: ¿en serio? O claro lo olvidé lo siento._ Su aura ahora muestra tristeza y angustia.

 _Ash: descuida uno se acostumbra después de un tiempo, entonces conoce muy bien este lugar._ Muestro aquella sonrisa falsa de siempre y al parecer se la creyó su aura cambia un poco a algo mas optimista.

 _Sea: si muy bien._ Con una sonrisa.

 _Ash: y ¿no sabias donde estaba el centro pokemon?._ Menciono con burla.

Sea: _no ¿Por qué?_

 _Ash: esta justo enfrente._ Señalo mi espalda y ella se asoma y si hay están va el centro pokemon.

 _Sea: cuando lo pusieron hay!_

 _Ash: ni idea._

 _Mesero: orden 15 una doble con queso y una magmar._

 _Al unísono: aquí!_

Estábamos comiendo, muy amena mente ella me cuenta de las vivencias de su vida y yo le cuento de las mías, no pueden ser historias mas opuestas pero no le desagrada mi pasado, ni a mi el suyo. Aunque lo raro es que su aura muestra ese tono rosa, hacia mi nunca he sabido que es, le debería preguntar.

No lo dudo no creo que sepa la respuesta.

Tras terminar de comer vemos que son las 8 y le propongo caminar por la ciudad hasta la 9:30 ella acepta. Lo más curioso, es que hoy apagaron las luces por una lluvia de estrellas, ella me toma de mi brazo y pega su cabeza a mi hombro, no se porque peo mi aura muestra una pequeña porción de ese tono rosa también, será que es contagios, aunque es cálido y muy agradable, a las 9: 30 volvemos al centro pokemon y no dirigimos a nuestras habitaciones, la suya esta frente a la mía.

 _Ash: gracias sea hoy me divertí mas de lo que esperaba. Te veo mañana._ La veo y su aura no podrá ser mas colorida tiene casi todos los colores exceptuando los malos, pero el rosa predomina.

 _Sea: si yo también, quien diría que eres tan interesante, bueno te veo mañana para desayuna._ De un momento su aura se llena de verde y rosa. Me da un besó en la mejilla.

 _Sea: gracias! Por la cita, duerme bien._ Con la cara roja.

Cierra de un portazo.

No se que es esto mi aura esta inestable, mis comunes azul, gris, morado, verde, café. Están todos revuelto hay dos colores mas esta ves un blanco y el rosa, el blanco es paz y alegría, pero que es el rosa.

Sin mucho meditar entro a mi habitación libero a todos mis pokemon y les digo que es hora de dormir. Todos asienten, mientras escogen un lugar para dormir, curiosamente Silver se pone cerca del balcón y ve la luna.

 _Silver: te pasa algo Ash._ Sin voltear a verme

Ash: _me pregunto que es el rosa._ Suelta una risita.

 _Silver: nunca lo resolverás porque es algo que no se comprende... Buenas noches._

 _Ash. Buenas noches._

 _/3:00 am/_

Un gran estruendo se escucha en la planta de abajo del centro pokemon, despierta a todo.

Quienes han entrado son el

TEAM ROCKEt.

* * *

 _Esta historia continuara…._

.13

Actualizaré cuando pueda se mezclaron muchos proyectos y la escuela

Nota 1: que les pareció.

Nota 2: el capitulo anterior si me quedo del asco pero no lo corregiré, estoy aprendiendo de mis errores y ese se queda así.

Nota 3: Ash entiende a los pokemon mientras lo humanos escuchan el común gruñido o lengua pokemon.

Nota 4: les gusta SEA

Nota 5: quienes son eso pokemones. Un huevo color rojo con líneas, un pokemon de silueta de enchufe, un caballo de mar y un tipo psíquico.

Merece reviews? ,

Entre mis historias están:

El tablero de la muerte (Harry Potter)*

El veneno humano (pokemon)*

Los 9 demonios sangrientos (Tokyo ghould y naruto)

Los ojos de la ilusión (Harry Potter)

Nos vemos en la irrealidad.


	5. la primera medalla

El veneno humano

Disabler: todos lo personajes. Y sus derechos así como los fans de este juego son propiedad de Nintendo.

Irealiti: como espero que todo se vuelva caos, ya que es mas divertido que el orden,

perdón por la tardanza, estuve en exámenes finales.

Acciones.: normal

Subrayado: lectura, batallas o pokedex

 **Negritas: pensamientos**

 _Cursiva: diálogos._

Paréntesis. (): Explicaciones o lugares

* * *

 **Capitulo cinco** _:_ **la primera medalla.**

Tras haber escuchado el estruendo ash se paro a toda velocidad y habiente se puso la parte superior de su piyama que era un pantalón morado y una playera lila con negro, Ash metió a todos en sus pokebolas y salió a toda velocidad a la parte baja del centro pokemon. No fue el único, Sea salió con su piyama roja con detalles de torchic.

Sea: ¿ _que pasa?_

 _Ash: al parecer ataca el team rocket_

 _Sea: voy a llamar a la oficial Jenny._

 _Ash: yo los combatiré._

 _Sea: suerte._

 _Ash:_ _ **como serán he escuchado y visto como actúan se que son criminales muy peligrosos.**_

Inicia el lema del team rocket el erróneo de Jessie y James.

JESSIE: _PREPÁRENSE PARA LOS PROBLEMAS._

 _JAMES: Y MAS VALE QUE TEMAN._

 _JESSIE: PARA PROTEGER AL MUNDO DE LA DEBASTACIO._

 _JAMES: Y UNIR A LOS PUEBLOS DE NUESTRA NACIÓN._

 _JESSIE: PARA DENUNCIAR LAS VERDADES DEL MAL Y EL AMOR._

 _JAMES: Y EXTENDER NUESTRO REINO HASTA LAS ESTRELLAS._

 _JESSIE: JESSIE!_

 _JAMES: Y EL GUAPO JAMES!_

 _JESSIE: RINDAN SEA A HORA._

 _JAMES: O PREPÁRENSE PARA PELEAR._

 _MEOWTH: MEOWTH. A SI ES._

ASH: **(enserio estos son los temidos miembros del team rocket parecen unos payasos, aunque ese meowth es raro, puede hablar, humano)** _son unos payasos._ Digo sin ninguna emoción

Ellos estaban detrás de un koffing y un ekans., casi se caen para atrás con mis palabras.

 _Jessie: como te atreves niño._

 _Ash: perdone señora._ Se lo digo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

 _Jessie: ¡SEÑORA, COMO TE ATREVES A DECIRLE SEÑORA A UNA JOVEN TAN BELLA COMO YO!_ Esta echando fuego por la boca literalmente.

James: _tranquila, jessie ya le demostraremos quien es mejor._

 _Meowth: cierto, ahora danos todos tu pokemons._

 _Ash: tendrán que, quitármelos en un combate._

 _James y jessie: ¡ESO AREMOS!_

 _James: koffing, victreebel ataquen._

 _Jessie: ekans ataca._

 _Ash: Silver, bee, toxcy. A luchar._

Team rocket vs ash.

 _Ash:_

 _Silver usa agilidad y mordiscó en ekans._

 _Bee usa cargar energía y golpes furia en victreebel._

 _Toxcy, usa látigo sepa para agarrar a koffing y bola lodo._

 _James: koffing usa bomba de humo y placaje._

 _Victreebel usa hojas navajas._

 _Jessie: ekans picotazos venenosos_

 _Silver vs ekans_

Ekans inicia a lanzar sus picotazos asía Silver el cual por su velocidad los esquiva, se va acercando muy rápido, la serpiente y cuando esta por detrás le muerde la cabeza.

 _Jessie: usa constricción_

La serpiente inicia a envolver a Silver, y lo inicia a apretar muy fuerte.

Ash: _bola sombra_

Silver genera una bola sombra del doble de su cabeza y la impacta en la parte trasera de la cabeza de ekans dejando al pokemon o.k. con algunas heridas visibles.

 _Ash: Silver ven aquí._

El pokemon vuelva al lado de ash.

 _Bee vs victreebel_

Bee inicio a cargar energía mientras se mantenía volando a 3 metros del suelo. El victreebel inicio al lanzar sus hojas navajas a toda velocidad.

 _Ash: bee esquiva_

 _James: victreebel usa balas semilla._

El bee inicia a volar en círculos mientras victreebel le intenta atinar.

 _James: maldita avispa quédate quieta!_

 _Ash: bee usa ataque furia en victreebel, mientras giras y acaba con piquete._

asi lo hace bee inicia a disparar por todos lados al victreebel y cuando esta exista de tantos ataques lo acaba con un certero golpe de su aguijón trasero.

James: _no mi cala bacín, regresa termina con el koffing._

Dice james a su koffing el cual ya estaba K.O

 _James: pero cuando!_

 _Ash: fue el primero en caer._

 _James: pero como._

 _Ash (suspiro): le ordenaste usar pantalla de humo, contra uno látigos que ya lo habían atrapado y contra una bola lodo directa, creo que no fue una buena estrategia._

 _Meowth: no importa somos el team rocket danos todos tus pokemons o saldrás mal parado torpe._ Decía con superioridad el pequeño pokemon gato.

 _Ash: haber si entendí dos delincuentes débiles, sin suerte o inteligencia y un gato que sabe hablar pero al parecer no luchar y le falta usar el cerebro con sus 3 pokemon noqueados, contra un entrenador que sabe luchar, con 6 pokemons, con la oficial Jenny y los policías que esta afuera esperándolos y además mas listo que ustedes al venir a atacar un centro donde se sanan pokemons ¡!heridos! y están en ¡!reposó! Porque no pueden ¡!pelear!, si y quien es el idiota, intento de fenómeno de circo._

Los dos delincuentes abrieron los ojos y el gato se quedo de piedra ante mis palabras pronto el ruido de sirenas se hizo presente y las voces de Sea y la oficial también.

 _Jessie: las autoridades! Ekans regresa!_

 _James: sálvese quien pueda. ¡Koffing, victreebel regresen!._

 _Meowth: esperen me._

Justo cuando se dispone a correr bee y Silver les cierran el paso.

 _ASH: Ivy ¡paralizador!._

Los tres miembros más "peligrosos" del team rocket son paralizados, en eso entra la oficial Jenny, acompañada de más oficiales, una cámara, una reportera y Sea.

 _Jenny: ¿que paso aquí?_

 _Ash: ¡!Que se tardo mucho! ya atrape a los miembros de team rocket._

 _Jenny: este yo. Este yo._

 _Sea: ve le dije que viniéramos rápido, pero no, tenía que traer a media comisaria y entretenerse con los reporteros. Es mala policía. Cuando entre a la ciudad me arresto por ser miembro del team rocket._

 _Ash: a ti también, yo tuve que luchar contra su perro._

 _Sea: si es muy mala oficial._

 _Jenny: esperen yo._

 _Lila: ¿es cierro lo que dicen oficial Jenny?._

 _Jenny: este, esto, ¡arresten a los maleantes ya! ._

Dice la oficial como excusa para librarse de las preguntas de la corresponsal lila y de las miradas de sus oficiales.

En eso la periodista le termina de hacer preguntas a Sea y se acerca a mi.

Habla a la cámara.

 _Lila: aquí lila. La reportera de noticias de último momento. 2 miembros del team rocket fueron detenidos, esto al parecer por un entrenador que estaba en el centro pokemon el cual planeaba asaltar._

 _Lila: ¿dígame su nombre por favor?_

 _Ash: Ash, de pueblo paleta._

 _Lila: mucho gusto ash ¿podrías decirnos que paso?_

 _Ash: bueno estaba dormido, cuando un estruendo me despertó, tome a mis pokemones y le dije a Sea que fuera por la oficial Jenny. Mientras baje a combatir a los dos miembros del team rocket y a su meowth. Fue una batalla fácil. Pero que se puede hacer._

 _Lila: gracias por las palabras._ Vuelve a ver hacia la cámara. _Como sabrán el team rocket es un equipo de maleantes que roban pokemons, hacen luchas ilícitas y causan diversas afectaciones a las ciudades, recuerden que no se sabe el líder o numero de miembros, ante todo es necesario…. Blablá…blablá._

Como puede hablar tanto pero bueno me dirijo hacia donde se llevan a jessei y james. Sus auras muestran miedo el amarilló y rojo odio. Al parecer no les agrado que los detuviera.

Mm que pasara con el meowth raro y con sus pokemons.

 _Ash: disculpe oficial Jenny, me permite preguntar que le pasara a los pokemons del team rocket._

 _Jenny: serán puestos en una prisión para pokemons._

 _Ash: no le interesaría que yo me hiciera cargo del ekans y el koffing, además como ex asistente del profesor oak. Creo aquel meowth debería ser llevado a su laboratorio_

 _Jenny: los pokemons ¿Por qué los quieres? Y ¿Por qué crees que el meowth deba ir con el profesor oak?_

 _Ash: un pokemon no tiene la culpa que su entrenador sea malos y por meowth le enseño._

A lo que ella y más de uno de los presentes asiente.

Me acercó al meowth y le jalo el bigote.

 _Meowth: oye eso duele._

 _Ash: ya ve._

La oficial Jenny y todos los presentes se quedaron como estatuas al escuchar al meowth hablar.

 _Jenny: si okey denle las pokebolas del koffing y el ekans, además metan al meowth en una jaula y llévenlo con el profesor oak._

 _Ash: si no le molesta solo présteme una de sus motos yo se lo llevo al profesor y se la regreso en cuanto vuelva a la ciudad._

 _Jenny: Esta bien, creo que confió en ti. ¿Que hora es?_

 _Ash: las 5: 30 am al parecer. Deme unos minutos para cambiarme y vuelvo para llevar a meowth con el profesor oak._

 _Jenny: okey._

Tras cambiarme de ropa a mis Jean azules marino con líneas blancas, ponerme la camiseta negra de manga larga a ¾, ponerme mi playera verde y mi chaleco morado, le entregue la llave a la enfermera Joey la cual me dio las gracias por salvar el centro pokemon.

 _Sea: ya te vas._

 _Ash: voy a pueblo paleta y regreso._

 _Sea: okey bueno yo sigo mi viaje._

 _Ash: te veo en ciudad plateada._

 _Sea: si yo llegare primero._

 _Ash: eso lo quiero ver._

Tomo la moto que me ofrece la oficial Jenny, Silver se pone en el asiento del acompañante y tomamos rumbo a pueblo paleta no tardaremos mas de 2 horas en ir y 2 en regresar.

 _Meowth: porque me llevas al laboratorio del profesor oak._

 _Ash: creo que es el mejor lugar para ti._

 _Meowth: ¿Por qué?_

 _Ash: eres un pokemon único y pienso que no deberías desperdiciar todo lo que eres en ser un criminal._

 _Meowth: no importa lo que hagas o digas yo soy del team rocket y yo._

 _Ash" meowth te ordeno que dejes de pensar así y que te conviertas en el asistente del profesor oak"_

 _Meowth: "si are lo que me ordenas"_

 _Silver: detesto cuando usas ese poder._

 _Ash: era la única manera._

 _Silver: okey te lo paso esta vez._

/salto de tiempo/

Ash y Silver ya habían llegado a pueblo paleta. Estaban rumbo al laboratorio aparcando en el cambo mas próximo al as escaleras del mismo. Justo cuando ash toco la puerta, espero unos minutos y esta fue abierta por el profesor que estaba en piyama ( es decir su piyama bajo la bata de laboratorio)

 _Oak: Ash muchacho, tu si que tienes mala suerte._

 _Ash: y que me lo diga profesor._

 _Oak: si , pero mínimo saliste en televisión._

 _Ash: si profesor pero no en las circunstancias que me gustaría._

 _Oak: ciertamente. Dime muchacho ya desayunaste._

Ash: _no profesor._

 _Oak: bueno pasa yo estoy cocinando_

 _Ash:_ _ **)(moriré envenenado) T-T**_

Durante el desayuno platicamos, le cuento lo del centro pokemon, mi cita con Sea ( a la cual se me queda viendo con recelo y su aura muestra intriga, confianza, miedo), le muestro a mis pokemons, a Ivy le digo que se veía mas fuerte que cuando estaba en el laboratorio, a toxcy dijo que cuando estuviera listo seria un pokemon muy poderoso, al pobre de bee lo examino de aquí para haya debido a su raro color, le entregue a el spearow macho y al pidgey hembra los dos al versé iniciaron a luchar, claro Silver les dijo que se callaran y haci lo hicieron.

 _Oak: bien me quedare con los dos pagaros y tengo que entregarte algo._

 _Ash: ¿Qué?_

 _Oak: son 2 regalos, uno te llego desde isla canela. "El" se entero de que iniciaste tu viaje y creyó que seria un buen agradecimiento, "por ya sabes que", "que paso ya sabes donde" y "ayudaste a ya sabes quien"._

Solo conozco a alguien que cumple esas características. El líder del gimnasio fuego .de isla canela y colega del profesor oak .Blaine.

 _Ash: ¿se refiere a estar encerado en el gimnasio por 15 horas con su magmar hembra y ayudarle a poner los huevos, evitando que el magmortal macho de Blaine casi me rostice y rompiera los huevos, mientras usted y los otros investigadores, se fueron a ese club de bailarinas exóticas en isla canela hace unas semanas?. Menciono mientras alzo una ceja y pongo mi mano en el mentón._

 _Oak: ¡ERA UN SEMINARIO DE PROFESORES, BARONES!_ Dijo todo colorado.

 _Ash: si como no y recuerdo que Blaine regreso con la cara llena de besos y muy borracho, que el profesor rowan y el profesor elm regresaren al gimnasio semi-desnudos (un escalofrió me recorrió la vertebra), usted no podía ni caminar y todas sus auras mostraran lujuria._

 _Oak: fue un seminario algo alocado, pero bueno me dijo que te entregara esto._ Me entrega un huevo pokemon. _Dice que su magmar quiso que lo tuvieras._

 _Ash: agradézcale de mi parte._

 _Oak: se haré, también el segundo regalo es bueno, lo envía Agatha._

 _Ash (blanco como un fantasma): si es por lo que paso con el gengar y los gastly no fue mi culpa ellos liberaron a los ponitan y tauros lo juro soy inocente._ Digo genuina mente espantado, Agatha da mucho miedo.

 _Oak: ¿de que estas hablando?_. dice confundido.

 _Ash: yo de nada, de nada._ Mientras alzo las manos

 _Oak: bueno no en realidad encontró a este pequeño vagando por su mansión y al verlo dejo que le recordó un poco a ti, dice que fue difícil de capturar trátalo bien._ Me tiende su mano con un pokebola, color amarillo con negro y con la calco manía de un rayo. _Dice que es un poco rebelde, pero que sabrás como cuidarlo._

 _Ash: gracias mándele mis saludos, tal vez pase a verla. Creo que es hora de irme_

 _Oak: okey, cuídate muchacho envíame muchos pokemons para estudiar como ese raro beelldril vario color._

 _Ash: luego le presto a bee._ Silver que estaba en el sillón viendo la tele, se me hacer.

 _Silver: dime Ash no se te olvida algo._

 _Ash. mmmmm….mmmmm… a cierto._ Voy por la jaula y saco a meowth de esta. _Profesor quiero saber si, quiere un nuevo ayudante._

 _Oak: si seria útil para que me ayude en mis trabajos._

 _Ash: creo que le encontré uno._ Dije mientras le tendía a meowth.

 _OAK: ash, ¿esto es una broma?_

 _Ash: no profesor, adelante meowth muéstrela._

 _Meowth: por favor profesor déjeme ser su ayudante._

Decir que el profesor estaba emocionado es como decir que un ónix es un tipo agua, prácticamente, dijo que si, mientras le realizaba un sinfín de preguntas a meowth.

 _Ash: nos vemos luego profesor, cuídate meowth._

No recibí respuesta ya que el profesor le metió un bate lenguas a meowth y tiene en la boca una lámpara.

Nos subimos a la moto y tomamos rumbo a ciudad verde.

/ Salto de tiempo/ bosque verde/ (ya se entrego la moto)

Podemos ver a Ash y Silver caminando por el bosque muy amena mente, mientras discuten sobre leyendas pokemon y temas de actualidad, hasta que esta agradable platica es interrumpida por el grito de una joven de cabello naranja.

 _Misty: a quítenmelo ,quítenmelo._ Decía mientras intentaba quitarse un caterpi del cabello, hasta que lo logra y lanza al pobre pokemon. Silver evita que se caiga directo al suelo.

Ash: _estas bien._

 _Misty: si lo estoy. Tu!_ Dijo mientras me señalaba con el dedo.

 _Ash: no te preguntaba a ti le pregunte al caterpi. Entonces pequeño estas bien._

 _Caterpi: si lo estoy gracias a ustedes._

 _Silver. No es nada pequeño._

 _Misty: tu quien te crees, para abandonarme con la oficial Jenny ayer, tuve que convencerla que me dejara ir y tuve que acampar aquí en el bosque mientras esa horrible cosa me rodeaba._

 _Ash: ¿te importa? estoy conversando con un amigo._

 _Misty: eres un loco, no puedes hablar con los pokemons._

 _Ash: claro que puedo es un don, además no me importa lo que tengas que decir, dime pequeño quieres venir con nosotros a la aventura._

 _Caterpi (con estrellitas en los ojos) claro que si._

 _Ash: bien en marchas._ Dije mientras extendía mi mano, para que subiera a mi hombro y haci lo izo mientras restregaba su cara en mi mejilla. _Silver andando._

 _Misty: ¡espérame!._

Seguimos caminando, mientras ella nos inicio a seguir claro a unos metros de distancia, mínimo está ves mantuvo la boca cerrada. Mientras caminábamos, caterpi inicio a contarnos como era la vida en el bosque, además que tanto el, como Silver y yo, nos dimos cuenta de que alguien mas nos seguía, una aura para mi se ocultaba en las ramas del bosque, no era un pokemon o humano, no se que es pero me resulta familia.

Silver: _Ash._

 _Ash: lo se no es humano, o pokemon, pero no nos quiere dañar solo su aura muestra curiosidad._

 _Silver: esta bien, pero estaré atento a cualquier cambio._

Al salir del bosque verde me encontré con yellow sentada en la sombra de un árbol, junto a sus pokemon un oddish, su pikachu y un ¿magikarp?

 _Yellow: hola Ash como estas._ Me dedica una sonrisa y un movimiento de mano.

 _Ash: bien y usted señorita yellow, descansando un poco? Dijo mientras Silver y yo nos acercamos._

 _Yellow: si, ya vencimos al líder del gimnasio y obtuvimos esto._ me muestra la medalla roca. _Fue muy difícil pero al final pikachu venció a su ónix._

 _Misty: es imposible que un tipo eléctrico venza a un tipo tierra, niña torpe._

Yellow abraza sus piernas mientras su sonrisa desaparece y sus pokemon la consuela, menos pikachu que mira a misty, como si la quisiera azar.

Ash: _también es imposible que las zanahorias caminen y hablen. Pero mírate eres el ejemplo de lo imposible a demás yellow no es una torpe, de seguro uso una estrategia basada en un ataque tipo rayo, normal y pelea_. O me equivoco. Digo mientras ella alza la cara de nuevo con una sonrisa.

Yellow: _no tienes razón, pikachu aprendió el movimiento golpe impacto y junto con una descarga, vencimos al onix._ Decía de nuevo feliz, mientras su pikachu inflaba el pecho de orgullo.

Ash: _ahora zanahoria ¡vete de aquí! y no vuelvas a insultar a mis amigos o lo pagaras._ Mi aura se hizo densa y atemorizante, la niña salió corriendo rumbo al bosque.

Yellow: _gracias ashy._ Su aura muestra blanco, azul, verde, café y rosa. Inicio a alzar su cuaderno de dibujos a sus pokemon en sus pokebolas menos al pikachu.

Ash: _por nada señorita yellow._ Le dedico una reverencia. _Si me disculpas, tengo una medalla que ganar._

 _Yellow: suerte._ Dice mientras me da un beso en la mejilla y sale corriendo.

 _Silver: eres un suertudo._

 _Ash: un poco, pero bueno listo para la batalla._

 _Silver: siempre lo estaré._

Tomamos rumbo al gimnasio, mis sorpresa fue ver a Gary salir corriendo al centro pokemon muy angustiado y con lagrimas en los ojos, al parecer perdió esta batalla. Entro al gimnasio y lucho contra dos personas, un niño con un equipo de geoudes y a un hombre con un gravelert. No fueron problemas para toxcy e Ivy.

Brock: _tú eres el próximo retador._

 _Ash: si, por lo que veo has tenido un día ocupado._

 _Brock: si dos niñas vinieron y me derrotaron y ese niño creído que acaba de salir perdió con un spearow, un Ratata y un squirtel, aun cuando tuvo la ventaja por el tipo agua._

 _Ash: bueno que gane el mejor._

 _Brock: que así sea._

 _Mediador: la batalla entre Ash, de pueblo paleta y brock de ciudad plateada inicia cada entrenador puede usar tres pokemon, solo el retador, puede cambiar._

 _Mediador: inicien ¡ya!_

 _Brock: ¡sal golem!_

 _Ash: al campo Ivy_ _._

 _Golem vs Ivy._

 _Brock: golem rodada._

 _Ash: Ivy, no te muevas_

Golem venia a toda velocidad cuando doy la orden.

 _Ash: Esquiva y usa drenado ras._

Al esquivar el golem se golpe con una piedra y hace que se detenga, Ivy lanza las drenado ras y golem inicia a perder energía.

Ash: _usa repetidas veces látigo sepa._

Los látigos golpean al golem, muy fuerte, en demasiadas veces que apenas y se notan como se mueven los látigos de Ivy.

 _Brock: aumenta la defensa golem y jálalo hacia ti._

El golem logra atrapar un látigo de Ivy y lo jala hacia el, justo como lo plane.

 _Ash: Ivy envuelve a golem en látigo sepa y usa bomba lodo._

Ivy en vuelve al pokemon como una momia y cuando lo tiene cerca le tira una potente bomba lodo dejándolo K.O

Brock: _golem no._

 _Mediador: golem no puede pelear, Ivy gana._

 _Brock: descansa golem, eres muy bueno._

 _Ash: no etas tan mal._

 _Brock; ahora veras zubat sal._

Ash: _ivy regresa. Bee al campo_

 _Mediador: que la batalla inicie._

Bee vs zubat.

 _Brock: zubat supersónico._

 _ash: esquívalo y carga energía._ En un simple movimiento bee, se mueve a un lado y el ataque falla.

 _Brock: usa roba vida._

 _Ash: _ esquívalo y carga energía._ Pasa lo mismo con este ataque no afecto a bee

 _Brock: usa furtivo._

 _Ash : ahora libera la energía en bola de energía._

De un solo golpe, se zubat cae al piso noqueado.

 _Mediador: zubat no puede continuar bee gana._

 _Brock: descansa. Espero que estés listo para el gran final._

 _Ash: no será difícil._

 _Brock: sal ónix._

 _Mediador. La batalla entre ónix y bee da inicio._

 _Ash: bola de energía._

 _Brock: esquívala y tumba piedra._

Bee queda atrapado bajo las rocas.

 _Mediador: bee no puede continuar, el entrenador favor de sacar a su pokemon._

 _Ash: toxcy listo a pelear._

Toxcy vs ónix.

 _Brock: usa tumba roca._

 _Ash velocidad y usa las rocas de apoyo para saltar._

Las piedras salen desde el cuerpo de onix he inician a caer para aplastar a toxcy el cual por su velocidad salta de roca en roca y se sube en el cuerpo de ónix.

Ash: _carga energía y sujétate bien de ónix._

 _Brock: sacúdete lo ya._

Ónix inicia a rodar en si mismo y a sacudirse intenta quitarse a toxcy de su cuerpo, mientras este se aferrarse a el.

 _Brock: usa comprimir._

Ónix envuelve a toxcy en su cuerpo, mientras toxcy aun carga energía y intenta zafarse.

 _Ash: velocidad y salta._

Así lo hace ahora esta en el aire.

 _Brock: ónix tumba roca._

 _Ash: usa las de impulso, mantén la energía._

Toxcy salta de roca a roca, hasta estar cerca de la cara de ónix y entonces.

 _Ash: ¡usa doble patada a todo poder!._

Unas poderosas patadas le dan directo en la cara a ónix y este cae noqueado.

 _Mediador: ónix ya no puede continuar, por lo tanto la victoria es para Ash de pueblo paleta._

 _Brock: bien echo ten la medalla roca._

 _Ash: gracias._

 _Brock: sabes yo no quiero ser líder de gimnasio._

 _Ash: y ¿que quieres ser?_

 _Brock: quiero criar pokemons, ese es mi sueño._

 _Ash: ojala lo logres, si me disculpas me retiro._

Silver, Ivy, toxcy y yo salimos del gimnasio, ante la mirada de los curiosos y de una zanahoria parlante que entra al gimnasio.

Tras un rápido cheque en el centro pokemon revisando mis pokemons y el huevo, re abastecernos de provisiones en la tienda y pasear un rato por la ciudad, es decir ver el museo de fósiles los cuales son muy hermosos, hablar con el colega del profesor oak y que me entregué un ámbar fosilizado. Tomo rumbo a la salida de la cuidad. Apenas son las 5, me da tiempo de llegar cerca del monte moon y acampar. Pero no contaba con encontrarme a brock y a la zanahoria en la salida de la cuidad, apenas me ven se me acerca.

 _Ash: ¿Qué haces aquí brock?_ Lo miro directo y su aura muestra miedo, voluntad, esperanza y confusión.

 _Brock: bueno versas, estoy trabajando muy mal en el gimnasio y le pedí permiso a mi padre para poder viajar, despejar mí mete y aprender los métodos de crianza pokemon._ Me dice directo a mí y noto como la zanahoria se enoja por que no le presto atención.

 _Ash: okey que te vaya bien, si me disculpas tengo que irme._ Justo cuando vamos avanzando es decir caterpi en mi hombro y Silver a mi derecha el me detiene poniendo su mano en mi hombro libre.

 _Brock: disculpa Ash crees que nosotros 2, podamos viajar contigo juntos._ Claramente lo dice por el y misty, el aura de misty muestra rojo, amarillo, morado.

 _Ash: no gracias prefiero viajar con mis pokemons._

 _Misty: pero porque crees que somos mala compañía o que, además no se te olvidé me debes dinero, solo te pedimos que viajemos juntos y ya_

 _Ash: en primer lugar no creo nada de ustedes, en segundo lugar no te debo dinero, te salve de morir por treinta beeldrils, en tercer lugar prefiero a los pokemon que a soportar tu presencia y en cuarto lugar no tengo nada en tu contra brock pero me gustaría hacer mi camino solo, sin estorbar en el de nadie mas te recomiendo lo mismo._

 _Brock.: pero Ash seria un mejor viaje, además se cocinar y.._

 _Ash: también se cocinar, lavar, planchar, curar, leer mapas, pelear y cuidarme a mi mismo y mis pokemon si me disculpan nos vemos._

 _Misty: escucha me bien tu, vas a viajar con nosotros o_

 _Ash:_ _ **o? Que!**_ _._ dijo en un tono macabro, lo cual hace que los dos tengan miedo.

Misty: esto este.

Sea: _aquí estas, vámonos Ash_. Sea me tomo del brazo mientras pedalea su bicicleta, caterpi se sostiene fuertemente. Silver inicia a correr par seguirnos mientras sea, me sube en la parte trasera de su bici. _Sostente bien._ Esto me lo dice mientras hace que mis manos se posen en sus caderas.

 _Ash: Silver regresa._ Saco la pokebola de Silver y este regresa gustoso. _Tras tanto correr._

 _Ash: gracias por salvarme haya atrás. Digo antes de darme cuenta de que bien se ve con una capa de sudor el cabello,, suelto y su ropa común,( casi como may pero con pantalón deportivo)y me sonrojo al darme cuenta que mis manos están muy cerca de su trasero._

 _Sea: descuida, esa zanahoria me molesto en el bosque y en la tienda hace rato, lo raro es que este con brock._

 _Ash: si lo se, hizo llorar a yellow y me saca de quicio._

 _Sea: también viste a yellow._

 _Ash: si por._

 _Sea: yo tuve una plática con ella._

 _Ash: y ¿de que hablaron?_

 _Sea: cosas de chica._ Con un sonrisa. Pero su aura decía ora cosa.

 _/flash back/_

Sea estaba en su bicicleta con rumbo a cuidad plateada, pero por desgracia se había topado con misty, la cual le pedía su bicicleta que afirmaba que era de ella, tras decirle unas cuantas palabras y tirarla cerca de unos caterpi esta se alejo, fue al centro pokemon y luego al gimnasio ganado le a brock un poco difícil pero gracias a su planta (el victreebel de team rocket) gano. Ahora esperaría a Ash.

Sea (Ash **, no se como peor me he enamorado de ti, en solo unos días, aunque creo que desde niños eres tan bueno, tan misterioso, tan sabio siempre con un gran corazón, aun que lo ocultas bajo esa mascar porque te ocultas)** sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el grito de misty y vio como Ash hablaba con yellow y esta le daba un beso en la neguilla muy cerca del labio a su Ash.

Tras ocultarse par que has no la viera y seguir a yellow la confrontó.

 _Sea: hola yellow._

 _Yellow: hola sea amiga ¿Cómo estas?_

 _Sea: bien y ¿tu?_

 _Yellow: bien no me quejo ya tengo la medalla roca._

 _Sea: yo también_

 _Yellow: es que el líder es un.._

 _Sea: pelmazo_

 _Yellow: si._

Las dos chicas rieron un rato y luego sea hiso la pregunta.

 _Sea: ¿Por qué besase a mi Ash?_. Aunque se dio una zape mental al darse cuenta que digo mi Ash.

 _Yellow: por que me gusta ashy._

 _Sea: ashy desde ¿cuando le dices ashy?_

Yellow: _desde que me gusta… digo desde que lo conozco y el me dice a mi señorita yellow._

 _Sea: pero Ash me gusta a mi._

 _Yellow: si (sonrojada) pero yo lo amo desde que somos niños, desde que me ayudo a atrapar a ninin (duoduo) y bueno desde que me dio mi primer beso._

 _Sea:( enojada y un poco triste) a si pues yo lo amo mas desde el momento que lo vi._

 _Yellow: pero siempre lo tratas mal._

 _Sea: si pero ya me disculpe con el, me perdono y tuvimos una cita._

 _Yellow (roja y enojada) ¡!Como te atreves a tener una sita con ashy¡._

 _Sea: pues ya tuvimos una sita y le di un beso._

 _Yellow: eres una dito._

 _Sea: repíteme eso._

El pikachu de yellow le dio un impactrueno a las dos para que no iniciaran una lucha.

 _Yellow: gracias pikachu_

 _Pikachu: pika ,chuchu pika ( no es nada )_

 _Sea: yellow te propongo algo. Quien logre ser la novia de Ash antes de que inicie la liga añil, se queda con has la otra se resignara a ser solo una amiga._

 _Yellow.(Muy colorada ) yo…yooo…. Acepto._

 _Sea: okey se bale de todo menos, hipnosis, polvos raros y posesiones pokemon._

 _Yellow: okey._

Sea se inicia a pedalear su bici hasta que se voltea y le dice ha yellow.

 _Sea: y cuando digo todo es inclusive yellow, usar los "encantos que solo las mujeres pueden usa"_

 _Yellow: eres una pervertida (rojo hinata)_

 _Sea: pero que cosa te imaginas, yo me refería a la voz, cara y cabello, talvez cocina, tu eres la pervertida._

 _/flash back fin/_

 _Ash: entonces._

 _Sea: de nada importante Ash. Nada importante._

 _Esta historia continuara…._

* * *

.13

Actualizaré cuando pueda es que estoy de vacaciones hehehehehheehheehheheheeh.

* * *

Nota 1: tipos de aura

Blanco: bien o alegría

Negro: mal o tristeza.

Rojo: ira u odio.

Verde: valentía o voluntad.

Azul: esperanza o paz.

Café: fuerza o tenacidad.

Amarillo: miedo o angustia.

Morado: confusión misterio.

Lila: pación o lujaría

Rosa: amor o cariño

Naranja: codicia o ambición

Gris: equilibrio o sin emoción.

Nota 2: ¿quien será el amor de Ash?

Nota 3: ¿como se imaginan el seminario de investigadores?

Nota 4 : ¿Qué pasara, con jessie y james?

Nota 5: cuando Ash dice te ordeno, un poder maligno obliga al pokemon a obedecer si declinar, inclusive no se detendrá con nada salvo la muerte o que Ash anule la orden, por eso en el primer capitulo el Rattata casi le arranco la cara a su entrenador.

Nota 6: ¿porque misty y brock se empeñan en seguir a Ash?

Merece reviews? ,

* * *

Entre mis historias están:

El tablero de la muerte (Harry Potter)*

El veneno humano (pokemon)*

Marcado (naruto)

Los ojos de la ilusión (Harry Potter) *

* * *

Nos vemos en la irrealidad.


	6. monte Moon y evoluciones

El veneno humano

Disabler: todos lo personajes. Y sus derechos así como los fans de este juego son propiedad de Nintendo.

Irealiti: dios dijo que se haga la luz y yo me quede ciego.

* * *

Acciones.: normal

Subrayado: lectura, batallas o pokedex

 **Negritas: pensamientos**

 **"negritas" : "ash pensamientos con su aura"**

 _Cursiva: diálogos._

Paréntesis. (): Explicaciones o lugares

* * *

 **Pirata Eli-Sama Nohansen Hyrul : sip todo lo que es ash, debido a su vida. Ademas como llego a ser huérfano bueno tendrás que leer para saber.**

 **zanzir: cual bateo. Si lo tendrá.**

 **Cutesaralisa: okey votas por yellow.**

 **: sabrina no se.**

 **En general. Veran quiero que solo sea de una pareja no se si luego la cambie pero por el momento solo sera ash con alguien mas. Cualquier sugerencia se tomara en cuenta. Mas solo gana una.**

* * *

 **Capitulo seis: monte Moon y evoluciones.**

Ash y Sea estaban acampando en las cercanías del monte moon, sea había puesto su tienda d campaña mientras Ash solo saco su bolsa para dormir.

Ash y absol habían ido por madera para hacer la fogata mientras Sea juntaba vallas y agua, una ves los dos tuvieron todo listo llamaron a sus pokemon para que cenaran.

Sea: _fuego, planta, vuelo salgan a cenar._ Un charmander salió muy saltarían de su pokebola, vuelo salió y extiendo sus alas para mostrarse intimidan te y al final el nuevo victreebeel de Sea sale y salta a su cabeza (como a james cada vez qué lo llaman).

Sea: _A! QUITÁRMELO!,QUITÁRMELO!._ Decía mientras ponía sus manos para evitar ser tragada , fuego y vuelo jalaban desde el exterior para sacárselo de la cabeza.

Ash toma la larga hoja de victreebeel y este suelta a Sea.

 _Ash: sabes los tipo planta son mas sensibles en la hoja al final de sus látigos, solo necesitas acariciar la hoja y este se relajara y te solara._

 _Sea: ¡si sabias eso porque dejas que casi me comiera!._ Muy enojada y con baba de victreebeel en su pelo.

Ash sacando la lengua: _me gusto oírte gritar! Jjeejejeje,_ junta sus dos manos y finge un tono de damisela, _¡! Ayúdenme, quiten meló, quiten meló! . Jajajjaj_

Sea: _eres hombre muerto._ Se lanza sobre ash y los dos giran sobre el pasto mientras Silver niega con la cabeza y caterpi solo se ríe un poco.

Al final los ash y sea terminal al chocar contra un árbol. Los dos solo se quedan viendo antes de reírse.

Sea: _no eres tan débil como creía._

Ash: _y tu eres mas fuerte de lo que esperaba_. Ash no puede evitar usar sus poderes para ver la aura de sea y esta muestra el clásico blanco y también el rosa

 _Sea: oye ash no crees que sea bueno que saque a tus pokemon a cenar._

 _Ash: cierto, bee, toxcy, ivy y descarga salgan._ Bee sale y pequeños brillos verdosos se pueden ver en su piel por la luz de la luna. Tocxy sale y inicia a rascarse su cuerno, Ivy al Salir solo inicia a sacudirse y de la pokebola negra con rayos amarillos salió un pequeño elekid que al ver a ash lo electrocuto con todo su poder, pero ash soporto el rayo.

Ash jadeante por el trueno: _creo_ _..que...no te ...agrado verdad pequeñín._

 _Elekid: si solo eres un chico débil. No se porque la vieja bruja me envió contigo._

 _Ash: al menos concordamos en algo Ágatha es una vieja bruja._

 _Elekid: si y da mucho miedo._ asintiendo con la cabeza.

 _Ash. Creo que también tengo que revisar el huevo._

sacando de su mochila el contenedor con el huevo color rojo.

 _Sea: que pokemon es?_

 _Ash: es un huevo de magmi, me lo mando blaine por ayudarlo hace unas semanas._

 _Sea: conoces a blaine?, el séptimo líder de gimnasio?_

 _Ash: si como es un investigador de pokemons tipo fuego, el y el profesor oak son compañeros en la asociación internacional de profesores e investigadores pokemon. (AIDPEIP)_

 _Sea: es un largo nombre no crees?_

 _Ash: si intenta decirlo rápido. Pero bueno hace unas semanas hubo un seminario de profesores varones en isla canela y el profesor me llevo como su aprendiz, cuando estábamos en el gimnasio de blaine, el y el profesor desaparecieron y me quede encerado en el gimnasio, junto a sus pokemon de fuego, pero lo que no me avisaron fue que el magmar hembra de blaine estaba por poner sus huevos y el magmortal padre me quería rostizar, fue toda una odisea pero al final, tuvo 3 huevos y en compensación por el mal rato, me dieron uno._ mientras inicio a lustrar y acariciar el huevo. Asegurándose de la temperatura y de su estado.

Sea: _oye es cierto que todos los pokemons se forman de huevos._

 _Ash: en realidad no todos los tipos normales, siniestro , algunos tipo lucha y los mamíferos nacen del vientre, pero como son muy pocos casi todos creen que nacen de huevos._

 _Sea: interesante. Bueno chicos es hora de cenar._

ash puso un poco de carne y bayas para sus pokemons ( silver. Toxcy. Elekid) néctar ( para bee y para caterpi) y minerales ( ivy). Mientras Sea saca unos torpes y pone comida pokemon para todos. Ash saca una cazuela y pone algo de arroz y caldo. Ash y Sea comieron.

Durante la cena toxcy y elekid discutían por la comisa. Fuego solo comía sin hablar, planta y ivy se estaban hablando tranquilamente. Absol estaba viviendo que vuelo no se comiera a caterpi. Entonces un ruido llamo la atención de ash,

Zubat(250): _comida!.comida!,COMIDA!_

El rudo venia de los arboles.

 _ash: elekid, dime puedo confiar en ti?_

 _Elekid: claro, que si aunque seas un humano te apoyare._

 _Ash: entonces usa impactrueno en los arboles._

juntando electricidad en su cabeza en forma de enchufe un poderoso rayo, fue lanzado a los arboles de donde probenia el ruido, sea y los demás se extrañaron por esto hasta que todos los zubat salieron volando por la parte de arriba de los arboles, cuando ya no había zubats ash se acerco a lo que atacaban, encontrándose con un hombre de bata y lentes.

 _ash: ¿estas bien?_

 _Científico_ _: si gracias a tu impactrueno tu y tu pokemon me han salvado la vida._

 _Sea: de donde eres?_

 _Científico_ _: oh perdón verán estaba yendo rumbo al monte moon para investigar un raro meteoro que cayo recientemente por la zona, pero unos hombres de ropa negra con una R en el pecho me prohibieron el paso y me lanzaron por esa cueva._ señalando arriba donde se podía apreciar el hueco de una cueva, _y lo peor estaban metiendo a los clefairy y cleffas en jaulas ademas que querían el meteorito._

 _Ash: que están haciendo que!. Chicos._ todos su pokemon asintieron, bueno menos elekid que no tenia idea de lo que pasaba, pero los demás asintieron, terminaron de comer, mientras ash guardaba sus cosas en su mochila, una vez listos volvió a hablar, ! _hacia donde es la entrada!_

 _Científico_ _: no debes ir eres solo un niño._

ash tomo del cuello de la bata al científico mientras absol mostraba los dientes, bee se ponía tras de el he ivy sacaba sus látigos.

ash: _DIME.! DONDE!. AHORA!._

el científico de miedo señalo la dirección ash lo soltó y salio corriendo siendo seguido por sus pokemons.

a unos metros estaba la entrada a la cueva moon, justo cuando ash iba ha entrar un niño con una red de mariposas gigantes se le puso en medio y lo desafió a una batalla.

 _ash: no tu de nuevo!_

 _caza bichos nick: esta vez te venceré. ve metapod._

 _ash: silver acaba esto con bola sombra._

fue un ataque directo dejando al metapod fuera de combate.

ash: _ahora lárgate._

 _caza bichos: no es justo hiciste trampa._

 _ash: eres un pésimo entrenador con un pokemon que solo conoce un movimiento, aparte deja de seguirme o la próxima vez, nunca nadie te volver a ver._ mientras todos los pokemons salvajes se iban acercando como hipnotizados y muchos veían mal al pobre niño.

 _caza bichos: das miedo, ayuda mami!_ corriendo a su casa mientras lloraba.

 _silver: creo que te excediste._

 _ash: tienes razón, perdonen vuelvan a sus lugares chicos perdón, listos todos vamos a por el team rocket._

todos los pokemons de ash asintieron, al entrar al monte moon solo encontraron barrios zubat los cuales le informaron a que rumbo estaban el team rocket, al estar lo suficientemente cerca vieron como los soldados de team rocked no mayore su líder metían a cleffas y clefairys en jaulas mientras unos científicos movían unos fociles y golpeaban el meteorito.

algo en el le estaba diciendo que los liberara, que actuar y sacara a los pokemon inocentes.

 _silver: ash. cálmate, por favor tu aura esta alterando a todos._

era cierto sus pokemon y los de la cueva estaban alterados, mientras tocxy lo veia con mucha admiración, bee e elekid se veían nerviosos y ivy solo lo miraba curioso. los de la cueva la mayoría zubats y geodude se acercaban como furiosos no con el si no con lo que el estuviera enojado.

 _ash: olvido que aveces mi poder afecta así a los pokemon_

 _silver: cierto solo cálmate y piensa un plan._

ash: _bien veamos, silver tu saca a los mas pequeños de aquí , elekid destruye las lamparas para que no puedan ver, bee y tocxy tiro venenoso a todos los pokemons que vean del team rocket si pueden también a sus entrenadores, ivy paralizador a los científicos, yo me encargare de las jaulas ya saben que hacer andando._

todos los pokemon asintieron para cumplir sus ordenes.

elekid lanzo un fuerte impactrueno en a las luces explotándolas y dejando ciegos temporalmente al team rocket, rápidamente los ataques de picotazos venenosos dieron en los rattatas y primes que usaban el team rocket ademas de dañar a sus dueños con veneno, ivy lanzo su paralizador a los científicos ademas de mantenerlos en el aire sujetos con su látigo sepa, mientras con unas cuantas patadas y con mucha fuerza ash rompió las jaulas y saco al los pokemon, silver con su voz de mando les indico seguirlo a una zona segura, los clefairys mas grandes cargaron a los cleffa y siguieron a silver. con bee y tocxy a su lado ash izo que ivy bajara a un científico.

ash _: dime que diablos planeaban hacer con meteorito._

 _científico_ _r: no tengo porque._

ash: _tu lo quisiste._ mientras concentraba en sus manos su aura, generando un resplandor azul en sus manos, con mucho cuidado lo puso en la pierna del doctor, un ruido hizo reaccionar a los soldados envenenado. la pierna del científico estaba rota en muchos fragmentos desde dentro.

ash: _dime ya quieres hablar._

 _científico_ _r: lo planeábamos vender por piezas, ademas de vender a los cleffas y clefairys en el mercado negro es es todo lo que se lo juro._

 _ash: no es todo verdad._

 _soldado líder: que esta pasando aquí._

al ver a todos sus camaradas y a los dos científicos en el piso ya sea envenenados o paralizados.

 _soldado líder: ya veras te venceré en el nombre del team rocket, ve raticate._

 _ash :silver._ el pokemon estaba muy lejos manteniendo asalvo a los clefairys.

 _tocxy: no yo me encargo esta vez._

 _ash: esta bien tocxy encárgate de raticate._

 _/ raticate vs tocxy/_

 _soldado líder: usa tacleada y luego mordisco._

 _ash: esquivalo y cornada._

el raticate cargo a una rápida velocidad contra tocxy el cual esquivo el placaje y luego salto hacia atrás evitando la mordida de raticate.

toxcy cargo una certera cornada contra el raticate dejándolo haciéndolo retroceder.

 _soldado líder: ataque rápido y luego hiper colmillo._

no dio tiempo a reaccionar un ataque rápido tiro al piso a tocxy y luego uso hiper colmillo, dejando muy mal herido a toxcy.

ash: _tocxy estas bien._

 _toxcy: descuida solo fue in rasguño._

 _raticate: cállate niño!, soy mas fuerte que tu , te ganare eres muy débil._

 _toxcy con una vena en su frente: como? me llamaste, débil! yo no soy débil, ya veras._

cargo otra cornada directo al raticate.

 _soldado lider: esquiva lo y doble bofetón._

el raticate se movió a un lado evitando una cornada para luego iniciar a atacar 1,2,5,8,10 golpes que dejo muy mal herido a tocxy.

 _ash: cálmate toxcy._

 _toxcy: me dijo débil._

 _soldado líder: dejen de hablar raticate, usa planchazo._

el raticate sato y dejo caer todo su peso sobre un muy débil tocxy aplastando lo poco a poco, cada vez era mas doloroso.

 _ash: tu no eres débil, recuerda cual es tu verdadera fuerza._

 **toxcy: mi verdadera fuerza.. muy verdadera fuerza... es mi terquedad.**

 _toxcy: mi fuerza es mi terquedad!._ mientras con toda su fuerza se alzaba y se quitaba al raticate. _nadie me detendrá._

una luz blanca envolvió a toxcy, asiendo crecer sus patas delanteras y traseras, alargando su cuerpo, asiendo salir nuevas espinas en su espalda, alargado su osico y su cuerno. toxcy había evolucionado a un nidorino.

toxcy: _esto se siente muy bien._

 _ash: " **si lo se" " tu fuerza esto es lo que eres toxcy un ser que no se rinde ante nadie." " me alegro que seas de mi equipo."**_

tronando su cuello mas largo.

 _toxcy: a la batalla._

 _ash: toxcy usa foco energía._

 _soldado líder: usa ataque rápido._

 _ash: no te muevas mantén la energía._

el ataque de raticate fue serte mas sin embargo no causo el daño esperado, ademas que gracias a la nueva habilidad de toxcy termino envenenado.

 _ash: usa picotazo ya!._

un poderoso picotazo dio justo en el centro d el a cabeza del envenenado raticate.

el pokemon se tambaleo un poco aun se mantenía en pie.

ash: a _cabalo con doble patada._

una patada en su pecho y otra en su bota dejaron al raticate fuera de combate.

 _lider soldados: mierda, hay se ven luego inútiles._

salio corriendo dejando a su pokemon y sus compañeros, mas no pudo ir muy lejos debido a que un tiro de seda le inmovilizo las piernas y manos.

 _caterpi: no escaparas!._

 _silver: bien hecho caterpi._

ash se acerco al lider y le quito todos los objetos que traian, unos fociles, pokebolas, una cuerda, una botellas de agua y un mapa con unas R en ciertos puntos de cada pueblo.

 _ash: las R son sus guaridas verdad._

 _llider soldado: no te diré nada._

 _zubats (260): .comida_

 _lider soldado: no aléjense de mi._ mientras su aura era amarilla, negro, morado y naranja

 _ash: alto!._ los 260 zubats solo se quedaron volando en círculos a su alrededor. _por el momento soy lo único que evita que te desangre completamente, haci que habla y tal vez te consiga tiempo._

 _lider soldado: esta bien si los que están con una R son nuestras bases operativas por el momento los muelles con una x son los que controlamos por el momento, lo único que no esta en el mapa es la ubicación del cuartel general, lo juro no se donde esta el cuarte general ami me reclutaron en ciudad verde._ su aura era verdadera todo lo que había dicho era verdad.

 _ash : esta bien te creo._ sonriendo fría mente mientras todos sus pokemons se acercaban tras haber cumplido sus tareas y luchar con algún pokemon del team rocket en lo que el veneno hacia efecto.

 _lider soldado: gracias , ahora libera me._ esperando ser desamarrado de la ceda.

 _ash: nunca dije que te liberaría, dije que te conseguiría tiempo y eso haré. tienes 10 segundos no mas no menos para irte de aquí._ mientras los zubats se ponían a su alrededor volando.

 _lider soldado: no por favor, me reformare, lo juro seré bueno, lo juro._

 _ash, 10. 9. 8. 7 . 6_

el líder aun amarado inicio a arrastrarse intentando alejarse de los zubats lo mas pronto posible.

ash: _3.2.1. a comer._

 _zubats (260): comida! comida!. COMIDA!_

 _ash: se que mentías._ alejándose del soldado mientras suplicaba que lo salvaran.

* * *

tras eso ash y sus pokemon iniciaron a verificar el estado del lugar, mientras el tiempo pasaba los cleffas y clefairys iniciaron a bailar alrededor del meteorito mientras cantaban, los zubats una vez saciados se alejaron del cuerpo sin vida del líder rocket, los demás rockets y científicos eran vigilados por geoudes y paras los cuales iniciaron a picar sus cuerpos y ver si eran comestibles, silver vio por el hueco que dejo el meteoro . a la luna mientras la veía inicio una canción.

 _silver: mi pequeño campeón, se que el mundo fiero es, mas sin embargo recuerda, tu mamí y tu papi te vigilaran, recuerda que te protegerán._

 _ash: recuerda que comida te traerá , hasta que te enseñen a casar._

 _bee: recuerda que aunque seas bicho tienes tu lugar._

 _ivy: que aunque seas planta, eres necesario._

 _toxcy: aunque seas pequeño seras grande._

 _elekid: y arceus te cuidara._

 _ash: es una bonita canción._

 _silver: la canción de cuna pokemon. varia según la especie por lo que veo no es así he bee he ivy._

 _ivy: si según tu especie._

 _bee: apropiación toxcy te vez muy bien._

 _caterpi: es cierto mírate eres tan genial mas grande y mas fuerte , yo también quiero evolucionar._

 _ash: tal vez con un poco de entrenamiento y siguiendo tu siclo de vida._

 _silver: aunque no te molestes si nunca evolucionas, tener un cuerpo fijo y crecer naturalmente es mejor que adelantar tu vida._

 _bee: eso me daña no sabes cuanto._

todos se rieron por ese comentario.

silver: _dime ash le llamaras a "ellos"._

 _ash: aunque puedo encargarme de todo el team rocket solo, bueno con ustedes, se que este mal se puede expandir mas aya de kanto, les avisare para que sellen los muelles y eviten que el virus se expanda, veremos quien gana en kanto el equipo veneno contra el team rocket._

 _silver: okey y también pide ayuda o quieres que nuestros prisioneros se mueran?_

 _ash: okey esta bien_

tomando su pokenav. y lo conecto a la pokedex.

llamar a oficila jenny ciudad plateada.

 _ojcp: hola buenas noches .. esta hablando a la comisaria de ciudad plateada.. quien habla._

 _ash: oficial jenny soy ash el niño que intento arresta y le ayudo a apresara a esos 2 team rocket._

 _ojcp: o si que ...pasa ash._

 _ash: estoy dentro de monte moon y acabo de detener a mas miembros del team rocket, no puedo arrestarlos solo así que podía traer unas patrullas y ambulancias envenene a algunos._

 _ojcp: como y porque hiciste eso que estas haciendo ahí dime porque razón..._

 _ash: numero de placa ranger 1313, confirmación de los rangers código pokeamigo._

 _ojcp: entendido oficial, vamos para aya cree poderlos mantener controlados._

 _ash: controlados si, vivos no se._

 _fin llamada..._

 _ash: listo ahora a reportarle esto a lance._

llamar a lance... campion y líder ranger región kanto

lance: _ash muchacho que pasa para que me llames a esa hora sabes que estoy ocupado preparando la junta ranger en ciudad celeste._ algo adormilado.

 _ash: acabo de detener a 10 miembros del team rocket en el monte moon apunto de secuestrar cleffas y clefairys ademas que se querían llevar el meteorito que recien callo en monte moon, por desgracia uno de los del team rokect murió al molestar a los zubats que aquí, pero recupere un mapa que creo que deberías ver ,es urgente!._ sonando profesional.

 _lance: nivel de urgencia._ sonando mas serio.

 _ash: amarillo para naranja._ con tranquilidad.

 _lance: información._ mientras se escuchaba teclear algo.

 _ash: bases de team rocket actuales , centros de reclutamiento y mulles controlados._ es escucho un "que" muy bajo y luego pasos.

 _lance: asumo que tu quieres encargarte de uno de estos tres._ mientras se escuchaba de nuevo teclear.

 _ash: autoriza mi placa de nuevo y si las bases son mías, encárgate del reclutamiento y los muelles._ se escucho una carcajada.

 _lance: entendido tu placa esta operativa de nuevo , el ranger te lo regreso en azulona debes ir a la reunión y lo sabes, te devuelvo tu placa pero esta vez reportarme todo a mi no como la ultima vez , ¿sabes que aun están reconstruyendo la cuidad?._

 _ash: no es mi culpa que la vieja cadáver, construyera su nuevo hotel en un area protegida y que los tentacruels gigantes le detuvieran el viaje._

 _lance: muchacho cuando aprendas que un ranger no solo cuida pokemons sino también humanos, seras el mejor de mi escuadrón, pero hasta ese entonces solo seras un héroe solitario._

 _ash: no estoy solo tengo a mis amigos._

 _lance: pero son todos pokemons, mínimo vendrás a la fiesta de las islas naranjas._

 _ash: aun falta 6 meses para eso._

 _lance: si lo se pero debes relajarte, eres joven sabes a tu edad yo ya era todo un hombre._

se escuchan sirenas de patrullas y voces que se acercan por los túneles.

 _ash: te veo en celeste, ya llego la ley._

 _lance: esta bien revisa tu pokenav ya te a de ver llegado la_ _autorización._

 _ash: gracias lance, bye._

 _/ mientras tanto en el salón de la victoria/_

 _lance: cuídate muchacho y suerte._

 _?: veo que el niño se ha desarrollado bien._

 _lance: si oak izo bien en sacarlo de ese orfanato, justo a tiempo o._

 _?: hubiera sido como en el otro mundo._

 _lance: cierto pero bueno dime el quiere hablar con ash ya._

 _?: no dice que aun no es tiempo pero que cuando llegue el momento ash_ _tendrá que soportar el peso que su hijo ha hecho._

 _lance: no me puedo creer que el quiera darle a ash el control de toda su compañía es decir sera la persona mas rica del mundo._

 _?: cierto pero, bueno creo que el lo ara porque quiere que su nieto tenga un mejor futuro._

 _lance: solo espero que ash sepa como soportar la carga._

 _?: el lo ara._

 _lance: bueno si me disculpas tengo que preparar todo para dentro de 3 días, ademas que tengo que actualizar el ranger de ash y ponerle un localizador._

 _?: no confías en el._

 _lance: si lo hago pero es muy peligroso que no confié en los humanos._

 _?: tienes razon, bueno tengo que informarle a mi creador de todo._

 _lance: buen viaje chatarra._

* * *

 _/ regresamos con ash/_

tras haber entregado a los delincuentes y rendir su declaración ash finalmente tomo rumbo a ciudad azulona faltaban solo 500 mts para el centro pokemon y eran las 5 : 30 am.

tenia que dormir el y sus pokemon lo necesitaban y hablando de ellos caterpi había evolucionado a metapod tras haber tenido un combate con un clefairy que habían capturado porque nadie en el monte moon quería que estuviera cerca y el lo entendía el aura de ese pokemon no le agradaba pero bueno ya vería que hacia con ese pequeño revoltoso.

entro al centro pokemon y espero a la enfermera.

 _enfermera. buenos días deseas una habitación._ atendiendo lo en una bata.

 _ash: si por favor. ademas quiero que cheque a mis pokemon._ bostezando.

 _enfermera :esta bien, tomara unos minutos mientras porque no come un desayuno en lo que espera._

 _ash: gracias._

 _enfermera: no hay porque._

tras comer un poco de huevo con jamón, frijoles, pan tostado y jugo de bayas aranjas. sus pokemon estuvieron listos, tomaron también un rápido desayuno para así reponer las fuerzas que perdieron en el combate, solo habían sido heridas leves y ya. tras que ellos terminaran de comer. ash pidió la llave de su habitación.

y todos entraron cada quien escogió un lugar, mientras ash se quito la ropa solo quedando en boxers y se hecho adormilado a la cama.

 _ash: que duerman bien. cuando todos estemos despiertos pasearemos por la ciudad entendido._

 _silver: ya duérmete ash.._

 _ash: si si gracias hermano._

has callo profundamente dormido.

 _elekid: ¿así de aventurera es siempre su vida?_ desde un colchón del sillón.

 _silver: no! , antes eran mas, antes ash y yo eramos parte de los rangers cuando el profesor oak nos registro es fue hace como 2 años, créeme ash casi no dormía, estudiaba, entrenaba , iba a misiones y criaba pokemons era muy intenso, hasta que por suerte para el el cazo tentacruel lo obligo a dejar la fuerza._ en el lado derecho de la cama de ash.

 _bee: ¿que paso en ese cazo?._ colando sobre la mesa.

 _silver: fue después de obtener su licencia en la sociedad de intelectuales y graduarse en lo de fociles, fuimos llamados por una extraña migración de tentacools y tentacruels en la región de isla canela. poco después ash pudo hablar con un tentacruel del tamaño de un rascacielos y descubrió que una mujer había destruido el lugar de desova miento de su especie._ muy enfocado en su historia que no noto que ash había despertado.

 _ivy. ¿que paso después?._ desde el otro colchón de sillón.

 _ash: les dije a los altos mandos rangers la verdad, pero la mujer dio un soborno para que lo dejaran pasar, haci que no les informe a nadie el plan de los tentarueles, destruyeron la ciudad y hundieron el barco de la mujer, se me dio una sanción por retener información y se me quito del servicio._ desde la cama.

metapod: _perdona maestro pero no sabíamos que estabas despierto._ puesto cual estatua en una silla.

 _toxcy: si lo sentimos._ un poco nervioso desde la alfombra.

 _ash: descuiden si van a estar conmigo ahora tendrán que saber mi pasado y mis problemas, igual que yo requiero saber los suyos cualquier cosa, por favor díganme si les puedo ayudar. pero ahora a dormir._ volviendo a caer dormido.

 _todos los pokemons: descansen._ y todos durmieron, bueno menos silver el cual solo estaba recargando fuerzas, su especie siempre se había acostumbrado a ser perseguida por ende solo descansan y es muy difícil que duerman.

 _silver: **siento que las cosas cambian siento que algo bueno se aproxima, pero pronto también una catástrofe bien.¿que sera?. tal vez deba dormir un poco.**_

* * *

dos figuras estaban acampando en el bosque uno era un joven de tez morena, chaleco verde, playera naranja y pantalón café , la otra una zanahoria que camina.

las dos recién se levantaban he iniciaron a discutir.

 _brock: date prisa, sabes que ira a tu gimnasio, debemos evitar que gane todas las medallas._

 _misty: ya se idiota, recuerda que también tiene que viajar con nosotros haci podremos hacer que sea un mal entrenador y no pueda acceder a us herencia._

 _brock: todo sea por cumplir mi sueño._

 _misty: y por cumplir el mi._

desde los arboles una niña de ropa amarilla, sombrero de paja y pokemons muy despiertos tomo rumbo a ciudad celeste.

 _yellow: **tengo que advertirle a ashy.**_ tomo rumbo al la ciudad sobre sus patines.

/mientras en el bosque/

 _ **Sea: ojala tengas una buena razón para abandonarme un bosque y con tantos policías, cuando te vea te juro que demandare respuestas.**_

/centro pokemon celeste/

ash: _siento que mi vida corre peligro._

 _silver : si furia femenina._

los dos volvieron a dormir.

 _Esta historia continuara…._

* * *

.13

Actualice mi perfil, si quieren conocer mis nuevos proyectos échenle un ojo.

Nota 1: lo de los nacimientos , de mamíferos lo hice porque mas adelante lo usare de argumento. Es importante.

Nota 2: pónganle atención en la historia hay un huevo de pascua para mas adelante, sobre quien es la familia de ash en esta historia.

Nota 3: el clefairy lo intercambiara.

Nota 4: quienes crean que toxcy evoluciono rápido recuerden que han pasado 7 días desde que ash inicio el viaje y atrapo a toxcy. en cuanto evoluciono el tuyo en el video juego.

Nota 5: voy a dejar que voten por los pokemons que mas adelante tendrá ash. Siempre y cuando no sea pikachu.

Muk.

Lucario.

Chicorita.

Togepi.

Axew.

Febass.

Skoropi.

Ponita.

Torchic.

Lapras.

Nota 6: pondre 3 pokemons creados por mi.

Una evolución de eevee tipo veneno/siniestro

Un pokemon focil basado en un dinosaurio marino agua/ acero.

Un pokemon basado en una hoja de tipo siniestro/planta.

Nota 7:me disculpo por falta de ortografía.

Merece reviews? ,

Entre mis historias están:

El tablero de la muerte (Harry Potter)*

El veneno humano (pokemon)*

Marcado (naruto)

Los ojos de la ilusión (Harry Potter) *

aves del mal ( young justice)*

imperialismo ( hora de aventura)*

Nos vemos en la irrealidad.


	7. medallas y placas

El veneno humano

Disabler: todos lo personajes. Y sus derechos así como los fans de este juego son propiedad de Nintendo.

Irealiti: lo siento pero no tenia ideas y ya inicio la escuela y medicina no es facil.

Acciones.: normal

Subrayado: lectura, batallas o pokedex

 **Negritas: pensamientos**

 _Cursiva: diálogos._

Paréntesis. (): Explicaciones o pokemons

/lugares/

* * *

/ Agradecimientos/

 **T-H- PRINCES.-** claro puedes matarlos.

 **Metalero.-** quien es su familia bueno debes ver las pistas para averiguarlo.

 **Pirata e:** ya te lo había explicado y si muy pronto aparecerá el robot.

 **Anonimo:** delia si es la madre de ash pero, esta lo abandono, el no sabe que ella es su madre, pero ella si y lo quiere mucho, tiene todos los recortes y se entera de todas las noticias que están relacionadas con el y indirectamente le da regalos atreves de oak

/ Votación/

Lapras: 4

Axew: 2

Sableye: 4

lucario: 2

torchi: 1

febas: 1

Por ende slabeye y lapras aparecen en este capitulo.

* * *

 **Capitulo siete: medallas y placas**

 **/ al día siguiente/**

Ash caminaba junto con silver rumbo al acuario de ciudad celeste, aunque la ciudad solo tenga una unión con un rió que lleva al mar eso no impedía que fuera un centro de turismo. Grandes ferias, espectáculos y retiros se hacían en este lugar, (debido a sus cercanía con el monte moon y a su acuario con la diversidad mas grande de peses y pokemons acuáticos.)

 _Ash: mmm veamos falta unas horas para la reunión que hacemos._ Viendo a Silver.

 _Silver: que tal si vamos a por la medalla y así nos libramos de problemas y podremos irnos después de la reunión para hacer ya sabes que con las bases de los R._ Mientras toma rumbo al gimnasio.

 _Ash: esta bien, a por la medalla._ Mientras preparaba su equipo de lucha. Elekid, ivy y Silver.

 _Silver: oye así crees que lance te los regrese._ Pensativo. _Ya sabes al viejo equipo._

 _Ash: creo que si se los encargue hasta que me regresaran la placa y creo que el me los va a regresar hoy._ Pensativo en sus viejas aventuras.

 _Silver: okey entonces veamos ivy, magmi, elekid, toxcy, clefairy, bye, bee y yo. Somos 6 el permiso te permite tener 10 contigo y solo poder usar 6 mmmm. Si contamos a ellos 2... Será interesante volver a ver al mayordomo y a nesi._ Deteniéndose al sentir peligro.

 _Ash: que pasa Silver?._ Deteniéndose.

 _Yellow: ¡ASHY!_ Viniendo a toda velocidad desde una bajada en patines

 _Sea: ¡CUIDADO, NO SIRVEN LOS FRENOS!._ Decía una muy velos sea a toda velocidad.

ASH suspirando _. Esto va a doler_ Mientras las vea asercarse.

3…

2…

1…

¡CRASHHHHHH!

Ash con ojos de espiral _: si dolió._ Atrapado entre las piernas de yellow y la bicicleta de Sea.

 _Yellow: lo siento. Lo siento._ Parándose y dando una reverencia tras otra.

Sea: _ash?, ¿Cuántos dedos ves?._ Mostrando 2 dedos.

Ash: _5._ Mientras se levantaba y movía la bicicleta a un lado.

 _Silver: si no es mucha molestia te puedes quitar de en sima o TE CENO!._ Gritaba Silver mientras un muy asustado pikachu saltaba al hombro de yellow.

Yellow: _ashy como te sientes._ Mientras se desabrochaba sus patines y los metía en su mochila amarilla.

 _Ash: como si me hubiera vuelto a golpear un tauros._ Mientras se tronaba los huesos.

Sea: _cuando te golpeo un tauros.?_ Mientras tomaba su bicicleta.

 _Ash: zona safari, estábamos haciendo una misión con los rangers y bueno por error me golpeo un tauros aun tengo la cicatriz._ Alzando su playera para mostrar su abdomen repleto de varias cicatrices, entre ellas la mas reciente era la de una huella de tauros.

Las dos chicas se sonrojaron y su aura cambio a rosa y lila.

Ash: _y entonces que hacían, aparte de arrollar personas y pokemons._ Las dos chicas iniciaron a dar excusas mientras Silver iniciaba a perseguir a un pikachu y a un fuego muy asustados.

 _Yellow: pika deja de jugar con Silver._ El pikachu subió a su hombro de nuevo.

 _Pika : (jugar! jugar ese maldito me quiere cenar)._ Decía un muy exhausto pikachu.

As _h: talvez no debiste caerle encima._ Pikachu le dio un impactureno. _Mejor suelte la próxima he soportado mas de 100 000 volteos enano,_ el pikachu salto y uso mega puño en ash.

 _Yellow y sea: ashy!/ ash!_

 _Pika: (para que aprendas)_ antes de que de sus pokebolas salieran todos sus pokemon para defender a ash. Antes de notarlo pikachu estaba rodeado por un aguijones, látigos y puños.

Ash inicio a reir : _jajajjajjaja en serio así venciste a un ónix… eres muy débil te mostrare lo que es un verdadero mega puño._ Ash se levanto y busco la roca más próxima. Centro su aura en su puño y de un solo golpe destruyo la roca volviéndola millones de pequeñas rocas.

Todos los presentes, incluyendo a sus pokemon menos Silver, estaban con al boca hasta el piso.

Ash: _asi es un verdadero mega puño._ Mientras movía en círculos la su muñeca.

Toxcy y elekid: _enséñenos maestro!._ Los dos pokemon estaban frente a ash alabándolo como si fuera un dios.

Y más de un turista le estaba tomando fotos o videos.

 _Ash: les enseñare, pero primero vamos a por la medalla._ Los pokemon asentían y los seguían.

 _Sea: eso…_

 _Yellow: fue…_

 _Pika (impresionante…)_

 _Yellow: espérame ashy._ Pikachu salto a su hombro y yellow salió corriendo para alcanzarlo.

 _Sea: no te me adelantaras._ Mientras metía a fuego en su pokebola.

* * *

/ En el pueblo/

 _Brock: segura que sabes a donde vamos._ Un muy molesto brock.

 _Misty: si solo debemos dar vuelta en la roca y… donde esta la roca._ Como había desaparecido una piedra de 3 metros.

 _Brock: estas perdida verdad. No se porque el te seleccionó para esta misión, mantener distraído al niño, que su abuelo no se entere donde esta y que no se vuelva maestro, pero tu no sirves._ Señalándola con rencor.

 _Misty mira tu… espera por hay esta la niña que me lanzo con los caterpis, ella y también la que se lo llevo en la bicicleta._ Viendo correr a yellow y a sea rumbo al gimnasio.

/Acuario y gimnasio de cuidad celeste/

Ash había entrado y ya había enfrentado a 2 nadadoras y un triatleta en su búsqueda de la medalla, sea y yellow también habían hecho lo mismo y solo faltaba que cada uno enfrentase a una de las 3 lideres. Daisy, lily y violet (haci se tradujeron aquí si no mal recuerdo).

 _Daisy: mira que monada si es ash._ Vistiendo como una sirena. Rubia sobre una gigantesca almeja con varios pokemon tipo agua.

 _lily y violet: ASH!._ Las tres nadadoras saltaron al agua y llegar lo mas rápido a el, antes de que lo sujetaran de las piernas le quitaran la mochila y metieron al agua.

 _Yellow y sea: dejen a ashy/ash!._ Al verlo totalmente mojado.

Las 5 jóvenes iniciaron a jalar a ash yellow y sea para sacarlo del agua y las 3 sirenas de ciudad celeste para que siguiera nadando con ellas.

A _sh: si no es molestia me podrían soltar_ grito a todo pulmón haciendo que lo soltaran y quedando flotado. _y…. donde esta mi gorra._ Su gorra esta flotando hasta que un huntail se la comió. _No!... era mi única gorra._ Nado hasta volver a subir a una de las plataformas del gimnasio.

daisy: _que te trae aquí nuestro héroe._ Mientras se acercaba a la plataforma donde un empapado ash era el objeto de burla de sus pokemons.

 _Ash: venia a por una medalla._ Mientras se sacaba el chaleco, la playera y el pantalón y de su mochila sacaba un short, claro esto ante la mirada de las 5 mujeres. _Perdonen pero no quiero pescar un resfriado_ vistiendose y para luego volver a hablar de la batalla. _y si mal no recuerdo esta es una lucha en el agua._ Saltando de nuevo al agua.

 _Sea: espera nosotras no tenemos trajes de baño y tu no tienes un pokemon de tipo agua._ Curiosa por ver como ash ganaría esta batalla.

 _lily: descuida podemos prestarles unos , ash puedes esperar en lo que las ayudamos a cambiarse._ Mientras salía del agua y se quitaba su cola de nado.

 _Ash: esta bien._ Resignaron a esperar a las mujeres (lo compadezco).

/ Con las chicas/

Sea se había puesto un bikini de dos piezas su copa era b y sus jóvenes caderas eran cubiertas a la perfección por el biquini rojo.

Mientras que yellow se había puesto un bikini de una pieza amarillo con una falda negra.

Las dos chicas eran vigiladas por las 3 líderes de gimnasio.

 _Sea: si no es mucha molestia._ Mientras guardaba su ropa en su mochila y la metía en un casillero. Quedándose solo con la llave y sus pokebolas.

 _Yellow: de donde conocen a ashy?._ Mientras le ponía a pikachu una gorra para nadar.

 _violet: bueno cuando ash era un ranger._ Decía muy feliz la peli azul.

Lily: _nosotras 3 fuimos invitadas a un crucero, pero por esas fechas unos hombres malos nos estaban buscando._ Respondía la sirena peli rosa mientras se acomodaba su disfraz.

 _Darsy: y los ranger nos asignaron un guarda espaldas y es fue ash_ hablando soñadoramente. _Junto con sus 3 pokemons._ Recordando a Silver, a un sabley y a un lapras.

 _Violet: sip y ash nos protegió muy bien y hasta a trapo a los hombres malos._ Muy feliz recordando a su caballero de brillante armadura, el cual estaba gritándole a una zanahoria en estos momentos.

 _Darsy: por eso nosotras 3 le debemos mucho._ Mientras salía acompañada de las demás rumbo al gimnasio, claro solo para encontrar a un Silver que había vencido a un seel de una niña peli naranja.

 _Yellow: que hace esa aquí?._ Viendo como misty estaba gritándole a ash que hacia trampa y que lo vencería.

 _Lily: ya volvió._ Muy molesta mientras veía como la peli naranja se jactaba de ser la más hermosa del gimnasio

Sea: ¿ _la conocen?._ Mientras veía como el staryu de misty había perdido la batalla por unas hojas navajas lanzadas por ivy.

Darsy: _es nuestra media hermana y digamos que no es muy lista y es muy inútil en lo que a los pokemons se refiere._ Suspirando por la menor de sus hermanas. _y_ ustedes _de ¿donde la conocen?_ . Le pregunto a sea tras escuchar el claro tono de desagrado en su voz.

Sea: _me intento robar mi bicicleta._ Recordando su último encuentro en el bosque y aun riendo.

 _Lily: porque?, que le paso a mi bici!._ Preocupada más por su bicicleta que por su media hermana.

Sea: _ven el beeldrill._ El psyduck de misty era vencido por un solo ataque de bee. _Misty entro a un bosque y se vio rodeada de beeldrills salvajes y ash la salvo pero la bicicleta sufrió mucho daño y dejo de servir._

 _Lily: genial no solo se lleva mi bici!, sino que la rompe y además usa nuestros pokemons sin permiso._ Al ver a un Golden ser vencido por ivy.

 _DARSY: MISTY WATERFLOWER! QUE CRES QUE ESTAS HACIENDO!._ Grito la rubia al ver que su media hermana se disponía a usar un 7 pokemon.

 _Lily: SI USAS OTRO POKEMON NOS MULTAN!._ Mientras las tres hermanas saltaban al agua y le quitaban a su hermana las pokebolas que estaba usando.

 _Misty: no, déjenme el esta haciendo trampa, lo se es un…_ sus hermanas le taparon la boca.

 _Darsy: bueno ya que oficialmente venciste a 6 pokemons de las lideres de gimnacio, te quisiéramos entregar esto._ Mientras le mostraban la medalla cascada.

 _Violet: si nos disculpan debemos castigar a nuestra hermanita, ahorita volvemos._ Las 3 chicas se llevaron arrastrando a misty al cual se intentaba soltar del agarre dando patadas y golpes.

* * *

/salto de tiempo 10 minutos/

Ash ya se había vestido como siempre (pantalón de mezclilla azul oscuro, su playera morada, el chaleco verde, los guantes cafés y su mochila violeta) le faltaba su gorra, estaba secando a Silver con una toalla, mientras las yellow y sea esperaban a que las lideres de gimnasio regresarán para que ellas también obtuvieran su medalla.

Yellow: _ashy quiero decirte algo importante._ Mientras se acercaba a su oído y su aura mostraba miedo y tristeza..

Ash: _que pasa señorita yellow,_ mientras se acomodaba su cabello en una coleta ya que sin su gorra le era difícil de manejar.

Yellow: _bueno escuche un platica en el bosque de brock y misty no se muy bien de que trataba lo que si se es que ellos quieren hacerte daño y quieren que viajes con ellos._ Todo lo decía en un susurro mientras mantenía la cabeza agachada y se cubría su cara sonrojada.

 _Ash: descuida, estaré bien, gracias por preocuparte._ Le dedico una sonrisa y un beso en la meguilla.

Yellow estaba tan roja que se lanzo al agua y una nube de vapor la cubrió.

 _Ash:_ **que están tramando ese par de idiotas?.** Pensando en que diablos estarían tramando esos dos.

Las líderes del gimnasio volvieron.

Darsy: _disculpen las molestias…_

 _Lily: peor nuestra hermana esta un poco…_

 _Violet: loca…_

Darsy: _ahora si quienes es la siguiente en luchar_.

Sea alzó la mano.

Violet: _este bien yo te enfrentare._

/ sea vs violet/

 _Darsy: esta es una batalla de dos contra dos, gana el primero que quede en pie, solo la retadora puede hacer cambios"_ menciono la rubia sirena quién fungía como mediadora.

Sea desde una plataforma con su ya dicho bikini rojo.

Sea: _al campo vuelo._ El fearow salió volando.

Violet: _al luchar Golden._ El pokemon entro al agua.

Sea: _usa picotazo._ El pájaro callo en picada al agua y aserto un certero picotazo en el Golden.

Violet: _Golden usa cornada._ Al tener tan cerca al pokemon pájaro el ataque fue crítico.

 _Sea: estas bien vuelo._ El pokemon asintió. _Entonces usa ataque ala._ Las alas del pokemon se cubrieron de luz y fue un golpe certero al Golden el cual salió volando del agua, con los ojos de espiral.

Violet: _ese buena._ Regreso a su pokemon y lanzo a otro. _Seaking acabalo con rayo burbuja._ El ataque le dio directo a un débil vuelo, cayendo vencido de un solo golpe.

Sea: _descansa te lo mereces._ Guardo a su pokemon. _Al campo planta._ En cuanto salió el victrebel salto sobre su entrenadora para comérsela. _Luego me comes ahora lucha._ Se lo logro sacar sujetando su hoja.

Violet: _usa pico taladro._

Sea: _esquívalo y hojas navajas._

El cuerno de seaking inicio a brillar y agitar, mientras planta lo esquivo y uso una fuerte corriente de hojas navajas para dañar a seaking.

Violet: _seaking usa hidropulso._

El rayo ultrasónico confundió a planta.

Sea: _planta cuantas dos veces. Mostrando dos._

 _Planta: (16!)_ grito mientras sus ojos eran circulitos.

Sea: _que numero dijiste._ Recordando que era un pokemon y no le entendia.

 _Ash: dijo 16_.. Grito ash

 _Sea: no manches si que estas confundido…_

 _Violet : seaking usa cornada._

El pokemon agua se acercaba con una certera cornada.

Sea: **que are, que are. Piensa. Piensa…piensa! . Eso es!.** S _alta a mi cabeza._ Grito a todo pulmón extrañando a violet.

Planta en lugar de saltar a la cabeza de sea, se comió entero a seaking.

 _Violet: AAAHHH! ESCUPELO!._ Violet salto salió del agua y sujeto la cola de seaking.

Sea: _escupe, escupe,_ golpeado la espalda de planta _._ Al final planta escupió a un ya desmayado seaking.

Darsy: _la ganadora de una manera peculiar es sea!._ Mientras le entregaba la medalla cascada. _Bueno yellow eres la siguiente._

/ Yellow vs Lily /

Lily: _al campo shellder._ Salió el pequeño pokemon concha que saco su lengua.

 _Yellow: al campo pika._ El pikachu salto a una plataforma.

 _Lily: usa rayo aurora._ El pokemon lanzo el ataque.

 _Yellow: esquívalo y usa mega puño._

 _Lily: usa protección._ El pokemon cerró su concha y recibió el ataque si sufrir daño.

 _Yellow: usa cola de acero._ Pikachu izo plateada su cola y golpeo a un shellder quien apenas estaba abriendo su caparazón.

 _Darsy: shellder no puede continuar, la líder lanza a otro pokemon._

Lily lanzo a cloyster.

 _Lily: cloyster usa rayo hielo._ El golpe fue directo y congelo a pikachu. _Cloyster usa pico taladro._ El ataque fue critico y pikachu quedo debilitado.

 _Darsy: la retadora favor de lanzar al segundo pokemon._ Decía la sirena rubia.

Yellow: _ve splash._ Mencionó la chica al lanzar a su magikarp.

Esto causo que mas de uno se cayera de espaldas, incluido Silver.

 _Silver: es niña esta loca como se le ocurre lanzar a un magikarp contra un cloyster._ Mencionó Silver al lo que muchos asentían.

 _Ash: yo no me confiaría mucho Silver._ Viendo detenidamente al pokemon. _Yellow es capas de sacar el máximo potencial de sus pokemons, además que lo que siento de ese magikarp me afirma su poder._

Mientras tanto Lily inicio a reír

Lily: _te doy el primer movimiento nunca me ganaras._ Muy confiada.

 _Yellow: a nadar y envestida!._ El pokemon llego a una velocidad increíble contra el cloyster y le dio una poderosa envestida. _Ahora usa hidrorayo._ El ataque fue directo a cloyster el cual termino siendo envestido contra una de las plataformas. _Acabalo con tacleada._

El ataque iba a ser directo.

 _Lily: usa protección rápido!._ El pokemon se encero en su concha.

/ con los demás/

 _Sliver: ash explícame como es posible que un magikarp use hidrorayo!, ellos no pueden aprender mt o mo._ Grito Silver a lo que muchos aunque no supieran el lenguaje pokemon querían que ash les explicara.

 _Ash: simple tu los estas tratando como un conjunto._ En eso brock se acercó a ash.

 _Brock: no entiendo a que te refieres, pero explícame como un pokemon como magikarp puede ser asi._ Mientras señalaba a la batalla dónde magikarp usaba salpicadura para esquivar un rayo hielo de cloyster.

 _Ash: simple, hidrorayo, es un ataque de herencia, es posible que alguno de los padres del pokemon lo supieran y el lo aprendió por herencia, o tal vez yellow logro hacer "eso" con magikarp._ Viendo que el magikarp empujaba con toda su fuerza al cloyster contra la pared.

/ en la batalla/

Yellow le había ordenado a splash volver a usar hidrorayo, mientras Lily le había ordenado a su pokemon lanzar un rayo hielo.

Los dos ataques chocaron, por desgracia el mas poderosos era el de cloyster. Splash resulto congelado.

 _Lily: acabemos esto usa cornada._ El pokemon nadaba lo más rápido que podía.

 _Yellow: splash ahora!._ Una luz blanca cubrió al pokemon y este rompió el hielo, cuando la luz termino el magikarp había evolucionado a un gyarados.

Lily: _detente!._ El pokemon se detuvo al instante.

Splash: _( esto se siente genial!)_ lo que la mayoría escucho solo fue un fuerte grito.

 _Yellow: decías que ibas a ganar!._ Grito una sonriente yellow mientras parecía otra. _Splash usa mordisco._ El pokemon envolvió a cloyster y lo mordió.

 _Lily: usa rayo hielo._ El pokemon no podía salir de su concha.

 _Yellow: acabalo con furia dragón._ El ataque fue crítico.

Y yellow inicio a reír como loca al ver que había ganado.

 _Ash: te lo dije Silver, yellow es capas de sacar el máximo de todos sus pokemons._ Mientras Lily le entregaba la medalla cascada.

Sliver: _ash se nos hace tarde._ Mientras iniciaba a caminar fuera del gimnasio.

Ash lo inicio a seguir mientras se despedía de las lideres de gimnasio y de sea y yellow.

* * *

/ En el centró de conferencias / 20 minutos después/

La organización pokemon ranger era una policía internacional, dedicada a la protección de vida tanto de los pokemon como de los humanos, esta se dividía según la región, pero toda la organización era controlada por los campeones ellos decidían que se hacia y como se hacia, a veces un campeón se debía de encargar de asignar misiones, equipos y horarios, otras muy escasas ayudar en una batalla contra alguna organización criminal.

Por el momento kanto era la mas afectada por el surgimiento del team rocket solo hace 14 años que la terrible gran guerra se había acabado y ahora parece que alguien quería volver a crear una.

Como sea en este momento se celebraba una conferencia, de los 1985 rangers activos solo 299 estaban el centro de convenciones, ya que el resto estaba o en misiones o en otra región, solo los mas importantes o los lideres de equipos estaban hay , junto con sus pokemons.

Lance el campeón actual de kanto estaba esperando cerca de la puerta, junto con un pokemon purpura de ojos rojos, con gemas en el cuerpo y a uno azul ultramar y con la apariencia de un monstruo marino, los dos estaban felices de volver a ver a su entrenador.

Entonces se iniciaron a escuchar murmullos y exhalaciones, esto izo que lance se dirigiera al lugar de donde provenían, se escuchaban cosas como "es el?", " no le habían quitado la placa", " en verdad la legenda esta aqui", " crees que mede su autógrafo", " un segundo que no 11.11 y 12.12 están aquí" " se reunirá el equipo legenda", "es el héroe solitario"," no ,no puede estar aquí" a lo lejos pudo ver a un absol vario color, acompañado de un joven de 13 años, cabello negro, ojos cafés, con unas cicatrices donde deberían estar las z de su rostro, aunque había algo raro no tenia su gorra y sus zapatos estaban mojados.

El joven se detuvo al estar frente a el, iba a hablar cuando un lapras le salto enzima.

 _Nesi: sabia que volverías, lo sabia!, finalmente, as vuelto!._ Mientras acariciaba su cabeza en el pecho del entrenador.

 _Ash: nesi…no…puedo…respirar…_ mientras un fantasmita iniciaba a salir del su boca.

 _Mister: nesi… estas matando al amo!._ Grito el sableye antes de usar psíquico y elevar a nesi hacia otro lado.

A muchos le salió la gota al ver esa escena, ese era en verdad la leyenda de los rangers.

 _Lance: como estas._ Mientras sacaba de su capa su mano para ayudarlo a levantar.

 _Ash: me han pisado 30 tauros estaré bien._ Mientras se reincorporaba, antes de que el sableye se abrazara a su pierna.

 _Míster: el amo ha vuelto, míster esta feliz que el amo ash haya vuelto, por míster y por nesi._ Mientras soltaba su pierna y le dedicaba una reverencia.

 _Ash: también me alegro míster nesi, porque no conocen a sus nuevos amigos en lo que lance y yo hablamos._ Menciono ash mientras liberaba a sus pokemons exceptuando al huevo y al clefairy

Ash y lance se alejaron un poco mientras Silver iniciaba a presentar a los nuevos pokemons con los viejos.

Lance: _fue difícil, pero los logre convencer, aquí tienes tu placa y tu ranger._ Mientras le entregaba un extraño dispositivo y una tarjeta morada. _Ahora me debes reportar todo a mi, además de bes darme eso._ Ash con cuidado le paso el mapa. _Y otra cosa…._ Mientras le susurraba. _Hay infiltrados en la fuerza._

Ash abrió los ojos para luego fingir indiferencia.

 _Lance: también logre que nesi y mister volvieran a ser tus pokemons pero para ello debes dejarme dos pokemons para los reclutas que no tienen._ Ash le paso las pokebolas de koffing y ekans. _Tú y tu fanatismo por el veneno._ Menciono al ver a los dos pokemons. _Además te tendré que pasar misiones, recuerda que vuelves a la fuerza y también lo que implica ser un ranger._ Mientras disimuladamente sacaba un paquete desde su capa. _Es mi regalo por tu cumpleaños, lo vi y no se porque pensé que te quedaría bien._

Ash abrió el regalo para encontrarse un viejo sombreo (como él del capitán Barbosa de piratas del caribe solo que de color morado y sin tantos huecos pero las plumas eran de diferente aves pokemos) y con una gabardina morada (con el símbolo de una pokebola en la parte de atrás y con varias bolsas).

Ash: _gracias no te hubieras molestado._ Mientras se quitaba el chaleco y se ponía la gabardina.

Pero cuando se iba a poner el sombreo un gabitel le salto a la cabeza y se la mordió.

 _Cintia: o no, suéltalo!_ Mientras jalaba a su pokemon, hasta que lo logro sacar. _Lo siento tanto….tu._ Señalándolo con el dedo a con lagrimas en sus ojos y con un aura negra, roza, blanca y roja.

Pero antes que terminara de hablar alguien le dio un golpe en la mandíbula a ash.

 _Máximo: conque finalmente, sabes lo preocupado que estaba, creí que estabas en prisión!_ Grito un pelipalteado, antes de abrazar a Ash mientras su aura era blanca, gris, verde y amarilla.

Se iniciaron a escuchar de nuevo murmullos. "son ellos", "están reunidos!" las placas 11.11, 12.12 y 13.13, juntas de nuevo", " el equipo legenda", " crees que me den sus autógrafos".

De inmediato Cintia también se lanzo a abrazar a Ash..

Cintia: _ash, no sabes lo feliz que estamos de verte de nuevo por aquí!._ Acercándose a sus labios.

Pero as aparto a máximo y a Cintia.

 _Ash: y donde estaban en mi audiencia! o donde estaban el dia de la misión! O donde estuvieron cuando los necesitaba!. Son unos…. Yo también los extrañe malditos!._ Antes de volver a abrazarlos.

Lance veía la escena feliz, según el sabia para este entonces ash ya debería haber reunido el 50 % de ese mostruo y ya seria un líder de un team malvado, pero no es haci ash es un joven con amigos, con emociones y que esta del lado correcto…

Lance: **pero los rangers de que lado estamos?**

Así la reunión siguió y como era de esperarse los novatos, les iniciaron a pedir autógrafos a ese equipo ranger y también querían que les contaran sus misiones, ya que ash siempre atraer a los "legendarios" o a misiones muy locas.

así inicio a caer la noche y cada equipo ranger se fue a la habitación que les correspondía. Pronto una platica se libraría entre el "equipo legenda"

 _Esta historia continuara…._

* * *

.13

Actualizaré cuando pueda

Nota 1: SIP hay un tras fondo de viaje en el tiempo en mi historia pero solo lo saben lance, oak, el robot y alguien mas.

Nota 2: el equipo de yellow es: pikachu, dodrio, gyarados, vileplume, dragonair, rapidash.

Nota 3: el equipo de Sea (océano) es: charizard, fearow, victreebel, gengar, dewgong, magnetón.

Nota 4: si misty es media hermana y es una maldita. Brock bueno el es muy listo, pero no tiene buena ayuda.

Nota 5: si Gary tendrá pokemons fuertes pero no será un gran entrenador y si has peleara contra richi.

Nota 6: si ash, Cintia y máximo fueron compañeros en la fuerza ranger, quieren saber sus historias y aventuras (voten si por un nuevo fict)

Nota 7: el capitulo 8 será mas una conversación, primero entre ash y su antiguo esquipo en los ranger y luego ash con sus pokemons acampando (aquí se revelara la vida de cada uno de sus pokemons) además que naces el pokemon del huevo y ash cambia al clefairy.

Merece reviews? ,

* * *

Entre mis historias están:

El tablero de la muerte (Harry Potter)*

El veneno humano (pokemon)*

Marcado (naruto)*

Los ojos de la ilusión (Harry Potter) *

Serie varios: Las aves del mal

Nos vemos en la irrealidad.


	8. recuerdos y verdades

El veneno humano

Disabler: todos lo personajes. Y sus derechos así como los fans de este juego son propiedad de Nintendo.

Irealiti: como espero que todo se vuelva caos, ya que es mas divertido que el orden, perdón por la tardanza, estuve en exámenes finales.

Acciones.: normal

Subrayado: lectura, batallas o pokedex

 **Negritas: pensamientos**

 _Cursiva: diálogos._

Paréntesis. (): Explicaciones o pokemons

/lugares/

* * *

/ Agradecimientos/

 **T-H- PRINCES: sip luego publicara mi nuevo fict esto es solo un adelanto.**

 **Metalero :no la enserian porque ya lo hicieron y se las regresaron, sip cynthia y ash tienen su historia, desde desconocidos, hasta amante ( literal) y no máximo y cynthia aparecerán de nuevo hasta la 2 película**

 **Pirata e: sip ash si entrena de sobre manera a sus equipo**

 **Alosaurio: gracias espero que te guste.**

 **Sebas no kishi: espero que te guste y si ya tengo los títulos. " misión: isla de las pesadillas, misión: realidad rara y misión: cazado por la muerte" sugerencias de misiones las tomare.**

 **Cutesarilisa: les mi mente, pero no quien les paga es otro.**

/ Votación/

Lapras: 4

Axew: 2

Sableye: 4

lucario: 3

torchi: 1

febas: 1

* * *

 **Capitulo ocho: recuerdos y verdades.**

 **/ Habitación 18/**

Los tres miembros del equipo legenda estaban en el piso de la habitación, comiendo botanas y jugando cartas ( ash iva ganando).

Máximo vestía una piyama azul-grisáceo con muchos ojos rojos que simulaban ser un bledum, a su lado estaba un metange el cual solo tenia dos cartas un 7 y el comodín.

Cynthia estaba usando una piyama negra con detalles de caritas sonrientes (con los ojos rojos y la piel blanca), mientras su cabello estaba suelto, a su lado no esta su gabite ya que este se encontraba mordiendo la cabeza de ash.

Ash vestía su piyama morada, con detalles de calaveras de koffing, a su lado estaba Silver que estaba comiendo un ¿rattata?.

 _Ash: es mi turno._ Menciono ash mientras veía el siete en su mano y tomaba una de las cartas del metange de maximo. Volteo la carta y grito. _¡GANE!._ Tirando el par de sietes.

Maximo tiro sus 5 cartas y Cintia sus tres.

 _Maximo: ínsito haces trampa._ Mientras se jalaba el cabello.

 _Cynthia: ahora entiendo porque te prohíben la entrada a los casinos en shino, johto y kalos._ Menciono mientras acariciaba el pelaje de sus dos eevee.

A _sh: no es mi culpa que no tenga buena suerte._ Menciono mientras se guardaba las piedras sombra y las piedras fuego que habían apostado.

 _Silver: pero ash si contaste las cartas y luego las repartiste, además que la piel de metange se refleja._ Mencionó Silver mientras tragaba la carne del pokemon.

Al instante metange se fue a un rincón a llorar.

 _Metange : ( le he fallado maestro)_ lloraba el pokemon quien era consolado por máximo.

Cynthia y ash se reían del pobre pokemon.

Máximo y metange se unieron a las risas.

 _Máximo: como cambian las cosas._ Mientras de su maleta sacaba unos refrescos y los lanzaba uno para ash y el otro para Cynthia. _Recuerdan cuando nos conocimos._

 _Cynthia: como olvidarlo._ Menciono sonrojada.

 _Ash: aun tengo la cicatriz en la cabeza._ Mientras se tocaba la cabeza y recordaba es incidente.

A máximo le recorrió un escalofrió por la columna y Cinthia inicio a reír, mientras los tres se metían en sus recuerdos.

/flas back/ este el prologo de mi nuevo fict titulado "pokemon ranger: equipo legenda"/ hace 3 años.

Ash de 10 años (viste como en diamante y perla solo que en lugar de azul morado) era llevado junto con Silver (si me equivoque en el tiempo ash conoció a Silver a los 10) por el profesor oak, una extraña torre de colores rojo y negro.

Al entrar por las puertas pudo ver a varios chicos vestidos de rojo y negro con extrañas placas y maquinas en sus manos.

 _Ash: que es este lugar profesor?._ Mientras se subía a un el levador, con un muy inquieto Silver.

 _Oak: es un lugar muy especial._ Sonriendo mientras tomaba varios papeles de un folder.

 _Silver: ya llegamos, ya llegamos, ya llegamos_ decía el pokemon de no mas de 5 meses mientras recuperaba pelo en sus piernas (donde había sido atado por sus secuestradores)

 _Oak: no._

 _Silver; y ahora._

 _Oak: no_

 _Silver: y ahora._

 _Oak: no._

 _Ash: y ahora._

 _Oak:; QUE NO VEN QUE._ Las puertas se abrieron. _Ya llegamos._ Mencionó el hombre mayor mientras salía del ascensor.

Ash y Silver salieron, ash pudo notar el aura del profesor, le ocultaba algo.

 _Oak: ash espera aquí, vuelvo pronto._ Menciono mientras entraba en una puerta de roble.

Ash se sentó en un sillón que veía a la ventana, mientras sacaba un libro de mitos y verdades del tipo siniestro.

A _sh: he Silver escucha esto._ Su hermano salto a sus piernas y solo veía los dibujos del libro al no leer humano.

Ash: absol es considerado un pokemon peligrosos es la idea común, mas solo es una mentira, absol es el pokemon mas noble que existe entre el grupo de semi-legendarios. Leía ash un párrafo del libro.

 _Silver: espera! Espera ,espera!, soy un semi-legendario?_ Pregunto emocionado el pequeño Silver.

 _Ash: según esto si,_ Silver inicio a saltar y gritar cosas sobre patear traseros _continuo._ Ya que por su habilidad de sentir catástrofes o cambio en el ambiente suele intentar avisar a los humanos de estas, mas sin embargo gracias a los cuentos de los abuelos se le ha etiquetado como un pokemon altamente peligroso y que trae desastres.

Absol tiene características impresionantes, su pelo lo puede proteger de cualquier cambio de temperatura, de la lluvia y le es impermeable a la hora de nadar, mientras su cola le sirve para orientar el norte magnético y la cuchilla que tiene en su cabeza tiene un lóbulo frontal único el cual razona a una velocidad mayor al humano, es por eso que puede sentir hasta el mas ligero cambio en el ambiente.

En el caso de estar con un entrenador, se debe recordar que las crías de absol, son demasiado inquietas, esto debido a que su cuerpo aun no controla a la perfección el lóbulo frontal, pero en un periodo de 1 año, hasta que alcance la madures, obtendrá un control perfecto, tanto que es capas de sentir los peligros, emociones y a veces ideas que tiene su entrenador.

Termino de leer las páginas ash y cero el libro solo para encontrarse con un peli plateado y bleadum viéndolo fijamente.

 _Máximo: que interesante._

 _Bleadum: si mucho._

 _Ash: Y ustedes son?._

 _Máximo: máximo peñas y el mi mejor amigo bealdum._

 _Bleadum: un placer._

 _Ash: hola._ Sin prestarle mucha atención a máximo y sacando un cuaderno con problemas de ventaja y efectividad.

 _Máximo: que haces._

 _Ash: tarea._

Has mostro el cuaderno con varias formulas y diagramas de diferentes colores.

 _Máximo: impresionante, no sabia que un ataqué de ese voltaje seria efectivo contra un tipo tierra._ Mientras señalaba un problema que estaba señalado con amarillo que estaba sobre el tipo tierra.

Ash: _cierto ahora si me disculpas estoy resolviendo un problema para que un tipo dragón venza a un tipo hada._

Máximo inicio a decir las ecuaciones que ash ya sabia sobre la ventaja da las hadas y la fuerza de un movimiento de tipo dragón.

Tras 5 minutos ash ya se había hartado de máximo, pero justo cuando iba a gritarle que se fuera.

Hasta que el ascensor se abrió y un gible salió saltando y salto sobre la cabeza de ash.

 _Ash: aaaa! Quítamelo…quítamelo!._ Mientras ash Corría de un lado a otro.

 _Cintia: o no ¡! Gible no le muerdas._ Mientras tomaba a gible y lo intentaba sacar por la fuerza de la cabeza de ash.

Lo que paso a continuación fue un caos.

Cynthia logro sacar a gible de la cabeza de ash, solo que por la fuerza se fue para atrás y piso la cola de Silver, quien mordió el pie de máximo, quien golpeo a bealdum.

Bealdum cayo sobre Cynthia y uso autodestrucción por la sorpresa, Cynthia soltó a gible, el cual sato sobre ash para seguir mordiéndole.

El caos fue tal que de la oficina salieron el profesor rowan, el profesor oak, al señor peñas, aun detective y aun hombre se playera hawaiana.

Solo para encontrarse, a gible asiendo sangran la cabeza de ash quien tenia un aura azul rodeado sus manos, a una humeante cynthia con ojos de espiral al igual que bealdum y máximo saltaba en un pie mientras Silver no soltaba en su otro pie.

 _Looker: y estos son mi equipo?._ Venido a los jóvenes entrenadores.

 _Oak/peñas/rowan: por desgracia si._ Mientras suspiraban e iban a ayudar a sus aprendices.

 _Scott: esto será interesante._ Mientras vea de reojo a ash y volvía a entrar a la oficina.

***: _y que crees?._ Decía una voz cansada que estaba en una silla volteada viendo la región.

 _Scott: creo que mi hermano cometió un error._ Mientras se sentaba y ponía una cara de furia.

 _***: Hijo, no me recuerdes a ese traidor!._ Mientras se paraba de la silla con ayuda de su bastón.

 _Scott: es la verdad si, el robot tiene razón ash destruirá el mundo._ Exaltado en pensar que su sobrino haría tal cosa.

 _***: Talvez pero por eso, nosotros lo cuidaremos._ Decía un hombre de cabello negro, de traje y de sombrero de plumas.

 _Scott: padre dime le dirás la verdad._ Mientras se ajustaba sus lentes negros.

 _***: a su tiempo._ Mientras veía a la nada.

Una mujer entro por la puerta, por la cual se escuchaban los gritos de los jóvenes quienes discutían por quien tenia la culpa del escandalo.

 _Secretario: señor tajiri. La comisión de entrenadores lo requiere._ Decía la mujer mientras abría de nuevo la puerta, solo para evitar por los pelos una bola sombra.

 _Tajiri: ya, voy._

Mientras abría un ascensor secreto tras un librero.

Scott salió de la oficina, solo para encontrar al equipo presentarse.

 _Looker: soy el detective pokemon rango A looker, seré su maestro este año y les enseñare como moverse como investigadores ranger, por sus estudios no tendrán que hacer el examen, pero aprenderán en la marcha. Mi equipo son un blaiziken, un altaria y un blastoise._ Termino el hombre (sale en la saga de diamante). _Quien sigue._

 _Ash: las damas primero._

 _Cynthia: mucho gusto, soy chyntia platina, me gusta las flores, las leyendas y los pokemon fuertes, me gusta ser amiga de mis pokemon. Soy buena en historia y en táctica. Mi equipo por el momento son togepi, feebas y gible._ Iba abrasar a su dragón hasta que noto que este estaba de nuevo sobre la cabeza de ash. _Gible no!._ Inicio a jalar

 _Ash: sabes a ella no le gusta que la abracen._ Menciono ash una vez que Cynthia le saco a gible.

 _Cynthia: es hembra!._ Grito una feliz cynthia mientras abrazaba de nuevo a su gible mientras esta saltaba de nuevo a la cabeza de ash.

 _Looker: mientras esos dos resuelven sus problemas, porque no me cuentas algo de ti, peli plateado._ Señalando a máximo.

 _Máximo: bueno soy máximo peñas, mi especialidad es la defensa y el ataque, soy bueno reparando cosas, mi equipo momentáneo son priplun, aron y bealdum._ Menciono mentas abrazaba a la pieza azul flotante.

 _Looker: bueno ahora el que tiene la cabeza vendada._ Señalando a ash quien lo vio fijamente, como si buscara algo, cuando al parecer lo encontró solo asintió, a lo que su absol asintió.

 _Ash: soy ash solo ash, me especializo en recabar información, en las trampas y en la destrucción, puedo conocer a una persona con solo ver su aura, entiendo el lenguaje pokemon y detesto a los humanos que consideran a los pokemon armas._ Por un segundo pareció ser un hombre totalmente carente de emociones. _Mi sueño es evitar que la historia se repita y por el momento solo viajo con Silver mi hermano._ El absol asintió mientras se paraba orgulloso, solo para ver una mota de polvo y saltar a perseguirla.

 _Looker: bien sus placas son, 11.11_ se la entrego a máximo, _12.12_ mientras se la entregaba a cynthia, _y 13.13_ esta se la dio a ash. _Una sugerencia busquen ropa menos notoria, no lo se un traje gris, una ropa negra o una gabardina y sombrero, es su elección, nuestras misiones inician en un mes._

Con esto los 3 jóvenes se vieron y asintieron ese día el equipo 123 nació y dentro de 5 meses se volvería una legenda _._

/ fin flash back/

 _Silver: en verdad era tan insoportable._ Menciono Silver mientras los demás asentían.

 _Gabitel: si, eras demasiado ruidoso._ Menciono con su femenina voz la pokemona dragón.

 _Metang: si aunque descuida cuando éramos uno también éramos ingenuos._ Menciono el pokemon de acero, con 2 cerebros.

Máximo bostezó.

 _Máximo: no se ustedes pero yo quiero dormir, mañana parto a las 8am,_ se metió en su cama. _Por cierto ash, si mañana no estas aquí, quiero decirte que suerte y que te cuides a y además le quite el rastreador a tu ranger, solo ten cuidado, recuerda que es peligroso._ Se metió a su cama, mientras metang, lairon, prinplun, un pequeño skarmory y un pequeño lileep se acurrucaban en su cama y claro rompían sus bases.

 _Ash: acero_ mientras sus piraba.

Ash se subió a su cama, mientras sus pokemon buscaban donde dormir en la habitación.

Cynthia también se subió a su cama, mientras sus pokemon también se subían a la cama (es decir gabitel, togetick, milotic, growlithe y sus 2 eevees).

 _Ash: buenas noches._ Ash apago la luz.

Cynthia no se pudo dormir, aun recordaba lo que paso hace solo 4 meses.

(Sueño Cynthia)

( ash y ella estaban en el monte corazonada, de las islas canela, ash había sido tan romántico, ella se sentía insegura.

Cuando ash le dijo lo que sentía por ella, no sabia que hacer, si llorar, salir volando, nadando o darle un beso, no supo cuanto tiempo paso, pero al parecer se había tardado.

Ash estaba sentado y desilusionado.

Recordaba sus palabras.

 _Cynthia: ash yo._

 _Ash: dentro de 3 años, aquí este mismo día, puedes responderme._

 _Cynthia: ash yo…_

 _Ash: requieres pensarlo, solo piénsalo bien._

Ash se fue junto con mister quien se tele transportó.

(fin sueño) 6 am.

Cynthia: ash!.

Despertó y se llevo la sorpresa de que ash no estaba en su cama ( la cual estaba tendida).

Máximo: _se fue creo que hace una hora._ Máximo ya se había vestido y se despidió de ella.

 **Cynthia: ash ya tengo la respuesta a tu confesión, solo espero que tus sentimientos no hayan cambiado.**

* * *

/ salto de tiempo/ 6:30 am

Fuego, humo, patrullas y rangers estaban reunidos frente a un almacén, la oficial Jenny estaba dando ordenes como lo cas, mentiras un ranger de gabardina y sombrero de plumas, junto con un absol, estaban interrogando al líder rocket, claro que eso se podría tomar como brutalidad policía.

Pero como paso esto.

Ash se había levantado y tenía su plan de acción.

Su bee y meta cerrarían todas las salidas, mister y Silver sacarían a todos los pokemones, mientras los demás le ayudarían a destruir la base, pero noto que no solo había pokemon sino también personas desaparecidas, reconocía a algunas por el noticiero.

Por desgracia el huevo había abierto justo cuando estaba escondido en detrás de un tanque de gas y había creado una explosión.

Hay acabo la misión furtiva y inicio un plan muy loco.

Todos sus pokemon hacían lo que podían.

Ivy y elekid habían inmovilizado y noqueado a los pokemon de los rocked, Silver había evacuado a todos los pokemones, bueno casi todos.

Un murkrow, que estaba aislado, solo un golpe le basto a ash para liberarle.

Lo que no noto fue a una rocket apuntándole con un arma.

Claro la mujer murió porque el murkrow se lanzo contra sus ojos y se los aranco, para luego, otro tanque de gas quemara su cuerpo.

Tras todo ese caos, ash había sacado a todos los secuestrados por el team rocket (la mayoría niñas no mayores a 6 años) y claro había lanzado por la ventana al líder rocket de esa base.

Regresamos.

Todos sus pokemon estaban es sus pokebolas menos Silver y el murkrow libre estaba a su lado y ash estaba pisando los vidrios que el rocket tenia en su pie.

 _Ash: ya hablaras o quieres quedarte sin pie._ Sujetándolo desde el cuello y tocaba uno de los vidrios que sobre salía de su pie.

 _Líder rocket: hablare!, pero ya basta!._ Menciono mientras gritaba de dolor

 _Ash: estoy escuchando_.

Decir que se asqueo era poco pidió una bolsa para vomitar, prostituir a las niñas, vender los órganos y pedir rescates de personas muerta. Desollar pokemons vender sus pieles, venderlos para cocinarlos o traficarlos, simplemente matarlos porque no les parecían fuertes, eso le daba asco.

 _A_ sh, sin quiere con su poder de aura le rompió el pie sano al criminal que dejo escapar otro grito de dolor.

 _Ash: llévense a esta basura, antes de que lo mate._ Mientras lo lanzaba dentro de una patrulla.

 _Policía: como ordene señor._

Poco tiempo después llego la prensa, ash como le había enseñado looker se desapareció, tenia la información para lance, le había informado lo sucedido y ya tenia su reporte escrito.

Ash no supo cuanto tiempo paso pero estaba cerca de un pequeño pueblo.

Pudo ver como unos niños echaban combates.

Y como una niña fea (gorda, vestida de rosa y con colletas amarillas) le gritaba a una eevee.

 _Niña: eras una maldita no sirves para nada, no se porque mi padre te compro a ese tipo de negro con una r eres una inútil._ Grito la niña.

 _Eevee: (no me vestiré con ningún inútil vestido, tu no eres mi jefa)_ la muy rebelde con un mechón de cabello mas grande sobre su cabeza y vistiendo un feo vestido con holanes azul.

La niña tomo una piedra y se la iba a lanzar.

Claro la mano de as tomo la de la niña y llamo la tención de los padres.

 _Padre: que le hace a mi hija!._ Mientras dos policías se acercaban

 _Ash; detective especial rango b ash, numero placa ranger 13.13, investigo un caso de trafico pokemon, ligado a una organización criminal, ilícita, cualquiera que compre o venda pokemons, será enviado a la ciudadela._ Saco su placa y los policías se pusieron de su lado, esperando órdenes.

El padre se puso blanco al escuchar el nombre de la máxima prisión internacional.

 _Ash: y por lo que acabo de escuchar de la boca de su hija, que no solo esta agrediendo a una especie protegida, son que acaba de afirmar que usted compro a esta eevee ilegalmente._ Mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la eevee y veía sus memorias. _O me equivoco._

Los policías y muchos civiles veían al padre.

 _Padre: este, no le interesaría hablar de sus honorarios._ Sacando su cartera.

 _Ash: la pena por soborno es un mes en aislamiento y más con un detective._ Asciendo la señal a los policías.

Los policías se acercaban más al hombre.

Padre: _que quiere?._ Aceptando cualquier trato que le diera.

 _Ash: el nombre de quien lo compro, la cantidad y los documento, si es tan amable._ El padre asintió. _Oficiales, monten vigilase continua y repórtenme por favor._ Sacando su placa para que lo registraran

 _Oficial 1: claro señor déjeme lo registro._ Feliz ya que si trabajas bajo ordenes de un ranger sube tu salario y puedes aplicar para un asenso.

Claro el oficial no vio como ash lo miraba.

El padre saco unos documentos que le trajo un sirviente y se los paso a ash.

Ash: _en cuanto a ti niña. Quiero proponerte algo._

 _Niña: que quieres!._

 _Ash: te cambio a ese eevee, por un pokemon que creo que te caerá bien._ Mientras sacaba al clefairy.

Decir que la niña estaba feliz es decir que nunca hay zubats en las cuevas.

La niña saco su pokenav y ash su pokedex y iniciaron el intercambio.

 _Ash: estaremos en contacto, señor…. Alamo y asegúrese de no hacer nada porque me enterare._ El padre asintió como loco _Y en cuanto a ti niña. Cuida bien a tu pokemon_ emocionó mientras volvía a caminar, siendo seguido por Silver y por la eevee, al cual se quito el vestido y salto al charco de lodo más próximo.

 _Eevee: a libertad._ Sacudiéndose el lodo y manchando a silver

 _Silver: tranquila niña ._ quietándose el lodo de su pelaje.

 _Eevee: a quien le dices niña tengo 3 años_

 _Silver: yo también y aun haci eres una niña._

 _Eevee; y tu un amargado._ Mientras le sacaba la lengua.

A _sh: cálmense los dos, Silver y he como te llamas._ Menciono as halo cual eevee, se puso frente de el y le sonrió zorrunamente.

 _Eevee: soy la fantástica y loca, cracy._

 _Ash: ash y desde ahora soy tu amigo._ La eevee se extraño.

 _Eevee: ósea no soy mascota_. Extrañada de que no la quisieran como adorno.

 _Silver: ash no trata a nadie como mascota, el mostrara como familia y eres bienvenida._ Menciono Silver aparentando desinterés.

Cracy: _gracias._

 _Murkrow: puedo unirme?._ La voz provenía desde los arboles.

 _Ash: me preguntaba cuanto no seguiría, yo tengo una pregunta ¿Por qué te quieres unir a nosotros?._ Menciono ash mientras seguía avanzando.

 _Murkrow: me salvaste, nadie nunca lo había hecho, ni mis padres o hermanos, yo solo era un ladrón en esa familia y tu me salvaste sin esperar nada a cambio, creo que estoy en deuda y quiero viajar con quien le debo ser libre._ Mencionó la ave mientras se subía al sombrero de ash.

 _Ash: bienvenido._

 _Murkrow: puedes nombrarme no tengo un nombre._ Ash lo medito unos minutos mientras caminaba.

 _Ash: umbra. Si te gusta._

El pokemon graznó.

 _Umbra: me encanta._

ash siguió avanzando mientras era seguido por los 3 pokemons claro, hasta que Silver noto algo curioso.

 _Silver: no me digas que._ Menciono mientras entraban a un claro por donde pasaba un rio.

 _Ash: si._ Mientras se dejaba caer al piso. _Nos perdimos._

* * *

/ en otro lugar/

Misty y brock estaban en una habitación del centro pokemon, mientras su jefe realizaba una llamada.

Black señor: _déjeme ver si entiendo, les di 100 000 poke dólares y no han hecho ningún avanza con mi "hijo", saben que es vital que nunca se acerca de su origen o lo complicaría todo._

 _Misty: no le fallaremos._

 _Black señor: mas les vale mas les vale._

* * *

 _/_ salto de tiempo 9 pm/

Ash y sus pokemon estaban cenando alrededor de una fogata.

Ash tenia en sus brazos a magmi el recién nacido había heredado la habilidad de su padre, fuego sacro y aumentaba su temperatura con su animo.

 _Ash:_ _ **creo que es tiempo.**_

 _Ash: escuchen desde ahora seremos una familia y lo que eso implica haci que como todas las familias debemos conocernos quien inicia._

 _Bee: yo , bueno nací en el bosque verde, en un árbol de sabia café, pero cuando era un kakuna un enjambre de pinsir atacaron mi árbol y nos mudamos al bosque cerca de cuidad plata, evolucione y siempre fui criticado, por ser muy vistoso entre mis hermanos, no es mi culpa nacer con este tono de piel._ Decía el bario color beedrill.

Meta: b _ueno veamos como ha sido mi vida, nací, me intento comer un pidgey, crecí, me intento comer un sperow y así siempre he acido la comida de alguien mas_. Hablaba metapot.

Elekid: _mi vida no a sido fácil, desde que recuerdo, lucho para alimentarme, busco tormentas que me guíen, espero que giratina se a leje de mi lo mas posible y que nunca vea a yveltal, eso es lo que soy un superviviente que teme a la muerte._ Decía el mas rabioso del grupo.

 _Umbra: veamos desde que nací y pude volar mi vida ha sido robar, solo eso se robar cualquier cosa y bueno mi anterior familia me abandono cuando me atraparon._ Decía el cuervo.

Nesi: _mi historia es igual a la tuya pero a mi por no ser lo bastante velos, me dejaron morir en una tormenta, mas sin embargo me salvaron y ahora no hay lluvia que me haga perder el rumbo._ Relato lapras.

 _Mister: mister fue entrenado y castigado, para servir a un amo cuando fuera comprado, mister sobrevivo el dia malo y mister se salvo por el amo ash, mister Sirve al amo ash y solo al amo ash._ Repetía su discurro el sableye.

Cracy: _bueno mi mama me abandono por ser muy traviesa, me casaron y me escape 11 veces, hasta que me vendieron con Elvira y luego aquí estoy, a si lo olvidaba me gusta jugar bromas y se metrónomo._

 _Ivy: siempre fui el subestimado y el aislado, creen que soy débil, pero no es así soy el mas listo de mis generación, planeo y ataco, soy bueno y nunca he tenido padre._

Silver: _me robaron de mi hogar a los 3 mese de nacido, vi morir a mi madre, me torturaron y marcaron, ash me libero y me tomo como su hermano, soy el mas experimentado de aquí y yo los conozco y seré su oyente si lo necesitan._

 _Magmi: mi ..apenas..nacer.._

 _Ash: bueno crecí en un orfanato, detesto el abuso de los pokemon, creo en mi bien y soy quien los cuidara y ayudara, soy solo un joven muy ocupado._

Haci siguieron hablando toda la noche hasta que escucharon un ruido..

Se acercaba…

3…

2..

1…

 _Esta historia continuara…._

* * *

Actualizaré cuando pueda

Nota 1: el equipo de máximo: metagros, skarmory, aggron, ferrothor, cradily y empoleon

Nota 2: el equipo de Cynthia o Cintia ( lo puedo escribir de las dos maneras es): garchomp, glaseon, togekiss, milotic, leafteon y arcanaine.

Nota 3: la ciudadela, es un castillo construido en medio de un mar muy frio donde van los criminales de todas las naciones, prácticamente es toda una cuidad, controlada por la ley, y de momento ¼ de los reos pertenecen a ash.

Nota 4: el ranger, parece un rombo sin esquinas y lo que pasa al presionar el botón del centro es que libera un arma única que solo su dueños puede usar.

Nota 5: sip la primera vez que vi esa teoría en internet me pareció interesante y esta habla que Scott, aron y ash son familia.

Nota 6: equipo ash: magmar, electabuzz, ivysaur, lapras, sableye, honchkrow absol, toxeon, beeldrill, butterfly, sauromar.

Nota 7: que sentimiento oculta Cynthia.

Merece reviews? ,

* * *

Entre mis historias están:

El tablero de la muerte (Harry Potter)*

El veneno humano (pokemon)*

Marcado (naruto)*

Los ojos de la ilusión (Harry Potter) *

Serie varios: Las aves del mal*

Nos vemos en la irrealidad.


	9. teniente vs heroe

El veneno humano

* * *

Disabler: todos lo personajes. Y sus derechos así como los fans de este juego son propiedad de Nintendo.

Irealiti: no he muero o tal vez si.

Acciones.: normal

Subrayado: lectura, batallas o pokedex

 **Negritas: pensamientos, maquinas**

 _Cursiva: diálogos._

Paréntesis. (): Explicaciones o pokemons

/lugares/

* * *

/ Agradecimientos/

 **T-H- PRINCES: sip es un poco cotizado y bueno es conocido como un gran héroe entre los ranger pero también tiene un expediente de abusos, ademas que fue entrenado para el departamento de tortu.. Recolección de información especializado de los rangers dirigido por una tal anko no se que.**

 **Metalero: gracias, me gusta tu opinión**

 **Pirata e: gracias y me alegro que te gustara el capitulo**

 **Alosaurio: gracias.**

 **Chibi-juubi: pues digamos que el en si no ama a nadie. a cynthia (la quiere porque es su único laso constante), pero mira por ejemplo lorelei (fue su maestra,su primera ves y ademas es quien le enseño los métodos de recuperar info), yellow ( amiga de la infancia y persona de cariño), sea ( una rival, que lo quiere), butterfly (es su pasado que siempre le trae problemas pero los dos se apoyan sin importar sus bandos)**

 **Pm anonimo: no misty, no es buena y no la are buena no se porque crees que es la mejor pareja de ash, a mi siempre me gusto mas ash por dawn que por misty.**

* * *

/ Votación/ pokemons opcionales

Lapras: 4

Axew: 2

Sableye: 4

lucario: 3

torchi: 1

febas: 1

rapidas :4

dratini: 0

creados:

sauromar ( sar: rey o señor feudal ruso, mar: deidad que representa lo indomable).

toxeon: ( tox de toxcy = venenoso o toxico, eon : nombre original de eevee y final de sus evoluciones)

* * *

 **Capitulo nueve: teniente vs héroe.**

 **/** ubicación clasificada/

Una joven de cabello negro, vestido negro, piel obscura y zapatos de tacón, Estaba viendo la pantalla de su computadora.

Un correo le había llegado.

roba los diagramas de la masterball

Los rocket pagaran bien por ellos

Tu salario 100.000.000 poke¥

Tienes un mes.

atte: lawewnce III (cuarto anillo).

la joven soltó un suspiro. No era la primera y nunca seria la ultima vez que "el" la mandara a una misión.

Su vida nunca había sido fá desde que trabajaba para los 10 anillos una sociedad de coleccionistas, ladrones, científicos y entrenadores a los cuales el lema " el fin justifica los medios" les queda como anillo al dedo.

pero para ella esta vida era mejor que crecer en el orfanato de pueblo paleta esa fue una experiencia horrible.

Esos niños y matronas eran muy crueles, la verdad solo alguien le ayudaba a salir de las sombras, el su "heroe solitario".

Soltó Otro suspiro.

Tomo una toalla y se metió a la ducha.

Mientras el agua caí su mente divagaba.

Ella era rara, era la mejor espía, ladrona y fantasma ( titulo que los ranger le dan a los objetivos de alta peligrosidad) y todo porque fue adoptada por el mejor espía a del mundo.

Butterfly: _y ahora quien soy, soy la niña de paleta o soy la espía._ con su mano quito el vapor de su espejo. Mostrando su bello rostro.

Saliendo de la ducha y viendo el nuevo expediente que había obtenido de los rangers.

ash

Rango: detective B

placa 13.13

Equipo: sableye, lapras, absol

A.r. baston cambiante.

Estado: activo.

equipo de entrenador: magmi, elekid, nidorino, murkrow, beeldrill, metapod e eevee

ubicación actual: bosque de cuidad carmin.

 **lo bueno es que te puedo ver.** se durmió casi inmediatamente. **muy pronto ash** Mientras soñaba con su fría habitación en el orfanato, celebrando su cumpleaños con un niño de piel clara, cabello negro y con marcas de z en sus mejillas.

* * *

/bosque carmín/

De entre los arbustos salio un pequeño grupo de rattatas, dirigidos por un raticate que gritaba que le dieran toda su comida.

claro este al darse cuenta de la diferencia trato de huir, pero claro umbra no había cenado y bueno el ciclo de la naturaleza siguió su curso.

Era una mañana tranquila en el bosque cercano a cuidad carmín.

Ash nunca había entendido porque siempre se debía saltar la cuidad azafrán pero bueno, leyes son leyes.

los pigtes volando y ratatas corriendo, los pokemon bicho despertar y la vida seguir su ritmo como arceus manda, si todo era paz y armonía.

BOMM!.

Escribí muy rápido

En el campamento de ash, se estaba librando una autentica batalla entre todos los pokemon y todo por un malentendido.

Ya que silver le había dicho gorda (en realidad le dijo que debía comer menos) a cracy. Y ella no bromeaba cundo dijo que sabia usar metronomo, ataque tras ataque eran lanzados a silver el cual esquivaba con maestría.

 _silver: si que tienes mala pun,,,,no hiperrayo no!_ silver esquivo el ataque por los pelos.

mientras rompía varios arboles

Pero por raro que parecía a ash no le importaba quien solo estaba dormido.

Casi todos sus pokemons luchaba.

Ivy contra umbra en una extraña batalla entre tipo volador y tipo planta ya que ivy intentaba tener en el suelo a umbra, pero este se escapaba de sus látigos con pico taladro, para atacar con sus alas.

Elekid y magmi los cuales estaban en un concurso de miradas y parecía que ninguno de los dos cedería.

Mister contra bee mistrer estaba sujeto al aguijón de bee y no se soltaba por mas que este se agitara o le picara.

Y nesi contra tocxy , bueno tocxy estaba atrapado bajo el peso de nesi, el cual poco le importaba su adversario y estaba comiendo unas algas.

El único que no luchaba era meta pero por ser un metapod.

 _ash: a buenos... e? , porque es tanto escándalo?._ menciono un adormilado ash, a lo que todos sus pokemon se detuvieron de luchar.

 _cracy: silver me dijo gorda!_ grito la pequeña eevee que en estos momentos estaba mordiendo la cola de silver.

s _ilver: solo digo que deberias cuidar ti peso y aaaahhh! mi colita no._ gritaba un silver mientras se movía de un lado a otro con cracy en su cola.

 _mister: hehe el amigo silver, se a enamorado!_ grito el pokemon antes de caer desde 4 metros de alto a unos arbustos.

 _silver: que mierda dices!_ grito al lanzar le una bola sombra. _yo no estoy enamorado._ pero su aura decía otra cosa

 _nesi: cierto, es obvio que te gusta cracy._ menciona la fémina pokemon marino ( si nesi es hembra). _después de todo te preocupas por ella._

 _bee: ademas que fuiste tu quien la arropo ayer._ esquivando por los pelos otra una bola sombra.

 _ash: y que te delata tu aura._ menciono su hermano.

 _silver: no es cierto!._ menciono al tiempo que bajaba su cabeza, su aura mostraba rosa y sus mejillas se coloreaban.

 _cracy : en serio te gusto silver-kun._ pregunto la pequeña eevee sonrodada mientras estaba sobre silver.

 _solver: yo... yo.._ estaba sonrojado

deproto una riza hizo que silver se parara furioso

 _nesi: silver y cracy sentados bajo un arbol._

 _los de mas: besando se._ menos ash

 _silver : los mato!._ grito mientras abría su boca y creaba una bola sombra del tamaño de un snorlax.

 _ash: cubranse todos!._ grito mientras se escondía tras un arbol.

los demás acataron sus ordenes, nesi se ensero en su caparazón, mister se cruzo de manos, elekid y magmi se escondieron tras ash, ivy y tocxy se escondieron tras un roca, bee tomo a meta y junto a umbra se elevaron lo mas posible.

pero cracy beso la mejilla a silver y este lanzo demasiado lejos la bola sombra.

 _ash: silver! que te he dicho que descontrolarte!._

 _silver: que no lo haga amenos que te avise pero ellos me molestaban!_ defendiéndose

 _cracy: déjalos silver-kun, no entienden nuestro amor._ grito la eevee antes de saltar a su espalda y lamer su cuchilla.

un pokemon salio de su concha.

 _nesi: ¿puedo ser la madrina de sus crías?._

esto solo hizo rabear a silver, pero fue callado por una lamida por parte de cracy

/ mientras tanto en el bosque/

dos personas estaban desayunado.

 _mysti: estas seguro que se fue por aqui?._

 _brock: si, lo vi caminar por este lado._

 _misty: escuchas eso?._

desde le cielo una gigantesca bola negra con un aura morada venia a toda velocidad.

 _misty: y eso que es?_

 _brock: CORRRE!_

la gigantesca esfera toco el suelo, mandando a volar arboles, rocas y a los dos entrenadores, a quien sabe donde.

* * *

/ cuidad carmín/

ash y silver estaban entrando a la imponente cuidad-puerto carmín.

el lugar había cambiado mucho, tras ser bombardeado hace 14 años en la guerra.

por el momento la cuidad estaba bien al ojo común, pero para alguien como ash, era un nido de decadencia.

con cuidado se dirigió a una zona diferente, luces de neón ropa de motociclistas y demás salones de tatuajes y bares se veían en la zona.

entonces lo vio, un hombre de 1 metro 70, pelo castaño y un traje barato vendiendo artículos raros en una mesa pequeña, solo que al alzar su vista y reconocerlo guardo todo y se movió a un callejon.

el hombre corría y volteaba buscándolo.

 _delator: creí que estabas fuera de los rangers!._ grito mientras veía en todas direcciones,

solo para al final ver a ash frente a el acorralándolo.

 _ash: me regresaron a la fuerza, así que canta!, que sabes sobre los rocket._

 _delator: ¿rocket?, ¿no estabas en contra de los 10 anillos?._ el hombre fue alzado por el cuello.

 _ash: por el momento solo me enfocare en los rocket aunque cualquier dato de los 10 anillos sera bienvenido._ soltando al hombre.

delator: _claro, claro._ ajustándose su corbata mientras sacaba su poke agenda. _bueno actualmente solo quedan 6 bases operativas de los rocket, creo que tu eres quien las esta destruyendo._ ash lo vio mal. _esta bien, esta bien, me callo, pero bueno, veras hay 5 bases conocidas, pero hay una que presuntamente esta en una ladera cercana al camino victoria, ademas hay rumores que los rocket pidieron prestada a la mariposa para robar unos planos en ciudad azafrán. es todo lo que se lo juro!._

ash asintió a sus palabras antes de aventarle un fajo con 10000 poke yenes

 _ash: esta atento cuando encuentres algo veme en cuidad azafrán._

 _delator: si, gracias._ mientras salia corriendo del callejon

ash respiro profundamente antes de sacar a mister y pedir que lo llevara a la zona del gimnasio.

al terminar la teletransportacion, ash estaba parado en las afueras de un campo militar.

por un lado había baracas, por el otro jóvenes con el uniforme militar de kanto

 _soldado: intruso!._

o no mister había aparecido a medio campo.

pronto fue rodeado por varios soldados.

 _soldado 2: identifíquese._

ash llevo su mano al bolsillo para sacar su identificación.

pero los soldados lo interpretaron mal y se lanzaron contra el a puño limpio.

uno de los soldados le dio un golpe en el estomago y otro soldado le dio un golpe en el rostro.

esto solo causo una cosa, que ash se descontrolara.

 _silver: mister trae palomitas, esto se pondré bueno._ decía silver mientras se recostaba en el pasto y mister desaparecía, para volver con un un bote de palomitas jumbo.

dos soldados tomaron a ash por los hombros.

con sus pies se apoyo y los lanzo contra los demás soldados.

otros dos soldados se lanzaron contra el.

una patada en el estomago y un golpe en el esternón le vasto para vencerlos

conecto un derechazo a la cabeza del soldado que le dio el golpe a la cara.

luego lanzo una parada a la cabeza del soldado mas grande.

poco a poco rato mas soldados rodearon a ash.

un izquierdazo le basto a ash para vencer a 3 soldados.

10 soldados le saltaron a su espalda para inmovilizarlo.

de pronto un aura azul los envolvió y fueron lanzados al aire mientras ash mantenía alzado su puño.

varios soldados mas iniciaron a sacar bastones y cuchillos.

ash esquivaba a los que le intentaban cortar, mientras con su mano izquierda tomaba un bastón he iniciaba a a detener todos los ataque posibles

 _ash: no me obliguen._ mientras su mano derecha se movía a su A.R. ( arma ranger)

de pronto un disparo detuvo todo.

 _L.t surge : valla mira nada mas que trajo la marea._ decía un hombre rubio, con un chaleco militar con varias medallas , con un pantalón militar que tenia 3 pokebolas, un estuche para su pistola y botas militares. _soldados, bajen sus armas antes que alguien salga mal herido._

todos bajaron su armas.

 _soldado 45: pero señor es un intruso y ademas ataco a nuestros hombres._

ash quien solo tenia sudor y el labio un poco abierto, saco su placa.

 _ash: detective ranger rango B soldado._

este se puso en firmes, junto con todos los soldados presente.

 _soldado 45: perdone señor, no sabíamos._ y se puso pálido al ver el numero 13.13 en la placa.

solo un suicida se enfrenta a "el héroe solitario" cuerpo a cuerpo

 _l.t surge: asi es soldado y tiene suerte que uno de los mejores miembros del cuerpo ranger les diera una paliza sin necesitar de activar su arma._ decía el teniente, mientras se acercaba a uno de los heridos y checaba sus heridos. _dime ash, te has dejado de ejercitar?._

 _ash: ¿por que la pregunta señor?._ decía el joven de gabardina.

 _L.t : te conozco_ chico!, al tiempo de pararse a su lado y palmearle muy fuerte su espalda. _después de todo yo te entrene en combate militar y se que eres capas de romperle los huesos a cualquiera de estos novatos._

se escucho un fuerte he! de parte de los soldados.

 _l.t : que lo dudan!, miren lo que hizo siendo débil._

los 25 soldados de pie vieron a los otros 35 soldados, heridos, noqueados o débiles en el suelo.

 _ash: tal vez deba pasar al gimnasio un rato._ mientras se quitaba su gabardina rebelando sus brazos con cicatrizantes.

de pronto surge sonrio maniaticamente

 _surge: o yo puedo hacerte recuperar toda tu musculatura en una hora. que dices si o no._

solo los soldados de mayor rango sabían que cuando en teniente ponía esa sonrisa implicaba el entrenamiento mas doloroso que hay.

 _ash: claro no tengo que perder._ entonces escucho a silver reírse. _y mis pokemons también entrenaran._ solver se puso blanco

los dos se fueron alejando mientras los médicos atiendian a os heridos

 _soldado 1: en verdad es el?_

 _soldado 14: el que venció al teniente en menos de 10 minutos?_ recordando el rumor que se contaba por el campo

 _soldado 45: el mismo, el gran héroe solitario, la legenda de los rangers, entrenado por bruno, surge, oak, lorelei, agata , looker y lance._ esto era d conocimiento general para quienes coleccionaran las fichas de servicio

 _soldado 20: en verdad se a enfrentado a giratina y sobrevivido?._ recordando el incidente de hace 2 años en shinno donde un chico venció a giratina de un solo ataque

 _soldado 9: creen que podamos ver su entrenamiento._ decía apenas manteniendo se de pie.

el rumor corrió rápido por todo el lugar y pronto todos los soldados se reunieron frente al gimnacio donde todos los objetos de encaminamiento estaban puestos a máximo.

el teniente saco su silbato y lo sonó muy fuerte.

todos los pokemons y ash salieron a completar el circuito de pruebas.

la primera saltar la cuerda fácil.

si el piso no esta electrificado y la cuerda es de metal.

algunos tenían problemas para hacer el ejercicio, como era el caso de nesi, meta y bee quienes propiamente no tenían manos, pero surge soluciono eso lanzando les látigos eléctricos que tenia que esquiva.

tras 10 minutos, surge volvió a usar su silbato y el siguiente obstáculo fue una cuerda

pero esta tenia varias piedras que caían cada cierto tiempo y ademas la cuerda era resbalosa.

tras subir surge volvió a silbar y esta vez el obstáculo eran una gigantesca esfera que los querían aplasta.

al final el ultimo obstáculo era el techo que caía y los intentaba a aplastar.

ash se paro firme y con su aura aumento la resistencia de sus músculos a 10 soporto el peso de 2 toneladas que les dio tiempo suficiente a sus demás pokemon de pasar por el lugar.

al llegar a final del circuito barios robots mi grandes y pesados se lanzaron contra todos los pokemos.

no les tomo mucho tiempo destruirlos.

al final ash salto y le dio un golpe a uno, destruyendo su cabeza.

y siguió corriendo , cruzando una linea azul.

 **tiempo 45 minutos, nivel 10, supera el recort por ... 5 minutos.**

 _l.t surge: valla si que estas mal!, antes podías hacer el recorrido en 25 minutos, al piso y deme 100!_. ash junto con sus pokemons se pusieron hacer lagartijas,

 _soldado 18: imposible!_

 _soldado 25: supero el record del capitan._

 _soldado 45: y eso que esta fuera de forma._

 _soldado 1 : si hay una guerra estaré de su lado._ a sus palabras todos asintieron

cuando ash y sus pokemons terminaron, surge los escolto al gimnasio pokemon.

* * *

/ mas tarde/

 _surge: entiendo, conque por eso estabas débil._ decía el teniente mientras tomaba un cerveza.

 _ash: si 3 meses fuera de la fuerza._ mientras comía junto al teniente.

 _surge: te diré chico que si estuvieras en la milicia hubieras muerto por traición, pero yo te hubiera defendido, con tu experiencia y tu suerte. no me extraña que los altos mandos te quieran cortar la cabeza._ menciono el líder de gimnasio mientras prendía un cigarro. _porque créelo, mucho temen a como eres y hay muchos que quieren verte muerto._

 _ash: lo tendré en cuenta en un futuro._ mientras pensaba en quien lo quería fuera de los rangers.

 _surge: sabes me interesa lo que dijiste de la base rocket, te importaría que mis muchachos y yo te demos una mano?._ pregunto esperanzado por verdadera acciono militar.

 _ash: a las 0 horas en la entrada norte._ sabiendo que si no respondía que si surge le enceraría en alguna de las baracas y aria la misión sin el.

 _surge: gracias._ mientras recordaba sus días de accionó al ver una foto en su gimnasio. _casi todo mi escuadrón murió en la guerra sabes?._ mientras apretaba los puños. _los 10 anillos esos malditos,_

Recordando a los incitadores de la ultima guerra

 _ash: nueve._ Mientras sacaba un anillo de su gabardina. _ahora son solo 9._

 _surge: cuando, como?._ Viendo la insignia del anillo ( una flor)

 _ash: por que cree que me detuvieron, no fue intencional, hasta que me di cuneta,_ suspiro. _la vieja cadáver era uno de los 10 anillos._

surge. tomo el anillo y una lagrima corrió por su mejilla.

 _surge: cunado tengas el del rayo avísame, quiero ser yo!, quien mate a ese maldito!_

 _ash: claro que si señor._

 _surge: te párese un combate._

 _ash: por su medalla?_

 _surge: claro._ sonriendo

/ surge vs ash/

surge: _uno a uno_

 _ash: claro._

 _surge: al campo raichu._ el raton gigante salio mientras energia aumentaba.

 _ash: al campo elekid._ su pequeño pokemon salio ye sonrió al ver a su rival.

 _surge: te conozco muy bien chico yo te enseñe esa estrategia, juega lo inesperado y espera lo jugable._ mientras se ponia sus lentes negros y as se ajustaba su sombreo.

 _ash-surge: y que la suerte te de como un rayo!._

los dos pokemon acataron la orden y lanzaron sus mas fuertes ataques eléctricos.

 _surge: raichu, excavar!._

el pokemon rato se fue bajo tierra.

 _ash: elekid, usa puño fuego en el suelo._

justo cuando la tierra se iniciaba a abrir elekid le dio un golpe en la frente a raichu.

 _raichu: es duele._

 _elekid: para que aprendas!_

 _surge: usa mega puño._

el ataque le dio directo a elekid quien sale volando.

 _ash: elekid multiplicación._

Muchos elekid aparecieron .

 _ash: ahora descarga!._

Toda la energía que despedida raichu fue absorbida por elekid.

 _Surge: bien, usa ataque rápido._

De un segundo a otro el ratón estaba frente a elekid y lo tacleo.

 _ash: usa puño fuego._

El pequeño pokemon golpeo directo aturdiendo a raichu y queman dolo.

 _Surge: acaba esto trueno!._

 _ash : descarga!._

Al encontrarse los 2 ataques pasos algo curioso elekid evoluciono a electabuzz y raichu cayo noqueado.

/ Fin combate/

Surge: h _as mejorado._ Mientras le entregaba la medalla trueno

 _ash: gracias._

 _/ 0:05 am/_

un comboi militar entraba a una zona en construcción, donde había varias camiones y camionetas.

al bajarse los soldados, fueron resididos por los ataque de los pokemon rocket.

la batalla fue sencilla.

al final solo quedan raichu y silver. Contra un ratticate y una hipno de los rocket.

 _ash: silver bola sombra!_

 _Surge: acaba esto con trueno raichu._

los dos pokemon de los rocket fueron vencidos

ash se encargo de los dos lideres y les saco la sopa

Encontrando una red de trafico de pokemon y de medicamentos.

, claro surge le estuvo aconsejando usar el collar eléctrico para castigarlos.

Para cuando las autoridades llegaron el lugar estaba a asegurado y algo muy raro paso el alcalde de la ciudad agradeció públicamente a surge y ash, entregándole al primero una medalla y a ash un boleto para el s.s anne 2.

Con eso ash escribió su informe y se lo mando a lance.

Para dormir en una baraca del campo militar próximo al gimnasio carmín.

Mientras soñaba con quienes podian ser los otros 9 anillo

Pero a lo lejos una joven le vigilaba con sus inquietantes ojos amarillos

/ Esta historia continuara.../

* * *

Actualizaré cuando pueda

Nota 1: hay muchos fantasmas del pasado.

Nota 2: el rango de has seria sub teniente

Nota 3:ash es uno de los pocos que ha sido entrenado por varios lideres de gimnasio y elite 4

Nota 4: una pareja inicia sus aventuras

Nota 5: 10 anillos 10 nombres, 10 historias

Nota 6: recomendaciones

Nota 7: bueno tal vez haga esto un mini harem, pero solo por que la historia será muy movida y ash talvez no este mucho con solo una chica.

Merece reviews? ,

* * *

Entre mis historias están:

El tablero de la muerte (Harry Potter)*

El veneno humano (pokemon)*

Marcado (naruto)*

Los ojos de la ilusión (Harry Potter) *

Serie varios: Las aves del mal*

Nos vemos en la irrealidad.


	10. la masterballl y sombras del pasado

El veneno humano

* * *

Disabler: todos lo personajes. Y sus derechos así como los fans de este juego son propiedad de Nintendo.

Irealiti: mucho gusto bueno como sabrán el diciembre del año pasado ocurrió un pequeño incidente legal, entre unos anónimos y mi persona.

Por suerte yo he ganado y bueno ahora controlo de nuevo mis historias.

Acciones.: normal

Subrayado: lectura, batallas o pokedex

 **Negritas: pensamientos, maquinas**

 _Cursiva: diálogos._

Paréntesis. (): Explicaciones o pokemons

/lugares/

* * *

/ Agradecimientos/

 **Alosaurio 116: me alegro haberte inspirado y gracias en verdad por tu comentario me ayudo cuando lo necesite.**

 **Hikari namikaze uzumaki uchiha (que nombre mas largo tienes hehe) : pues ya sabes los clásicos críticos y ladrones que hay en nuestro planeta.**

 **DarkKayser: me alegro que te guste esta historia, pronto corregiré los primeros capítulos pues tienen demasiados errores de escritura. Me alegra y se que el resumen no es el mejor pero es necesario que uno se de una oportunidad o nunca descubrirá algo.**

 **Bueno tú voto ya esta hecho y pronto aparecerá un riolu.**

 **Pm (amigo 21) : la razón por la cual no puse a pikachu es un trauma de mi niñez, mi primer pokemon fue el amarillo y como se sabe pikachu solía desobedecer en esa versión.**

 **Cuando estaba en la batalla final contra Gary (ese nombre le puse), su jolteo y mi pikachu estaban en rojo y era mi turno, iba a usar ataque rápido, pero pikachu hizo lo impensable , me desobedeció.**

 **Y no había guardado la partida desde Giovanni. T-T**

 **Y por eso mi trauma con pikachu..**

 **Me he deprimido**

 **Lean el capitulo mientras lloro en el piso y como un frasco de nutela…mmmm… nutela….**

* * *

/ Votación/ pokemons opcionales

Lapras: 4

Axew: 2

Sableye: 4

lucario: 4

torchi: 1

febas: 1

rapidas :4

dratini: 0

creados:

sauromar ( sar: rey o señor feudal ruso, mar: deidad que representa lo indomable).

toxeon: ( tox de toxcy = venenoso o toxico, eon : nombre original de eevee y final de sus evoluciones)

* * *

 **Capitulo 10 : la master ball y sombras del pasado.**

 **/** monte moon/

Un joven de piel morena y ojos en line se estaba despertando, podía ver el sol caer.

Al intentar moverse noto que estaba colgado 40 metros de alto en un acantilado.

 **Brock: no debo hacer ruido o habrá una avalancha.** Pensó mientras buscaba como salir de esta.

 _Misty: ALGUIEN AYUDEME!._ Grito tan fuerte que personas en kalos voltearon.

De pronto se inicio a escuchar el ruido de las rocas rodar.

 **Brock:esto va a doler.**

Misty y brock: AHHH!. Gritaron los dos mientras caían al piso junto con gigantescas rocas.

* * *

/ubicación descosida/

La master ball , la capsula de captura pokemon mas avanzada, precisa he infalible existente en todo el mundo, al año solo se logran fabrican 6 y cada una es puesta al cuidado de una persona de extrema confianza para el fabricante, la master ball diseñada para contener a los pokemon incontenibles.

Cotizada en el mercado negro, como agua en el desierto de unova.

Butterfly la espía y ladrona de confianza de las sombras (alias el mejor postor o los 10 anillos ) estaba pensando que hacer había pasado 2 semanas y apenas había logrado desactivar los sistemas externos de seguridad de la torre pokemon, no por nada era el único lugar que tenia los planos de la master ball.

Con cuidado butterfly acaricio el pelo de su fenekin, mientras planeaba como entrar en el edificio.

 **Butterfly: veamos la seguridad es muy alta, sensores de movimiento pan comido, cámaras de seguridad simple, detectores de presión y temperatura un poco trillado, que! Claves de axeso y tarjetas de seguridad… puedo conseguir unas con rat, pero que autorización de un ranger…. Cuando lo implementaron!.** Se jalo el pelo negro mientras sus ojos miel veían fijamente el monitor.

Su fenekin le restregó su cara para que se calmara.

 _Butterfly: tienes razón, debo estar tranquila.._ sonrió mientras su amiga asentía. _Gracias…bueno devuelta al trabajo.. Veamos que placas están cercanas a cuidad azafrán… o que bien un novato._ Sonrió un poco mientras veía a una placa 125 de rango c. **justo lo que necesitaba.** Volvió a sonreí.

Con cuidado se acercó a su bolsa y saco su poke nav.. Busco en sus frecuentes y lo encontró

 _Butterfly: hola rat, ¿estas hay?…._ cuestión pues solo se escuchaba estática

 _Rat: valla, valla, valla ¿que quiere una sombra con este humilde vendedor?…_ la voz era muy joven

 _Butterfly: un decodificador de axeso remoto y una tarjeta mimo…_ mención como si de algo común se tratar

 _Rat: el decodificador de cuanto calibre? y la tarjeta de que nivel de seguridad?._ Se escuchaban cosas caer al piso.

 _Butterfly: es de 8.5 de calibraje y la tarjeta es de nivel 9._ Mención checando su computadora.

Se oyó un silbido por el poke nav

 _Rat: valla que vas a robar?, cuenta, genes? , armas? La master ball?._ Curioso por saber en que se había metido su mejor clienta.

 _Butterfly: la tercera._ Sonrió divertida

 _Rat: enserio!… ¿no me lo creo?, recuerdo cuando apenas sabias que era una tarjeta y un calibre de decodificador… pero eso no importa, lo que pides es carro y si fallas no se vería bien que yo te proporcionará las cosas._

 _Butterfly: cuando te he fallado?._

 _Rat: niña lista… rotom envió extres a azafrán la habitación de siempre… el pago unos 1 000 000 poke yenes bastaran._

 _Butterfly: revisa tu cuenta._ mención mientras tecleaba la cantidad en su ordenador.

Rat: _ya llego.. fue un placer negociar con usted._ El vendedor colgó la llamada.

Butterfly no pudo evitar sonreír mientras veía como su plan esta en marcha, apago la computadora y se dispuso a meter sus cosas en una maleta para partir a kanto y cumplir su misión.

* * *

/kanto/ pueblo lavanda/ torre pokemon/

Porque el estaba ayudando al team rocket a si.

Porque los muy hijos de ditto!, habían intentado hacerse con el control de la torre pokemon, pero los muy idiotas no lo hicieron bien y ahora tenia un ejercito de pokemons fantasmas sueltos por todo el pueblo.

Lo bueno de esto era que los 15 idiotas del team rocket estaban muertos de miedo.

 _Ash: esto no será nada fácil._ Le mención a mister quien asentía.

 _Mister: el amo ash debe hacer algo, fantasmas pokemon y pokemon fantasmas sueltos en la cuidad es malo._ Mencionó mientras escuchaba un grito familiar.

Sea: _AAA! Me babeas toda!._ Grito mientras intentaba alejar al hunter que la lamia como si fuera paleta. _Ya me arte! Al campo planta!._

Lanzo la pokebola del victreebel pero el pokemon en lugar de defenderla le salto enzima para comérsela.

 _Sea: AYUDA!_ Grito dentro del pokemon planta veneno.

Mientras ash a lo lejos miraba la escena.

 _Silver: les ayudamos?._ Con una gota de sudor en su cabeza.

 _Ash: no tenemos cosas mas importantes._ Mención mientras entraba en la guardería pokemon, donde un maniatado señor fuji lo esperaba.

Fuji _: te agradezco por salvarme hace rato,_ sonrió. _¿pero?_ Su expresión cambio. _ME VAS A DESATAR MALDITO!._ Le grito el enojado anciano.

 _Ash: ¿Por qué debería?._ Mención ash mientras buscaba algo en las cosas del señor fuji.

Fuji: _solo soy un anciano que cuida esta guardería, no soy una amenaza._ El anciano vio como el joven se detuvo un momento.

Ash se paro junto al librero y lo movió a un lado revelando un pequeño laboratorio secreto.

A _sh sarcásticamente : si, como no._ Entro en el laboratorio y salió de hay con la pokeflauta.

 _Fuji: ¿como supiste de mi laboratorio?._ Consternado por como un desconocido supiera su secreto.

 _Ash: los ranger guardamos los restos del primer laboratorio, ya sabe donde creo a mewtwo._ Mención restándole importancia a la información.

 _Fuji: que mas sabes?._ En verdad curioso por saber que tanto los ranger lo habían investigado.

 _Ash: lo suficiente._ Mención sin importarle el hombre. _Aunque es triste que una mente como la suya se halla rebajado a trabajar en la creación de un ser como mewtwo._ Lo dijo mientras salía de la guardería pokemon.

 **Ash: veamos que canción era.** Estuvo pensando un rato hasta que inicio a tocar la pokeflauta en un a melodía sabe y simple la cual hizo que todos los fantasmas se calmara y lo iniciaran a seguir.

Como el flautista de hamelit ash se llevo a todos los fantasmas a la torre pokemon mientras en su sima los 15 rocket estaban en posición fetal y llorando a mares, nadie nunca podría borrar las imágenes que habían visto o los fantasmas que los atormentarían por el resto de su vida.

Poco después casi todos los fantasmas volvían a la torre.

Exceptuando a un hunter que estaba atrapado en la boca de un victreebel y poco después estaba dentro de una pokebola.

Luego que los policías se llevaran a los rocket al hospital.

Ash y silver entraron de nuevo a la torre pero esta ves se dirigió al tercer piso.

Una vez hay busco una tumba la cual tenía una gorra roja con blanco y el símbolo de la pokebola.

Se arrodillo frente a esta inicio a cavar un pequeño agujero en la tumba y hay puso el anillo con el dibujo de una flor.

 _Silver: un año verdad?._ Cuestiono melancólico.

Mientras mister y nesi salían de sus pokebolas para ver la tumba.

 _Nesi: espero que ese lugar sea como lo describen._

 _Mister: y que el amigo primeape descanse en paz._

Ash solo se paro en silencio metiendo a todos en sus pokebolas y caminando rumbo a las escaleras.

 **Ash: juro que los 9 anillos lo pagaran.** Mientras se alejaba de la tumba recordando a uno de sus primeros pokemons.

Cuando estaba en el primer piso pudo ver a yellow venciendo a Gary,

Gary como era costumbre salió corriendo tras perder el combate con otro entrenador.

Yellow en cuanto lo vio salió corriendo para abrazarlo.

 _Yellow: ashy lo viste, gloom y pika le ganaron a sus pokemons a los 6!._ Grito como una niña en plena navidad.

 _Ash: me sorprende señorita yellow._ Le dedico una sonrisa.

La joven solo se sonrojo y le inicio a contar sus vivencias del último mes.

 **Ash: un segundo ya pasaron 3 meses desde que salí de pueblo paleta, como vuela el tiempo.** Si ash era distraído en el tema del tiempo.

Mientras salía de la torre un ruido conocido hizo que ash sacara su pokenav.

 _Ash: aquí ash._ Respondió dudoso

 _Lance: que bueno que contestas… hay una situación de emergencia._ Lancé se oía asustado.

 _Ash: nivel._ Listo para una misión de ultimo minuto

 _Lance: naranja._ Naranja era casi una emergencia de seguridad nacional.

 _Ash: que paso?._ Curioso.

 _Lance: tenemos un problema, un desaparecido, pero su tarjeta esta en la torre pokemon de azafrán y que no ves noticias._ Incrédulo que no supiera lo que pasaba.

Ante eso ash se acercó a la televisión mas próxima.

La noticia era aterradora.

La torre pokemon bajo ataque.

Conductora staicy : si apenas nos acaban de sintonizar, la imagen es terrible.

La torre pokemon símbolo de cuidad azafrán esta bajo ataque.

Al parecer los dos grupos criminales que intentan controlar la cuidad iniciaron una riña y esta se salió de control, la policía hace lo que puede para mantenerlos al margen, mientras que el ejercito se moviliza y según se nos informa los miembros del ranger se dirigen a la zona.

Por el momento es toda la información disponible.

La señal continua mientras muestra al edificio de 50 piso en llamas y debajo de el una autentica lucha entre humanos con armas y pokemones de distintas clases.

También se pueden ver a miembros del team rocket y algunos motociclistas luchar en las calles.

 _Ash: ordenes señor._

 _Lance: agárrate fuerte._

De pronto colgó el pokenav.

 _Ash:_ _adiós_ _señorita_ _yellow._ Se despido con una reverencia.

Para acto seguido ser sujetado por las patas de un dragonite quien en su lomo traía al campeón lance.

 _Lance: sujétate bien pues es un vuelo algo turbulento._

Grito mientras le ordenaba a su pokemon ir más rápido.

El poderoso dragón gruño mientras abría sus alas y aceleraba la velocidad.

A los pocos minutos pudieron ver la torre en llamas.

Cuando estuvieron lo suficiente mente cerca se dedicaron a volar en círculos alrededor de la torre.

 _Ash: cual es el plan._

 _Lance: luchar._

 _Ash: me gusta ese plan._

Pero de pronto vio a varios hombres en la ventana de la torre.

 _Ash: lance hay reenes._

 _Lance: eso creo._

 _Ash: tenemos que salvarlos._

 _Lance: por el momento cualquier entrada a la torre es un suicido hay hombres armados y una guerra hay abajo._

De pronto una idea paso por la mente de ash.

 _Ash: dime, y si alguien entrara por una venta._

 _Lance: no me gusta lo que piensas._

 _Ash: nos vemos._

 _S_ e soltó del pokemon mientras caia rumbo a una venta del 20 piso.

 _Lance: si que estas loco!._

Grito peor su pokemon se movio hacia atrás para evitar un hiper rayo.

 _Lance: ni modo amigo somos tu y yo contra ellos._

El pokemon asintió mientras descendía para luchar en el piso.

* * *

/ Mientras tanto centro de la torre pokemon/

Butterfly estaba enojada, ella solo les pidió una pequeña distracción, no que destruyeran media cuidad! Con cuidado burlo el ultimo sistema de seguridad y abrió la bóveda y hay estaba una usb.

No pudo evitar sonreír todo ese caos y dinero por algo tan pequeño he insignificante.

 _Soldado rocket: alto hay muñeca._ Le apuntaba con un arma mientras su Ratata le gruñía a fenekin.

 _Butterfly: no me digas me traicionan_ dijo cansada como su no fuera la primera vez. _Quieres que te de la usb y luego matarme_ suspiro. _Así no pagarle a mi jefe ¿tienes una idea? ¿De lo que puede hacer mu jefe? ._ Le pregunto mientras disimuladamente toma un cuchillo de su cintura.

 _Soldado rocket: de hecho primero violarte y luego matarte._ Dijo sin notar como el fenekin de butterfly le había roto el cuello al Ratata.

 _Butterfly: hombres._ Menciono mientras pateaba el arma del soldado y le clavaba el chuchillo directo en la yugular. _No saben como tratar a una mujer._ Retiro el cuchillo. Mientras el soldado caía al suelo ahogándose en su propia sangre.

 _Butterfly: es fue muy fácil._ De pronto la puerta se abrió y varios rockets entraron disparando.

 **Butterfly: primera regla nunca digas que nada es fácil.** Pensó mientras se tiraba al piso y sacaba su pistola.

Uno.

Bang!. Un soldado muerto.

Dos.

Bang!. Otro soldado muerto.

Tres, cuatro, siete, diez.

Tras cada bang del arma otro caia muerto, al final solo quedo una mujer asustada que no sabia como sostener el arma.

 _Soldado rocket: espera soy nueva._ Tiro el arma al piso.

 _Butterfly: lastima._ Disparo pero solo le dio en la pierna. _Busca una nueva vida, esta no es para ti._ Le dijo la pelinegra de piel oscura, mientras subía por las escaleras.

La joven asentía mientras se quitaba el uniforme de los rocket y juraba jamás volver a usarlo.

* * *

/mientras tanto/ 5 pisos arriba/

Ash estaba golpeando a todos los rockets que podía, mientras intentaba proteger a todos los renes del edificio.

No era buena estrategia tenerlos a todos juntos.

Un último puñetazo en la cara y el ultimo de los 15 rocket callo inconsciente al piso.

A _sh: no se preocupen estarán bien._ El digo mientras tomaba algo de cinta canela y les ataba las manos y pies a los rocket.

 _Presidente pokeindustria : muchas gracias, en verdad le estoy agradecido._ Le decía el hombre bajito y de bigote a ash mientras estrechaba su mano.

A _sh: no es nada es mi trabajo._ Le mostro su placa. _Díganme son todos._

 _Guardia de seguridad: no señor aun hay varios científicos en los pisos de abajo._ Mención mientras tomaba un arma y leas apuntaba a los rockets. _Además he oído disparos talvez haya heridos._

Los demás guardias también tomaban armas.

 _Guardia de seguridad 2: cierto además los planos de la masterball pueden estar en peligro._

 _Presidente pokeindustria: o no mi invento._ Iba a salir corriendo peor ash lo detuvo.

 _Ash: ustedes 4 aseguren la entrada nadie entra entendido_ Les dijo a los hombres quienes asintieron deprisa. _Ustedes 4._ Señalo a los trabajadores de limpieza. _Si los rocket despiertan denles un golpe y de nuevo a dormir._ Ellos asintieron. _Y usted._ Viendo al presidente.

 _Ash: no haga una locura._ Lo soltó. _Yo evitare que roben los planos._ le dijo mientras abría la puerta. _Si alguien que no sea yo, lance o un trabajador entra por esta puerta abran fuego._

Todos asintieron mientras lo veían salir del cuarto.

 _Presidente: ese joven es un héroe._

Muchos asintieron mientras iniciaba sus labores asignadas.

* * *

/escaleras/

Butterfly no tenia mucha prisa, según se había enterado por el ruido, los rockets y los motociclistas estaban perdiendo en cuanto llegaron los miembros del ejercito (comandados por el teniente surge) y siendo atacados desde el cielo y tierra por el campen lance y su dragonait.

Justo acaba de subir al 20 piso, cuando lo vio.

Era el, el héroe solitario, los dos se vieron y de pronto ella actuó por instinto.

Salió corriendo escaleras arriba, al voltear se dio cuenta que la estaba alcanzando.

Ash: _porque no me sorprende!._ Salto y termino frente de butterfly.

 _Butterfly: que te cuento una chica tiene que ganarse la vida._ Le dijo mientras le dio una patada justo en la mandíbula. _lo siento._ Le dijo mientras volvía a correr rumbo al techo,

 **Ash: esta me la paga.** Se enojo mientras volvía a la persecución.

Los dos iniciaron a pelar en las escaleras. Butterfly prefería evitar los ataques directos de ash, y solo golpeaba sus puntos débiles (entre los brazos, axilas o las rodillas.), mientras ash parecía querer evitar usar su aura contra ella y solo usaba su fuerza normal.

Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta cuanto tiempo paso.

Ni como en los pisos de abajo los policías y lance entran en el edificio.

O como los pocos rockets que seguían en pie se ocultaban de un furioso teniente surge quien les lanzaba rayos y balas.

Peor con nuestro inusual dúo las cosas eran diferentes.

Los dos ahora estaban en el techo .

Luchando junto a sus pokemons.

Silver peleaba contra pequeña zorra de fuego era una digna oponente de silver

Toxcy contra pacham. Los dos parecían estar enfocados en dar lo mejor de si pues solo usaban movimientos del tipo lucha.

crazy contra Slyveon. La tipo hada estaba en problemas pues nunca se había enfrentado a una de sus preevoluciones que luchara tan sucio.

Mientras los dos entrenadores seguían en su batalla cuerpo a cuerpo.

Hasta que sus dos pokenav iniciaron a sonar.

 _Butterfly: espera._ Deteniendo la pelea.

 _Ash: si yo también._ Tomando su poke nav

/con butterfly/

 _Butterfly: hola._

 _Laurens III: se me ha informado que tienes los planos._

 _Butterfly: si._

 _Laurens III: por desgracia los rocket se niegan a pagar… destrúyelos o quédatelos para mi no valen nada._

 _Butterfly: entiendo._

 _Laurens III: tu cuota ya fue pagada, hasta la próxima misión._

 _Butterfly: si gracias._

la chica estaba molesta todo su esfuerzo se había ido al diablo.

Observo a Ash, este parecía asentir y discutir algo.

 _Ash: entonces._

 _Lance: misión cumplida._

 _Ash: entendido._

 _Lance: apropósito vi la grabación, se que ella esta hay .e_ n un tono interrogativo.

 _Ash: no se de quien hablas._ La quería proteger como antes.

 _Lance: ash, es tu fantasma, se que ella es importante para ti, pero, es una fantasmas tiene 15 arrestos previos y 5 marcas, además viste lo que hizo en el 15 piso._ Parecía un regaño

Lance pareció suspirar.

 _Lance: tienes 10 minutos o la sacas de hay y recuperas los planos o te quito la placa!._ Era un tono muy autoritario

 _Ash: entendido._ Nunca desobedecería una orden de lance

Los dos se vieron mientras guardaban sus pokemon.

Las miradas lo decían todo, la misma idea paso por sus mentes

Butterfly se acercó a la esquina del techo y salto.

Ash suspiro y tomo carrera y salto del techo.

Los dos cayeron en el techo del edifico contiguo.

Y así siguieron saltando de techo en techo hasta que terminaron en lo alto de una torre de telecomunicaciones.

 _Butterfly: porque me sigues?._ Pregunto mientras se sentaba en la trampilla de la torre y ocultaba su rostro en las piernas.

 _Ash: no lo hice la primera vez y bueno terminamos como estamos._ Dijo melancólico mientras se sentaba a su lado y se quitaba su sombrero.

 _Butterfly: si lo recuerdo._ Sonrió tristemente.

Y paso su mano por la meguilla de ash.

 _Butterfly: fue mucho antes que perdieras tus z._ alejo su mano.

 _Ash: por que?._ Pregunto mientras bajaba la cara.

 _Butterfly: ¿Por qué? Que._ Dudo.

 _Ash enojado: POR QUE TE FUISTE DEL ORFANATO!._ Muy enojado

 _Butterfly: ¿Qué querías que hiciera!, ese lugar era el infierno!._ También enojada y volteando su rostro

 _Ash: ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te fuiste serena._ Soltó ese nombre.

Butterfly volteo mientras su rostro cambiaba, por un momento dejo de jugar el papel de espía y volvió a ser esa joven, hacia mucho que nadie la llamaba por su verdadero nombre.

 _Serena: que ¿querías que hiciera?, yo no era bella, ni lista, o fuerte, yo era débil._ La joven peli negra de piel oscura y ojos café hundió su rostro en sus brazos. _Tu!._ Lo señalo _.Ash tu siempre me cuidaste, desde bebes hasta los 9 y entonces decidí ser mas fuerte. Entonces!._ Le grito

 _Ash: te fuiste, no supe nada de ti por 2 años y luego un dia, en una misión me encuentro con que te llamas butterfly y te uniste a los 10 anillos!._ Muy furioso, al recordar como a el se le asigno la misión especifica de atraparla o en dado cazo matarla.

En verdad estaba enojado.

 _Serena: que querías que hiciera, ellos manejan mi vida, cada paso que doy ellos van 3 adelante, cada trabajo que hago me somete mas a su yugo y dime tu si eres un renger tan bueno porque mataste a esos científicos._

Ash no respondio.

 _Serena: o a esas motociclistas._

Ash no respondio.

 _Serena: o al 3anillo!, sabes que infierno pase por tu culpa!._

Serena fue callada por un beso de ash.

 _Ash: quédate con migo._ Le suplico. _Podemos arreglarlo, podemos hacer que vuelvas a existir._

Serena parecía pensarlo.

Pero entonces un ruido llamo la atención.

A gran velocidad un skarmory surco la torre de comunicaciones.

 _Serena: talvez la próxima._ Se paro pero ash le sujeto la muñeca. _No me puedo quedar._

 _Ash: lo se,_ respondió parándose. _Quiero la usb con la masterball._

Serena sonrió mientras tomaba la usb y se la entregaba.

 _Serena: hasta la próxima "héroe solitario"_

Entonces dio un paso al frente y se lanzo al vacío, solo para caer sobre skarmory.

 _Ash: hasta luego buttefly._

Ash se sentó de nuevo en la torre y se quedo viendo el atardecer.

Mientras un recuerdo pasó por su mente.

* * *

/flash back/ bosque de paleta/

Ash traía cargando a serena en su espalda mientras esta tenia una raspadura en su rodilla.

S _erena: oye ash._ Pregunto la joven de piel oscura y cabello oscuro.

 _Ash: si serena._ Este traía unas banditas sobre sus meguillas.

 _Serena: siempre seremos amigos._ Oculto su rojo rostro en su sombrero.

A _sh: si siempre amigos._ Le sonrió cerrando los ojos.

* * *

/flas back fin/

A _sh: siempre amigos._ Susurro al viento.

* * *

 _/_ a lo lejos/

 _Serena/ butterfly: siempre amigos._ Susurró a su skarmory

* * *

Esta historia continuara….

* * *

Nota 1: bueno aquí esta el capitulo, se que me he tardado, peor mi curso para la uni me mantiene ocupado.

Nota 2: bueno si serena es butterfly y es de piel oscura y pelo negro, no he leído ningún fict donde serena tenga otro color de piel y eso que en el juego lo tiene.

Nota 3: aquí si se huzan armas de fuego y las personas son mas peligrosas.

Nota 4: como será Sabrina, buena, rocket, loca o actriz.

Nota 5: equipo serena: fenekin, pacham,slyveon, skarmory, treecko y corsola.

Nota 6 : ¿quien dirige a los rangers?

Nota 7: quienes pueden ser los otros 8 anilllos. la jerarquía es de mayor a menor

1 ( Espada):?

2 (Hada):?

3 (flor marina): nastina.

4 (castillo): Laurens III.

5( rayo):?

6 ( Escudo) :?

7 (Caballero) :?

8: (Princesa)?

9 (Dragón):?

10 (rey) : papa ash.

Nota 7: si se preguntan que me paso sigo en el suelo y cómo nutela.

Nota 8: se busca un rival! Pokemones , nombre, cuidad, región y por supuesto puesto en la liga anil.

* * *

Merece reviews? ,

* * *

Entre mis historias están:

El tablero de la muerte (Harry Potter)*

El veneno humano (pokemon)*

pokemon ranger: equipo legenda ( pokemon)*

Marcado (naruto)*

Los ojos de la ilusión (Harry Potter) *

una vida en 2 meses ( harry potter)*

un nuevo dios (harry potter /varios)*

zombietoon( todos los cartoon originales)

Nos vemos en la irrealidad.


	11. actor y azulona

El veneno humano

Disabler: todos los personajes. Y sus derechos así como los fans de este juego son propiedad de Nintendo.

Irealiti: hola perdonen la tardanza, pero quise pulir este capítulo lo más posible.

* * *

Acciones.: normal

Subrayado: lectura, batallas o pokedex

 **Negritas: pensamientos, maquinas**

 _Cursiva: diálogos._

Paréntesis. (): Explicaciones o pokemons

/lugares/

* * *

/ Agradecimientos/

He revisado los comentarios.

Y no he respondido a algunos.

 **Sebas no kishi:** bueno sé que no he publicado esa historia, pero he estado ocupado, en cuanto pueda la público.

 **Anónimo:** bueno espero que te guste este cap y si sé que mi descripción es vaga, pero me alegro que le dieras una oportunidad.

Lo de las regiones bueno eso es más adelante primero a por Giovanni y el team rocket.

Y lo de lucario bueno.

Ash está vetado del circulo de los caballeros del aura, el no puede tener un lucario porque nunca será bien recibido por sus congéneres y ash no quiere que sus pokemon sufran.

 **Dark kayser** : le lo de arriba y bueno porque ash no usa un golpe aural o aura esfera, el no puede hacerlo, su alma no tiene e equilibrio necesario para eso, si viste avatar el ultimo maestro del aire es parecido a zuko con el rayo.

Además, que gracias a que no sabe usar esos ataques puede hacer mas fuerte su cuerpo o sanarse usando el aura.

Pero veré que hago.

* * *

/ Votación/ pokemons opcionales

Axew: 2

lucario: 5

torchi: 1

sugerencias.

creados:

sauromar ( sar: rey o señor feudal ruso, mar: deidad que representa lo indomable).

toxeon: ( tox de toxcy = venenoso o toxico, eon : nombre original de eevee y final de sus evoluciones)

* * *

 **Capitulo 11 : ¿Qué tengo que ser un actor? y cuidad azulona**

Ciudad azafrán/ torre pokemon/ 9: 30 pm/

Lance el campeón de la liga pokemon de kanto, maestro dragon y el líder ranger regional, estaba esperando.

Hacia ya una hora que ash había partido tras butterfly, pero todavía no había vuelto.

Lance no era tonto, sabía que ash podía sobrevivir a ella, pero aun así no podía evitar preocuparse por su mejor amigo en los rangers.

A lo lejos vislumbro a un murkrow volando y este traía a alguien sujetado de sus piernas.

Con cuidado dejo caer a ash en el techo de edificio.

 _Ash: umbra regresa._ Al presionar la capsula un rayo rojo golpeo el pecho de umbra y este se guardó en su pokeball.

Ash se veía abatido como si al ver a su fantasma algo le hubiera afectado.

 _Lance: ¿y?_ Pregunto mientras el director de la torre salía con una computadora.

 _Ash: misión cumplida._ Menciono mientras le entregaba la usb al director.

Este feliz la introducía en la computadora y revisaba el archivo.

 _Director: si esta todo en orden._ Sonreía el señor de baja estatura y sombrero de copa. _Muchas gracias joven y a usted también campeón lance, en verdad salvaron a mis empleados, a mi mismo y un 75 porciento de mi edificio._

El hombre no dejaba de estrechar las manos de los dos rangers.

Una vez todo término el director los dejo solos en el techo.

 _Lance: ash sube._ Menciono el campeón mientras montaba a su dragonair.

 _Ash: adonde vamos señor._ Mientras se subía en la espalda del pokemon dragon.

 _Lance: a la torre._ El pokemon asintió mientras batía sus alas y tomaba impulsó para volar.

 **Ash: a la torre.** Ash parecía distraído.

Mientras sobrevolaban kanto lance inicio a hablar.

 _Lance: sabes ash, hace unos años yo estaba igual que tu._ El campeón parecía distraído. _Yo también pase por un rango B pero a tu diferencia mi equipo era muy diferente._ Suspiro.

 _Ash: si se lo que paso, la miembro femenil de tu equipo mato a tu compañero, traiciona a los rangers y se robó el guante petrificado._ Recordando el expediente que había leído hace mucho tiempo.

 _Lance: si jean siempre fue la mas peligrosa. Su equipo salamence, drapion y ariados, ellos eran uno de los mejores equipos entrenador pokemon ._ Parecía estar absorto en sus recuerdos. _Ella siempre fue la sigilosa de nuestro grupo, me recuerda a ti sabes._ De su capa saco un afiche con su imagen (ya saben la cazadora J cabello azul platinado, su ropa negar y roja, el guate petrificado, etc) . _Ahora jean es solo J, ella la cazadora es mi fantasma y cuando tenga oportunidad la matare._

Su rostro y su aura no mentían lance en verdad haría lo que decía.

* * *

/ Mientras tanto/

La torre de la victoria, el símbolo ranger de kanto se alzaba orgullosa totalmente iluminada, la construcción de 50 pisos, contaba con gimnasio, dormitorios, restaurante, hospital, tribunal y un hangar.

La torre era uno de los 6 símbolos rangers del mundo pokemon.

La torre de la victoria de kanto. Ubicada al norte de cuidad victoria.

La montaña de la paz en jotho. la montaña aledaña al monte Silver.

el navío de combate en hoenn. Este barco de medio kilometro se movía por todo el océano de hoenn

Las casas de la armonía en sinnoh. Ocultadas en los bosque al pie de una montaña.

La pirámide del tiempo en unova. Ubicada en el centro del desierto de unova.

El castillo de la verdad en kalos. Al sur de cuidad luminalia se lazaba el hermoso castillo símbolo de la victoria sobre los 10 anillos hace 14 años

Las 6 las estructuras construidas para defender a todo el mundo pokemon.

Por el momento solo exploraremos la torre de la victoria.

La torre fue la ultima en ser construida en tierra aun cuando la última estructura ranger fue el navío de combate.

La torre representa la tenacidad y el espíritu de nunca rendirse que hay en kanto.

Esto debido a que ese lugar nunca cayó en manos de algún invasor que no fuera de kanto. La torre hoy en día solo la torre fungía como la base de operaciones ranger y tribuna de justicia de kanto. El dragonair de lance descendió.

El campeón volvía a su base, junto con ash.

Los dos entraron al edificio por el elevador.

Al bajar por el elevador los láseres de reconocimiento se activaron.

 **Sistema de seguridad: reconocido, lance ranger: 05.01. Maestro dragón, reconocido, ash ranger 13.13. Héroe solitario.**

 **Reconocimiento verificación de placas.**

Tanto ash como lance sacaron sus placas y se las enseñaron al laser.

 **Sistema de seguridad: reconocidos ¡bienvenidos!**

Las puertas se abrieron y lance salió un poco apresurado.

Ash recordaba el lugar, las múltiples pantallas mostrando las misiones, los de informática quienes no despegaban su vista de las computadoras, los 4 pasillos que pueden llevar ya sea al gimnasio, las oficinas, el hospital o los dormitorios.

En medio de los monitores estaba las escaleras las cuales te pueden llevar a cualquiera de los 50 pisos.

Si vas al segundo piso y luego a la izquierda sales al tribunal de justician nacional de kanto.

Cuando dio un paso inmediatamente los demás rangers lo voltearon a ver.

Muchos se alejaron de donde el estaba.

Bueno ash no los culpaba hace 6 meses cuando nastina la hermana de nastina (se llaman igual en el anime) había sobornado a el juez Víctor para que emitiera una orden de aprensión y había contratado a unos rangers e (el rango mas bajo en los que pocos confían) para arrestarlo, la vieja mujer creyó que se rendiría, sin oponer resistencia.

Se equivoco de los 15 enviados para arrestarlo solo 2 habían evitado fracturas puesto que esos dos habían quedado en coma, el resto aun no podían caminar.

No solo es paso, el juez victor y nastina fueron arrestados por su fraude y actualmente estaban en una prisión en kanto.

Mientras que el consejo ranger (compuesto por los campeones y los directivos) habían decidirlo solo suspenderlo, pues sus acciones aunque inadecuadas, habían ayudado a la erradicación de uno de los 10 anillos.

Todos lo veían, susurraran y señalaban

Si algo ash no soportaba era que lo juzgarán.

 _Ash: ¿Qué tengo mankeys en la cara o que? ¡placas 15.21,15.22, 15.23, 15.24, 15.25 y 15.26 ¡¿no deben revisar las pantallas?! y ustedes placas 63.22., 72.01 y 13.20 deberían estar partiendo a misión!_

Todos los nombrados regresaron rápido a sus labores.

 _Ash: el resto pónganse a hacer algo productivo, lean expedientes, vallan al gimnasio o adormir._ Todo lo dijo en un tono autoritario.

Todos corrieron para no estar frente a un muy enojado ash.

El mismo, solo de dirigió a un elevador extra y puso su tarjeta.

El elevador lo llevo hasta la oficina de lance, la cual estaba en el último piso.

Esta como de costumbre tenia papeles regados por todas partes, comida rápida tirada por doquier y el balcón principal los pokemons de lance dormían pacíficamente. Mientras el campeón hablaba por su pokegear.

 _Lance: si entiendo._ Tomo un sorbo de su café. _Okey le confirmo, hemos atrapado al líder de los motociclistas surge lo tiene en su prisión militar, mientras detuvimos a 250 operativos rocket_. mencionó mientras tecleaba información en su computadora.

Lance: _Además, confirmamos la participación de los 10 anillos con los rocket._ _Sip un fantasma, ¿Quién?_ Vio fijamente a ash.

Ash solo asintió.

Lance: _Butterfly, no señor se escapó, pero se recuperó lo que robo, ¿Qué se robó?, los planos de la masterball, si lo sé. Si. okey, gracias igualmente._ Colgó su pokegear y soltó un suspiro.

Ash: _¿problemas?_ Sentándose en la silla frente a su escritorio.

Lance: _ya sabes los altos mandos querían un reporte, lo bueno nos libramos de varios problemas a la vez._ De su escritorio saco una botella con la imagen de un shuckle.

Lance inicio a servir 2 vasos.

 _Ash: ¿creí que ya no tomabas?_ Cuestiono mientras tomaba el vaso

Lance: _solo tomo una vez por día._ Menciono tomando de una sola vez el contenido de su vaso.

 _Ask: que te diría tu novia si te viera._ Sonrió.

Lance del susto escupió lo que se había bebido.

 _Lance: con eso no se juega._ Menciono molesto al notar que solo fue una treta para que dejara de beber.

 _Ash: solo mencione que crees que te aria Debora si alguien le dijere que aun bebes._ Sonrio.

Lance solo bufo molesto. Para luego sonreír.

 _Lance: ash recuerdas tu cubierta._ Sonrió mientras su aura mostraba alegría y misterio.

 _Ash: si ¿y?_ Dudando.

 _Lance: ¡te conseguimos un papel!_ Grito sonriendo.

Ash: _creí que solo era una farsa_. Dijo dudando.

 _Lance: ash sabes que los rangers no tenemos muchos ingresos, lo sabes si no fuera por Scott, o el señor tajiri no existirían los rangers, el presupuesto nacional es de 1000 000 00 pokeyenes y eso es poco para una organización que al mes gasta 25 000 000, por eso requerimos la financiación extra._ Menciono muy serio.

 _Ash: ¡pero yo no quiero ser un actor!_ molesto

 _Lance: no es mi problema, máximo escogió ser ingeniero en sistemas armamentísticos y Cynthia maestra de historia y tu ser actor y sabes que debes trabajar, es parte de tus labores como ranger._ Dijo tranquilamente.

 _Ash: si ya lo sé._ Recibiendo otro sermón.

 _Lance: regla 30: siempre mantén una máscara frente a la sociedad._ Diciendo una de las reglas rangers.

 _Ash: okey bueno y si no tengo mejor opción dime que tengo que hacer._ Resignado.

 _Lancé: bueno digamos que te conseguí el protagónico, lee el guion._ Sonrió mientras le pasaba el libreto.

El secreto del bosque.

Actor: isabella prima

Resumen: el bosque del reino alábalo oculta muchos secretos, la desaparición de niños, una misteriosa bruja, un viajero perdido y la resurrección de un mal ancestral, amenaza con destruir todo el reino. Pero gracias a arceus un héroe llegara al rescate.

Producido por: pokefilms

Ash: _okey acepto el papel._ Dijo leyendo sus partes de la película.

 _Lance: que bien._ Sonrió. _Además, sé que estás buscando las medallas y quien crees que es la bruja._

 _Ash: Sabrina._ Respondió sin mucho esfuerzo.

 _Lance: ¿cómo lo sabes?_ Dijo molesto.

 _Ash: está en el libreto, aunque porque me pusiste de apellido tox._ Leyendo su nombre

 _Lance: como no tienes apellido me pareció necesario un buen alias, ash tox._

 _Ash: solo prefiero ser ash._

 _Lance: okey bueno creo que…. Ooaa._

 _Ash: debemos irnos a dormir._

 _Lance: si_

 _Ash: buenas noches._ Parado en la puerta de la oficina.

 _Lance: buenas noches._ Mientras veía a ash cerrar su puerta y volvía a servirse un vaso de vino shuckle

Tras esto ash camino por el pasillo, uso su tarjeta en el elevador y bajo al piso 40.

El elevador se abrió y ash salió al pasillo donde había varias habitaciones.

Ash se paró frente a una puerta y paso su tarjeta.

La puerta se abrió y ash entro.

Una vez dentro libero a cada uno de sus pokemon y los dejo que decidieran donde dormir.

Nesi se metió en su concha para dormir, mister se puso en un tapete a los pies de la cama de ash, meta y bee se subieron al sofá.

Silver se fue al balcón a ver las estrellas, siendo seguido por cracy quien salto encima de el para dormir, umbra se quedó dormido sobre el armario, ivy y tocxy compartieron el otro tapete de la habitación, electabuzz y magmi se durmieron sobre la alfombra.

Ash se quitó su gabardina y se puso su piyama para luego saltar y cobijarse en la cama.

No paso mucho para que cayera en las alas de cresselia.

* * *

/ al dia siguiente/ 8: 30 am/

Lance el campeón de kanto, veía el noticiero nacional.

 **Conductora staicy:**

 **Buenos días kanto!.**

 **Un resumen rápido con las noticias.**

 **Nacional: inician las reparaciones de ciudad azafrán.**

 **Los motociclistas y los rocket arrestados gracias a los rangers.**

 **El gran festival de kanto se atrasa.**

 **La copa victoria a 4 meses.**

 **Economía: black tajiri intenta tomar el control de pokeindustria.**

 **El pokeyen podría perder valor.**

 **En deportes:**

 **Bruno defiende su título ante un stellix.**

 **Rey serperior podría retirarse.**

 **En espectáculos: Sabrina acepta el papel de bruja en una nueva producción de pokefilms.**

 **Se desconoce quién es el protagonista de esta historia.**

 **Roxie la reina veneno reta a King toxic a una batalla de bandas dentro de 4 meses.**

 **Internacional:**

 **El AIDPEIP (Asociación Internacional De Profesores E Investigadores Pokemon): El pokerus tiene cura.**

 **Johto: sufre un terremoto de 7.8**

 **Hoenn: sufre una crisis de bayas.**

 **Shinno: la nueva campeona Cynthia.**

 **Unova: la aldea de los dragones patrimonio mundial.**

 **Kalos: anuncia ser el set de filmación del secreto del bosque. Isabela prima gana premio de literatura.**

Lance sonreía mientras veía las noticias.

 _Lance: a todos los ranger, feliz día, ya van 87 días desde el último ataque a la torre, me complace anunciar que el congreso de kanto nos autorizó la misión "R muelles" así que todo el personal esencial diríjase a la plataforma 3 y mientras la placa 13.13 hay un vehículo esperado para llevarlo al aeropuerto de kanto en la plataforma 1._ Hablo atreves de los altavoces que estaban por toda la torre.

Mientras en su habitación ash terminaba de vestirse y guardar a sus pokemons.

Bajo por las escaleras ya que el elevador estaba sobrecargado.

Al llegar a la plataforma vio a los novatos subir a los vehículos.

su vehículo, era una camioneta militar, fue recibido por un soldado de surge.

Subió a la parte trasera del vehículo y este tomo rumbo al aeropuerto internacional de kanto.

Si algo ash detestaba eran los aviones.

Periferia viajar por tierra o por océano, pero.

Estar atrapado durante 1 dia y medio en una hojalata de metal sostenida por turbinas no le daba mucha confianza.

Al llegar busco su anden. En el cual había un avión de 20 metros de largo por 6 de alto, si ash odiaba volar.

Al acercarse fue recibido por un joven de lentes ojos azules, pelo café, ropa de cineasta con un zoroa de compañero.

 _Luke: mucho gusto soy luke y soy el director._ Le saludo muy feliz.

 _Ash: ¿no eres muy joven para ser director?_ Respondió mientras le estrechaba la mano.

 _Luke: bueno aparento 12 pero en realidad tengo 16._ Contesto.

Ash se sorprendió.

 _Ash: en serio yo tengo 13_

 _Luke: pero pareces de 16!._

 _Ash: misterios de la vida._

Los dos iniciaron a hablar y se subieron al avión.

Durante el despegue ash, se sentó frente a Sabrina.

 _Sabrina: se lo que piensas._ Dijo sin despegar la vista de su libreto.

 _Ash: ¿enserio?_ Curioso por comprobar los poderes de Sabrina.

 _Sabrina: sé que quieres luchar contra mí, además que solo estas fingiendo, tú no eres un actor, sino un ranger._ Hablo en un tono bajo para no ser escuchado.

 _Ash: me atrapaste._ Fingiendo estar derrotado.

 _Sabrina: pero aun así eres un buen actor, así que no diré nada._ Dijo al notar como el cuerpo de ash hacía algo muy opuesto a su mente.

 _Ash: ok. Y dime sabes quienes son los demás._ Curioso por saber con quienes trabajaría.

 _Sabrina: actores superficiales en especial tu coprotagonista Elizabeth, créeme es un dolor de trasero._ Dijo relajándose y hablando más libre.

 _Ash: okey y sospecho que no te agrada mucho._ Dijo aun ya sabiendo la respuesta.

 _Sabrina: bueno es demasiado superficial, yo solo me dedico a esto como hobbie , yo soy psíquica y líder de gimnasio._ Tomo un respiro. _Pero ella es la perfecta niña consentida, me sorprende que aceptara el papel_ dijo totalmente molesta _._

 _Ash: bueno lo tendré en cuenta, espero que podamos trabajar bien._ Dijo tranquilo,

 _Sabrina: eso espero._ Sonrio.

Tras un día y medio de vuelo, llegaron a kalos, y luego todo el equipo de filmación se dirigió hacia cuidad novarte donde durante 2 meses se aria el rodaje de la película.

* * *

/primera semana/

No le había sido difícil, meterse en su personaje ash interpretaba a satoshi, un caballero aura errante por los diferentes continentes del mundo pokemon.

Al principio luke quería que ash usara un lucario como pokemon principal, pero lo logro convencer de que silver era mejor opción.

Durante esa semana se había dado cuenta que lo que Sabrina había dicho era verdad.

Elizabeth era un verdadero dolor de cabeza.

En la primera escena que filmaron junto ash , había fingido que la salvaba del ataque de un pangoro salvaje.

Tras acabar la escena la actriz inicio a quejarse del lugar como que había muchos pokemon insectos y que la luz no le ayudaba a su cutis.

Pero bueno esa semana solo era el inicio del martirio.

/ la segunda semana/

Viola una gran fotógrafa, les había tomado fotos para los promocionales de la película, así como ayudar a luke a sacar el primer tráiler a la luz.

Le fue chistoso verse como un joven preocupado por una princesa y enfrentándose a una bruja para salvarla.

Además, esa semana fue su primera toma con Sabrina.

Hubo un pequeño enfrentamiento entre su magmi y el hunter de Sabrina.

Pero fuera de eso la filmación fue bien.

/ la cuarta semana/

Tardaron 2 semanas en grabar todas las escenas en cuidad novarte y unas pocas en las cercanías de pueblo boceto,

Pero al final quedaron bien.

Inclusive tuvo que bailar vals junto a Elizabeth.

Claro en ningún momento le gusto bailar tan pegado a alguien tan ensimoza como lo era Elizabeth.

Pero al final de la filmación pudo relajarse unos días pues no se le requeriría para esas escenas.

/ la quinta semana/

Fue la más complicada pues tuvieron que grabar solo la batalla de él y Sabrina más de 125 veces de hecho por tanto pelear su magmi evoluciono en un magmar y meta evoluciono en un butterfly.

Pero quedo grabado su evolución y seria parte de la película.

/la sexta semana/

Había sido la más fácil pues solo era dar algunas escenas extra para unir cabos entre la película y el libro.

Curiosamente la propia autora veía el resultado satisfecha con luke y con los actores.

/ la séptima semana/

Se grabó las escenas finales donde ash vencía a Sabrina en sus personajes claro esta y la paz volvía al reino ficticio.

Luego las últimas escenas donde él seguía su viaje errante por el mundo.

Y fin.

/ la octava semana/

Solo se dedicaron a promociona la película, junto con el director, el elenco y la autora.

Además, que le gano a Sabrina la medalla la medalla pantano (quien la había pedido por correo a sus ayudantes en el gimnasio).

Al final todos regresaron a kanto y ash pudo seguir su viaje a cuidad azulona.

* * *

/cuidad azulona/ 3 pm

Ash ahora conocía el rostro del terror.

Fangirls.

No pudo ni dar dos pasos por cuidad azulona debido a que había una firma de libros de la autora de el secreto del bosque.

varias chicas lo vieron y lo iniciaron a seguir.

Hasta que las perdió y entro al gimnasio de Erika

En cuanto entro al gimnasio para desafiar a Erika.

Aparte que el lugar apestaba a perfume.

Fue reconocido por todas las chicas del lugar.

Al parecer el libro del que se basó la película para la cual el fungió como actor, era uno de los más románticos y para adolescentes enamoradizas que existían.

Y bueno el al ser el actor que le daría vida el personaje del libro, se había hecho conocido por todas las seguidoras del libro.

Le fue fácil vencer a las entrenadoras que protegían a Erika.

Nada que bee, meta y magmar no se pudieran encargar.

Al final estuvo frente a frente con Erika.

La joven traía un quimono amarillo con verde y estaba leyendo algo que rápidamente oculto en su kimono

 _Erika: muy pocos hombres llegan aquí sin quejarse del perfume o disfrazarse de mujer._ Dijo la joven de pelo azul, mientras se desplazaba asía su lugar en la arena.

 _Ash: antes muerto a disfrazarme de mujer y en cuanto al olor no me importa me he enfrentado a un tipo que olía a pescado, estaré bien._ Comento tranquilo mientras se preguntaba que entrenador patético se había tenido que disfrazar de mujer.

A lo lejos Gary estornudaba sin razón aparente.

 _Erika: okey, bueno asumo que vienes por la medalla._ Dijo una vez en su posición y sacando una pokebola de su kimono.

 _Ash: si._ Dijo ash dudando. **¿Dónde guarda tantas cosas?** Se preguntaba pues había metido un libro, una manzana, las pokebolas y quien sabe que más en su kimono.

 _Erika: bueno es un tres contra tres._ Dijo tranquila. Mientras una de sus amigas funja de réferi.

 _Ash: estoy listo._ Dijo mientras se acomodaba su sombrero, que al moverse exhibió las 5 plumas en el.

 _/erika vs ash/_

 _Erika : al campo tangrowth._ De una pokebola verde con amarillo, surgió el imponente pokemon planta, parado en sus dos piernas debía medir unos 2 metros.

 _Ash: nesi a pelear._ Lanzo su buceoball y de esta salió nesi quien emitió una suave melodía.

Las dos pokemon se veían fijamente.

Erika estaba analizando la situación.

Tenía ventaja contra lapras pero también tenía que tener cuidado.

Ya que al ser un tipo hielo era peligrosa para sus pokemon de tipo planta.

 _Erika: usa día soleado y luego rayo solar._ Dijo clamada, a lo que tangrowth alzo las manos y mucho sol cubrió la arena, acto seguido el pokemon inicio a recolectar energía en sus manos.

 _Ash: golpe cuerpo._ Ordeno firme, nesi asintió y con un pequeño impulso de agua se lanzó contra tangrowth quien perdió la energía que había acumulado.

 _Erika: poder pasado._ Varias esferas de energía surgieron de tangrowth y estas se lanzaron contra nesi.

 _Ash: ¡esquívalo y rayo hielo!._ Obedeció la orden y uso un pequeño chorro de agua para esquivar el ataque y acto seguido abrir la boca y lanzar el rayo azul blanquecino.

El ataque dio en el blanco.

La pokemon planta se tambaleo y se debilito por un ataque crítico.

 _Erika: ¡tangrowth rayo sola!r._ El ataque del pokemon tardó mucho en cargar ya que día soleado había perdido su efecto.

A _sh: nesi, ¡rayo hielo!_ La pokemon abrió su boca y un rayo azul blanquecino golpeo a un rayo amarillezco que tangrowth acababa de lanzar.

Los dos ataques rayo solar y rayo hielo estaba a la par.

Pero al final el tipo de nesi fue más efectivo y tangrowth, fue vencido.

 _Erika: descansa tamgrowth._ Metió a la enredadera azul de nuevo a su pokebola.

 _Erika: al campo vileplume._ De nuevo era una pokebola verde con amarillo y de esta salió la forma final de oddish

 _Ash: ¿aun puedes pelear?_ Nesi asintió, no estaba cansada.

 _Erika: rayo solar._ No perdió tiempo y dio la orden

Esta vez el ataque fue más rápido y afecto a nesi.

 _Ash: ¡nesi usa rayo hielo!_ asintió y cargo el ataque contra la planta.

 _Erika: esquiva y hoja mágica._ La pokemon se movió elegante mete y de su cabeza salieron hojas multicolor.

Nesi recibió el impacto y se tambalea el golpe le había afectado

 _Ash: nesi usa canción de la perdición._ Nesi sabía lo que significaba e iba a perder, pero mínimo se llevaría consigo a su atacante.

De la boca de nesi salió una tétrica melodía la cual afecto a las 2 pokemon.

 _Erika: termina esto con rayo solar._ la energía se concentró en su cabeza y golpeo a nesi.

Tras un impacto certero nesi cayo inconsciente.

 _Ash: descansa te lo mereces._ Dijo guardándola en su buceoball.

 _Erika: tu siguiente pokemon._ Dijo confiada tras su victoria.

 _Ash: magmar! Al campo._ De una pokebola roja totalmente, salió magmar quien lanzo llamas al techo apenas toco el piso.

 _Erika: odio al tipo fuego._ Dijo, mientras su pokemon se asustaba por la fuerza del tipo fuego.

Magmar fingió que le apuñalaban el corazón.

 _Ash: no importa usa llamarada._ Magmar exhalo un potente aro de fuego que inicio a perseguir a vileplume

 _Erika: día soleado y rayo solar._ dijo rápido.

En un movimiento vileplume soltó el rayo solar y destruyo la llamarada

 _Ash: magmar no te muevas._ **Ya son tres turnos.** sonrió.

 _Erika: bien usa._ Pero entonces vio cómo su vileplume caía el piso sin más energía.

 _Erika: pero como, no la tocaste._ Clara mente sorprendida al ver a su amiga caída sin ningún rasguño.

 _Ash: hace tres turnos nesi uso canción de la perdición, esta hace que los pokemon que la escuchen pierdan la batalla a los 3 turnos de oírla._ Respondió tranquilamente. _Y creo que ya pasaron los tuyos._

 _Erika: bueno al campo veectrebell._ Guardo a vileplume y saco otra pokebola, también verde con amarillo, de esta salió la campana planta.

 _Ash: acaba esto con puño fuego._ Magmar hizo uso de su gran velocidad para colocarse ras de veectreebell y de un fuerte puño fuego dejo fuera de combate al pokemon.

 _E_ l ataque fue crítico.

E _rika: pero vectreebell es de mayor nivel que tu pokemon._ Ahora si atónita,

 _Ash: día soleado aumenta el poder de ataques tipo fuego._ Dijo algo muy básico.

La mediadora le dio la victoria a ash.

 _Erika: lo había olvidado. Bueno me has vencido ten la medalla arcoíris._ Le entrego la flor de muchos colores.

 _Ash: gracias._ Guardo la medalla y a magmar, para luego sacar a silver de su pokebola.

 _Erika: oye te puedo pedir algo._ Pregunto tímidamente, mientras jugaba con sus manos.

 _Ash: si que cosa._ Curioso pues el aura de Erika tenía mucho rosa y lila.

 _Erika: me firmas mi libro._ Muy sonrojada.

De su kimono Erika saco un libro de 250 páginas con el título el secreto del bosque, aunque en la caratula ya no estaba un árbol como antes sino una foto de él abrazando a Elizabeth mientras Sabrina estaba en la parte trasera de la caratula con dos esferas de energía en cada mano.

Ash estaba totalmente sorprendido.

 **Ash: en que mierda de adolecentes me he metido.** _Bueno ya que._ suspiro resignado mientras tomaba la tercera pluma de su sombrero y la agitaba de esta salió una gotita de tinta negra, tomo el libro que Erika le ofrecía y abrió la primera página del libro y la firmo junto con " _ **un para Erika de satoshi**_ , no quería firmar con su verdadero nombre.

 _Erika: muchas gracias._ Feliz por conseguir el autógrafo de la estrella de su libro favorito.

 _Ash: no es nada._ Demasiado extrañado por haber firmado un libro.

Silver de pronto sintió peligro.

 _Silver: (ash… hay que irnos)._ El piso se movía y el murmullo de adolecentes aumentaba.

 _Ash: ¿por qué?_

Su respuesta fue contestada por un grito de varias adolecentes femeninas.

 _Grupo fans: ¡firma el mío!_ Todas traían un libro en las manos.

 _Ash: ¡PIERNAS NO ME FALLEN!_ Grito mientras corría por el laberinto que era el gimnasio a la salida.

Silver lo siguió lo más rápido que podía.

Pero al salir del gimnasio solo se encontró con otro grupo de fans y con una reportera.

 _Staicy: aquí staicy, reportando en vivo, acabamos de encontrarnos al protagonista de el secreto del bosque. ¿algo que quieras decir a la audiencia?_ Dijo la reportera de espectáculos, mientras le pasaba un micrófono a ash.

Claro este último estaba deteniendo la puerta del gimnasio de cuidad azulona

 _Ash: ¡lance estas muerto por meterme en esta locura!_ Grito maldiciones contra el campeón regional, mientras la puerta del gimnacio cedía y ash era aplastado por las fans.

/mientras tanto/ norte de ciudad victoria

En la torre de la victoria, más específico en la habitación del campeo había dos figuras en la cama veían la televisión. una era Debora la maestra dragón del monte dragon quien se estaba preocupando por su la salud física de su novio, mientras que lance se estaba muriendo de riza los dos veía en la televisión como ash, salía corriendo debajo de la puerta y era perseguido por un grupo de adolescentes hormonales.

 **Lance: sin duda alguna valió la pena.** se seguía riendo mientras veía como ash se metía a un centro pokemon y parecía atrincherarse pues usaba las bancas para que nadie entrase al recinto.

 _Debora: ¿sabes que te va a romper la mano? ¿verdad?_ Dijo la joven peli azul quien solo estaba usando la playera negra del lance y su ropa interior.

 _Lance: tal vez, pero ya quiero unas vacaciones y siempre que me rompe un miembro me dan dos semanas._ Dijo el campeón pelirrojo que solo estaba en bóxeres.

Su novia le beso la mejilla y se acurruco a un lado de él.

 _Debora: justo lo que necesitamos._ Sabiendo que el verdadero motivo del plan de su novio.

 _Lance: ya vas a anunciarlo._ Dijo mientras ella asentía.

 _Debora: si mi familia lo debe saber y ¿qué hay de ti?, ya tienes pensado quien será el padrino._ Viendo su anillo con forma de dragón que sostenia un diamante y también la lista de cosas para su boda.

 _Lance: el que me va a romper la mano._ soltó entre rizas.

Su novia solo negó con la cabeza, mientras sonreía a su futuro esposo.

Y los dos compartían un beso.

* * *

/cuidad azulona / 8 pm

El caos que las jovencitas causaron ya se había disipado.

Ash tuvo que firmar muchos libros, dar autógrafos y tomarse fotos con todas esas adolecentes, para que lo dejaran tranquilo.

Pero tras eso ya podía recorrer la cuidad con libertad.

Aunque solo tenía un destino.

El casino de cuidad azulona.

Tal vez ash nunca lo admitiría, pero le gustaban los casinos.

Esto debido a que tenía una gran suerte.

Esto era raro, pues siempre ganaba en las traga monedas, en las cartas o en las ruletas.

Por eso mismo le prohibieron la entrada en distintos casinos el de jotho, el de sinnoh, el de unova y el de kalos

Ya que una vez que paso por ahí los hizo quebrar, al haber ganado 800 000 000 000 pokeyenes en jotho, 100 000 000 000 pokelibras en sinnoh, 200 000 000 000 pokedolares en unova y 500 000 000 000 pokeeuros en kalos.

Si ash tenía un muy buen fondo de retiro, si quisiera se podría retira de por vida y aun así le sobraría dinero.

Por error ash reconoció a un hombre en las cercanías del casino.

Lo había visto antes en se busca, el hombre era un teniente rocket.

El hombre entro al casino.

Ash también y solo vio que se metía a unas escaleras secretas, al presionar un botón tras un cartel.

Ash: **simple.** Pensó.

Al llegar frente al cartel un hombre con una r roja lo detuvo.

 _Soldado rocket: ¿a dónde vas?_ Pregunto mientras tomaba su arma y una pokebola.

 _Ash: a la base secreta._ Dijo esperando resistencia

 _Soldado rocket: ¿eres uno de los asesinos?_ Bajo su arma

Ash: **¿asesinos?** _Si._ curioso

 _Soldado rocket: que bueno no sabes cómo Giovanni-sama le ha estado padeciendo por ese ranger._ Dijo un poco aterrado según su aura.

 _Ash: me lo imagino para llamarme._ **Así que Giovanni.** Pensó al descubrir el nombre del líder de los rocket.

 _Soldado rocket: no te creas a pedido a lo mejor de lo mejor. Creo que llamo a moltres, al feraligator, a servina, a un malamar muy raro, a un scizor, a un francotirador y vi a un hombre que parecía rhyperior no creo que seas especial._ Dijo despreocupado, presiono el botón y las escaleras se abrieron. _Que tengas suerte._

Ash bajo por las escaleras.

Ash: **¡o es idiota o se hace, es decir, mi placa está a simple vista!** Pensó mientras veía a un hombre que parecía un feraligatr salir por una alcantarilla. **¿Qué carajos?** Ash se ocultó tras unas cajas y vio a más personas salir.

Un hombre con varias armas de última generación, un scizor vario color que traía una capa de viajes, un curioso malamar quien era escoltado por dos hombres armados, una mujer que tenía el pelo muy largo negro con ropa que recordaba a un seviper.

A un hombre común y corriente, pero traía el pelo rojo y su compañero era un lamper.

Y a un hombre de unos 3 metros que parecía un raiperior.

 **Ash: sin duda pokefilia.** Pensó al recordar los múltiples reportes de humanos mitad pokemon que los ranger encubren.

Una vez ash estuvo solo siguió caminando por la base.

A **sh: dinero, armas, droga, eso que…a piezas de cuerpos… pieles pokemon.** Cada cosa que veía le daba asco pero que se podía hacer.

De pronto vio aun raticate golpear con su cola a un pobre bagon.

 _Raticate: hehehe toma._

 _bagon: porque haces esto._

 _Raticate: porque me divierto._

Antes de que el pokemon volviera a golpear ash le tomo de cuello y lo alzo.

Ante la mirada de un sorprendido bagon.

 _Ash:_ **un pokemon no es malo por naturaleza.** Pensó mientras le estrellaba en el piso con toda su fuerza. **Solo sigue malos ejemplos.** Saco a sus pokemon.

Ash: _ya saben que hacer, silver te quedas conmigo, el resto destruyan toda la base, evacuen a los pokemon, mister trae a los policías y a los refuerzos._ Dijo como orden. _En marcha._

Cada quien cumplió su orden mientras ash se acercaba a la oficina del líder.

Solo que se quedó tras la puerta escuchando la conversación.

 _Teniente rocket: ¿Por qué no los contrato Giovanni-sama?_ Se escuchaba alarmado.

 _Giovanni: cada uno quería 300 billones de pokedolares y ¿crees que los tengo?_

Se escuchó el ruido de un arma.

 _Teniente rocket: o siento giova.!_

 **BANG!**

Ash iba a entrar, pero fue sujetado por la espalda.

 _Soldado: ¡INTRUSO!_ Todas las alamas sonaron mientras unos tanques de gas explotaban.

Ash: **se acabó el sigilo.** Tomo la mano del que lo sujetaba y lo lanzo contra la puerta.

Esta se rompió.

Dentro de la oficina no había nadie con vida.

 **Ash: ¡mierda! Se escapó.** Recibió un golpe por la espalda. **Silver no me cuidabas la espalda.** Pensó mientras daba una patada por detrás a un soldado rocket.

Silver estaba luchando contra un poderoso nidoking.

Tras golpear, romper huesos, escapar de balas.

Ayudar a pokemons y humanos a subir por las escaleras.

Y recibir un disparo.

Ash logro salir del casino.

/ ex casino de cuidad azulona/ 10 : 00 pm

Los oficiales de policía arrestaban a los rocket y a los dueños del casino por haber colaborado con ellos.

Varias ambulancias estaban en la zona, junto con padres de familia.

Muchos niños, niñas, madres, padres o abuelos salvados esta noche se volverían a su hogar.

Ash se encontraba sentado en una camilla de una ambulancia.

Un rocket le había disparado en la pierna.

 _Paramédico: ¿Cómo se siente?_ Preguntaba una es que había extraído la bala.

 _Ash; bien._ El paramédico se disponía a vendar. _Espera sano rápido._ Dijo mientras su aura sanaba su herida.

 _Paramédico: ¿Cómo?_ Totalmente asombrado.

 _Asj: es la ventaja cuando no puedes usar ni golpe aural o aura esfera,_ menciono en un susurro, recordando como aron el maestro caballero del aura le dijo que nunca sería uno de ellos. **Si quien quieres ser parte de una sexta que quiere salvar al mundo. ¿Quién quiere usar aura esfera? O ser un caballero aura… yo quiero.** Pensó mientras ocultaba su rostro deprimido bajo su sombrero.

 _Oficial de policía: joven el campeón lo busca._ Dijo mientras le pasaba una pantalla táctil.

 _Ash ¿hola?_ Dudoso.

 _Lance_ _: ¿SE PUEDE SABER QUIEN TEDIO AUTORISACION PARA VOLAR UN CASINO?_ Grito entre enojado y preocupado.

 _Ash:¿Y A TI QUIEN TE AUTORIZO A PONERME DE ESTRELLA EN UNA PELÍCULA DE ROMANCE ADOLESCENTE.?!_ Le recordó en el lio que lo metió ese día.

 _Lance: NO ME CAMBIES EL TEMA._ _Además, te ves genial_ En un susurro. _¿PORQUE? ¡DIABLOS VOLASTE EL CASINO!_ Pregunto-

Ash: _le mi reporte y lo entenderás_. Menciono mientras se tocaba la pierna.

Lance parecía checar algo en su computadora.

 _Lance: está bien y te la paso, pero ¿no sabes algo de este Giovanni? ¿es un alias?, ¿algún apellido?_ Quería arrestar de una vez a ese mal nacido.

 _Ash: no estaba muy ocupado sacando a todos del lugar._ Apenado pues a el también se le paso ese dato.

 _Lance: está bien._ Dijo mientras se calmaba. _Luego que puedas pásate por la torre. tengo algo importante que pedirte._

 _Ash: si.. te voy a romper un brazo ¿lo sabes? ¿verdad?_ Sonriente.

 _Lance: uno se acostumbra._ Sonrió. _Bueno te llamo luego._ Colgó la video llamada

Con eso ash guardo a silver se fue a una posada cercana , todos sus pokemon y el se merecían dormir.

Ese día había sido muy difícil.

Solo los libero de sus pokebolas en la habitación y callo exhausto nesi lo atrapo con su cuello y lo coloco en la cama.

Mister y silver asintieron.

Mister uso su poder psíquico y le cambio la ropa por su piyama.

Mientras que silver lo arropo.

Todos los demás pokemon veían la escena.

Ese día no se las pasaron muy bien.

Los que debían rescatar a las personas y pokemon ( meta, bee, ivy y umbra) se habían quedado atrapados, si ash no hubiera legado las llamas los hubieran consumido.

Mietras que magmar y elektabuzz habían tenido problemas con los soldados rocket.

Crazy y nesi no habían vigilado bien y saltaron las alarmas.

Toxcy había fallado al encontrar una rota de evacuación segura.

Todos habían fallado y si ash no hubiera llegado a tiempo bueno muchos de ellos abrina muerto.

Todos estaban felices de que su entrenador estuviera bien.

Bueno cansado y herido, pero vivo.

Así cada quien se fue a dormir.

Menos silver.

 **Silver: ash, muy pronto se verá si eres digno de ser el elegido.** Pensó mientras se acurrucaba junto a crazy. **Creo que al final si la amo.** Se aseguró de que crazy estuviera dormida y la beso. **Pero no lo puedo mostrar, aun no es lo demasiado fuerte.** Sin más cerro sus ojos , quería dormir un rato.

* * *

/Esta historia continuara/.

* * *

 **nota 1 : sorry por la tardanza pero bueno aquie esta, creo que es el mas largo que he hecho**

 **Nota 2: sorry si se me falto un error de ortografía, pero mi laptop es nueva y bueno esta toda loca.**

 **Nota 3: bueno si los rangers son pobres, hehe pero eso depende de la región porque miren**

 **Un pokeeuro (solo kalos y la nueva región del sol y luna) equivale a: 10 pokedólares**

 **Un pokedólar equivale a (teselia/unova y as islas naranjas): 7.5 pokelibras**

 **Un pokelibra equivale a (hoenn y sinnoh): 10,5 pokeyenes.**

 **Un pokeyen equivale a (kanto y jotho); 20 pesos mexicanos XD**

 **Nota 4: si ash es un actor esto solo es una pantalla, e caso de que requiera un alias o una manera fácil de entrar a un lugar puede decir que soy un famoso y ya.**

 **Nota 5: el secreto del bosque será un one shot que publicare -luego.**

 **Nota 6: Debora y Clair no son la misma persona en mi historia. Debora es la novia de lance es pelia azul-marino y es una maestra dragón del monte de los dragones. Mientras que Clair es igual al de la serie solo que más joven y ella está en johto. Eso es para los que pensaron incesto… pervertidos XD.**

 **Nota 7: los asesinos… los veo luego.**

 **Nota 8: si aquí la pokefilia existe, pero si logran nacer niños bueno digamos que mama era humana y papa un feraligatr que obtenemos**

 **Nota 8: ash bueno sé que es aun inmaduro y bueno lo hice muy sangriento. Pero lo corregiré conforme avance la historia.**

 **Nota 9: voy a publicar un especial en la historia, contará como capitulo y estará basado en la segunda película de pokemon.**

* * *

Merece reviews? ,

Entre mis historias están:

El tablero de la muerte (Harry Potter)*

El veneno humano (pokemon)*

Marcado (naruto)*

Los ojos de la ilusión (Harry Potter) *

Serie varios: Las aves del mal*

Nos vemos en la irrealidad.


	12. un día de locos y ninjas p1

El veneno humano

Disabler: todos los personajes. Y sus derechos, así como los fans de este juego son propiedad de Nintendo.

* * *

Irealiti:

Lamento la tardanza.

espero que les guste mucho este cap.

por favor.

* * *

Acciones.: normal

Subrayado: lectura, batallas o pokedex

 **Negritas: pensamientos, maquinas**

 _Cursiva: diálogos._

Paréntesis. (): Explicaciones o pokemons

/lugares/

* * *

/ Agradecimientos/

 **Metalero Anarkista:** bueno tiene muchas cosas en su ropa y lo de las fangirls volverán a aparecer.

 **Tsukihimeprincess:** lo que pasa es que ash no puede entrar porque no tiene un equilibrio en su ser.

 **Taichikudo534:** no se,hay varios ejemplos, pronto cera su boda.

 **Guest:** los tendrá.

 **KRT215:** si digamos que es necesario pues me parece el pokemon con mas ventaja momentáneamente.

 **onixia32:** ya aquí esta el nuevo cap.

 **Guest:** aquí esta el cap :V

* * *

/ Votación/ pokemons opcionales

Axew: 2

lucario: 5

torchi: 1

sugerencias.

creados:

sauromar ( sar: rey o señor feudal ruso, mar: deidad que representa lo indomable).

toxeon: ( tox de toxcy = venenoso o toxico, eon : nombre original de eevee y final de sus evoluciones)

* * *

 **Capítulo 12: un día de locos y ninjas al ataque parte 1.**

* * *

/océano de Kanto algún lugar entre las islas espuma y las islas remolino / 11: 30 pm

* * *

 _¿Cómo terminamos aquí? ¿chicos alguien me lo recuerda?_ Decía Lans un joven de 15 años, castaño de pelo en puntas, gafas de aviador amarillas en el cuello, su ropa la cual estaba mojada consistía de una chaqueta roja con gran relámpago de adorno en la parte trasera de esta, unos guantes negros sin dedos, una camiseta roja, jeans azules, mochila azul y tenis blancos con rojos.

Mientras preguntaba a sus pokemon.

Okami su mightiena simplemente negó con la cabeza y se metió en su pokebola.

Simba un luxray estaba oprimiendo el pecho de Flash un raichu que estaba más en el mundo distorsión que en el mundo de los vivos por casi ahogarse en medio de la nada.

Shinobi un greninja estaba sentado en posición de loto mientras se auto relajaba para luego iniciar a hablar.

( _te dije que no presionaras el botón). dijo_ shinobi mientras meditaba.

 _¿dónde quedo tu espíritu de aventura?_ pregunto lans mientras si primer pokemon alzaba sus hombros en señal de despreocupación.

( _en el crucero 5 estrellas_ ) dijo el pokemon mientras su entrenador solo negaba con la cabeza.

 _deja de molestar y ayúdame a ir a tierra_. Lans le paso un remo.

( _no debiste dejar a Sonic con el profesor ciprés)_ dijo resignado el pokemon agua siniestro.

 _porque no me lo dices antes_. Dijo lans molesto.

i(te _lo dije antes de que nos fuéramos de Jotho_ ) dijo el pokemon acua-siniestro( _cambia a okami por Sonic_ ) dijo mientras su entrenador hacia memoria.

 _okey tienes razón._ De pronto vio luces a lo lejos. _¡mira es un barco! o ¡talvez una isla habitada vamos hay_!, dijo mientras apunta el bote salvavidas en dirección a esas luces.

Su pokemon inicial negó con la cabeza.

Su amigo no sabía que esas luces eran un grupo de lantur y chinchou que habían salido nadar en la superficie.

Si sin duda alguna de nuevo se habían perdido en el océano.

* * *

 _/_ dos días después/ cuidad Azulona/ 11:15 am.

* * *

Un entrenador corría a toda velocidad rumbo a un montón de policías y reporteros.

El entrenador iba vestido con una gabardina morada, un sombrero negro con 5 plumas de diferentes pokemon y una mochila negra militar.

Este joven no era otro que ash, quien había regresado lo más rápido a la cuidad debido a una emergencia de los rangers.

En su rostro y manera de caminar se mostraba su molestia.

Si algo Ash odiaba eran a los novatos prepotentes y creídos, los rangers novatos generalmente buscan resaltar para ganarse un nombre en la organización.

No en balde entre los rangers se encuentran altos mando, campeones, elites y entrenadores capases de luchar a puño limpio contra pokemons legendarios.

Pero si algo no entendían los novatos era eso que eran eso, novatos, sin experiencia o el entrenamiento que los respaldara.

Así pues, un grupo de 3 novatos se había adentrado a cuidad Azulona persiguiendo a un criminal, un criminal muy por encima de su rango.

Alfil o ese era su alias, su expediente era conocido a la perfección por todos los Ranger mayores al rango C, después de todo él lo había estado persiguiendo desde hace unos años, alfil era un verdadero maniatico, según se sabía era un asesino en serie, había matado a más de 250 hombres y mujeres, todo eso a sus 14 años,

Alfil tenía la capacidad de regenerar su cuerpo y no sentía dolor, además que se entiende de una manera muy especial con los pokemon fantasmas, siendo estos quienes le ayuda a seguir asesinando. esto lo hacía tan peligroso.

No le sorprendió recibir la noticia de Lance que habían localizado a alfil, esté no podía pasar más de un mes sin cometer un asesinato, pero si le sorprendió escuchar que tenía que salvar a un escuadrón de novatos que se les había ocurrido que eran lo suficientemente hábiles para detenerlo.

 _Estado._ Ash se acercó con placa en mano a la oficial Jenny quien estaba vigilando el edificio.

Por la ventana se veía a un joven rubio de un metro 1. 60, su piel era muy pálida casi blanca, llevaba un suéter de manga larga y con capucha de color blanco, totalmente manchado de sangre.

Había varios hunters y banettes volando alrededor del lugar.

Evitando que los policías entraran al edificio.

 _Hay 20 renes. 16 los niños y las 4 maestras, mato a 2 de las maestras, bueno hay 2 ranger caídos y tiene a la joven como escudo humano._ Dijo la oficial mientras le señalaba lo que estaba ocurriendo en la guardería.

 _Entendido,_ dijo ash. _Encárguense de los pokemon fantasma._ Dijo mientras de sus pokebolas liberaba a Umbra y a Silver.

Los dos tipos siniestro asintieron.

El murkrow abrió sus alas y uso finta y persecución para alejar a los hunters.

Mientras silver con mordiscos y bola sombra enfrentaba a los banetes

 _¿En qué le puedo ayudar?_ Pregunto la oficial Jenny.

 _Manténgalo distraído voy a entrar._ Dijo ash mientras se acercaba a silver. _¿cuánto éxito tendré?_

Silver pareció pensarlo mucho tiempo. _Si le caes por atrás, lo lograras sin muertes._ Dijo silver para luego dar un salto y morder a un banette en la cabeza.

 _Entendido, distráigalo lo más que pueda._ Ash se dirigió sigilosamente a la parte trasera del edificio para subir al techo.

Mientras tanto, las cosas estaban empeorando.

La prensa y los padres de familia querían entrar al lugar que los policías estaban acordonando.

Alfi parecía actuar fuera de este mundo pues estaba cantado felizmente una canción de cuna.

 _muérete mi niño._

 _muérete ya._

 _Este niño lindo que nacio de noche._

 _Quiere que lo entierre en mi porche._

Era la tonada que repetia.

La oficial Jenny solo podía observar con impotencia lo que ese monstruo hacía.

Con su cuchillo le inicio a cortar la oreja a la ranger novata.

Jenny tomo un teléfono y marco el número de la guardería pokemon.

Se estaba intentando negociar con Alfil por medio de un teléfono.

Este dejo de cantar, movió a la joven como escudo humano, tomo el teléfono y pregunto.

 _¿sabes porque me gusta la sangre?_ Inicio hablar Alfil por medio del teléfono de la guardería y con su otra mano mantenía el cuchillo en el cuello de la ranger.

 _¿no lose? ¿Por qué?_ Pregunto la oficial Jenny mediante un teléfono.

 _Porque nadie la aprecia, nadie exceptuando a mis amigos._ Dijo alfil. _Mis amigos los fantasmas, ellos aman la sangre y el sufrimiento._ Dijo alfil mientras sonreía. _Ellos solitarios como yo._

 _¿es por eso que estás haciendo esto?_ Pregunto la oficial mientras hacia lo posible para mantener a alfil distraído. _¿Por qué no dejas ir a los niños?_

 _Nadie me dejaba ir, cuando ellas me torturaron ellas, esas malditas ellas nos dañaron a todos nosotros, ellas, jejenes díganme porque no me ayudaron a ¡MI!_ Alfil colgando el teléfono.

Jenny veia con temor como alfil giraba a la ranger y le apuntaba el cuchillo al cuello.

 _Por…fav..vvorr no me mates._ Decía la Ranger. _Mata a los niños, a mí no._

 _Jejeje, eres como todos, tú también te amas a ti misma y no te importan los demás._ Alfil corto el cuello de la Ranger el cual inicio a sangra sin control cayendo al suelo, lamió el cuchillo en ensangrentado, hizo una mueca de asco y pateo el cuerpo de la joven. _Jejejjejej a ver ¿quién de ustedes será el sigue?_ Dijo Alfil mientras se acercaba a los niños.

 _Tú!._ ash se lanzó contra Alfil y lo tumbó contra una pared. _¡CORRAN!_ grito para que todos los niños y las maestras salieran del edificio.

Alfi se alteró he intento zafarse del agarre de ash.

N _..no.._ grito alfil mientras pateaba a Ash y le clavaba varias veces el cuchillo en su estómago. _¡Vuelvan!_ Alfi apuñalo a ash en el riño.

Por el dolo ash soltó a alfil para tumbarse en el piso

Alfil intento agarrar a una maestra.

Pero Ash le sujeto de la pierna derecha y lo tumbo al piso.

Alfil se giró y le clavó el cuchillo en la mano.

 _Aaahh!_ Ash soltó Alfil.

Este separo y pateo a ash.

 _¡No estorbes!_ Alfil se dispone a salir del edificio, pero ash se paró y le dio un golpe en la mandíbula.

Luego un golpe en el estómago y luego un rodillazo a la mandíbula rompiéndose la.

Pero luego de unos segundos un aura azul igual a la de ash sano la mandíbula.

 _Eso no duele._ Dijo Alfil mientras tomaba aliento y le volvía a apuñalar en el estómago.

Ash escupió sangre.

 _Entonces._ Ash cero su puño y lo cargo con su aura. _¡Esto si te dolerá!_ De un solo golpe Alfil salió volando en dirección al muro rompiéndolo en pedazos y termino chocando contra un árbol.

El estruendo fue tal que conmociono a todos los que veían desde fuera del edificio.

 _¡Arréstenlo!_ Grito la oficial Jenny tras salir de la conmoción.

mientras varios machoke y arcanairs saltaban contra alfil.

Este se recuperó rápido y apuñalo a un arcanair directo en el corazón, luego le corto el cuello a un machop.

 _Jejeje no importa la sangre, ellos la quieren._ Dijo alfil mientras volvía a apuñala a otro machop.

Mas humanos y pokemon se disponían a atacar a alfil.

Pero pronto Gengars y gastly le protegieron.

Muchos pokemon tenían miedo de acercarse.

Mas un murkrow usando pico taladro y luego finta vensio a un gengar.

Espantando a los pokemon fantasma

 _Silver bola sombra a su cabeza!_ Grito ash mientras salía de los escombros del edificio.

Silver abrió su boca generando una esfera negra con un aura morada ya apunto a Alfil y la lanzo.

Alfil estaba distraído apuñalando a un policía, por lo que cuando vio la esfera, hasta que está ya estaba frente a su rosto.

La explosión noqueo a Alfil.

Y alejo a los gastly.

 _Ya puede arrestarlo._ Dijo ash mientras se apoyaba en una patrulla, su sanación no era tan rápida si se le dañaba de nuevo en el mismo lugar.

 _Esta sangrando mucho, una ambulancia._ Dijo la oficial Jenny mientras varios para médicos venia en su dirección.

 _No es necesario, revisen a los niños y a los heridos._ Dijo ash mientras su sanación iniciaba a cerrar la herida. _Esta..re bien._ Dijo recuperando el aliento y escupiendo sangre.

 _Rápido métanlo a la patrulla._ Dijo la oficial Jenny a sus policías que sostenían a Alfil.

Cabe decir que este había sido golpeado "accidentalmente" por todos los policías, incluida la oficial Jenny

 _Negativo._ Dijo ash una vez ya estuvo mejor. _Tengo ordenes de llevarlo a la Torre de la victoria._ Ash presiono el botón del centro de su ranger. _Manténgalo quieto en lo que llega el vehículo._ Dijo ash.

 _Pero esta en mi jurisdicción._ Dijo una molesta Oficial Jenny .

 _Créame cuando el digo que no quera tener a Alfil en su comisaria._ Dijo ash encarando a la oficial.

 _¿Porque?-._ pregunto la enojada mujer.

 _Una vez se escapó de una comisaria en Jotho._ Ash activo su pokegear y les mostró la orden que tenía. _Y por donde se escapó dejo un rastro de cadáveres._

A regañadientes la oficial tuvo que aceptar.

Pronto un ruido llamo la atención.

Un avión de transporte ranger había llegado.

Al aterrizar en la calle dejo salir a varios médicos y rangers de rango b , además del maestro de los rangers novatos y también Lance quien se veia con cara de pocos amifos.

 _Señor._ Los oficiales de policía y la oficial Jenny se pusieron firmes.

 _Descanse._ Dijo lance mientras se acercaba a Ash. _¡Te dije que esperaras!, estábamos a 10 minutos!_ Dijo Lance mientras tomaba del cuello de su gabardina a Ash. _¡Era una orden directa!_ Lance tenia a ash a unos 10 centímetros del piso.

 _Un minuto más y los niños serían los siguientes._ Respondió ash un poco harto de este teatro, sabía que Lance debía verse ante la sociedad como el campeón y líder de Los Rangers era obvio que si la prensa preguntaba porque algo salía mal le culparían y él tenía que fingir que había dado otras órdenes.

 _Asi es señor._ la oficial Jenny hablo en defensa de Ash, aunque esta se veía aterrada por estar hablándole a su superior. _Si él no hubiera entrado los niños hubieran muerto._

Varios gritos se escucharon, los padres de familia también estaban defendiendo a Ash.

Claramente Lance tuvo que cambiar rápido su actitud o sino la prensa lo trataría como un jefe inflexible y peligrosos.

 _Bueno está bien._ Lance soltó el cuello de su gabardina y le acomodo el sombrero. _Tus acciones salvaron vidas, esa es la única cosa que se puede sobreponer a una orden._ Lance se relajó más y sonrió. _Pero cuida más tu ropa están hechas un asco._ Le señalo la camisa llena de sangre que ash estaba usando.

Los dos se alejaron un poco del lugar donde había muchos periodistas.

 _¿Estás bien?_ Cuestiono lance. _Es decir, deberías estar feliz, el mato al hermano de Loreley casi mata a Máximo y bueno lo llevabas un rato pisando los talones antes de tu periodo vacacional._ Lance en verdad estaba curioso por la respuesta.

 _Si estoy bien, tan solo esperaba evitar que matara antes de capturarlo._ Dijo ash. _¿Oye tienes una playera o camiseta?, esta está llena de sangre._ Le mostró su playera que de violeta paso a ser vino.

 _No lo siento, este vehículo solo es para trasporte de prisioneros no traemos ropa._ Dijo lance.

 _Entiendo._ Dijo ash en un suspiro. _Umbra regresa._ Ash metió a su murkrow en su pokebola. _Fue una buena tarde._

 _Si._ Lance se dedicó a ver lo que pasaba.

Los padres de familia abrazando y calmando a sus hijos, muchos de ellos no dejaban de llorar estaban aterrados tras ver a un Joven matar a 2 de sus maestras, los Rangers heridos siendo atendidos en el avión, a Alfil siendo puesto en una capsula con esposas en manos y pies para inmovilizarlo, la oficial Jenny tratando de calamar a la prensa quienes estaban a punto de tirar la cinta que debía delimitar la zona.

Varios gastly, hunters, Gengars y banette huyendo por el bosque.

 _¿oye ash?_ Lance vio directamente a ash sabía que este sería el momento adecuado. _¿te puedo pedir un favor?_

 _Siempre y cuando no involucre más fans estaré bien._ Dijo ash hasta que un recuerdo paso por su mente. _Tu mano._ Extendió la suya.

Lance se resignó sabía que esto tenía que pasar.

Le dio la mano, con un solo tronido ash le había roto la mano.

Lance intentaba no gritar, pero en verdad le dolía.

Poco después ash la sano usado su aura.

A _mano._ Dijo ash. _Ahora si ¿qué favor quieres?_

 _Bueno._ Lance se estaba tronando la mano. _Como sabrás Debora y yo nos vamos a casar._ Lance se sonrojo un poco. _¡Y bueno quisiera que tu fueras el padrino!_ El maestro dragón sonrió mientras se pasaba la mano por su cabello rojo.

Ash sonrió, acepto _, nunca le negaría un favor a un amigo._

 _A por cierto ten esto._ De su capa saco algo, le dio una memoria para su pokenav _Es la nueva actualización del software Ranger, en una semana se actualiza todo el sistema y no quiero que estés fuera del sistema._ Dijo lance. _Te veo en la torre de la victoria en un mes._ Pero se detuvo. _Pero con nuestra suerte creo que nos veremos antes._ Lancé se fue ondeando su capa.

Tras esto lance se subió al avión y se despido con la mano de ash.

El vehículo dejo la zona y se perdió en el cielo.

 _(¿qué pasa Ash?)_ pregunto silver mientras se acercaba a su hermano, muchos los veían curiosos, debido a que era raro encontrar a un absol de un tono de pelo planeado y su piel azul cielo.

 _No nada silver, solo me pregunto qué está pasando._ Dijo ash mientras se alejaba del lugar acordonado por los policías. _Con este es mi tercer criminal de alto rango._ Ash estaba pensando.

 _(¿estas preocupado?)_ dijo silver.

 _Sí, me tarde más de lo que acostumbro._ Ash se puso serio. _Si hubiera sido más rápido la hubiera salvado._

 _(no lo hubieras hecho)._ Dijo silver ( _ash ella se puso en esa situación, se les dio la orden de no entrar y dejar de perseguir a Alfil, pero la desobedecieron, por su culpa hay dos muertos y dos heridos)_ el absol se paró y vio fijamente a ash. ( _hay cosas que no se pueden cambiar, por más que lo desees)_ silver sonrió y se lanzó a morder a Ash.

 _Silver basta, jajaja ya basta._ Decía riendo ash siempre que se deprimía silver saltaba a morderle pasa tranquilizarlo. _Ya silver debemos ir a cuidad fucsia._ Dijo ash mientras caminaban con nuevo rumbo, directo a la salida de la ciclo vía de azulona.

Pasaron 10 minutos entre platicas-

Pero de pronto silver se detuvo.

 _¿Qué pasa silver?._ Pregunto ash.

Pero un gran ronquido respondió la pregunta.

Frente a ellos había un gigantesco Snorlax dormido en la entrada de la ciclo vía.

 _¿Y esto cuanto lleva aquí?_ Pregunto ash a la nada.

 _Más de una semana._ Dijo la voz de una joven a su espalda.

La joven no era otra que yellow quien había cambiado su short corto negro bajo su mini-falda por un pantalón deportivo negro bajo su mini-falda y traía puesto un casco en vez de su sombrero y patines en lugar de tenis.

Además, que en el pecho en una cangurera llevaba un pequeño togepi.

 _Señorita yellow como ha estado._ Saludo ash a la rubia.

Mientras esta sonreía y sonrojada mente e iniciaba hablar.

 _Bien ashy, a decir verdad, me he divertido mucho en este viaje, tengo nuevos dibujos y además mira mi equipo._ Yellow lanzo 6 pokebolas cada una diferente.

De una safari ball salió un poderoso dodrio quien lo veía fijamente, aun no le perdonaba a ash que cuando era un doduo lo atrapara con una red de mariposas.

De una electro ball salió pickachu quien traía un sombrero de paja igual al de yellow, además de una bandana roja en el cuello.

De una Green ball salió una confundida gloom quien se sentó en el piso.

De una lure ball salió el imponente gyarados de yellow quien rugió potentemente.

De una frienth ball salió un ponita que corrió felizmente.

Y por último de una cristal ball salió una dragonair muy cariñosa con yellow.

 _Ellos son mis amigos, ya conoces a pika, a ninin, a bella, splash, deja te presento a draga y a rapi._ Dijo mientras señalaba a la dragona y al poni de fuego. _y este pequeño es tic._ Estaba abrazando a togepi. _Lo encontré cuando huía de un aerodactyl._ Dijo yellow sonriendo.

( _te quiero mami)_ dijo el pokemon mientras abrazaba a yellow. _(¿mami él es papi?) pregunto el_ pokemon mientras señalaba a ash.

 _No yo no soy tu papa._ Dijo ash mientras se inclinaba frente al pokemon.

Este siendo un bebe hizo lo que su instinto le dijo.

Se puso a llorar.

Yellow se espantó un poco y lo puso en el piso para ver qué pasaba.

Pronto los 6 pokemon de yellow estaban rodeando a ash muy enojados.

La rubia pronto se acercó para evitar que sus pokemon atacaran a ash.

Pero fue tarde.

Splash y draga se lanzaron para enredar a ash en sus cuerpos.

Pero togepi seguía llorando-

( _ash tu no sabes cómo tratar a los bebes)_ dijo silver mientras se acercaba al bebe togepi. (¡ _hola como estas!)_ pregunto el absol mientras sonreía.

Pero claro para el pequeño togepi ver la siniestra dentadura de un pokemon tan peligroso como lo era un absol solo hizo que llorara más.

De una pokebola en el cinturón de ash salió Cracy.

La pequeña eevee al ver llorar a togepi se acercó a consolarlo.

Con su cola froto la cara de togepi para que este se calma y luego con su vos inicio a arrullarlo.

Poco a poco el pequeño togepi dejo de llorar.

Cracy lo seguía consolando.

 _(ya ya pequeño, ese absol malo y feo no te hará daño)._ Dijo mientras le hacía cosquillas con su cola.

( _no soy malo y feo)._ Se defendió silver mientras fruncía el ceño.

Esto hizo que togepi iniciara a hipar.

 _(¡mira lo que haces!)_ cracy le disparo una bomba lodo directo al rostro de silver.

Esto hizo reír a togepi.

Pero se rio más cuando silver se inició a tambalear de un lado a otro.

 _(¿me envenenaste?)_ pregunto silver mientras sentía los efectos del veneno. ( _pero ¿Cómo?, se supone que solo puedes aprender toxico)._ Silver cayó al piso.

( _descuida)_ Cracy saco de su pelaje una baya meloc y se la dio a silver. _(¿mejor?)_ pregunto cracy mientras lamia la cara de silver.

El absol disimulo su sonrojo con el lodo en su rostro.

 _(mejor)_ se puso de pie y fue a ver a togepi.

Este estaba divertido con una hoja de árbol.

 _(hola)_ silver saludo al pequeño pokemon.

Este se asustó.

Pronto el absol sintió un dolor en su cola.

Cracy le había mordido.

 _(no, mal, muy mal)._ Cracy se puso al lado de silver y le inicio a explicar ( _los pokemon pequeños como togepi requieren una madre, porque se siente inseguros sin ella, por eso te teme tanto, piensa que te lo vas a comer)_ explico cracy.

 _(yo nunca me comería a un togepi)_ dijo un ofendido silver. (¿ _sabes lo difícil que es romper su cascaron?_ )claro se dio cuenta muy tarde lo que dijo.

( _piensas como depredador)._ De pronto una idea paso por la mente de la eevee. ( _trátalo como si fuera tu cría)_ dijo cracy.

El pokemon catástrofe pareció pensarlo alzo su rostro y busco algo entre los árboles.

Primero tenía que repasar lo que sabía de crianza.

Según la especie este puede o no alimentarse de pokemons.

Aunque la mayoría de pokemons se alimentan de frutas, vegetales, peses o animales de granja. Hay algunos que aún siguen trabajando con sus instintos. Un claro ejemplo era su especie, ellos eran omnívoros pero debido a su vida nómada suelen ser más carnívoros.

Pero los togepi eran otra historia, solo podían comer bayas, leche materna y según sabia en menor medida carne.

Silver uso su sexto sentido para percibir que había de alimento próximo para el pequeño togepi.

Había miel, no sería muy arriesgado atraer a los beedrill.

Había pidgeys no él es un bebe no podría comer un pidgey crudo.

Y había manzanas.

Con un rápido viento cortante (viento afilado o viento plateado según el país).

Corto una manzana, esta se quedó atrapada en el viento y esta se cortó en rodajas, más la manzana permaneció junta.

Silver la atrapo y se la dio al togepi.

Quien feliz se inició a comer la fruta.

( _vaya, nuestras crías tendrán a un buen padre)._ Dijo cracy mientras se restregaba en el pelo de silver.

( _por supuesto_ ). dijo silver inflando su pecho con orgullo, hasta que entendió a lo que se refería Cracy ( _no espera)_ pero cracy le dio un beso.

 _(quieres, iniciar a trabajar en ellos)_ dijo la eevee mientras lamia la cuchilla del absol.

Y este se excitaba, ese era un punto muy sensible para su especie.

 _¡A que bonitos!_ Dijo una voz que ash y yellow conocían.

Sentada en una bicicleta negra con llamas estaba Sea quien se veía feliz viendo a silver y a cracy alimentar a togepi.

Silver se alejó sonrojado de Cracy unas lamidas más y talvez pronto tendría que cuidar a unos pequeños eevees o absols.

 _Sea-chan._ Saludo yellow mientras guardaba a sus pokemon en sus respectivas capsulas de captura, menos pika quien se quedó al lado de yellow.

 _hola_. Saludo ash mientras se acercaba a ver a sus pokemons. ¿ _me perdí de algo?_ Ash estaba curioso de saber cómo era que Silver había hecho que Togepi dejara de llorar.

Y porque el aura del absol solo mostraba rosa y lila.

 _Ash! ¡Oye estas sangrando!_ Grito Sea mientras le señalaba su gabardina, la cual se estaba manchando de sangre.

 _A eso, si arreste a un idiota que me apuñalo en el estómago, pero como ya no me queda ropa pues me tuve que quedar sucio._ Dijo ash tranquilamente.

 _¿Qué le paso a toda tu ropa?_ Pregunto yellow. _Según me dijiste tenías muchos cambios de ropa._

 _Cada vez que entro a una base rocket y la hago volar me decomisan la ropa, por cualquier evidencia que esta pueda tener._ Ash hablaba con la verdad, de los 10 pares de ropa con los que inicio el viaje solo quedaba su ropa interior.

 _Pues entonces._ Sea tomo a yellow y le inicio a hablar en el oído.

Esta parecía estar de acurdo con lo que oía y asentía muy rápido.

 _¡Te llevaremos de compras!_ Dijo Sea mientras guardaba su bicicleta en su mochila y lo sujetaba de su brazo derecho.

 _Descuida no es malo ir con dos mujeres a comprar ropa._ Dijo yellow ya sin patines, con Togepi en su cangurera y sujetando el brazo izquierdo de ash. _Vamos._ Dijo sonriendo.

S _ilver, Cracy regresen._ Ash presiono sus pokebolas para guardar sus pokemons, sin más ash se resignó a pasar quien sabe qué tiempo con las dos jovencitas.

* * *

/mientras tanto/ Isla canela / playa frente al hotel maravilla / 3: 45 pm

* * *

En el horizonte del gran océano había varias plataformas petroleras que arruinaba un poco la hermosa vista del océano.

Pero a los turistas de la isla canela poco les importaba la naturaleza.

Todos estaban divirtiéndose.

O en el caso de algunos solo fingían hacerlo.

Una joven morena, de pelo negro, bikini rosa y sombrero de paja, estaba en una silla tomando el sol y bebiendo una gran piña colada.

Mientras veía a su sylveon, fennekin y pacham jugando en la arena.

 _Muy bonito._ Dijo una vos tras la joven la cual también le bloque el paso de luz solar.

La joven ladeo a la derecha su cabeza para ver quién era la persona que le cortaba su bronceado.

Tras de ella, había un joven de unos 16 años, llevaba unas bermudas rojas con detalles de llamas, tenía un físico envidiable tal vez de un atleta, por su cara parecería de la realeza, su pelo era una extraña combinación de rubio y rojo y su piel era de un tono caramelo.

 _¿Quién es usted?_ Pregunto la joven mientras tomaba su bolsa y con discreción tomaba su arma.

 _Yo soy,_ el joven sonrió. _el de los "fuegos artificiales"._ Dijo mientras tomaba asiento a un lado de la joven.

 _Yo soy la mariposa un placer._ Dijo mientras guardaba el arma.

 _El placer es mío._ Dijo el joven. _No todos los días se puede conocer a la legendaria Butterfly, la legendaria Maestra ladrona._ Dijo mientras con la mano pedía una piña colada.

 _Diría lo mismo._ Butterfly estaba muy tranquila, casi parecía que no le importaba la conversación. _Pero todos te conocen en las sombras, no Flame Vulcan._ Dijo el nombre en tono de burla. _O prefieres "Firefly"._

 _Niña lista._ El recién identificado como Flame sonrió. _Me dijeron que tienes lo que necesito._ Hablo de una manera muy seria.

 _Mi jefe envía esto._ De su bolso Butterfly saco una libreta. _Dice que usted prefiere el papel a las memorias._ Le entrego la libreta.

 _Si tiene razón._ Flame tomo la libreta y sonrió de manera muy excitada. _¿Sabes por qué?_ Pregunto mientras le lanzaba una mirada muy lasciva.

 _mmmm._ butterfly se tocó el labio con un dedo fingiendo pensar. _Tal vez porque eres un terrorista piró mano._

 _Prefiero el término "artista flamante"_. Se defendió. _Pero pronto, toda esta ciudad vera mis hermosos "fuegos artificiales"._ El mesero trajo su piña colada.

Flame la alzo y hizo un brindis con Butterfly.

 _Por una isla en llamas._ La piña colada apuntaba en dirección a las plataformas petroleras. flame.

(a que mal, ya no poder venir de vacaciones a isla canela) pensó decepcionada butterly.

* * *

/mientras tanto/ en el océano de Hoenn/. 4: 20 pm

* * *

Un gigante Porta aviones de mínimo unos 250 metros de largo por 75 de ancho surcaba el océano nacional y soberano de hoenn.

Este porta aviones no era otro que el navío de combate.

La base ranger de hoenn.

Sobre su cubierta había varias torretas anti aéreas, una larga plataforma que incluía una pista de aterrajes para jets y aviones, una gigantesca antena de comunicaciones y un lanza misiles.

En la parte trasera o popa se pian ver 6 gigantescos motores que le permitan moverse, a los lados tenía unas gigantescas turbinas para moverse, en la parte delantera por debajo de la plataforma de aterrizaje estaba el centro de mando.

/ centro de mando, del navío de combate/

Había varios monitores con rangers técnicos. sentados revisando la información nacional e internacional y otros revisaban el clima siempre inestable de hoenn.

Pero la computadora principal y el timón automático estaban desconectados.

Esto debido al campeo.

 _¡¿QUIEN FUE EL PENDEJO QUE INSTALO ESTA MIERDA?!_ máximo estaba fuera de su acostumbrada calma, _ES ENSERIO, ¡QUIEN PUSO EL CONECTOR ROJO EN EL CONECTOR BLANCO!_ Seguía gritando desde dentro del cerebro del navío de combate.

Varios cables, piezas de computadora, pantallas, tornillos y demás piezas de maquinaria salían volando.

 _MAL MAL, MUY MAL._ Máximo salió dejo del computador principal, estaba sin su saco y con su traje muy sucio. _¿SABEN QUE TAN VULNERABLE, ES EL SISTEMA DE ESTE NAVÍO?_ Grito el campeón a los rangers informáticos. _¡Un niño podría piratear nuestros sistemas y lanzar un misil!_

Si máximo estaba enojado, el mismo había diseñado el sistema operativo y los planos del navío de combate cuando tenía 5 años y estos disque expertos en informática y maquinaria habían descompuesto a su creación.

 _Se…se..ñor._ una nerviosa ranger técnica hablo desde su computadora.

 _¡¿Qué pasa?!,_ pregunto máximo en un tono molesto.

 _No me grite._ Dijo la ranger mientras se hacía pequeña. _Se detectó una señal de auxilio de una pokedex a 65 grados norte y 4 mil metros._ Dio su reporte.

 _Puede ser un náufrago._ Máximo se tranquilizó. _Fijen curso._ Dijo mientras señalaba al timonel.

 _Señor desconecto el mando automático._ Dijo el timonel.

 _¿Qué no tienes ojos?_ Dijo máximo. _¿Sabes que? lo haré yo._ Máximo movió al timonel y se puso al mando del navío de combate. _Metagross señala al norte a 65 grados._ El imponente pokemon acero/psíquico que había estado flotando asintió y señalo la dirección.

Desde el mando, todos pudieron observar como en una pequeña isla había una persona pidiendo auxilio con señales de humo.

 _Envíen un bote de rescate._ Dijo máximo.

 _El mando no sirve._ Dijo un ranger.

 _¡Pues correr y da la orden!_ Grito máximo.

Espantando al ranger quien corrió a dar la orden para salvar al náufrago.

 _Información._ Pregunto máximo a la ranger que le dio la ubicación del náufrago.

 _Veamos. Se llama Lans Taichi Kudo. Nativo de kalos, Licencia de entrenador 534 001001, pokemon mas fuerte greninja, ex campeón de jotho, ha ganado varios torneos de lucha tanto pokemon como humana, guuuaaauu tiene un gran expediente de combate, es uno de los 12 maestros de combate cuerpo a cuerpo, tiene varios pokemon tipo eléctrico, tipo lucha, tipo. siniestro y tipo dragón de muy alto nivel casi son semi legendarios._ Dijo la joven.

 _¿Y si están bueno? ¿porque náufrago.?_ Pregunto máximo.

 _Según su señal de auxilio…. Presiono por error el botón de expulsión de un bote salvavidas del crucero donde viajaba._ Dijo la ranger un poco extrañada esa era la excusa más loca que había escuchado.

Máximo se palmeo la cara y gruño. _Denle atención médica y no me interrumpa._ Se volvió a meter en el sistema de navegación. ¡ _¿Quién FUE EL PENDEJO QUE UNIÓ LA TARJETA MADRE CON UN CHICLE!_ Grito desde dentro de la computadora.

Mientras un ranger se tragaba el chicle que estaba masticando.

Sin mas que hacer Maximo el nuevo campeón de Hoenn dedicaría todo su tiempo a reparar el navío de combate.

* * *

/ cuidad Azulona/ Ultra mega centro comercial/ 5 pm.

* * *

En que se había metido.

Llevaba más de 3 horas yendo de tienda en tienda, probándose ropa, Yellow y Sea le había hecho probarse, playeras, camisas, pantalones, shorts, pantaloncillos, gabardinas, chamaras, suéteres y demás cosas.

La verdad le era agotador seguirles el ritmo a esas dos entrenadoras.

(¡maten me!) pensó ash mientras escuchaba la discusión entre que si la playera violeta le quedaba mejor que la playera lila.

 _¿disculpa?_ Ash alzo la mirada encontrándose con una mujer de unos 30 años quien traía a una niña de unos 6 tras de si.

 _¿Si?_ pregunto mientras movía a un lado las ropas que le habían puesto enzima.

 _¿Tu eres el actor del secreto en el bosque?_ Pregunto la madre.

Ash asintió.

 _Mi hija te reconoció y quería ver si se podía tomar una foto contigo._ Dijo la mujer mientras señalaba a la niña.

 _Un segundo ¿Qué mes este?_ Pregunto ash.

 _¿marzo?_ Dijo la madre un poco extrañada por la pregunta.

 _Ahhh! Me perdí un mes._ Dijo ash tranquilo, la verdad con una vida como la suya el tiempo se pasa muy rápido. _Claro una foto ¿verdad?_ Dijo ash.

 _Si._ respondió la niña.

Ash se paró de la banca donde había estado sentado descansado.

Traía una gabardina similar a la de antes, solo que esta no estaba tan gastada y con las marcas de sus aventuras (sangre, agujeros de bala, cortes de cuchillos, etc)

Ash se puso a la altura de la niña ( ash mide 1. 65),

Esta se puso firme sonrió y izo la seña amor y paz.

La madre tomo la foto y se el mostró.

La niña estaba feliz.

 _Muchas, gracias._ dijo la niña. _¿En verdad salvas princesas y combates brujas y mostros?._ Pregunto al héroe de su película.

 _No lo hago._ Ash sonrió y le puso la mano a la niña. _Yo salvo niños, niñas, hombres, mujeres y pokemon de cualquier peligro._ La niña sonrió al saber que su héroe si era un héroe. _Y no solo combato monstruos, yo detengo a quienes los crean._ Termino ash.

 _Gracias._ la niña se abrazó de cuello de ash y se despido.

 _¿eso que fue?_ Pregunto una muy confundida Sea.

 _Mi cubierta._ Respondió mientras se acomodaba su sombrero.

Tras una hora más finalmente ash tenía 10 nuevos cambios de ropa y 3 gabardinas nuevas.

Ash les invito a comer a un local de hamburguesas.

Curiosamente era de la misma cadena en la que Sea y El tuvieron su cita.

 _Bien._ Dijo ash. _Que van a querer._ Les pregunto a las dos entrenadoras.

 _Doble con queso y extra pepinillos._ Dijo Sea.

 _Una ivyguesa._ Dijo Yellow mientras señalaba la hamburguesa vegetariana.

 _Bien ya vuelvo._ Dijo ash mientras se iba al mostrador.

 _Oye sea._ Yellow volvió a ver a su amiga. _¿Sobre la apuesta?_

 _¿También te arrepientes?_ Dijo la pelirroja.

 _Si, un segundo ¿desde cuándo te arrepientes?_ Pregunto yellow.

 _Desde que iniciamos a conocernos mejor._ Admito sea. _A y desde que ash se volvió actor, ¿no era algo más?_ Recordando que a veces su abuelo admitía que ash tenía un trabajo muy importante.

 _Ashy es un Ranger muy importante._ Dijo yellow. _Solo que finge ser un actor._

 _¿Ranger? nunca los he entendido_. Sea se veía curiosa. _Tu ¿Qué sabes sobre los Rangers?._

 _No mucho._ Admito. _Ellos guardan secretos, hasta guardan secretos de los secretos que saben._ Recordó la frase que ash solía decir de los campeones.

 _Y ¿si le preguntamos a ash sobre los Rangers?._ Sugirió Sea.

 _Bueno, pero con cuidado._ Dijo yellow. _Según se hay cosas que, no se deben saber._

Tras unos 5 minutos ash volvió con las hamburguesas, refrescos, las papas y con varios sobres de salsa en las manos.

 _A comer._ Dijo ash dándole un gran mordisco a su hamburguesa.

Yellow tomo la suya y le dio una papa a togepi y a pika.

Sea tomo su refresco y sonrió.

 _¿oye ash?._ Pregunto Sea. _¿para qué sirven los Rangers?._ Dijo sin más.

Ash dejo de comer.

De su pokebola silver salió rápido y intentó calmar a ash.

Estos parecían estar hablando, pero Sea y Yellow no entendían.

 _Surgimos para inclinar la balanza._ Dijo ash mientras mordía su hamburguesa. _Hace tiempo el mundo era un lugar simple y seguro. Los humanos vivían en pequeños pueblos o grandes ciudadelas, todas estas respetaban a la naturaleza. Cada región con sus pokemons únicos y sus legendarios eran buenos tiempos._ Ash tomo una papa frita. _Pero, todo cambia._ Mordió la papa frita rompiéndola. _Mas humanos, ciudades más grandes, problemas más grandes. Hace unos 50 años, el mundo era un caos, pokemon legendarios destruyendo ciudades, pokemon matando niños, humanos matando pokemons, guerras sin sentido por tierra o por una cosa sin sentido, es fue el mundo que los creo._ Ash vio el techo.

 _Los 10 anillos, 10 familias que tomaron ventaja de la situación del mundo, profanaron sitios sagrados, secuestraron pokemones legendarios, compraron cada trozo de tierra devastada por las guerras o por los pokemon, así poco a poco se hicieron dueños del mundo._ Dijo ash.

 _Menos de un lugar._ Sonrió. _Alola, hay nació el espíritu de los rangers, una región que no se dejó pisotear por los 10 anillos una nación que los expulso de sus tierras, ellos dieron algo que todo el mundo necesitaba._ Ash suspiro. _La esperanza de un mejor futuro._

 _Un grupo de 10 hombres impulsaron el cambio._ Ash parecía muy metido en su relato. _El grupo se llamaba Red de Análisis Nacional de Guerrillas Emergencias Rescates o Seguridad. Pero no todo cambio es fácil._

 _Los 10 anillos no dejarían su trono sin luchar y así la guerra inicio._

 _¿espera la guerra? ¿la de hace 15 años? ¿esa guerra?_ Pregunto Sea.

 _Si esa guerra, cuantas batallas, caídos y todo para nada._ Admitió ash. _Se logró apresar a los 10 anillos de ese entonces. Pero al final estos escaparon._

 _¿Cómo que escaparon?_ Pregunto Yellow.

 _Los anillos, quienes use esos infernales anillos serán los líderes del mundo._ Ash tomo el que tenía. _este es el de la flor._ Ash se lo paso a Sea.

Era un anillo de oro, adornado con una esmeralda en forma de flor.

 _Quien tenga este anillo es uno de ellos, un líder del mundo, su poder, su dinero, su influencia._ Ash sonrió. _Ejecutaron a 10 malditos, pero sus aprendices o sus familiares se hicieron con todo lo que ellos tenían._ Ash se acabó su hamburguesa de un solo mordisco. _Tras la guerra los 10 anillos solo se escondieron en las sombras._ Ash tomo su insignia y el mostró. _Así que los seguimos a ellas._

Era una placa de platino que tenía 2 manos una sujetaba una espada, otra un escudo, las dos manos estaban puestas sobre un emblema un circulo con 4.

 _¿Ese emblema cuál es?_ Pregunto Sea.

 _El emblema de arceus._ Ash sonrió. _Solo hay 3 organizaciones con este emblema._

 _A ver si entendí._ Dijo Sea. _Los ranger existen para encontrar a los 10 anillos y evitar que dominen el mundo._

 _No solo ellos, sino cualquier persona que amenaza al mundo y a los pokemon._ Respondió ash.

 _¿y porque eres actor?_ Pregunto yellow.

 _La Recesión les pega a todos._ Respondió un deprimido ash. _Creme odio actuar, pero se me da bien, una vez interprete a un niño ciego en una película y gane un premio y otra vez interprete a un fantasma y gane otro premio._

 _Es por eso que apareciste en el secreto del bosque!._ Dijo Sea en un tono muy fuerte de voz.

Ash le metió varias papas fritas a la boca y le hizo la señal de silencio.

 _No lo digas en voz alta, créeme aun me duele la espalda de cuando esas Fans locas me aplastaron._ Dijo ash.

Pero fue un poco tarde pues una cámara le tomo una foto.

 _¡Es el!_ Dijo una joven con ropa de colegiala que tenía cabello café.

Pronto otras 4 chicas igualmente vestidas también tomaron fotos.

 _¡Si es el!_ un joven salto para darle un abrazo.

 _¡El actor del secreto en el bosque!_ Dijo una llamando la atención de todos los del restaurante

 _¡Quiero una foto!_ Grito una de las jóvenes

 _¡Yo quiero su cabello!_ Grito una fan loca quien traía unas tijeras en sus manos.

 _Adiós._ Dijo ash mientras de su gabardina tomaba y lanzaba al suelo un perdigón de humo.

Pronto el local de hamburguesas fue cubierto por una gran nube de humo negro.

Las puertas fueron abiertas por un veloz ash que estaba jalando consigo a yellow y a Sea.

 _¡Por hay!_ Escucho decir a alguien.

Pronto varias chicas los indicaron a seguir.

 _¡No de nuevo!_ Dijo ash mientras corría escaleras abajo con sea y yellow.

Alcanzaron a salir del mega centro comercial.

Ash tomo la banca más cercana y de dio uso de valla en la puerta principal.

 _Es nos dará tiempo._ Dijo un exhausto ash. _¿Todos bien?_ Pregunto mientras recobraba el aliento.

Yellow se veía algo mareada, junto con su pikachu y su togepi. Mientras Sea parecía querer vomitar.

 _Un segundo corriste más de un kilómetro en._ Sea vio su reloj. _50 segundos?_ Dijo extrañada.

Ash iba a contestar, pero el ruido de la banca quebrándose les informo que tenían que irse rápido.

Del otro lado de la puerta más de 200 jovencitas traían mercancía del "secreto en el bosque"

 _Sube._ Dijo Yellow a ash. mientras esta sacaba de su safari ball a su ninin (dodrio) y este iniciaba a volar.

 _Espérenme._ Dijo Sea mientras se montaba en el lomo de su Fearow y también emprendían vuelo.

 _Eso estuvo cerca._ Dijo Sea. _¿Qué querían esas locas?_

 _Manosearme, quitarme el pelo, que les diera besos, abrazos, una vez una de ellas me dijo que quiera un hijo mío._ Dijo un muy afligido ash. _La próxima vez me leo el libro en el que se base mi película._

 _¿no leíste el secreto en el bosque?_ Dijo una sonrojada yellow.

 _No, un segundo, ¡también lo leíste!._ Dijo un impresionado ash.

 _Si, es decir somos joven citas ash._ Dijo Sea. _Es obio que lo leeríamos, magia, tierras exóticas, un joven con un hermoso cuerpo que sabe cómo moverse._ Se le notaba un sonrojo. _Una cosa que vende._

 _Si, por cierto, eres más guapo que el personaje del libro._ Admito una sonrojada yellow. _No sabía que tenías tantas cicatrices en tu abdomen._ Recordando la escena de la batalla contra la bruja, donde ash tenía el pecho al descubierto, porque según la autora eso atrae más la atención del lector

 _Un día te las muestro todas._ Dijo un poco más calmado. _¿ustedes? ¿vieron la película?_

 _Si mi abuelo me mando 2 boletos para la premier y como estaba con yellow ese día pues la vimos._ Admitió Sea.

 _A conque fue a ustedes a quien se los dieron._ Dijo ash mientras parecía más calmado. _Usualmente me dan 10 boletos para las premieres, suelo tirarlos a la basura o regalarlos esta vez no supe dónde quedaron._ Admitió.

 _Bueno gracias por regalárnoslos._ Dijo Sea. _Etto. ¿a dónde vamos?_ Pregunto pues ya habían dejado la cuidad azulona varios kilómetros atrás.

 _Cruza el océano y vamos a cuidad fucsia._ Dijo Yellow mientras acariciaba una de las 3 cabezas de ninin. _Creo que es el mejor destino._

 _Si vamos por nuestra medalla._ Dijo Sea mientras le jalaba las plumas a su Fearow.

Así los 2 pokemon tipo pájaro fijaron curso a cuidad fucsia.

Estuvieron volando por casi 1 hora.

Hasta que pudieron ver la zona safari.

Ninin inicio a cantar con sus 3 cabezas.

Varios duoduos y dodrios le respondieron al canto.

Pero casi a la entrada de la zona safari.

Iniciaron a ver humo.

De pronto una persona les inicio a disparar.

 _Ahhh!._ Dijo yellow mientras ninin caía en picada.

Por suerte ninin giro ,lanzando a ash quien cayo en dirección a la zona safari , pero solo así pudo evitar estrellarse en el piso.

 _Fearow usa ciclón._ El pájaro inicio chocar las ondas de viento de sus alas y lanzo contra una cerca de madera al anciano.

 _Espera yo lo conozco._ Dijo Yellow. _Es el cuidador de la zona safari._ Yellow descendió en su dodrio. _Un segundo ¿dónde está ashy?._

 _Aquí._ Dijo ash quien estaba en el techo de la entrada de la zona safari. _Señor Kraven ¿porque nos disparó?_ Ash se lanzó del techo de la zona safari y quedo frente al anciano.

 _Perdón pensé que eran uno de esos ninjas raros._ Dijo el anciano con ropas de vaquero.

 _¿Ninjas raros?_ Pregunto Sea. _Que yo sepa los ninjas de koga usan color lila y negro._

 _Si, desde hace un rato los ninjas de koga, se están peleando por todo el pueblo con otros ninjas de diferente clan._ Explico el anciano.

Una explosión de humo llamo la atención de todos.

5 ninjas con ropas negras y amarillas aparecieron.

 _Mueran._ Grito uno de ellos y salto con katana en mano contra Sea.

Fearow lanzo un ciclón para proteger a Sea.

Mientras que 2 ninjas lanzaron al combate 2 nidoking.

 _Hiper rayo._ Dijo un ninja, el pokemon asintió y inicio a cargar el ataque.

 _Toxico._ Dijo un ninja que por su voz s escuchaba que era mujer.

 _Tri ataque._ Dijo Yellow a su dodrio quien lanzo el ataque en contra del hiper rayo.

 _Ciclo._ El Fearow su el viento de sus alas para regresar el toxico.

 _A degollar._ Grito otro ninja.

Los 4 ninjas saltaron para matar a las dos joven citas.

 _Nadie se opone a nuestro líder._ Dijo el 5 ninja quien estaba amenazando a ash.

 _Odio._ Ash tomo la muñeca del ninja y la giro 360 grados. _A los ninjas._ Centro aura en su puño y le rompió el cráneo de un solo golpe.

 _Me la prestas._ Dijo ash mientras toma la katana del cuerpo del ninja. _Y tú también._ Dijo mientras lanzaba el cuerpo del ninja contra sus compañeros.

El cuerpo del ninja protegió a Sea y Yellow.

 _Marcus._ Dijo uno de los ninjas al darse cuenta de que habían cortado a uno de sus compañeros.

 _¡Oigan!_ Grito ash mientras le lanzaba un perdigón de humo contra los ninjas. _Vengan por mi!._

 _l_ os 4 ninjas saltaron para matar a ash.

 _¡TERREMOTO! Gritaron 2 de ellos._

Los 2 nidoking hicieron que el piso se moviera.

todos se sujetaban de lo que podían el suelo se movía sin control.

Ash sonrió y se planto firme en el piso.

 _AHHHH!_ Grito mientras cargaba aura, pero en la espada.

Esta se ilumino de un color azul y ash giro en su propio eje.

Cuando la espada dejo de brillar y ash de girar solo quedaban 8 mitades de lo que antes habían sido ninjas.

 _Que mal._ Ash veía como la katana en sus manos se había roto. _que barata._

 _¡Solitario!_ Grito alguien.

3 ninjas aparecieron frente a ash.

2 de ellos iban vestidos con ropas negras y moradas.

La tercera era una joven de unos 15 años, tenía el pelo morado, piel blanca, ropa negra, una gran bufanda roza, 2 katanas, unas pulseras de metal con cuchillas, rodilleras de color morado y 3 pokebolas.

 _Sachiko._ Dijo ash mientras se acercaba.

Esta lo abrazo. _Esto ha sido una locura. Necesito tu ayuda, tengo una espada y tu equipo listo._ Dijo la aprendiz de koga.

 _¿Qué paso?_ Mientras se ponía las mismas pulseras de metal con cuchillas, se quitaba sus tenis y suponía unas sandalias ninja y tomaba la katana.

 _/flash back/_

 _Eran las 6 pm._

 _Koga-sama había derrotado a otro entrenador._

 _Los novatos estaban entrenados en el centro del gimnacio._

 _Koga y yo estábamos afilando nuestras katanas._

 _Pero de pronto un escopetazo destruyo la cerradura de la puerta._

 _Luego una nube de humo venenoso aturdió a los ninjas veteranos._

 _De entre el humo salió un ninja elite._

 _Tenía la ropa de dos colores negro y amarillo metalicos , una armadura de batalla blindada antibalas, dos escopetas y dos espadas desenfundadas en posición de ataque._

 _ **Koga… vine por mi revancha.** Dijo mientras sacaba 3 pokebolas._

 _Salió un drapion._

 _Un toxicroak_

 _Scolipede._

 _Estos 3 pokemon se lanzaron contra los pokemon de koga._

 _Drapion se lanzó contra nidoking._

 _Toxicroak se lanzó contra muk_

 _Scolipede se lanzó contra crobat._

 _ **Devas, no metas a mi clan en esto.** Dijo koga-sama mientras sacaba su katana._

 _ **Tarde para eso.** Dijo mientras disparaba su escopeta._

 _Los dos iniciaron a pelear._

 _Koga-sama con su katana intento cortale la cabeza._

 _Pero ese tal devas se defendió y lanzo varios perdigones de humo venenosos_

 _De pronto más de 100 ninjas aparecieron en el gimnasio._

 _Y cuando lo note todos estábamos luchando._

 _Entre el caos vi por una ventana y los ninjas destruían la cuidad._

 _Logre reunir a la mayoría de civiles en el centro pokemon,_

 _Y según se Koga-sama sigue luchando contra Devas._

 _/fin del relato/_

 _¿devas?._ Dijo ash. _¿porque me suena?_ Lo inicio a pensar. _Veamos._ Saco su pokenav.

Y llamo al centro de operaciones Ranger.

 _Buenas noches, quien es._ Pregunto una ranger técnico.

 _Placa 13.13, necesito la revisión de un perfil un tal Devas, ninja, amarillo con negro, es todo lo que tengo._ De pronto hubo una explosión tras de ash.

Esta fue causada por un lanzallamas y un hiper rayo.

 _A un lado._ Dijo lance mientras movía a un lado a la ranger técnica. _¿Qué pasa ash?._

 _Esto._ Ash le mostró por medio de la cámara como se veía la cuidad fucsia.

Casas quemadas, batallas de ninjas por todas las calles, pokemon contra pokemon, el gimnasio parecía el edificio más afectado pues había más pokemon defendiéndolo y atacándolo.

 _¡COMO DIABLOS NO TENEMOS INFORMACIÓN DE ESTO!_ Grito lance.

* * *

/centro de operaciones/ torre de la victoria.

* * *

 _¡LO QUIERO EN LA PANTALLA PRINCIPAL!_ Grito lance mientras se ponía frente al monitor principal de la torre de la victoria. _PERO PARA AYER._ Grito mientras escuchaba el ruido hecho por las múltiples teclas

 _En pantalla._ Grito un técnico.

En el gran monitor se puso una imagen satelital de cuidad Fascia.

 _¿Por qué no tenemos señal de internet, medios de comunicación o la vista de las cámaras de seguridad?_ Pregunto lance a todos en el comando central.

 _Señor el satélite detecta 6 disruptores de señal._ Dijo una Técnico. _Son grado militar Envolvieron la cuidad, no hay señal de internet o teléfono._

 _Entiendo, los navs rangers son satelitales._ Dijo lance. _Bien esto es un problema, no hay rangers en cuidad fucsia._

 _Si lo sé, koga dijo que sus ninjas defenderían la cuidad y… mierda._ Ash lanzo el ranger a Yellow.

 _Ash ¿Qué está pasando?_ Lance y los demás técnicos que veían el monitor.

 _Ashy está apuñalando a unos ninjas._ Yellow tomo el nav , se le veía muy alterada y tras de ella un dragonair estaba peleando contra un stelix.

 _Enfóquenlo._ Lance dio la orden a sus técnicos.

 _Señor no se puede con este satélite._ Dijo un técnico.

 _Yellow enfoca a ash._ Lance le ordeno a la rubia.

Este volteo el nav y enfoco a ash.

Sachiko y Ash estaban peleando mano a mano contra 10 ninjas diferentes. Ash estaba atravesando el corazón de un joven que no pasaba de 11 años, mientras sachiko le cortaba la cabeza a una kunoichi.

 _¡QUIERO EL EXPEDIENTE DE ESE TAL DEVAS!_ Grito lance.

En una pantalla apareció una foto.

El joven tenía el cabello morado muy similar al de koga, su rostro era más joven que el de lance, tal vez unos 18 años, tenía una cicatriz que cruzaba de lado a lado su rostro.

 _ **DEVAS Mercenario abejorro.**_

 _ **Datos: terrorista, asesino, ladrón.**_

 _ **Crímenes recientes: robo de tecnología militar y en esta involucrado en el homicidio del general Delta de jotho.**_

 _ **Nombre: devas.**_

 _ **Apellidos: no tiene.**_

 _ **Edad: 18.**_

 _ **Información: maestro de combate con espadas, reflejos y fuerza sobre humanos, gran tirador a corta y larga distancia.**_

 _ **Pokemos: drapion, spinarak, toxicroak, Scolipede.**_

 _ **Nivel de peligrosidad: A.**_

 _Fiiiuuu!, todo un tipo._ Admitió lance. _Y los idiotas en piyama._

 _Son un grupo llamado "fuerza de liberación nacional", un grupo que recluta niños y jóvenes para entrenarlos en una lucha contra el gobierno._ Dijo una técnica que tenía una foto de unos jóvenes muy parecidos a los ninjas.

 _Me suenan a terroristas._ Dijo ash quien volvió a tomar su pokenav.

 _Si y de los grandes._ Lance vio la imagen del satélite. _¿Dónde están los civiles?_

 _Resguardé a todos los que pude en el centro pokemon._ Dijo sachiko desde el nav de ash. _Pero son demasiados, no pudimos pedir auxilio._

 _Entiendo._ Lance se dio la vuelta mientras acomodaba su ropa. _Quiero unidades en la zona para ayer, infórmele a L.T Surge es el más cercano, cualquier miembro cerca de la zona o en vacaciones vuelve al servicio._ Lance tomo rumbo al elevador mientras seguía hablando. _Quiero médicos en la zona._ Las puertas del elevador se abrieron. ¡ _es un código naranja! Y ash._ Dijo lance mientras mantenía el elevador abierto.

 _Si._ pregunto el ranger.

 _Destruye esos malditos disruptores de señal y apoya a koga._ El elevador se estaba cerrando. _Mantén las bajas al mínimo ¡ES UNA ORDEN!_

* * *

 _/ cuidad fucsia/ 10 pm._

* * *

Ash ya tenía nuevas órdenes y las cumpliría.

 _Bien, ya sé que tengo que hacer._ Dijo ash pero recordó que ni Sea, ni Yellow tenían alguna experiencia de misiones. _Yellow recuerdo que tienes entrenamiento de medicina._ Pregunto ash.

 _Si, bueno, conozco un poco de medicina._ Dijo yellow.

 _Y sea que tan buena eres para buscar personas._ Pregunto ash.

 _Muy poco._ Dijo Sea.

 _Dadas las circunstancias, sachiko envía a yellow con los civiles para que se encargue de ayudar a los médicos._ Ash Le dio una orden a sachiko. _Y Sea tu ve con ese grupo de ninjas busquen a todos los civiles que puedan._ Ash señalo a un grupo de 5 ninjas con uniforme morado.

 _¿Estás seguro?_ Pregunto sachiko.

 _Dales una píldora y con eso tendremos suficiente para que estén bien._ Ash pensaba que tan riesgoso era tener a Yellow y Sea en un lugar como este.

 _¿ashy para que son estas píldoras?_ Yellow veía con desconfianza la píldora.

 _Píldoras de fantasmas._ Dijo sachiko. _Estas pueden darle a una persona común por 10 horas un impulso a sus habilidades comunes de los seres vivos, fuerza, velocidad, agilidad, reflejos, razonamiento. Estas son de uso exclusivo de ninjas._ Dijo sachiko.

 _¿Son peligrosas?_ Pregunto Sea.

 _Si las consumieras durante mucho tiempo, tu cuerpo fallaría por paro cardíaco, desangramiento y falla muscular._ Admito sachiko.

 _Créanme lo último que quiero es que las tomen._ Admitió ash sabiendo los efectos secundarios. _Pero en estas circunstancias es lo mejor, es la única manera en la que pueden sobrevivir._

Las dos entrenadoras se vieron y se tomaron las píldoras.

Sus ojos se abrieron rápidamente, sus músculos se tensaron y voleaban a ver en todas direcciones en búsqueda de peligro.

 _Esto es raro._ Admitió Sea. _Entonces ¿buscare personas?_ Pregunto con duda.

 _Si, de ser necesario puedes usar ataques pokemon contra ninjas._ Dijo ash.

 _Y yo ashy tengo que ir al centro pokemon?._ Pregunto yellow.

 _Si se requiere toda la ayuda posible_. Ash vio su nav _. Los refuerzos tardaran 2 horas en llegar y lance unos 20 minutos, hasta entonces estamos solos._

Sea se acercó a los ninjas y se fue corriendo junto con ellos.

Yellow por su parte fue escoltada por sachiko al centro pokemon, con la promesa de que volverían a ver.

Silver salió de su pokebola y inicio a evaluar la situación.

 _(esto se pondrá feo)._ Admitió el pokemon siniestro.

 _Si, lo sé._ Ash lanzo la katana contra las ramas de un árbol.

De este, 3 ninjas saltaron en posición de combate.

 _Viento cortante._ Ordeno ash.

Silver hizo brillar la cuchilla de su cabeza y lanzo el viento cortante.

2 de ellos alcanzaron a evitar el ataque.

Pero un quedo atrapado en la corriente de viento, cuando el ataque paro tenia múltiples lace raciones por todo el cuerpo.

Los 2 restantes se lanzaron contra ash.

Este puso sus brazos en forma de X, deteniendo ashy el corte de las katanas.

Ash jalo sus pulceras y destruyo las armas.

Silver se lanzo para morder en la cabeza a un ninja.

Ash sujeto al otro ninja.

 _Habla o te rompo la cabeza._ Dijo mientras lo mantenía agarrado del cuello.

 _No te diré nada._ Dijo el ninja mientras miraba a ash con odio. _Yo lucho por la libertad de mi nación, la verdad, que el gobierno no guarde secretos, que nos ayude que._ Ash le apretó mas el cuello.

 _¡Habla ya!_ Ordeno ash mientras observaba como los ojos del ninja se ponían vidriosos por la falta de oxígeno.

 **Atención, reúnanse en las zonas aledañas al gimnasio, koga cayo, repito Koga cayo.** Era el ruido de un pokenav. **A todos, repito Koga cayo.** Ash saco el nav y lo miro.

 _Conque militar._ Rompió el pokenav y busco la tarjeta central de este. _Gracias por cooperar._ Ash lanzo al ninja contra una pared.

Por la fuerza este quedo noqueado.

Ash coloco la tarjeta en su pokenav y lo enlazo con el centro de comunicaciones.

 _Quiero que me mantengan me informado._ Ash estaba hablando con una Ranger técnico.

 _Si, señor._ La Ranger pareció ver algo. _Señor a 200 metros a la derecha, en la azotea de un edificio de 3 piso 3, está un disruptor de señal, desactivelo._

 _Gracias por el dato._ Dijo mientras veía su reloj.

11 pm

 _Si será una larga noche._ Dijo para iniciaba a correr, siendo seguido por silver quien con varias bolas sombra derivada a los múltiples crobats y golbats que había por el lugar.

Llegaron a la base del edificio.

En lo alto de este estaba el disruptor se señal.

De 3 metros de alto, con 2 ordenadores unidos a la gigantesca caja de metal sostenida por un tripie y en lo alto de esta una antena parabólica que giraba.

 _Magmar._ Ash saco de su pokebola al pokemon fuego. _silver encargate de todo en tierra._

 _Voy a entra cuando de la señal quemas el edificio._ Dijo mientras corría dentro del edificio.

 _(¡espera! ¿cuál es la señal?)_ se quedó curioso el pokemon fuego.

( _una persona saldrá volvando por una ventana)._ Dijo silver mientras con un pulso umbrío acababa con un muk que lo atacaba.

( _¿y cuándo será?)_

 _AHHH!_ Un joven de unos 21 años con ropas ninjas salio volando de la ventada del 3 piso.

 _(hay esta la señal)_ dijo silver mientras evitaba ser golpeado por un machoke.

 _(okay)_ el pokemon fuego inicio a inflar su estomago.

De la boca del magmar un poderoso lanzallamas golpeo al edificio.

Pronto los gritos de los ninjas que estaban dentro se escucharon.

Mientras que en el techo.

Ash estaba empujando el gran trasto de metal.

Lo empujo hasta la cornisa y lo dejo caer.

Este se dañó un poco pero no se destruyó.

 _¡magmar lanzallamas al disruptor!._ Grito mientras saltaba del edificio en llamas.

Pero el dispositivo no se vio afectado por el fuego.

 _¡Con una mierda!_ Grito ash mientras golpeaba la pared del edificio en llamas.

Pero debido a la fuerza con la que lo hizo.

La pared se derrumbó encima del disruptor destruyéndolo.

 _Uno menos._ Dijo la Ranger técnica. _Señor no tiene que destruir el disrupto, solo destruya el servido._

 _Claro y me lo dice ahora._ Dijo ash.

S _i lo siento, el próximo está dentro de un almacén, a 750 metros al norte._ Dijo la Ranger técnico.

Silver suspiro. ( _Si será una larga noche)._

Sin más magmar, silver y ash se dirigieron a la siguiente ubicación.

* * *

/Esta historia continuara/

 **Nota: lans equipo:** **Simba(Luxray), Shinka(Jolteon) y Flash(Raichu) , mightyena (Okami), shadow (zoroark) y su Shinobi (greninja). Reserva Knight (Lucario),Smile(Goodra),Sonic(Noiverm).**

 **Nota 2: ¿Qué raro? ¿cómo es que unos novatos detectaron a un asesino experto en evitar ser notado? ¿Por qué butterfly está ayudando a un terrorista piró mano? ¿qué tiene que ver koga en todo esto?**

 **Nota 3: si el togepi de yellow sería el mismo que el de misty.**

 **Nota 4: Lans y Alfi son los contrapesos de ash.**

 **Alfil es la agresión y el descontrol que ash mantiene a raya aun cuando este es imposible de detener.**

 **Y Lans es alguien tan fuerte y mejor que ash solo que el busca demostrarlo con una actitud positiva ante el mundo.**

 **Nota 5: lamento la tardanza, pero a sido unos meses complicados. Aun cuando estuve de vacaciones estuve muy ocupado, de un lado al otro por trabajo.**

 **Nota 6: espero que les guste, se que no es la mejor historia, pero me gusta.**

 **Nota 7: sugerencias serán bien recibidas.**

* * *

Merece reviews? ,

* * *

Entre mis historias están:

* * *

El tablero de la muerte (Harry Potter)*

Un nuevo dios ( harry potter, varios)*

El veneno humano (pokemon)*

Marcado (naruto)*

Exterminio mágico (Harry potter)*

Los ojos de la ilusión (Harry Potter) *

Una vida en 2 meses (harry potter)*

Punto de quiebre ( naruto)

* * *

Nos vemos en la irrealidad.


	13. ninjas p2 y Torre

El veneno humano

* * *

Disabler: todos los personajes. Y sus derechos, así como los fans de este juego son propiedad de Nintendo.

Irealiti: lamento la tardanza este capitulo estaba ayer pero no tenia electricidad en mi casa y bueno lo corregí un poco, espero que les guste.

Acciones.: normal

lectura o pokedex

 **pensamientos**

 _ **Dialogo por maquinas**_

 _Cursiva: diálogos._

(Explicaciones o pokemons)

/lugares/

…

* * *

/ Agradecimientos/

TaichiKudo534: espero que te guste este cap y como se desarolla la historia.

TsukihimePrincess: espero que te guste y si el cap etsra interesante y su suerte.

Metalero Anarkista: aqui continua la historia.

* * *

/ Votación/ pokemons opcionales

Axew: 2

lucario: 5

torchi: 1

sugerencias.

creados:

sauromar (sur: rey o señor feudal ruso, mar: deidad que representa lo indomable).

toxeon: (tox de toxcy = venenoso o toxico, eon: nombre original de eevee y final de sus evoluciones)

 **Capítulo 13: ninjas al ataque parte 2 y la torre de la victoria.**

* * *

 **/cuidad fucsia/ almacenes de importaciones/ 11:45 pm.**

* * *

A que tranquila era la noche.

Humo de los incendios por todos lados, gritos y estruendos de batallas.

Si una noche tranquila.

O eso parecía para los ninjas de "liberación nacional"

Para ellos lo que estaban haciendo era lo correcto, el gobierno mentía, todos eran oprimidos por el puño duro de los políticos, ellos con sus ejércitos y con sus perros los rangers.

Ellos evitaban que buenas personas como lo eran Devas-sama dirigiera el mundo a una gloriosa era de paz.

Todos ellos niños y jóvenes están convencidos que cuando controlaran la cuidad fucsia el resto del mundo se iniciaría unir en contra del gobierno y así todos serian libres de hacer lo que quisieran.

 _AHHHH!_ Grito un ninja que parecía un niño de unos 10 años.

Su brazo estaba roto de tal forma que se veía igual que un espagueti.

Luego se escucharon pasos en el techo y 2 ninjas que estaban en el techo fueron arrojados por el tragaluz, por la fuerza de la caída uno se clavó varios metales y vidrios por todo su cuerpo y el otro se rompió el cuello en el aterrizaje.

Todos los ninjas se pusieron en alerta.

Todos buscaban quien era el que los atacaba.

Todos alerta, con espadas en mano y pokebolas en el cinturón.

Nadie debía destruir la máquina que Devas-sama había obtenido legalmente del corrupto gobierno.

Nadie evitaría que la cuidad fucsia fuera de Devas-sama.

 _¡Sal ya!_ Grito un ninja rubio que no pasaba de 14 años. _¿Qué eres un cobarde?_ Se siguió burlando.

Pero su compañero que estaba tras de él fue aplastado por varios contenedores de químicos (ácido para ser especifico)

 _Ahhh!,_ un ninja había sido lanzado desde el techo del almacén al suelo.

Luego una ventana fue rota.

2 ninjas se acercaron, pero fueron lanzados contra tubos de metal y sus cuerpos se clavaron en estos.

 _¿Qué?_ Dijo otro ninja antes de que una mano rompiera el piso donde estaba parado y los sujetara de su pie. _Ahhh!_ grito mientras caía y se golpeaba la cabeza.

 _¿Qué demonios?_ Dijo una kunoichi mientras apuntaba su espada en todas direcciones. _¿ehhh?_ Dijo mientras veía como otro ninja estaba colgado de las piernas de una escalera.

 _Muéstrate._ Grito un ninja moreno mientras se acercaba a unas cajas _. AHHH!_ grito cuando se sintió jalado por los pies a una zona oscura del almacén.

Rápido 3 ninjas fueron a checar la zona.

 _Flash._ Dijo uno mientras usaba su electrode para iluminar el lugar.

El ninja moreno estaba abrazando sus piernas.

 _¿Qué paso?_ Pregunto un ninja de 13 años.

 _¡CUIDADO!_ Grito la kunoichi mientras veía como una cadena que sostenía varias vigas de metal se rompía y aplastaba a los 3 ninjas.

CRASHH!

Fue el ruido que se escuchó por todo el almacén mientras los ninjas veían atónitos la sangre que salía debajo de las vías.

 _(¿Qué pasa?)_ pregunto el pokemon parecido a una pokebola.

Luego una caja de madera callo sobre él y el ninja moreno.

Aplastándolos y dejándolos inconscientes.

La kunoichi y el ninja rubio de 14 años se pusieron espalda contra espalda.

No comprendían lo que estaba pasando o el almacén estaba embrujado o como era posible que 15 ninjas bien "entrenados" fuesen vencidos tan fácilmente.

 _Nosotros fuimos entrenados por Devas-sama._ Dijo el ninja rubio. _Te venceremos._ Busco su pokebola, pero esta ya no estaba en su cinturón.

 _Si, somos maestros del sigilo y de combate._ La kunoichi sostenía muy fuerte su katana.

 _Clic._ Fue el ruido que hizo una pokebola al ser lanzada hacia ellos.

Al abrirse salió un koffing.

Que fue apuñalado por los 2 ninjas.

 _Espera, koff ¿eres tú?_ Pregunto el ninja rubio.

 _Kofff._ Dijo antes de soltar una nube de humo y caer muerto al piso.

Los dos ninjas sintieron como sus manos se rompían, obligándolos a soltar sus katanas.

Luego del humo 2 manos salieron y los sujetaron.

En la mano derecha estaba el ninja rubio, en la izquierda la kunoichi.

 _Decían._ Dijo con una sonrisa engreída ash. _Ustedes sí que son una mierda, uno que espera una batalla de sigilo de calidad y ustedes no valen ni 3 minutos._ Ash apretó más el cuello de los 2 jóvenes.

Estos dejaron de luchar en un intento de soltarse.

 _So…mos mej…ores que tu…_ dijo la kunoichi

 _Enserio._ Pregunto con sarcasmo.

 _¡Si!_ grito el rubio mientras golpeaba a ash en el rostro.

Que no se movió ni mostró dolor.

 _Bien ya me enojé._ Dijo ash. _Planeaba golpearlos y dejarlos inconscientes, pero creo que mejor no._ Ash los lanzo contra los contenedores químicos.

Los ninjas estaban tan aturdidos por el golpe que no vieron que estos tenían fugas.

 _Eso es todo._ Dijo con burla el ninja rubio. _AHHH!_ grito cuando sintió el ardor en su piel.

 _AHHH!_ se unió a sus gritos la kunoichi quien recién se dio cuenta en la situación que estaba.

 _¿haber salgan de esa? ¡Malditos terroristas!_ Grito ash mientras destruía los 2 CPU del disruptor de señal.

 _¡no somos terroristas! Somos los libertadores, tu eres un ¡opresor!_ Grito el ninja rubio.

 _Si como digas._ Ash se lanzó desde donde estaba y cayó al primer piso del edificio de 4 pisos. _Cuando salgan de ahí me avisan si las personas los creen libertadores._ Ash se fue tranquilo por la puerta del almacén.

Ash cerró la puerta del almacén.

 _ **¿Qué está pasando?**_ Era la señal de los ninjas. _ **2 de las maquinas han dejado de funcionar, respondan repito responda! ¿Qué está pasando?**_ Seguía la señal.

 _Señor._ Ash tomo su pokenav y en este estaba la ranger técnico, era una joven de unos 16 años, pelo negro largo sobre los hombros, ojos lilas, piel blanca y lentes, llevaba una ropa rara no era el uniforme de los ranger de kanto, esta traía el de sinnoh un vestido negro con franjas amarillas. _El siguiente disruptor está a unos 630 metros al noreste, está en un parque._ Dijo la técnica.

Ash suspiro 6 disruptores 45 minutos cada uno y luego ir por Devas.

Si una noche larga de trabajo.

 _Vale._ Dijo ash mientras se estiraba y metía a su pokebola a murkrow el pokemon que había estado tirando cajas y rompiendo cadenas. _Esta sí que será una larga noche, oye que tal si nos dejamos de formalidades y nos llámanos por nuestros nombres._

 _No sería buena idea, es decir va en contra la política de privacidad y laboral._ Contesto la joven.

 _Mira estoy en una cuidad incomunicada, en plena guerra ninja, sin más compañía humana que el enemigo, si quieres yo inicio, me llamo ash._ En su típico tono apático.

 _Rowena._ Dijo la técnica.

 _Un placer, ahora dime que tanta seguridad hay en el parque._ Dudoso por si en verdad había ninjas buenos de parte de debas.

 _No mucha el satélite capta 10 ninjas._ Contesto mientras tomaba café.

 _Pan comido._ Ash camino entre callejones.

 _Ya me comí uno con mi café._ La técnica dijo en tono de burla. _Comunícate en cuanto hayas desactivado el siguiente disruptor._

Ash troto hasta estar cerca del parque.

Y era cierto solo 10 ninjas defendían el lugar.

 **enserio estoy tratando con un grupo terrorista rango A o solo con un ninja A y pura carne de caño** pensó ash pues no se veía que en verdad este grupo fuera tan peligroso.

 _(ash)_ silver hablo.

 _Que pasa._ Ash estaba susurrando.

 _(mira al techo del edificio más alto)._ El pokemon desastre señalaba el lugar con su pata.

En lo alto del edificio había 4 francotiradores que estaban vigilando el lugar.

 _Vaya son listos._ Ash sonrió un poco.

 _Ash._ El nav se activó. _Hay una situación._

 _Ya vi a los francotiradores._ Afirmo ash.

 _¿Qué?, no ellos no son la situación._ Dijo Rowena. _Una de las vallas de la zona safari se derrumbó y una manada de tauros salvajes está corriendo por la ciudad._ Dijo la técnica.

 _Conveniente._ Menciono. _Ubicación._

 _Están corriendo a 2 calles de distancia por el lado este._ La peli morada seguía checando. _Si siguen su rumbo pasaran por el edificio con franco tiradores en 2 minutos._

 _Gracias, por el dato._ Ash pensó una estrategia. _Silver evita que los tauros se desvíen._

El absol asintió y se fue

 _Sal míster._ Ash saco al sableye de su pokebola.

 _(que puede hacer, míster, para el amo ash, míster ayudara al amo ash)._ El sableye hizo una reverencia ante ash.

 _Míster tele traspórtame a un punto ciego entre esos 4 francotiradores._ Ash señalo el lugar.

El sableye asintió y sujeto a ash.

Los dos desaparecieron del parque y terminaron debajo de una caja en el techo del edificio.

 _Bien míster, puedes traer una soga._ Ash salió de la caja para ver bien la situación.

Si estos eran solo carne de caño.

Los 4 francotiradores juntos, apuntando en una sola dirección, con audífonos y dándole la espalda.

Parecían muy enfocados en solo vigilaban adelante y no volteaban.

(carne de cañón) pensó ash.

 _(Cuerda)._ Míster había regresado y le dio la cuerda a ash.

Ash camino sigilosamente.

Lo bueno de estar vestido con una gabardina de un color oscuro y un sombrero negro, es el pasar inadvertido por las sombras.

Con mucho cuidado ato la cuerda en cada uno de los cinturones de los ninjas-francotiradores y estos ni siquiera lo notaron, seguían distraídos viendo el parque.

 _Míster ata esta cuerda a ese tubo._ Ash señalo el tubo base de una antena de comunicaciones.

El sableye asintió y se fue a atar la cuerda.

Ash espero y pronto la tierra inicio a temblar.

Un grupo de por lo menos 50 tauros se movía por la calle, destruyendo autos, árboles y todo lo que estuviera a su paso.

 _¡Qué demonios!_ Grito uno de los francotiradores.

Pronto silver lanzo una bola sombra para dirigir a los tauros contra los 10 ninjas.

 _¡No!_ Grito uno de los francotiradores mientras apuntaba a un tauros.

 _¡Oigan!_ Grito ash.

Finalmente, los francotiradores vieron a ash.

Parecían sorprendidos.

 _Oye, como diablos burlaste nuestra defensa._ Dijo uno de los ninjas,

 _Simples solo di un salto._ Dijo mientras envestía a uno de ellos y los dos caían del techo.

Pero al estar todos los ninjas atados todos fueron jalados al piso.

Sus armas se cayeron y los tauros las rompieron.

Ash se quedó colgado de uno de los ninjas.

 _AHHHHH!,_ gritaba y lloraba el ninja del cual ash estaba sujeto.

 _A tienes miedo._ Dijo ash. _Míster corta la soga._ Grito.

 _¡No!_ Gritaron los 4 ninjas.

 _Okay, entonces los dejare colgados._ Ash se soltó y cayó al piso.

Una vez en el suelo pudo ver el estado del parque los tauros habían destruido el disruptor de señales y de paso habían aplastad a los 10 ninjas.

( _fue fácil)_ dijo silver mientras se acercaba a ash.

 _Si lo fue._ Ash miro el edificio y a los 4 ninjas sujetados en una cuerda. _Regresa._

Ash metió a míster en su pokebola.

(¿ _y ahora qué?)_ pregunto silver.

 _Señor lo enlazo con el señor Kraven._ Dijo Rowena.

 _¡Ash! ¡Mis bebes escaparon!_ Grito el hombre.

 _Si lo note._ Ash hablo con sarcasmo.

 _¡Tráelos de regreso!_ Dijo el anciano.

 _Si claro, como te los llevo en bistec o para hamburguesas._ Ash estaba muy molesto. _Cada uno de ellos pesa más de 80 kilos y quieres que me ponga enfrente de 50 de ellos._

 _No solo monta al líder y el resto te seguirá_ dijo el anciano. _Por favor si uno de esos ninjas se hiciera con uno de mis bebes._ El anciano quería llorar.

 _Está bien, silver a la carga._ Ash salió corriendo para alcanzar a los tauros.

 _(estas demente!)_ el absol grito mientras seguía a ash.

Ash estaba corriendo tras los tauros estos estaban destruyendo todo lo que tenían a su paso, ir tras de ellos en verdad era cansado, entonces arto de correr como un idiota tras un montón de tauros volteo a ver a silver.

 _Lanza una bola sombra a la torre de agua._ Ash señalo a la torre da agua más grande que había en el lugar y era a donde los tauros de dirigían.

 _(¿los harás retroceder?)_ silver sabía lo que ash aria y no le gustaría lo que pasaría.

 _Si._ dijo ash mientras esperaba que funcionara el plan.

Silver lanzo la bola sombra y destruyo uno de los cimientos de la torre de agua.

Esta cayo frente a los tauros y los mojo.

Los pokemon no estuvieron felices por eso, se dieron vuelta y vieron fijamente a ash y silver.

 _(¿a correr?)_ pregunto silver.

 _¡A correr!_ Ash se giró y tenía una mirada de tensión en su rostro.

Ash y silver se pusieron a correr como locos, mientras tras de ellos más de 50 tauros, enojados y mojados los perseguían.

 _Te detendremos._ Gritaron unos ninjas de Devas quienes se pusieron frente a ash.

 _A un lado._ Ash tumbó a 2 de ellos, mientras silver saltaba sobre la cabeza de otro y los dos seguían corriendo.

 _¡Eso es corre cobarde!_ Grito el líder de esos ninjas.

Pronto sintieron como la tierra se movía.

Los ninjas voltearon y fueron aplastados por los tauros.

 _AHHHH!_ Gritaron todos ellos mientras fueron aplastados y golpeados por todos los pokemon.

 _(¿cuál es el plan?)_ silver estaba iniciando a cansarse.

Y los pokemon ya estaban tras de ellos.

 _Tomar al tauros por los cuernos._ Ash se volteo y sujeto los cuernos del líder de los tauros.

Se subió sobre su lomo y lo intento controlar.

El tauros se movía, pateaba y se golpea contra todo a su paso.

No quería ser montado por un humano.

En uno de eso movimientos intento lanzar a ash de su espalda, pero este le giro la cabeza y lo tumbo al piso.

 _¿Te rindes?_ El pokemon no tuvo más remedio que hacerlo.

Ash lo soltó y lo dejo volver a poner de pie, para luego subirse a su espalda y montar sobre este.

 _¡A la zona safari!_ El Tauros salió corriendo siendo seguido por los demás.

 _Ash tenemos un disruptor a 20 metros, de vuelta a ña derecha._ Dijo Rowena. _Están en un estacionamiento._

 _¡Ya escucharon!_ Ash dirigió a los tauros a ese rumbo.

Le era extraño, cuando llegaron los ninjas que vigilaban el disruptor estaban jugando cartas totalmente distritos, nunca se esperaron ser aplastados junto con el disruptor por una manada de tauros.

 **4 fuera quedan 2** pensó ash mientras guiaba a los pokemons por toda la cuidad rumbo a la zona safari.

Tardo 20 minutos hasta que pudo observar las cercas de la zona safari.

El señor kraven abrió las cercas y dejo entrar a sus pokemon.

 _Gracias._ el anciano felicito a ash. _Mis bebes están a salvo._

 _Si y destruyeron media ciudad._ Contesto ash.

 _ **A todos los escuadrones, ¿Qué está pasando perdí las comunicaciones con el escuadrón 11, el 12, el 14 y el 16…? ¿Qué está pasando? ...la señal de los disruptores está débil, escuadrón 13 mantengan el disruptor de hay fuera seguro y escuadron 15 mantenga su ubicación en la tienda pokemon.**_ Hablo el que coordinaba a estos ninjas.

 _Parece que no se han dado cuenta que los estamos escuchando._ Dijo Rowena.

Ash asintió.

 _La tienda pokemon está a 200 metros al lado del centro pokemon._ Rowena, tecleo varias cosas en su computadora. _Señor lance entro en la zona._ Le informo.

De pronto una veloz onda de viento se sintió sobre ash.

Su sombrero salió volando y alguien lo sujeto.

 _Te lo regreso._ Dijo lance mientras saltaba de su dragonair, claro extendió su capa para planear.

Pero una onda de viento lo lanzo contra los cables de alta tensión.

 _AHHHH!_ Lance se electrocuto y cayó al piso. _Porque el destino arruina mis entradas dramáticas._ El maestro dragón se puso de pie y se acercó a ash.

 _De nuevo no sirvió tu capa._ Comento con burla ash.

Lance siempre que intentaba planear terminaba o estrellándose en el piso, volando a lugares donde no quería ir o en los cables de alta tensión.

 _Olvídalo ¿estado?_ Pregunto.

 _Quedan 2 disruptores uno a 200 metros y el otro en una estación de radio._ Comento.

 _Yo voy a la tienda pokemon, tu ve a la estación de radio._ Ordeno lance.

 _Ash asintió y tomo rumbo a la estación de radio ubicada en una colina pequeña._

 _E_ sta estaba rodeada de voltord, koffings, weezing y electrodes.

Además de muchos ninjas listos para el combate.

 _ **BOOOO!**_ Grito ash espantando a los voltord.

Cualquiera que leyera la pokedex sabía que voltord al espantarse explota.

Y como ash sospecho todos los pokemons sabían el movimiento auto destrucción.

Lo que causo una enorme explosión seguida de una nube de humo.

Cuando se disipo, ash camino tranquilamente entre los ninjas noqueados.

Entro al centro de comunicaciones.

Donde estaba el ultimo disruptor conectado a la antena de radio y siendo vigilado por un niño disfrazado de ninja.

 _¿Qué está pasando? Perdimos la señal del escuadrón 15._ Dijo el niño atreves de un micrófono.

 _¡Oye tú!_ Grito Ash.

Espantando al niño.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar Ash lo había pateado al piso.

 _No espera, es mi misión proteger este lugar._ Dijo el niño mientras tomaba su espada.

 _Tu te vas a quedar hay o te hare ver estrellas_ Dijo ash.

El niño no obedeció y se lanzó con tras ash.

Ash le sujeto el cuello y le tapo la nariz con la mano.

El niño dejo de luchar al quedarse sin aire.

Ash lo puso en el piso y lo esposo a una máquina.

Luego con sus manos quito los controladores de los disruptores y los desconecto.

 _¿ya hay señal?_ Pregunto por medio de su pokenava a Rowena.

 _ **Sí señor, entramos a los sistemas de seguridad peatonal, entramos a los sistemas de telefonía y a los de internet, estamos dentro**_ _._ Rowena sonrió.

 _ **¡Donde están los malditos!**_ Una señal se metió en la conversación, era la señal militar del teniente Surge. _ **Me dijeron que el asesino de mi amigo estaba en la zona.**_ Dijo el rubio militar.

 _Si está en el gimnasio, voy en camino._ Lance también se metió en la plática.

 _S_ _ **eñor hay un problema un dispositivo explosivo de gran magnitud ubicado cerca del centro pokemon.**_ Rowena estaba checando su computadora.

 _Si explota dañara a muchos inocentes._ Comento lance. _Voy a desactivarlo._

 _Además,_ _ **está la cuestión de los civiles hay que sacarlos del perímetro.**_ Comento Rowena.

 _ **De eso yo me encargo.**_ El teniente se puso a gritar órdenes a sus soldados. _**ash! hazme un favor. Deja en coma al hijo de su Giratina madre que mato a mi amigo.**_ Dijo el teniente.

Ash asintió.

 ** _Infiltrarte_** _ **en el gimnasio y apoya a koga en lo que los soldados o yo llegamos.**_ Ordeno lance. _ **Se permite el uso de fuerza letal.**_ Comento lo último un poco preocupado.

 _S_ _ **eñor sabe que debe pedir permiso al consejo de seguridad para eso.**_ Comento Rowena.

Lance iba a responder.

Pero una explosión llamo la atención de todos.

 _Es el doyo cercano al gimnasio._ Ash veía el lugar su techo estaba en llamas.

 _ **¿QUE ESPERAS? ¡VE Y AYUDA!**_ Ordeno Lance.

Ash desactivo su pokenav y salió corriendo rumbo al gimnasio.

* * *

/ 9 pm/ mismo día / océano soberano de hoenn/

* * *

Máximo estaba tranquilo ya habiendo reparado la computadora principal del navío de combate.

Las cosas estaban bien no habían tenido problemas o contra tiempos.

 _Y ¿Qué hace este botón?_ Pregunto Lans el recién salvado naufrago de las islas.

 _Lanza los torpedos._ Contesto Máximo mientras le pegaba en la mano por casi oprimir ese botón.

 _Y este._ Lans señalo otro botón.

 _Lanza los misiles._ De nuevo tuvo que evitar que lo presionara.

 _Y este._ Señalo el botón rojo.

 _Ese es el freno de emergencia._ Contestó máximo y volvió a evitar que lans lo presionara. _¿no tienes algo mejor que hacer?_ Pregunto el campeón al ex campeón de jotho.

 _No la verdad, estoy aburrido._ Lans inicio a girar en una silla.

 _Dime ¿Cómo diablos terminaste en el océano de hoenn?_ Pregunto Máximo pues según sabia él debía estar en jotho.

 _Pues estaba descansando antes de volver a viajar._ Comentó.

 _Y que no tienes ningún tipo volador o pokemon alado que pueda llevar volando._ Pregunto el peli plateado.

 _Si tengo muchos, tengo a un flygon llamado desert, un garchomp que lo llame chomp, un hawlucha llamado fuerte, un pangoro llamado pan, un mienshoo llamado kung, un houndoom llamado doom y otros de alola._ Dijo lans. _Además, necesitaba estar lejos de casa mi kangaskan acaba de tener su cría, así que lo envié con mis abuelos._ contesto lans. _Además, deje a varios de mi equipo en kalos._

 _¿vives con tus abuelos?_ Pregunto máximo a el también vivía con su abuelo, debido a que sus padres no estaban más en este mundo.

 _Si mis padres murieron cuando era pequeño._ Contesto un poco triste lans.

 _¿La guerra?_ Dijo máximo.

 _Si._ dijo un poco de caído.

Entre los dos se un silencio profundo.

Algunos de los técnicos dejaron de teclear en sus computadoras, la mayoría había perdido a alguien en la guerra.

 _ **BRIIIIUUUUBRRRRIIIIUUUUUUUU….**_

Una alarma sonó, varias luces rojas se encendieron y en la gran pantalla principal apareció un dialogo.

Lans de susto callo en el piso por el susto de la alarma.

 _ **Emergencia 23 24…EMERGENCIA 23 24.**_

Pronto todos se pusieron a teclear rápido, gritaban información confusa por doquier.

 _¿Qué está pasando?_ Pregunto lans.

D _ame un segundo._ Dijo máximo respiro profundo y dijo. _¡REPORTEN YA!_

Los técnicos se callaron y solo uno hablo.

 _Kanto está bajo ataque!_ Dijo uno mientras mostraba una imagen satelital de cuidad fucsia.

 _¡Los ranger ya entraron!_ Dijo otro y mostro como surge y varios rangers entraban al lugar.

 _¡Señor el campeón por la línea uno!_ Dijo otro.

Máximo presiono un botón de su computadora y se mostró un holograma de lance.

 _ **Oye máximo necesito tu ayuda.**_ Dijo el maestro dragón. _**sabes cómo desactivar esto…**_ volteo su pokenav y mostro el detonador de una bomba.

E _s un sistema gigas de 24 seguros, puede causar un daño de 500 metros y aparte derrumbar un rascacielos por sí solo._ Máximo dijo todo eso como si se lo supiera de memoria.

 _Y ¿Cómo sabes eso?_ Pregunto lans metiéndose en la conversación.

 _Yo la diseñe._ Dijo con orgullo.

 _ **¿puedes desactivarla?**_ Pregunto Lance.

 _Dame 20 minutos y te digo como hacerlo._ Dijo Máximo.

 _ **Ese es el problema**_ **.** Lance mostró el contador.

 _¿quieres que te guié? ¿para desactivar una bomba? ¿en menos de 4 minutos?_ Máximo estaba muy enojado.

 _Corta el cable rojo, siempre es el rojo._ Dijo Lans tranquilamente metiéndose entre los dos campeones. _Funciona en las películas._ Sonrió.

 _¡Eso no funcionara!_ Grito Máximo.

 _ **El rojo bueno.**_ Lance corto el cable rojo.

Todos esperaban un boom y dejar de ver al campeón, pero no pasó nada.

 _Diseñe es contador para ser perfecto y me venció la lógica del cine._ Dijo máximo mientras lloraba y su metagross lo abrazaba.

 _ **Bueno un problema menos.**_ Lance sonrió. _ **Lance fuera.**_ el campeón de kanto iba a colgar la llamada, pero lo interrumpieron.

 _¿espera en verdad puedes volar con esa capa o solo es un rumo?_ Pregunto Lans mientras interrogaba a su tocayo.

 _ **No vuelo, planeo.**_ Contesto.

 _ **Vas a morir!**_ Grito alguien tras lance.

El nativo de kalos estaba viendo impresionado como lance solo con su capa golpeaba y vencía a los ninjas, sin usar un arma.

 _¿Dónde está ash? Lance._ Máximo se curó de su depresión justo a tiempo en el que lance volvía a tomar su pokenav.

 _ **Ya sabes dónde, deteniendo al responsable de esto.**_ Lance inicio a caminar mientras hablaba. _ **Un tal Devas.**_

 _Oye yo lo conozco._ Lans se volvió a meter en la conversación. _Es un anarquista, intento reclutarme para su lucha contra el gobierno._ Comento tranquilo.

 _ **Oye tú no eres ex campeón de jotho.**_ Lance estaba curioso por saber la razón por la que renuncio al título en cuanto lo obtuvo.

 _Si lo soy._ Dijo feliz lance. _Oye quien es ese tal ash._

 _ **Ash?... así ash… te llamo luego …lance fuera!**_ Colgó la llamada y el holograma desapareció.

 _Oye si me uno a los Rangers, ¿me darán estos juguetes?_ Pregunto Lans mientras tomaba un pequeño cilindro negro y jugaba con él.

 _Yo no aria eso si fuera tú._ Máximo estaba revisando su computadora checando el clima de hoenn.

 _¿Por qué? ¿Qué es esto?_ Lans giro la parte inferior del cilindro, de este salieron 2 agujas que se le implantaron en el pecho y lo electrocutaron hasta noquearlo.

 _Un paralizador labial._ Máximo suspiro finalmente el polizonte se había cayado. _metan sus cosas y a él en el próximo vuelo a tierra firme._ Ordeno.

 _Es a kanto a la torre de la victoria._ Dijo una técnica. _Solo es para materiales e informes._

 _Me importa un comino si va al mundo distorsión, lo quiero fuera de mi barco._ Ordeno Máximo.

Sin más 2 rangers se lo llevaron y lo pusieron en una caja para su trasporte.

* * *

/mientras tanto/Kanto cuidad Fucsia.

* * *

Como había terminado el solo infiltrándose en un gimnasio lleno de ninjas idiotas y armados.

No sabía cómo se había quedado el solo.

Si los gritos de batalla de surge se escuchaban hasta Kalos y Lance estaba sobrevolando la zona evitando que los medios de comunicación trasmitieran lo que estaba pasando.

Lo último que necesitaban era que la seguridad de Kanto se viera mal ante otras naciones.

¡Al campo! Ash saco a todos sus pokemon.

Umbra el murkrow, ivy el ivasaur, toxcy el nidorino, magmar, elekid, mister, bee, silver y cracy.

No saco a nesi pues no había agua en el lugar.

 _Como lo ensayamos, esta es una situación de emergencia, en equipos._

 _Ivy y toxcy, magmar y elekid, murkrow y bee, los otros 3 conmigo, esto se pondrá feo._ Ash no espero y pateo la puerta.

Todos se les quedaron viendo.

En el centro del gimnasio colgado de cuerdas con heridas por todo su cuerpo, estaba koga, tenía un ojo morado, se veía que su pierna estaba rota y le costaba respirar.

Había muchos heridos.

Pero también estaban los ninjas listos para atacar.

 _¡Muere!_ Varios ninjas lanzaron granadas.

Magmar, elekid y murkrow las interceptaron con lanzallamas, trueno y viento plateado respectivamente.

Estas hicieron explotar el techo que cayó sobre varios de los ninjas amarillos.

Pero el resto de ellos saltaron frente a ash con espadas y pokemons.

Había nidokings, rhydons, primeapes, wezzing, electrodes y zubats.

Eran 10 contra 350.

 _Un valiente intentó de un soldado del gobierno._ Dijo una voz.

Para ash esta voz sonaba más culta que las de los demás ninjas, quizás demasiado.

Los ninjas abrieron camino a su líder.

Era más alto que ash, media 1 metro 75 cm, llevaba una armadura mezcla de ninja y samurái a prueba de balas que por los colores negro y amarillo le recordaban a un beeldrill, llevaba una máscara negra con aberturas amarillas para ver y se dejaba ver una coleta de pelo morada.

Aparte de eso tenía dos escopetas en las piernas y sus dos espadas apuntan a ash.

 _Un simple perro a los servicios del gobierno controlado por gente a la que no le importa el prójimo y solo se sacian con nuestro dinero._ Inicio con un discurso que parecía ensayado. _Pero nosotros le daremos el poder al pueblo, nosotros la fuerza de liberación nacional._ Termino su discurso.

 _¡VIVA DEVAS-SAMA!_ Gritaron todos los ninjas.

 _¿terminaste?_ Ash estaba molesto. _Si claro el mismo discurso que ellos. A_ sh se puso frente a Devas.

La diferencia de alturas era grande.

 _¿De quién es? ¿de tus opresores?_ Debas estaba listo para iniciar otro discurso.

 _De los 10 anillos._ Contesto.

Los ninjas veían a Devas, no entendían quiénes eran los 10 anillos.

 _Por lo que he visto, puedo deducir que eres uno de sus sirvientes._ Contesto ash. ¿ _tus amos te ordenaron hacer esto?_

Devas lo miro enojado.

 _Nadie me controla, yo soy la libertad, la verdad, cuando termine esta noche yo seré un héroe._ El ninja alzo sus espadas y ataco a ash.

Este dio una barrida y lo tiro al piso.

Se sentó en su pecho he inicio a pegarle en el rostro.

 _Devas-sama!_ Grito un ninja.

BAMMM!

Un disparo de escopeta lanzo a ash contra el muro.

Vio la herida era pequeña, pero lo suficiente mente dolorosa para aturdirlo.

Devas se puso de pie.

Su máscara estaba rota y su rostro golpeado.

S _eas quien seas, te matare._ Tomo sus espadas y se acercó a ash.

Sus pokemon no estaban cerca, estaban luchando contra los del enemigo.

PUFFFFFFFF.

Una nube de humo lo protegió.

De esta salieron 50 ninjas comandados por sachiko.

 _Ya era hora._ Ash se puso de pie y se unió a ellos.

 _Ten._ Sachiko le pasaba una espada a ash.

 _Descuida tengo mi arma._ Ash saco su A. r. _a bailar!_ Presiono el botón del centro del rombo.

El rombo se convirtió en un bastón boo de 2 metros.

 _Sin sobrevivientes!_ Grito Devas mientras saltaba contra ash.

Este se protegió del doble corte de Devas con su bastón boo, luego lo giro y le golpeo en el estómago y en el rostro a la vez.

Devas por su parte le dio un corte en el hombro derecho, no muy profundo por lo que su sanación lo cerro rápido.

Devas al darse cuenta de esto sonrió.

 _Me divertiré cortándote en pedazos y ver como sanas para luego cortarte más._ Devas lo apuñalo en el estómago.

Ash escupió sangre.

Pero con un golpe de su bastón lanzo a Devas al suelo a 3 metros de distancia.

 _Sabes, no sé porque, pero esto me gusta._ Contesto ash. _Toda la noche me he enfrentado a carne de cañón, tu eres un verdadero reto._ Ash le apunto con su bastón boo.

Devas saco su escopeta y disparo. ash se lanzó al piso y girando esquivo el disparo.

Devas lo inicio a perseguir disparando.

Sin importarle herir a sus ninjas.

De su pantalón saco varias shurikens y las lanzo contra ash.

Este las bloque con su bastón boo.

Como lo planeo Devas y volvió a apuñalarle esta vez en su pulmón.

Ash le dio un golpe en la barbilla y luego uno en los genitales.

/con silver y cracy/

Silver lanzaba una bola sombra contra un nidoking, mientras que cracy con bomba lodo envenenaba a primeape.

 _(¡cuidado!)_ silver jalo de la cola a la eevee para evitar un ataque de excavar por parte de un rhydon.

 _(¡gracias!, detrás de ti!)_ eevee uso metrónomo que se convirtió en lanzallamas y este golpeo a un golbat que se acercaba a silver.

 _(te debo una)_ el absol sonrió un poco esta era la mejor compañera que le podía tocar.

De pronto un primeape se lanzó entre los dos.

Uso patada baja en cracy y la lanzo a un lado.

Para luego usar combate cercano (aboca jarró) contra silver.

Este esquivo los primeros golpes, pero tuvo que saltar para escapar de un excavar y el primeape aprovecho para atacar con golpe dinámico.

Esto lo tumbo al suelo.

( _¡silver!)_ grito cracy y se lanzó contra los pokemon.

Pero un golpe de parte de un nidoking la aturdió.

Pronto 3 de esos pokemon la rodearon.

 _(no es personal, solo seguimos ordenes)_ dijo uno de los nidoking.

Los tres pokemons atacaron a la vez.

Usaron toxico, picotazo venoso y cola venenosa.

Los 3 ataques a la vez contra la eevee.

 _(¡CRACY!)_ grito mister.

Llamando la atención de todos los miembros del equipo de ash y al mismo.

 _(¡NO DE NEUVO!)_ grito silver.

 _S_ e puso de pie.

El golbat se lanzó contra él.

Silver no tuvo piedad y uso tajo umbrío, partió por la mitad al golbat.

Silver siguió avanzando.

Pero fue detenido por primeape.

 _(vengare a mi amigo)_ dijo el pokemon tipo pelea.

Silver no tenía tiempo y uso su movimiento más poderoso.

Una mega bola sombra.

La esfera gigante golpeo al pokemon y lo destruyo además de lanzar a todos los que estaban cerca de el.

Sillver corría contra los nidokings.

Pero de nuevo ese rhydon lo golpeo con excavar.

/con ash/

Este veía a su pokemon tirada en el piso, rodeada de los 3 pokemons veneno.

Un recuerdo paso por su cabeza.

* * *

/flashback/ hace 1 año/

Como es que el termino en ese lugar.

Solo él y primeape el primer miembro oficial de su equipo.

Máximo y Cynthia estaban muy lejos.

Y el en este lugar.

Había recibido una noticia de una fuente anónima de que los 10 anillos tendría su reunión en ese lugar.

Era una sala de conferencias oculta en una biblioteca antigua.

Pero no, esos malditos lo habían traído a él.

A él.

Su hermano o lo que era ahora.

Alfil.

 _Ellos dijeron que tendríamos una fiesta de cumpleaños._ Alfil en ese entonces no tenía su sudadera blanca, sino un piyama con detalles de corazones y nubes en color blanco y rosa, cubierta de la sangre de la adolecente a la que se la había quitado.

Prim (su primeape) estaba luchando contra un gengar y un misdrebus que protegía a alfil.

 _Dijeron que habría pastel._ Alfil se lanzó contra ash en un intento de apuñalarlo. _Pero si quiero comer pastel, tengo que matarte._ Dijo alfil mientras apuñalaba a ash en el riñon.

Este gruño por el ataque, pero con una llave tumbo a alfil al piso.

 _¡Vamos reacciona!_ Ordeno ash. _¡Aun debes estar ahí!_ Grito intentan recuperar algo de su hermano.

Alfil sonrió y de su pantalón saco unas tijeras.

Apuñalo a ash en el cuello.

 _Ahh!_ Ash se sujetó el cuello mientras se sacaba las tijeras.

Alfil lo pateo y se volvió a poner de pie.

 _Dijeron que me darían muchos regalos y que abría globos._ Alfil estaba en su mundo mientras tomaba de nuevo su cuchillo. _Muchos globos grandes y de muchos colores._ Se acercó a ash y le puso el cuchillo en el cuello.

 _Un deseo._ Pregunto alfil.

(¡déjalo en paz! _)_ prim ataco a Alfil con tajo cruzado.

Este solo lo aturdió.

 _A tu no comerás pastel._ Dijo tristemente. _Lo siento, sé que te gusta el pastel._ Comento y apuñalo a primeape en el corazón.

Ash reaccionó al ver esto y se lanzó contra alfil.

Desde que lo perseguía ash tenía un código especial con él.

No importaba que hiciera, a cuantos matara o que pensara.

El o al menos su cuerpo, era el de su hermano.

No podía matarlo, no lo aria.

 _¿no te gusta el pastel?_ Pregunto alfil.

Ash se hartó ese no era su hermano, solo era el producto de una mente torcida que se excusaba en que era lo mejor para el mundo.

 _Cállate de una vez._ ash sujeto el cuello de alfil y se lo rompió.

Este cayó muerto.

 _Tranquilo todo estará bien._ Ash sujetaba a su pokemon mientras veía como el gengar y el misdrebus.

Se levaban el cuerpo de alfil.

 _JAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJJA… FUE UNA BUENA FIESTA…TE HICE ABRIR LOS REGALOS._ Fue lo que grito alfil una vez regreso de la muerte.

 _(sé que mientes)_ dijo el pokemon simio peleador. (dile a míster… que es el mejor amigo que un pokemon pueda pedir…dile a nesi que ella es la pokemon más hermosa que existe… dile a silver que nunca cambie …y dile a la gabitel de Cinthia que sí, si la amo)dijo el pokemon pelador. _(ash eres el mejor amigo y hermano que un pokemon pueda pedir)_ sonrió antes de cerrar los ojos.

Ash se quedó en el piso sosteniendo el cuerpo de su pokemon.

Muerto.

No por alfil.

Muerto por quienes lo trajeron a este lugar.

Muerto por los 10 anillos.

/fin del flash back/

* * *

 _Vaya parece que tu pokemon morirá, no importa te reunirás con ella pronto._ Devas mantenía sus espadas presionado contra le bastón de ash.

Ninguno de los 2 cedía.

 _Ahora sí._ ash liberó su aura en el bastón, este se convirtió en una guadaña y el filo estaba contra el cuello de Devas. _¡Te ganaste una paliza!_ Grito ash.

De un movimiento partió las espadas de Devas con su filo y con otro lo golpeo en el rostro.

 _¡Eres un…arggg!_ Un golpe en la mandíbula, seguido de varios en el estómago le hizo doblarse de dolor. _¡Muere!_ Devas le apunto a ash directo a la cabeza.

Pero este partió la escopeta con su guadaña.

 _¡No tu hazlo!_ Ash bajo la guadaña y le intento cortar la cabeza a Devas este esquivo el ataque.

Pero no del todo.

La guadañe le corto se rostro del lado derecho.

 _AHHHH!._ grito al sentir la nueva cicatriz en su rostro. _¡Mi ojo!_ Gritaba mientras se sujetaba el rostro.

 _Salúdame a cresselia._ dijo ash y de un golpe con el bastón noqueo a Devas.

 _Lo vengaremos._ Dijo uno de los ninjas.

Ash no tenía tiempo para eso.

Apunto su guadaña a él y le corto la cabeza de un solo tajo.

 _¡¿Alguien más quiere un corte de cabello gratuito?!_ Le pregunto a los ninjas frente a él.

Los dos bandos negaron.

Unos ninjas saltaron intentando llevarse a Devas.

CRASH!

La pared del gimnasio fue derrumbada por un tanque.

Este apunto a Devas y a los ninjas que lo sujetaban.

 _ **Muevan un solo musculo y los llevare a ver a Yveltal gratis.**_ Era la voz del teniente Surge.

Los ninjas se rindieron en cuanto vieron como entraba Lance con sus 4 dragones por el agujero del techo.

 _Muévanse y mis dragones los harán a la parrilla._ Dijo amenazante mente.

 _¡La frase del hombre del tanque estuvo mejor!_ Grito un ninja.

Un lanzallamas lo dejo tostado.

 _¿Alguien más que quiera arruinar? ¡mis entradas dramáticas!_ Grito el maestro dragón.

Nadie dijo nada.

Ash se acercó a cracy.

Esta estaba rodeada por los demás pokemons.

Silver era el que estaba más cercano, pues ella esta recostado sobre él.

( _diablos no puedo más)_ dijo míster, estaba cansado de usar pulso cura en Cracy.

 _(hay demasiado veneno en su sistema)_ dijo bee, quien había estado usando chupa vidas en un intento de sacarle a cracy todo el veneno de su cuerpo.

 _(que hacemos) (que hacemos)_ eran las palabras de magmar y elekid al no saber que hacer.

 _¿Cracy?_ Ash se acercó a ella.

 _(¿ash?, me viste vencía a 2 de ellos yo sola y en este estado)_ dijo la pequeña zorra pokemon, apenas y se pida mover, sus ojos estaban llorosos.

 _Estas hirviendo en fiebre._ Ash toco su pelaje.

 _(no es nada, es solo un poco de veneno, estaré bien)_ eevee estaba cerrando los ojos.

 _(¡no te atrevas!)_ grito silver. _(¡quédate despierta!, no cierres los ojos, estará bien)_ silver estaba histérico.

 _(está bien silver-kun)_ dijo sonriendo cracy. ( _todo estará bien)_ estaba dormitando.

 _Espera no te vayas._ Ash puso sus manos e inicio a usar su aura en cracy, en un intento de darle más fuerza para seguir consiente.

 _(no te duerma, escucha, escúchame, no te duerma.)_ silver estaba viendo a cracy fijamente esta estaba cerrando sus ojos _(quiere oírlo está bien, si te amo, solo no cierres los ojos, te amo, seremos pareja tu y yo, tendremos crías solo…no cierres los ojos)_ silver inicio a llorar.

 _(lo sé... yo también te amo… y mucho a todos ustedes)_ cracy suspiro pesadamente. _(los amo mucho)_ dejo de respirar y cerró los ojos.

ash inicio a llorar había vuelto a fallar.

Los pokemon presentes también iniciaron a llorar, talvez habían luchado contra ella, pero nunca fue su intención eso.

Los pokemon de ash lloraban, cada quien a su manera.

Nesi salió de su pokebola y soltó un lamento triste, umbra disimuladamente se secaba sus lágrimas con sus plumas, los demás exceptuando bee al no tener lacrimales no podía llorar, estaban llorando a rienda suelta.

Silver se acercó a cracy, he hizo algo que no había hecho voluntariamente, la beso.

Una luz blanca rodeo a cracy y esta se puso de pie.

Su silueta blanca inicio a cambiar.

A primeras instancias la evolución era igual a la de una umbreon, pero las orejas cayeron, su cola se volvió una semejante a las de un golteon, una gran cantidad de pelo puntiagudo apareció tras su cuello unas pequeñas púas aparecieron en las piernas, de la pokemon.

Una vez termino la luz revelo los colores de esta pokemon, morado y rosa.

Nadie creía lo que estaba viendo un nuevo pokemon.

Nuevo pokemon detectado…

Datos nuevos…

Nombre….

 _¡Qué diablos!_ Grito ash al ver a cracy.

 _(toxeon)_ dijo en un impulso cracy.

Nombre aceptado...toxeon… evolución de eevee.

Tipos... veneno…siniestro….

Datos…. no hay…

Peso…. 6 kilos…

Altura…. 60 centímetros….

Sin más datos por el momento...

Pokedex desactivada.

 _(cracy eres tu)._ Pregunto silver.

La recién evolucionada nueva forma de eevee, se veía a sí misma, veía sus patas, su cola, esas espinas en su espalda, sus orejas parecías a las de un slyveon, pero caídas, se sentía extraña.

 _(¿Qué paso?)_ pregunto el dragonair de Lance que estaba sobrevolando el gimnasio

 _(no se…. Una no se puede ni morir… estaba frente a arceos y de pronto me dice_ _ **llena al mundo con más como tú**_ _y puff me regresa a la tierra en un nuevo cuerpo)_ dijo cracy relatando su experiencia tras morirse.

 _Me algo que este bien._ Ash se secó las lágrimas. _Vuelvo en un rato mientras descanse._ ash se algo de su pokemons.

 _(entonces silver-kun lo que dijiste fue verdad o cosa del momento)_ cracy se acercó a silver mientras intentaba acostumbrarse a este nuevo cuerpo.

 _(era verdad… tu y yo…dijo…no se mea bien esto)_ comento el absol.

 _(a por favor solo hazlo, la pokemon que te gusta se tuvo que morir para que te le declararas)_ Grito nesi y varias de las pokemons hembra en la zona.

 _(está bien)_ silver inhaló profundamente y volteo a ver a la nueva cracy. _¿¡QUIERES SER MI PAREJA?!)_ grito un sonrojado absol.

 _(si quiero)_ cracy salto y le dio un beso.

Silver lo correspondió y la abrazo.

Pero de pronto se dejó de mover.

 _(lo mato)_ dijo mister mientras picaba a silver con una rama.

 _(no solo lo paralizó)_ dijo ivy.

 _ **(genial ahora no puedo ni besarlo porque lo paralizo)**_ pensó cracy.

 _(¡ayu…deee…mee!)_ dijo el paralizado pokemon.

 _/_ con ash/

Los civiles estaban siendo revisados por los médicos que estaban en la zona.

Por el momento el conteo oficial era 25 civiles muertos, 450 heridos, 45 desaparecido y el resto en condiciones óptimas.

Yellow y Sea estaban siendo atendidas por sachiko quien le ayudaba a eliminar el resto de las píldoras de su organismo.

El centro pokemon y los hospitales aledaños estaban siendo custodiados por los ranges y por policías.

La prensa se estaba dando un día de campo, por los destrozos, los chismes y los datos que se había revelado.

Koga estaba en estado de coma y estaría así por unos días en lo que se mejoraba.

Sus ninjas si había sufrido bajas 155 muertos, 800 heridos y 23 desaparecidos.

Una mala noche para cuidad fucsia

Ash estaba junto con Lance y Surge arrestando y metiendo a los seguidores sanos de Devas en aviones para llevarlos a la Ciudadela sin juicio alguno.

 _¡Tenemos derechos!_ Grito uno de los ninjas que tenía quemaduras por el ácido tras ser sacado de la bodega.

 _Bajo la ley internacional 23 cualquier persona o organización culpable de terrorismo queda exenta de derechos humanos y juicio._ Dijo ash molesto con todos ello.

 _¡No fue internacional!_ Dijo el niño que ash había esposado en la radio.

 _Robaron tecnología militar, mataron a un general de jotho y luego vinieron a kanto a destruir una cuidad, tienen suerte que no estemos en la guerra o disfrutaría en darles a todos ustedes un buen juicio militar._ Dijo Surge.

Muchos tragaron y se espantaron al escuchar eso.

Un juicio militar era na forma bonita de decir ejecución.

 _Además, Devas los manipulo a todos ustedes._ Comento el campeón de Kanto. _Este ataque solo fue una pantalla para encubrir una reunión de los 10 anillos._ Eso no era del todo verdad, pero si algo les decía su instinto a todos ellos era que los 10 anillo estaban metidos en esto.

 _¡MIENTES!_ Grito Devas sangrando de su rostro quien era llevado con sus seguidores.

 _No hay no._ dijo Lance deteniendo a los rangers que transportaban a Devas. _El será llevado a la torre de la victoria y metido en nuestra prisión de máxima seguridad._

Sin más fue puesto en otro avión con rumbo a la torre de victoria.

 _Yellow, Sea, Ash._ Lance los llamo. _A sido una larga noche, porque no vienen conmigo a la torre luego los llevo a donde quieran._ Sugirió el campeón al ver como el sol iniciaba a salir.

 _Buena idea estoy hecha polvo._ Dijo Sea quien traía su ropa rota en varios lugares.

 _Y yo no quiero ver a ningún herido por un buen tiempo._ Yellow tenía sangre en su ropa amarilla.

 _Esperen._ Dijo sachiko, mientras los detenía, casqueo los dedos 1 un ninja llegó con una almohada. _Por su ayuda._ Le dio a cada uno una medalla alma.

 _Bueno esperen un rato y nos vamos, tengo que calamar a las masas._ Lance se encamino a la prensa quienes parecían estarse peleando por la exclusiva.

* * *

/ ubicación… desconocida…. 6: 15 am/

* * *

una persona estaba sentada en su trono de terciopelo rojo.

En una enorme y lujosa habitación, que tenía más de 10 000 libros, mesas finas, alfombra de seda de unova, armaduras muy antiguas una chimenea lujosa y la pantalla de televisión más moderna que existía.

La persona que la veía tenía un anillo en su mano.

Mas especifico.

El anillo del rey.

A su lado un sableye servía por mayordomo sosteniendo un teléfono.

encendió la televisión, en esta estaba Lance hablando frente a nos reporteros.

 _ **Ayer a los 5pm inicio un ataque de una organización terrorista conocida como "frente de liberación nacional", por desgracia el grupo ataco a los defensores de la cuidad y Koga está actualmente en estado de coma debido al ataque.**_

 _ **¿hay heridos?**_

 _ **Si los hay, varios se publicara el número oficial en unas horas.**_

 _ **¿Cómo fue que se enteraron del ataque?**_

 _ **Un ranger entro en la zona y nos informó.**_

 _ **¿Por qué el público no se entero antes de esto?**_

 _ **La tecnología militar robada hace unos días fue usada para envolver a la cuidad en una esfera sin comunicación.**_

 _ **¿Quién fue ese ranger?**_

 _ **Placa 13.13 rango b, es todo lo que puedo decir, fin del comunicado.**_

Lance se dio la vuelta y regreso con los demás.

Los reporteros pedían más información y estaban siendo contenidos por los ninjas de Koga.

El hombre apago la tele.

Y puso su mano.

Rápidamente el sableye le paso el teléfono.

 _Me fallaste._ Hablo sin emociones.

 _No no, te daré otra oportunidad, tus anarquistas y tu peón no sirvieron nuestra causa._ Tomo una taza de café que le dio el sableye.

 _Me has fallado y ¿tú sabes que le pasa a quienes me falla?_ El hombre colgó el teléfono.

Luego busco algo en una tableta y lo encontró.

Su rostro estaba molesto.

Presiono su teléfono y llamo a alguien.

 _ **si.**_ dijo brock al otro lado de la línea.

 _Quiero 20 veces lo que te page por un trabajo que no hiciste_ _ **.**_ Sentencio. _24 horas y luego te matare._ Corto la llamada.

 _quiero desayunar._ Ordeno el hombre.

El sableye se tele trasportó y fue por el desayuno.

Mientras el hombre, inicio a echar como sus activos y productos subían en el mercado.

Su sirviente llego con un bistec con papas y una copa de vino rojo.

Sin más el hombre inicio su desayuno listo para planear como dirigir el mundo desde las sombras.

* * *

/torre de la victoria/ kanto / 8 am.

* * *

El jet personal de lance descendía en una de las pistas de aterrizaje de la torre.

Del vehículo aéreo descendieron 7 personas.

Lance, Yellow, Sea, 2 rangers de rango A quienes mantenía a Devas inmovilizado, el propio Devas y Ash.

Todos tenían sus a sus pokemon en sus capsulas de captura.

 _Bien ya estamos en casa._ Lance se tronaba la espalda.

Pronto una peli azul con un traje parecido a un altaria se acercó a lance, lo abofeteo y luego lo beso.

 _AVÍSAME_ _LA PRÓXIMA VES QUE VALLAS A UNA ZONA DE GUERRA!_ Grito la prometida de lance.

 _Lo siento sabes que así es mi trabajo, no puedo evitar exponer mi vida._ Contesto lance abrazando a su novia.

S _eñor se le requiere en la salda unión._ Dijo Rowena quien estaba fuera de su escritorio para recibir a todos.

 _Claro, ya voy, ash._ Dijo lance.

 _Ya se me aseguró que esta basura se quede en una celda y luego te voy a ver a la sala unión._ Contestó mientras hacia una seña a los rangers rango A para que lo siguieran.

 _Rowena, Débora porque no le dan un tour las chicas en lo que estoy en junta._ Comento el campeón, presentando a Sea y a Yellow con su novia y con la ranger técnica.

Estas asintieron y cada quien se fue por su lado.

* * *

/ubicación/ 23 metros bajo la torre de la victoria/

* * *

En el subsuelo bajo la cuidad victoria había una serie de túneles y drenajes. Estos eran de las múltiples estructuras que alguna vez fueron parte de importante del mundo antiguo.

los Rangers de Kanto los aprovecharon, para crear una bóveda de cosas y personas que no debían salir al mundo.

Criminales de guerra, asesinos y gente que el mundo desconocía su nombre, pero no sus actos.

Era mejor mantener algunas cosas en secreto para evitar que alguien las use con malas intenciones.

Ash condujo a Devas a su nueva habitación.

Una celda de 3 metros por 1 metro, con cama y baño.

No había barrotes sino un cristal muy grueso capaz de soportar varios de sus golpes.

 _Disfruta tu nueva habitación._ Dijo ash mientras los Rangers médicos revisaban a Devas y este era apuntado por varios soldados armados.

 _Cuando salga de aquí, me vengare._ Dijo Devas una vez que lo dejaron de tocar y cerraron la puerta de su celda.

Ahora tenía un nuevo uniforme de prisión amarillo fosforescente, con negro, además tenía varias vendas en todo su cuerpo y un vendaje en su rostro donde antes había estado su ojo.

 _No eres la primera persona que me dice eso._ Ash se alejó de él. _Disfruta la música._ Ash golpeo la celda conjunta de Devas. _Tepig alguien quiere escuchar tu canción._ Grito despertando al hombre.

Un humano muy obeso y grande con una máscara hecha con su ropa que simulaba ser la cara de un tepig, demás que solo traía su ropa interior que lo vestía.

 _Largo al factotum, Figaro's aria from Il Barbiere di_ _  
_ _Siviglia_

 _Largo al factotum della citta._ _  
_ _Largo! ¡La la la la la la la LA!_

 _Presto a bottega che l'alba e gia._ _  
_ _¡Presto! ¡La la la la la la la LA!_

 _Ah, che bel vivere, che bel piacere che bel_ _piacere_ _  
_ _per un barbiere di qualita! di qualita!_

 _Ah, bravo Figaro!_ _  
_ _¡Bravo, bravissimo!_ _  
_ _¡Bravo! ¡La la la la la la la LA!_

 _Fortunatissimo per verita!_ _  
_ _¡Bravo!_ _  
_ _¡La la la la la la la LA!_ _  
_ _Fortunatissimo per verita!_ _  
_ _Fortunatissimo per verita!_ _  
_ _La la la la, la la la la, la la la la la la la LA._

El hombre seguía cantando y esto despertó a los demás reclusos.

 _¡Has que pare, haz que pare!_ Grito un hombre sin una mano. _es la peor tortura que hay._

 _¡Está bien confieso yo derive el avión, hare lo que quieras, pero has que deje de cantar!_ Grito un hombre calvo de unos 45 años.

 _¡Me vengare te, lo juro me vengare por esto!_ Grito Devas mientras se tapaba los oídos con una almohada.

Ash sonrió si algo le divertía era molestar a estos criminales.

se alejo de ellos.

mientras veia como las múltiples celdas estaban habitadas por esos criminales que no existen.

también había celdas especiales.

como la de un científico que se convirtió en ser mitad humano y mitad-muk

y algunas salas que servían como despachos para los médicos y psicólogos de los Rangers.

 _Tan temprano y provocando a las malos ash._ Dijo una voz tras de él.

Una mujer con una mini falsa azul cielo, con una playera roja que se veía muy ajustada a sus pechos, con unos tacones azules neutros, su pelo rojo, piel blanca y una bata de laboratorio estaba tras de él.

 _¿Qué te dijo Lorelei? ¿me gusta escuchar la voz de tepig?_ Contesto con una sonrisa.

 _Doctor Tulio Evans._ Dijo Lorelei corrigiendo a ash. _Era uno de los mejores cirujanos durante la guerra, un buen hombre, fue amigo de mi padre._ Contesto la jefa de medicina de los Rangers.

 _Para mi es tepig, un hombre que asesino y se comió a más de 20 mujeres._ Contestó. _¿Cómo esta alfil?_ Pregunto.

 _Mmmmmm desde que lo trajeron no ha dicho palabra alguna._ Lorelei guio a ash a la celda de alfil.

La mujer una de las más sexys del mundo, era también una de las expertas más grandes en la comprensión de las mentes criminales, su trabajo aparte de ser miembro de la elite cuatro, era el de intentar comprender cuál era la mentalidad de estos criminales.

Esta era la razón por la cual su aptitud casi siempre era fría y dístate, excepto con amigos de confianza.

 _Me alegra que lo trajeras._ Admitió lorelei sonriendo.

 _Aun quieres intentar curarlo._ Ash esperaba que la respuesta fuera no.

 _Hice una promesa a mi hermano y a ti._ Estaba triste la elite y hielo. _Lo curare para evitar que vuelva a hacer lo que le hizo a mi hermano._ Cometo parándose frente a la celda de Alfil.

Esta era diferente a las demás.

Ya que contaba con su propio sistema de energía, de ventilación y puertas que solo se abrían con una orden directa del campeón.

Para evitar que se volviera a escapar.

 _No es necesario._ Comento ash. _Puedes desistir si lo deseas._

 _Ash jure que sacaría a tu hermano de la mente de ese monstruo y es lo que are._ Comento decidida la bella mujer.

Los 2 veía a la persona frente a ellos.

En una esquina de su celda hexagonal, tirado en el piso, con la mirada en el vacío, parecía un cadáver, el joven de piel blanca cual nieve, pelo amarillo y mirada asesina.

 _Bueno me voy a ver los nuevos horarios, muchos de los médicos me contaron como dejaste al nuevo recluso._ Lorelei se dio la vuelta y se fue moviendo sus caderas de forma hipnótica. _Cuando puedas pásate por mi despacho, aún tenemos una "sección" pendiente._ Dijo la mujer una vez se alejó totalmente.

Ash solo se quedó viendo a alfil.

Este no se movía, solo se sabía que estaba respirando porque el sistema de ventilación reportaba el nivel de oxigeno que se consumía en el lugar.

 _Un día te recuperare, hermano._ Ash susurró. _Es una promesa._ ash se alejó de la celda y se fue al ascensor para ir a la sala unión.

Cuando estaba por llegar al ascensor algo extraño paso.

 _a…bu...ba…a..bu…ba._ se escuchaba esas palabras en un grupo de cajas enviadas para la bóveda.

Ash reviso la información del envió, era de Hoenn se suponía que eran informes y suministros de tecnología.

Ash por curiosidad quito las demás cajas que cubrían la caja que hablaba.

 _¡Ayuda…sa quenme de aquí!_ Decía la persona en la caja. _Quiero ir al baño._ La caja no se dejaba de mover.

Ash tomo la caja y se la llevó al ascensor.

Iba a preguntar porque una caja era capaz de hablar.

 _Oye gracias, ¿Quién quera que seas?_ Dijo la caja. _¿me puedes llevar al baño?_ Pregunto.

 _Okay._ Dijo ash. _Sabes no eres la primera caja que me habla._ Comento.

 _Es curioso, no eres la primera persona que me tiene que llevar dentro de una caja, una vez cuando tenía 6 años termine en Jotho por error._ Comento la caja.

Sin más ash llevo la caja al baño.

 _Nos vemos._ Ash salió del baño de hombres y dejo la caja entro de este.

 _¡ESPERA! SÁCAME DE AQUÍ!_ Grito Lans dentro de la caja. _¡EN VERDAD QUIERO IR AL BAÑO!_

Y ash se fue tranquilo a la sala unión.

* * *

/sala union/

* * *

La sala unión es una habitación que tienen todas las bases Rangers.

Esta permite la comunicación directa de manera holográfica o por vídeo de los campeones o de sus jefes.

En este momento había 6 siluetas aparte de la de Lance.

Gold campeón temporal de Jotho, un joven de ropas negras y rojas con una gorra amarilla, en su cabeza.

Máximo campeón actual de Hoenn, con su típico traje bien cuidado y su cabello platinado bien peinado.

Cinthia campeona de Sinnoh, con su ropa negra y peinado extraño.

Alder campeón de Unova, con su ropa tradicional sentado en el piso.

Dianta campeona de Kalos, con sus ropas más finas.

Drake temporalmente estaba de apoyo para las islas naranja.

Alola por el momento estaba pasando una situación económica difícil y los rangers de la región estaban muy ocupados para entrar en esta platica.

 _Entonces los 10 anillos organizaron el ataque a cuidad fucsia._ Pregunto Gold él era una persona que estaba por iniciar una carrera política para ayudar a los rangers.

 _Lo dudo no encontré evidencias de eso._ Ash entro en la sala unión tranquilamente.

 _Oye amigo estas bien._ Pregunto máximo. _Escuche que fue una larga noche._

 _He tenido peores._ Contesto.

 _Si según recuerdo terminas atrapado en el mundo distorsión una semana._ Comento Alder. _Mmmm ¿pero si no era eso lo que querían entonces que era?_

 _Robar tecnología de silph compañía._ Interrumpió Drake. _Se me acaba de comunicar que uno de los laboratorios de investigación internacional fue atacado._

 _¿Cuál?_ Pregunto Dianta.

 _El laboratorio del proyecto fénix._ Contesto Drake.

 _Ubicado en isla valencia a 45 km de cuidad fucsia._ Contesto lance.

 _Entonces la distracción fue atacar a Koga._ Dijo Cinthia. _¿Qué es el proyecto fénix?_

 _Una nueva tecnología de vuelo, un intento de crear un dispositivo que permita a los Ranger volar sin la ayuda de un pokemon._ Dijo máximo. _Vi los planos de varios de los dispositivos, pueden funcionar para misiones de rescate y espionaje._ Contestó.

 _Y ¿Qué se llevaron?_ Pregunto ash a Drake.

 _Aún no saben con certeza, solo saben que se llevaron algunas cosas._ Dijo el nativo de las islas naranja.

 _Ahora el enemigo tiene nuestra tecnología._ Dianta interrumpió a todos.

¿Por qué _?_ Pregunto Alder.

...

* * *

/ hotel de 5 estrellas pokemon / isla canela/ 1 semana después.

* * *

 _ **Tu misión es destruir todas las plataformas petroleras y todo lo que representa la compañía petrolera prehistórica.**_ Dijo una voz. _ **Espero que no me decepciones.**_ Se desactivo.

 _Hora de fuegos artificiales._ Contesto Flame vulcan, tomado un lanzallamas militar y un yetpac, para salir volando de un hotel rumbo a una de las plataformas petroleras.

junto con el mas artistas se dirigían a destruir la mayor reserva de petroleo de Kanto.

* * *

Esta historia continuara…

* * *

 **nota 1: planeo sacar un spin off, de esta serie, sera como una investigación a uno de los personajes que están en la principio de la torre, ara conocer mas de su historia.**

 **sugerencias** **.**

 **Alfil.**

 **Tepig.**

 **Devas.**

 **nota 2: si quiere que me centre en un personaje el próximo cap haganmelo saber.**

 **nota 3: algo pasa ¿pero que?**

 **nota 4: quien ese ese misterioso personaje.**

 **nota 5: espero que les guste Toxeon**

* * *

¿Merece reviews?,

* * *

Entre mis historias están:

El tablero de la muerte (Harry Potter) *

Un nuevo dios (Harry Potter, varios) *

El veneno humano (pokemon)*

Marcado (naruto)*

Exterminio mágico (Harry Potter) *

Los ojos de la ilusión (Harry Potter - shaman king) *

Una vida en 2 meses (Harry Potter) *

el nuevo general de los uzumaki (naruto)*

* * *

Nos vemos en la irrealidad.


	14. novato

El veneno humano

* * *

Disabler: todos los personajes. Y sus derechos, así como los fans de este juego son propiedad de Nintendo.

* * *

Acciones.: normal

lectura, batallas o pokedex

 **pensamientos**

 _ **Dialogo por maquinas**_

 _Cursiva: diálogos._

 _(diálogos pokemon)_

(Explicaciones)

/lugares/

…

* * *

/ Agradecimientos/

 **Irrealiti: antes que nada, quiero pedir perdón por el retraso en más de medio año de esta historia, verán el capítulo "original" que se subiría medio mes después del ultimo capitulo, pero digamos que el resultado de ese capítulo no me compasiva. Era un Cap. de unas 7000 palabras, pero no lo sentía adecuado en ese momento.**

 **Como los lectores recurrentes de esta historia sabrán, el personaje de Lans que apareció en el capítulo 12 u 13, será el nuevo compañero de ash.**

 **Y la verdad quería un capítulo más, especial, para incluirlo.**

 **Por lo que borrar el otro cap. he inicie desde cero, el problema no fue ese en 3 días ya tenía la mitad de este capítulo, el problema fue la batalla crear 6 batallas, con 12 pokemons y expresiones de los entrenadores es más difícil de lo que creen, recién a más 4 meses finalmente lo he acabo.**

 **Otra cosa, para el anónimo que me exigió por medio de PM que me dejara de centrar en otras historias y siguiera mis clásicos, te he de decir, que no es fácil, soy un ser humano, que tiene una vida, estudia, trabaja y se enferma, además créeme que cuando te dijo que escribir un capitulo con más de 12 000 palabras no es nada fácil, pierdes tiempo, no tienes ideas y te atascas.**

 **Pero, en fin, espero que les guste este cap., si pueden dejen un comentario, aun las críticas, me ayudan a mejorar y saber que esto no es en vano.**

 **Atte. Irrealiti 13.**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

 **Taichí Kudo 534.-** aquí está la respuesta a tu pregunta y si a veces la lógica del cine supera a la del mundo real, espero que este capítulo te guste.

 **Tsukihimeprincess. -** sí y solo es el inicio, máximo es alguien que está bajo mucho estrés, pero si no hay que meterse entre los campeones y los soldados, cracy ella estará bien, espero que te guste el cap.

 **Metalero Anarkista. -** aquí está el cap., lamento la demora, espero que este capítulo te guste.

 **Noirlut. -** gracias espero que te guste mi historia y sí. #hateratamamilla.

 **Dante de Aquiles. -** gracias por el comentario, aquí está el nuevo cap. espero que te guste.

* * *

/ Votación/ pokemons opcionales

Axew: 2

lucario: 5

torchi: 1

sugerencias.

creados:

sauromar (sur: rey o señor feudal ruso, mar: deidad que representa lo indomable).

toxeon: (tox de toxcy = venenoso o toxico, eon: nombre original de eevee y final de sus evoluciones)

* * *

 **especifiacion:**

 **pokemons de ash.- toxcy (nidorino- nidoking), nesi (lapras),magmar(magmar), electabuzz(electabuzz), ivy (ivysaur), silver ( absol shiny), cracy (toxeon), mister (sableye), bee (beedrill), meta ( butterfly), umbra ( murkrow).**

 **pokemons lans.- shinobi (greninja), simba (luxray), shinka (jolteon), flash (raichu), okami (mightyena), shadow (zoroark), knight (lucario), Smile (goodra), sonic (noiver).**

 **pokemons yellow.- pika (pikachu), ninin (dodrio), splas (gyarados), glop (vileplume), dragi (dragonair), rainbow(rapidash)**

 **pokemons Sea.- fuego( chriard), vuelo(fearow), planta (victreebel), sombra (gengar), hielo (dewgong), electro ( magneton), thor (tauros)**

 **pokemons Cynthia.- garchomp, glaceon, togekiss, milotic, leafteon y arcanaine.**

 **pokemons Maximo.- Metagross, Skarmory, Aggron, Ferrothor, Cradily y empoleon.**

 **Capítulo 14: Un novato Ranger.**

* * *

 **/torre de la victoria/ centro de mando/ 9:30 am.**

Lance y Ash salían de la sala unión, tras haber hablado con los campeones.

Si bien ash no tenía un rango o un título tan alto como el de ellos, había trabajado para todos ellos en el pasado, además máximo y Cynthia eran sus excompañeros de equipo por lo que a veces era mejor que el siguiera en los rangos bajos trabajando.

 _¡Sáquenme de aquí!_ Grito una caja que cayó por el hueco del ascensor golpeándose por todos lados hasta que rodo por el centro de mando.

Lance la detuvo con una patada.

 _¿Qué demonios eres tú?_ Pregunto el campeón, generalmente cuando hay un criminal que no existe ante la sociedad, son enviados en capsulas de contención, nunca le habían enviado uno en una caja de madera.

 _Ni idea, lo encontré en la bóveda y lo subí al baño._ Dijo ash, mientras buscaba algo en su ropa. _Bien abriré la caja._ Activo su A.r y lo transformo en su bastón, luego centro su aura y este cambio a una palanca.

De 3 movimientos logro soltar los clavos que unían la tapa de madera con la caja.

 _¡GRACIAS!_ lans salió de la caja y abrazo a ash. ¿ _el baño?_ Pregunto.

 _Ve derecho por el pasillo y es la puerta azul._ Dijo lance, mientras veía al mismo joven de hace unas horas en hoenn.

Como si hubiera visto a Giratina Lans corrió para llegar al baño.

… _es extraño que me he acostumbrado a esto._ Comento Sea quien entraba al centro de mando acompañada de yellow.

Las dos tenían uniformes Ranger femeninos, pues sus ropas habían sido enviadas a mantenimiento.

Sea vestía una playera verde cubierta por un chaleco azul marino, una falda azul con verde y unas botas azules, el uniforme del rango C.

Mientras yellow, tenía una falda azul marina con líneas amarillas y una playera azul marina con líneas amarillas, además de unas medias amarillas y zaparos azules, el uniforme del técnico.

 _Se ven bien._ Comento ash viendo a las dos.

 _Si por poco no encuentro ropa de su talla._ Rowena se acercó al grupo, mientras traía una tableta. _En sinnoh las cosas son muy diferentes, aquí casi no hay uniformes disponibles._ Comento.

 _Si la economía ha afectado mucho nuestra base._ Lance se trono el cuello. _Además, esta es una instalación de seguridad y operativa, no es tan transitada como las casas de la armonía._

De pronto se escuchó un grito por parte de los baños.

 _Lo siento ¡lo siento! ¡lo siento!_ Grito lans quien venía corriendo a ocultarse tras el otro Lance.

Tras de una anciana llego con su bastón alzado en el aire.

E _n mis tiempos te hubieran castrado, ven aquí yo solo quiero romperte el cráneo a golpes._ Dijo la mujer, vestida con un vestido rosa, un mandil blanco, pelo rubio canoso y arugas, estaba ante ellos la primera mujer ranger.

Agatha especialista en el tipo veneno y fantasma de la elite 4.

Una leyenda viviente.

 _Le aseguro que no fue mi intención dijeron que era la puerta azul._ Lans intentaba mantenerse tras la capa del otro lance.

 _¡Era azul ultramar!_ Grito la anciana. _Era el baño de mujeres._ Lance dio un salto al techo, para que Agatha pudiera pegarle bien a lans.

 _Y como iba yo a saber eso, ¿azul es azul nOoooooo…._ Cayo al piso incontinente por uno de los golpes.

 _Y tu ¡¿ash! Porque dejaste que mis pokemon se escaparan._ Dijo la mujer y golpeo a ash en la cabeza.

Lo suficientemente fuerte como para noquear a un humano normal, mas ash al no serlo solo perdió el equilibrio y se mareo.

 _Y ustedes quienes son lindas señoritas._ La mujer se tranquilizó mientras veía a Yellow y a Sea. _No las había visto por aquí, son nuevas reclutas._ Las inicio a interrogar.

* * *

/mientras tanto/ **isla canela/ hotel 5 estrellas pokemon/**

Butterfly guardaba sus cosas mientras veía su nuevo trabajo.

Si bien había estado de vacaciones unos días tras la misión de robar la masterball, ahora su jefe pedía un nuevo artículo para poder agrandar su colección.

Anillos de contención, elaborados en Sinnoh.

Su jefe quería ir a buscar a la bestia de los mares y a los 3 pokemons de la leyenda.

Quien era ella para contraria a su jefe.

Además, quería salir de la isla lo más pronto posible.

Recién había regresado de robar la tecnología del proyecto fénix.

No quería estar en la isla cuando firefly iniciara a destruir el lugar.

Era mejor correr que esperar a ver lo que hacía.

Checo su equipo.

Fennekin, treecko, pacham, slyveon, skarmory shiny y su recién intercambiado milotic.

Nunca le había gustado su corsola era muy desobediente así que cuando una niña le ofreció un feebas lo acepto sin dudar, claro le puso un manto bello y al intercambiarlo evoluciono en milotic y salió ganando.

Tomo su boleto de avión y salió lo más rápido que pudo de la isla.

No quería estar en ese lugar.

* * *

/ **torre victoria/sala unión 2 pm.**

Ash y lans estaban en una reunión de último minuto.

Debido a un pequeño incidente legal que se estaba solucionando en estos momentos.

 _Entonces ¿porque estoy esposado?_ Pregunto Lans aun aturdido.

En las pantallas Frente a él no estaban los campeones.

Sino los elites de Jotho (will, Karen) debido a que aún no había remplazó para los 2 elite que se retiraron recientemente, el presidente de Jotho y el ministro de relaciones exteriores.

 _¡por incumplimiento!_ Dijo el ministro de relaciones exteriores.

 _Es cierto, ¡usted tenía un compromiso con nuestra región y se escapó a la primera oportunidad!_ Dijo el presidente de Jotho

 _Yo no me escape._ Lance se quejó. _Les avisé._ Comento.

 _¡Dejaste esta nota!_ grito Karen mientras mostraba la nota.

Me voy de aventura.

Suerte.

Lans.

Pd: me acabe las sodas del refrigerador.

(la nota estaba firmada por un dibujo de lans chibi haciendo el símbolo de amor y paz con la mano).

 _¿Eso es cierto?_ Pregunto ash él había sido metido en esta platica, porqué él había esposado a lans a su mano.

 _¿Qué? ¡El pápelo es aburrido!_ Grito. _Uno solo quiere aventuras y me salen con que tengo que dirigir y coordinar los movimientos de más 4000 personas a la vez que tengo que mantener un orden civil en Jotho, si ni nací ahí._ Grito.

De pronto Diantha apareció en holograma.

 _Es cierto, por mucho que no me guste, él es de Kalos, las leyes de Kalos lo respaldan._ Dijo la campeona de Kalos mientras veía a Lans con asco.

 _Pero aceptaste eso al inscribirte en la liga y ganarles a los miembros de la elite._ Dijo el presidente.

 _Eso es cierto, no puedes arrepentirte._ Comento Diantha. _Pero no se le puede obligar a ir a Jotho, ni tenerlo en la torre de Kanto._

 _Pero no quiero hacer el papeleo._ Se quejó lans.

 _Pues designa alguien que si lo quiera hacer._ Dijo Lance. _Yo tengo a personal de confianza haciéndolo._ Sonrió.

 _¿Puedo hacer eso?_ Pregunto lans.

Nadie le había dicho esas opciones.

 _Podrías, pero por el momento denegaste el título y bueno ¿puedes volver a ser nuestro campeón?_ Pidió el presidente de Jotho.

Lans iba a responder que sí, pero Will el psíquico lo interrumpió con un suspiro.

 _Pero no tiene experiencia._ dijo will. _Aún no está preparado para dirigir a los rangers._ El maestro del tipo psíquico dio su opinión.

 _¿Qué propones?_ Pregunto Karen, ella estaba un poco expectante.

 _Propongo que en lo que quiere volver a ser campeón de Jotho sea parte de la fuerza Ranger._ Dijo will.

Diantha y Lance se vieron era una opción aceptable, pues antes muchos campeones renunciaban a su título, porque no les avisaban que deberían tomar el control de los Ranger de su región.

 _¿oigan no tengo voz o voto?_ Pregunto el castaño de cabello puntiagudo.

 _¡No!_ gritaron la elite, los campeones y el presidente.

Ash solo negó con la cabeza esto siempre ocurría cuando se tenían problemas internacionales.

 _Nadie me respeta._ Lans inicio a llorar y su greninja salió de su pokebola negando con la cabeza y sentándose junto con su entrenador y hermano.

 _Propongo un código 10.13_. dijo Will

Todos los Rangers se vieron entre sí, esa era una locura.

 _¿Qué es un código 10-13?_ Pregunto el presidente de Jotho, también el ministró estaba igual de perdido que él, al no conocer el vocabulario interno de los Rangers.

 _ **Código 10.13.- se ha detectado un elemento (sea humano o pokemon) con características especiales u necesitarías durante un tiempo, se le debe ofrecer un puesto en los Rangers debido a sus capacidades, así como amnistía por sus crímenes pasados y monitoreo al mismo en caso de traición.**_

 _ **implementado por primera vez por los 9 grandes al reclutar a Looker.**_

Contesto la computadora.

 _Expediente._ Dijo Diantha. _Como que problemas técnicos, soluciónalos._ Diantha se inició a distorsionar, luego cambio a una escala de colores rosas, luego se volvió un montón de estática. _No hay, espera ya volví._ Dijo una vez su holograma volvió a la sala unión.

 _Deja Diantha yo tengo el suyo, expediente._ Ordeno lance.

Un técnico que vigilaba la sala lo paso.

Nombre: Lans Taichí Kudo

Familiares: hikari y taichí kudo… abuelos…edad 54-55… dueños de la guardería pokemon "evolución".

Expediente paterno: sellado código 1.1

Nacionalidad: Kalos.

L.E.P: 534 001 001

Títulos: noveno maestro de combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Campeón de Jotho, luchas cuerpo a cuerpo 120, batallas pokemon 1567, torneo copa remolino, torneo de Aza Aero, torneo de combate en equipo, cuartos de final gran festival, gano un torneo de yudo, torneos A, T, O, M, Os, Ja, u.

Dinero: 90 078 982 pokedolares

Pokemons de campeonato: starter Shinobi (greninja). simba(Luxray) Shinka(jolteon), Flash (raichu), Knight (lucario), Sonic (noiverm)

Advertencia: es un cazador de megastones… registrado… rango de peligrosidad… bajo

Grados de estudios: examen Ranger. - aprobado prom 9.1. estudio geología y mineralogía…

Arrestos previos: 6.

Grado de peligrosidad internacional: c.

La computadora termino de leer el expediente.

 _Hemos tenido peores._ Afirmo lance, cosa que los otros rangers asintieron. _Diantha sabes que se necesita la autorización de 2 campeones para esto._

La mujer aún seguía enojada y molesta mientras veía a lans.

 _Está bien._ Dijo la campeona de Kalos. _Solo que no se acerque a mi castillo en un año._ Ordeno la mujer para luego desconectarse.

 _Bueno en lo que Lans accede a ser su campeón, le asignare un compañero para que pueda hacer misiones entre nuestras dos naciones._ Dijo lance cosa que tanto el presidente de Jotho como el ministro de relaciones internacionales aprobaron.

 _A quien el pondrás._ Pregunto Will. _Según se todos los rangos A ya tienen equipos a los que entrenar y dudo que algún rango AB esté interesado en rebajarse a cuidar a un niño como él._ comento el elite de tipo psíquico.

 _Eso es cierto, los Rangers A ya tienen un escuadrón asignado y tendríamos que espera otros 3 años para que se liberen de actividades._ Dijo Karen al haber sido una Ranger B ella también había tenido un maestro por 3 años.

 _Eso sería un problema._ Comento el presidente. _¿hay alguien que le pueda asignar?_ Dudo el hombre.

Lance lo pensó un momento, los únicos Rangers que podían enseñar eran los rangos A que eran los más experimentados, los rangos AB conocidos como los Rangers más poderosos, él era uno de ellos, pero ahora era campeón y no quiera entrenar a este novato. Y por último los Rangers B de grado detective.

Pero el único en estos momentos libre era….

Lance volteo a ver a Ash.

Este le regreso la mirada.

Pronto los demás también vieron a ash.

 _Es cierto._ Dijo Karen. _Bajo circunstancias especiales un rango detective puede fungir como ranger a cargo._ Comento la siniestra mujer. _Código 4.11._

 _Ni loco._ Dijo ash enojado. _¿Quieres que cuide a este?_ Señalo a lans.

 _Tengo nombre sabes ¡enano!_ Grito el nativo de Kalos

Los dos iniciaron a discutir entre sí.

 _Lo siento ash, pero dadas las circunstancias es lo mejor._ Comento lance. _Que quede registrado bajo el código 10.13, se aplicara un código. 4.11 nombrando a la placa 13.13 como ranger a cargo de lans taichí kudo, se asienta con la autorización del campeón de Kanto, la campeona de Kalos y con los testigos de los poderes de defensa y gobierno de Jotho._ Dio la orden y todo eso quedo grabado en la memoria de la computadora. _Que se registre bajo las leyes internacionales y bajo el gran códex ranger._ ordeno lance.

Pronto todo lo dicho iniciaría a ser imprimido y enviado a las instalaciones correspondientes.

 _Bien hasta luego, tenemos que preparar a un novato._ Comento lance mientras cortaba la comunicación de la sala unión.

 _Esperamos noticias y resultados pronto._ Dijo el presidente de Jotho mientras todas las pantallas se volvían negras.

Ash tuvo que arrastrar a lans hasta la enfermería del piso superior.

Donde había una computadora ligada al mando principal de la torre de defensa.

 _Quítate los zapatos._ Dijo una mujer que era muy parecida a una enfermera Joey. _Las gafas y los guantes._ Pido la mujer.

Ash se quitó las esposas, saliendo de la enfermería y dejo que Lans pasara por el tedioso proceso de enlazamiento.

 _Pon las manos aquí._ Dijo la mujer mientras señalaba 2 rectángulos en la computadora. _bien pon los pies abajo._ Dijo señalando unos rectángulos abajo. _Sonríe al pajarito._ Dijo la enfermera.

 _¿pajarito?_ Pregunto Lans, pero su respuesta fueron 2 lectores láser que escanearon sus ojos, rostro y luego su cuerpo entero. _¡ESTOY CIEGO!_ Grito frotándose los ojos.

 _Pasará en unos minutos._ Dijo la mujer. _Ahora necesitamos una muestra de sangre._ Dijo sacando un tipo de pistola con una aguja.

 _¿Me va a doler?_ Pregunto Lans.

 _¿Quieres anestesia?_ Pregunto la enfermera

S _i._ dijo lans.

 _Brutus anestesia!_ Dijo la enfermera mientras un hombre de 2 metros, muy musculoso y fornido llegaba y sujetaba a lans.

 _Esto no es anestesia._ Dijo lans mientras sentía como le picaba en el cuello. _AUUUU!_ Grito mientras era soltado.

La enfermera saco un cilindro de la pistola y lo puso en la computadora.

 **Toxicológico: limpio, sin residuos de químicos o aditivos.**

 **Tipo sanguíneo: AB.**

 **Detección de sangre pokemon: positivo… .2% de sangre de pokemon en su sistema.**

 **Alergias: negativas.**

… **.**

Dijo la computadora.

 _Bien solo falta la vacuna._ Dijo la enfermera poniendo un cilindro verde en su pistola de inyecciones.

 _Ya que._ Lans dio su mano.

A _divina._ Dijo brutus mientras los sujetaba le bajaba los pantalones y exponía sus nalgas.

 _Oye esto, ¡cuenta como violación!_ Dijo lans mientras la enfermera se acercaba a su reta guardia. _AHHHAA!_ Grito una vez lo inyecto.

 _Listo, vuelve pronto._ Dijo la mujer mientras abría la puerta y brutus lo lanzaba contra la pared.

Lans choco contra la pared y luego cayó al piso de su cabeza salían volando varios torchik quienes corrían en círculos.

 _¿anestesia?_ Pregunto ash mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse.

 _Si, auch me duele el trasero._ Dijo mientras se sobaba.

 _¡Olvidaste esto!_ La puerta de la enfermería se abrió y le lanzaron los guantes, sus zapatos y sus gafas de aviador.

 _¿Así tratan a todos?_ Pregunto Lans tomando sus cosas del piso.

S _olo a los novatos._ Dijo ash mientras se encaminaba al ascensor. _Sígueme novato._ Dijo as a Lans.

 _¿A dónde vamos?_ Pregunto el novato.

A _vestirnos._ Dijo ash mientras presionaba el ultimo botón del ascensor.

 _¿Vestirnos?_ Pregunto una vez el ascensor llego a los pisos más bajos cerca de las celdas de contención.

 _¡Mira nada más, lo que trajo el migthiena, ash el solitario!_ Dijo un hombre moreno con un rifle de asalto como arma.

A _món dime que pasa aquí abajo._ Pregunto ash al hombre.

 _Pues ya sabes escoltando a locos a sus celdas, dios estos criminales tiene más derechos que mi padre y no se quejan de la comida de prisión._ El hombre se reclino en el hombro de ash.

 _¿Has visto a lance por aquí?_ Le pregunto ash.

S _i está en el guardarropa._ Señalo el lugar. _Oye ¿Quién es el nuevo?_ Señalo a Lans.

 _Un 10.13 y tengo que cuidarlo ordenes de un código 4.11_. dijo con desgano Ash.

E _nserio tú, un niñero, jajaja, eso no tiene precio._ Se limpió una lagrima el hombre. _No creo que dure un día en un 23. 24 o en un 23. 12 eso sí estaría bueno._ Comento el ranger veterano. _En cualquier caso, nos vemos luego tengo que cuidar a el que nos trajiste hoy._ Dijo el hombre mientras se alejaba.

 _Me perdí en tantos números. A_ dmitió Lans. _No entendí ni jota._

 _Pues pregunta._ Le dijo Ash mientras entraban al guardarropa.

El lugar tenía varios uniformes, pantalones, gabardinas, mochilas y botas.

Además de armas y equipo especial de los Ranger.

A _sh tardaste más de lo que esperaba._ Dijo Lance mientras se ponía su nueva capa azul.

 _Vaya el niño problema volvió._ Dijo la mujer que estaba cuidando el lugar. _Déjame adivinar nueva gabardina y botas, junto con un cinturón y una playera contra balas._ Dijo la mujer.

S _i por favor y quiero el equipo estándar para él._ Ash señaló a Lans.

 _Oye espera, aquí dice que cuesta esta ropa._ Lans señalando los precios de uno de los uniformes.

 _Si los uniformes cuestan, pero los juguetes no._ comento Lance mientras se ponía tras una mesa. _Por suerte te guarde tu equipo._ Le paso una maleta de plástico a Ash. _En cuanto a ti novato._ Señalo a Lans. _Este es tu equipo y ten cuídala._ Le paso una maleta un poco más grande que la de ash y su insignia ranger.

 _¿Rango C?_ leyó Lans. _Bueno es mejor estar aquí que en Kalos_. dijo mientras los 2 rangers de kanto asentían.

Era bien sabido lo "selectivos" que eran los Rangers de Kalos, entre los demás ranger eran conocidos como los afeminados, pues solo seleccionan a quienes tienen contactos con linajes antiguos, personas no muy actas para el combate e hijos de políticos, es decir, personas que no están dentro del estándar Ranger.

 _Bueno, ash nunca pensé verte como un maestro._ Sonrió lance mientras ash le lanzaba una mirada de muerte. _Será mejor que se queden a dormir hoy ya es tarde para que se vayan, además a primera hora les tendré una misión._ Informo el Campeón.

 _Aquí esta creo que es de su talla._ Dijo la mujer mientras le pasaba a Lans unos pantalones azules marino de una tela extraña, unos tenis cubiertos de metal y un chaleco amarillo con el logo de pokebola que pesaba mucho más que un chaleco normal. _Además, creo que sus gafas no son las apropiadas._ Le señalo sus gafas de aviador sobre su cabeza. _Muéstremelas._

Lans dudo en si dárselas o no, pero al final lo hizo en menos de 5 minutos se las había reparado parecían nuevas, inclusive los cristales eran dorados en vez de ese feo amarillo pollo.

 _Bueno si me disculpan voy a dormir un rato._ Dijo ash mientras salía del guardarropa.

 _¿Estas nervioso?_ El campeón de Kanto le pregunto a el novato.

 _Bueno, nunca pensé que esto pasaría._ Admitió el joven.

 _Si muchos terminamos aquí sin saber que es este lugar._ Admitió el pelirrojo. _Pero creo que aquí encontraras un hogar._ Le palmeo la espalda.

 _Gracias._ Lans tomo sus nuevas ropas y su maleta de plástico. _¿Dónde dormiré?_ Pregunto.

 _Pasa tu placa por cualquier habitación que diga vacante._ Le informo el campeón mientras caminaba junto a él. _otra cosa, lleva chocolate caliente con galletas de baya higo._ Le dijo mientras salía del ascensor.

 _¿Por qué?_ Pregunto mientras las puertas se cerraban.

 _Las necesitaras._ Le informo el campeón.

* * *

/con yellow y Sea/

Las 4 mujeres estaban sentadas muy tranquilamente en la gran mansión que era la casa de Agatha, a la vieja mujer le habían agradado las jovencitas y las invito a tomar té a su casa.

En estos momentos estaban Agatha, Debora, Yellow, Sea y Rowena.

 _Entiendo ustedes no son ranger, pero tuvieron la mala experiencia de toparse en medio de una situación como esa._ Agatha estaba bebiendo él te que su Gengar le servía.

 _Si en mi vida había hecho piruetas tan locas._ Le comento Sea quien tenía moretones por saltar de una ventana con un bebe en manos mientras ninjas la perseguían.

 _Tu tuviste suerte, yo solo sabía coser heridas y acomodar huesos y tuve que apuntarle el brazo a alguien ¡el brazo!_ Grito yellow.

 _Bienvenidas al día, día de los Rangers._ Les dijo Débora mientras sonreía. _Créanme esto a veces se pone más loco._

 _Es cierto._ Dijo Rowena. _Como hace 2 meses cuando Lance y tu estaban en el ascensor como arceos los trajo al mundo._ Comento la ranger técnico.

 _¡NO PENSAMOS QUE ALGUIEN ESTUVIERA VIENDO!_ Grito la sonrojada peli azul.

 _A ser joven y sentir el picoteo del amor._ Dijo Agatha mientras se sonrojaba. _Aún recuerdo cuando Oak y yo nos divertíamos durante las batallas._ Sonrió mientras se metía en sus recuerdos.

 _Okay, esto esta raro._ Dijo Rowena, las otras mujeres asintieron.

 _A niñas cuando ustedes sientan el amor._ Sonrió Agatha mientras tomaba la foto de un hombre con casco y ropa de soldado. _No se podrán componer, pero ustedes lo harán mejorar cada día, como tu Debora tu convertiste a Lance de ser el, al hombre que es hoy._ Comento la anciana.

 _Si, recuerdo cuando lo conocí, recuerdo nuestras peleas, dios recuerdo la vez que regreso de esa misión y lo único que le importo era beber más de ese maldito vino._ Comento la doma dragones.

 _Y ¿ustedes? ¿tienen a alguien especia?_

 _Yo tengo novio es reportero._ Dijo Rowena.

 _Nosotras, no lo sabemos._ Hablaron Yellow y Sea.

 _¿Quién es?_ Pregunto Débora.

 _Ashy._ Respondió yellow.

 _Ash? ¿el ash que casi se mata cada que puede? ¿el ash que prefiere una misión suicida a unas vacaciones?_ Pregunto Agatha.

Las 2 asintieron.

 _Pues tienen competencia._ Dijo Rowena.

 _¿Quién?!_ Pregunto Sea.

 _Es solo un rumor._ Las intento calmar Debora.

 _Rumor, ¡va! yo vi a la chica tenía una cara de que se había estado divirtiendo con un stelix un buen rato._ Dijo Agatha haciendo sonrojar a las más jóvenes. _¿Qué? O vamos ya están mayorcitas para saber la verdad, además Debora monta un dragonair casi a diario._ Dijo sin descaro alguno.

 _¿Quién es la que esta con ashy?_ Pregunto un poco triste yellow.

 _Bueno, ella es, como decirlo._ Prenso Débora.

 _Una ninetails de alola._ Bromeo Agatha sacando un sonrojo a todas las presentes. _Que es la verdad, frío cual hielo, pero con un cuerpo._

 _Un segundo no me digas que es._ Pregunto yellow.

Agatha asintió.

 _Es ella, pero parece una mujer intocable._ Dijo Sea.

 _Si parece, pero desde que conoció a ash, bueno los dos se escabullen cada que pueden a su despacho._ Comento de Rowena. _¿Qué? Nunca los vi, solo que se me encarga borrar esas cintas de seguridad cada semana y bueno ellos se tardan mucho._ Dijo sonrojada.

 _En verdad no me lo creo._ Dijo sea.

 _Hay chicas hay que tener una charla sobre hombres, en especial si son rangers._ Inicio Agatha. _Son un montón de idiotas adictos a la adrenalina, a las medicinas y suelen tener vicios muy locos._ Comento mientras tomaba su bastón. _Pero son los mejores amantes.s_ e rio muy fuerte.

* * *

/torre de la Victoria/9:30 pm/

Lans estaba en su nueva habitación.

No sabía cómo diablos se había metido en este problema, ahora o habían obligado a trabajar para los rangers.

 _(te dije que debiste leer antes de firmar)_ hablo shinobi, el greninja de lans.

 _Lo siento._ Dijo lans mientras abría el maletín que le había dado Lance.

Un par de bastones.

Unos guantes.

Una caja de cartón, Que dentro traía una pistola lanza cables.

Un tubo de marcador láser.

Un tipo de pokenav raro de color amarillo.

Un ¿abrelatas?

Un tipo de pica hielo de metal y mango con un botón

Un chaleco contra balas.

Y un instructivo de cómo funcionaban sus nuevas gafas de aviador.

Tras checar su nuevo equipo vio que en su cuarto había un baño, por lo que se dio una ducha hacia mucho que no se bañaba.

Una vez se terminó de bañar checo el Pc.

Y trasfirió su equipo estándar.

Simba, Shinka, flash, Shadow, Okami y Shinobi.

Era su equipo más confiable.

Ahora una vez los tuvo a todos se acostó en la cama y vio el techo de la habitación.

 _¿en qué me he metido?_ Se preguntó antes de quedarse dormido.

/ a la mañana siguiente/ cuarto de Loreley/ 6:00 am.

La elite de tipo hielo y agua, estaba despierta cobijándose y viendo como su amante se vestía.

Se ponía su pantalón, sus botas, la playera contra balas, luego su gabardina morada y al final su sombrero.

¿ _ya te vas?_ Pregunto un poco decepcionada.

S _i deje a mis pokemons solos en el cuarto, además creo que hoy será uno de esos días._ Comento ash mientras suspiraba.

 _Entiendo, suerte._ Dijo dando su elida sonrisa.

Ash asintió y salió de la habitación.

Cerro la puerta con cuidado y se encamino al ascensor.

Subió 5 pisos y salió del ascensor.

Se encamino a su cuarto y al abrirlo.

Se encontró que sus pokemons seguían dormidos.

Bee el beeadrill y Meta el buterfly estaban dormidos en la alfombra, Magmar y Electabuzz estaban sentados de espalada en un tapete, Mister estaba a los pies de la cama dormido, Nesi estaba en su caparazón dormida, Umbra estaba sujeto a una silla, Ivy estaba en el sillón a su lado estaba Toxcy dormido, Silver y Cracy estaban dormidos juntos bueno Silver parecía estar paralizado mientras cracy dormía sobre él.

Ash se quedó viendo a Cracy, esa nueva evolución de Eevee era curiosa, el día anterior había envenenada a una persona que la intento acariciar, luego paralizo a otro con quien choco y al final durmió a electabuzz quien se burló de ella y le dio una palmada en la espalda.

Talvez era una habilidad rara, que solo se activaba al contacto igual que estática o espina toxica, quien sabia.

Ash con cuidado los despertó a todos.

Todos rápidamente se alistaron y una vez aseados y calmados se metieron a sus pokebolas.

Ash volvió a usar el ascensor y tomo rumbo al comedor.

Donde los volvió a sacar y los dejo que se alimentaran.

Sin más ahora se debatía una difícil decisión.

Lo habían asignado como Ranger a cargo, por lo que solo podía tener un equipo de 6 pokemons máximo.

En su mente barajeo las opciones y determino que.

Magmar, electabuzz, silver, toxcy, ivy y nesi.

Serian el equipo más óptimo para estos días.

Lo discutió con su equipo y la mayoría estuvo de acuerdo.

Por lo que míster hizo varios viajes a su casa para que así los pokemons estuvieran seguros hay en lo que los volvía a ocupar.

Tras desayunar, decidió pasarse por el gimnasio para recuperar la fuerza en sus brazos y piernas.

* * *

/mientras tanto/

Lans caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos de la torre de la victoria, la verdad es que, en tan gigantesco lugar, era imposible no perderse.

Cuando caminaba por un pasillo, vio a un hombre de gabardina café, pelo negro y ropa de gala pasar por el pasillo.

Y ahora que volvía a pasar por el mismo lugar.

Ya no había pasillo.

También con el ascensor que ayer ash uso para llevarlo al depósito, este ya no estaba en su lugar.

A _sumo que eres el nuevo._ Dijo una joven de lentes con el pelo negro, traía un atuendo consistía de una falda y una camisa manga larga en colores negro y amarillo. _Los pasillos y ascensores secretos solo los pueden usar los detectives y el campeón, así es más seguro._ Comento mientras caminaba y con la mano le indicaba que la siguiera.

 _¿Por qué?_ Pregunto Lans.

 _Para evitar brechas de seguridad._ Dijo mientras entraba al centro de mando.

Y la joven se sentaba en una computadora.

Para activarla coloco su tarjeta.

 **Reconocida… Rowena Ranger de Sinnoh... placa 67. 12** comento la computadora.

Lans vio que sobre la entrada principal del centro de mando había un reloj en cuenta regresiva con números rojos.

Marcaba un minuto con treinta segundos.

 _¿Para qué es eso?_ Lans señalo el cronometro.

Rowena le explico.

 _El horario de trabajo Ranger es de 8 am a 12 pm, a no ser que haya un código 23.11, 23.12 o 23.24 que es cuando el horario se altera hasta que la misión finalice, todos los Rangers Técnicos y el Campeón deben estar en el centro de Mando a las 8 am._ respondió.

Lans inicio a ver como mas Ranger Técnicos llegaban a sus despectivas computadoras, otros a los cubículos y algunos más tomaba un arma y se ponían al lado de las puertas como guardias.

Cuando solo faltaban 30 segundos para que fueran las 8 am.

El campeón salió del elevador acompañado de su novia.

Lans noto como ash entraba discretamente al lugar.

El reloj marco 0.

todas las pantallas se prendieron y las ventanas se opacaron para dar mejor iluminación al lugar, además de que se escuchó el ruido de que algo de metal era guardado.

Lans vio como el campeón se aproximaba a un tipo de pantalla táctil y hablaba por su micrófono.

 _BUENOS DIAS A TODOS, HOY ES EL DIA 206 DESDE EL ULTIMO ATAQUE A LA TORRE DE LA VICTORIA, POR EL MOMENTO NO HAY NINGUNA MISIÓN DE PRIORIDAD, TODAS LAS PLACAS REPORTEN CE AL SERVIDOR MAS CERCANO PARA RESIVIR SU MISIÓN, QUE TENGAN UN BUEN DIA Y FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS A LAS PLACAS 34.56 Y 15. 12 OBTIENEN UN CUPÓN POR CENA GRATIS EN POKEPARADIS... EL RESTO. PÓNGASE A TRABAJAR._ Termino de sonar la voz por el altavoz.

Prono lance camino al centro del centro de mando.

 _¡Actualícenme!_ Grito el pelirrojo para luego tomar un sorbo de café.

La información inicio a ser lanzada por todo el centro de mano, parecía un auténtico mercado, cada quien decía algo diferente sobre un lugar diferente.

Y lance parecía tener la respuesta apropiada para cada misión que le llegaba.

Asignando una misión por equipo.

Lans se distrajo mientras esperaba, era aburrido espera que a cada equipo se le diera una misión, en su aburrimiento volteo a ver a ash.

Este tenía a Silver a su lado.

Los 2 parecían estar hablando de algo, pero por el ruido no alcanzaba a escuchar su conversación.

Al final ash se acercó a Lans.

 _Parece que no soportas la primera oleada._ Comento ash a Lans.

 _¿oleada?_ Pregunto Lans, no entendía a que se refería.

 _hay 3 oleadas por día, la matutina, la vespertina y la nocturna._ Comento. _Siempre son igual de escandalosas, por eso prefiero recibir una misión fuera de la torre, no tienes que soportar a tantos gritones._

Lans asintió la verdad ni el mismo podía entender como el campeón de Kanto podía soportar todo ese ruido y aparte coordinar todo a la vez.

Tras una hora todo parecía haberse calmado.

Los únicos sin misión eran Lans y Ash.

Parecía que entre tanto bullicio a nadie se le había ocurrido darles una misión.

 _Vaya y yo creía que las ciudades en guerra eran las cosas difíciles._ Comento Lance. _Bueno, no les tengo misión._ Comento mientras se rascaba la cabeza y soltaba una risa burlona. _Jeje verán no hay ninguna misión que amerite investigación o romper cosas._ Comento mientras señalaba a ash. _Dale un tour por el edificio, para que se conozcan mejor._ Sugirió/ordeno.

 _Está bien, sígueme novato._ Ordeno ash enojado.

 _Te sigo enano._ Se burló lans mientras se ajustaba sus gafas de aviador.

Los 2 se fueron en dirección al tribunal de seguridad nacional.

Por lo que en campeón pudo suspirar en paz.

 _Señor, el señor Tajiri por la línea uno._ Comento uno de los tantos Ranger técnicos.

Lance sintió que un balde de agua helada de había caído sobre si cabeza.

No podía tener 5 minutos de paz.

* * *

/ en algún lugar de Sinnoh/

Riley caballero del Aura con lámpara en mano y acompañado de su lucario, estaba caminando por estas antiguas ruinas, ocultas del mundo actual, por los caballeros del Aura.

Hace tiempo este lugar fue un palacio donde se adoraba a los signos y él quería constatar que la información que recién les llego fuera una vil mentira.

Camino viendo los múltiples esqueletos de humanos y pokemons del lugar, había desde hombres, golbats, raticates, sneseals, machops, entre otros, todos ellos muertos por creer en los seres más peligrosos que existen.

Moviendo una pintura de una mujer muy hermosa logro entrar a una habitación oculta que era el centro del palacio y para su desgracia.

No estaba lo que venía a buscar.

El espejo no estaba.

Los múltiples hunters del lugar estaban aterrados al ver la ausencia del espejo.

Tomo su pokenav mientras su Lucario revisaba en búsqueda de algún residuo del aura de el/la ladrona/na, pero no encontró algún residuo.

 _Sí señor, se lo llevaron._ Hablo Riley mientras con su linterna alumbraba la figura de piedra frente a él.

Un extraño pájaro, como la cruza de las 3 aves legendarias, pero con un tocado de plumas sobre su cabeza.

E _ntiendo._ Comento y un aura azul rodeo su brazo. _Lo veo en el castillo._ Colgó el nav. _Bueno amigo tenemos ordenes, debemos destruir el altar a Mis_. Comentó mientras con una mano hacia un aura esfera _._

Su Lucario asintió y los 2 juntos iniciaron a romper los pilares que sostenían el palacio, el cual tras muchos daños se inició a destruir, Riley su lucario escaparon de las ruinas, acompañados de los múltiples pokemon fantasma que habían hecho de ese infernal lugar su prisión.

* * *

/mientras tanto/ 12 km sobre el océano de kanto/.

Un gran castillo que se movía por los cielos, oculto de los sistemas de monitoreo global por sus grandes maquinas que creaban nueves, movido por miles de turbinas eólicas y armado para atacar en cualquier momento. Ese lugar era el Castillo.

Serena a.k Butterfly estaba entregando el nuevo encargo que su jefe quería.

Un espejo.

Nunca entendía porque de todos los 10 anillos le había tocado trabajar para Laurens III el castillo.

El hombre era listo y un acumulador compulsivo.

En verdad su castillo, estaba lleno con obras de arte, piezas arqueológicas importantes y diversos artículos que solo aparecen en las fabulas pokemon.

Ahora tenía que dejar ese espejo junto con la estatua de esa ave extraña.

Siempre se preguntó.

Porque los 10 anillos.

Adoran a esas 10 estatuas.

Las llamadas estatuas signos.

Pero al final una vez entregado el encargo, pudo volver a tierra firme a descansar un par de días, en una playa en Jotho.

* * *

/ 2 horas después en Kanto/

 _Estés es el cuarto de evidencias._ Comento ash mientras con su tarjeta abría la puerta de metal reforzado.

Lans abrió los ojos, por arceos, ese lugar era una armería mejor equipada que la del sótano.

 _Que hace este botón._ Pregunto nada más vio un gran botón rojo puesto sobre un pedestal sin más protección que un letrero que pedía por favor no tocar.

 _Dispara eso._ Ash señalo el gran cañón que estaba delante de ellos apuntándoles.

 _¿Qué me arias si lo presiono?_ Pregunto Lans jugueteando con el botón.

 _Hazlo y lo averiguaras._ La voz de ash parecía más distraída mientras veía algo en el cuarto.

 _l_ ans presiono el botón y nada paso.

 _¿Qué? ¿porque no funciona?_ Pregunto presionado el botón como loco.

 _No tiene batería._ Dijo ash y de un manotazo le quito el control del rayo. _Escucha en este cuarto se almacenan las evidencias de las grandes victorias ranger y no creo que a lance le guste que juegues con el rayo mortal._ Puso el botón de nuevo en su lugar.

 _Bueno, ya no te enojes, ya se veré si aquí hay botas con plataforma para que no seas tan enano._ Lans se burló de la estatura de ash mientras salía corriendo a seguir viendo los objetos.

Espadas, estatuas, pistolas de distintos tamaños, cajas, cofres, un capsula, unos tubos de ensayo con cosas sin identificar, una muñeca con vestido y pelo verde, un ¿feto? En un frasco, dientes, una puerta rota, otro rayo mortal, un guante rojo, una…

O por Arceos esa era una megastone…

Estaba tras un cristal totalmente protegida la latiosita en mi vida había visto esa megastone, mas allá de un dibujo.

 _¡Oye enano!_ Grito Lans.

 _¿Qué quieres?_ Pregunto ash.

 _Porque tanta seguridad con esto._ Señalo la latiosita.

 _Esta hay porque es la única de las 6 megastones que no se deben usar._ Comento ash.

 _Pero es solo una latiosita, hay pocas, pero abundan, ¿a no ser qué?_ Lans vio la megastone era morada, no roja o azul, morada. _¡Es una latiosita alfa!, por arceos tengo que usarla!_ Toco el cristal y este lo lanzo volando contra un cofre que dentro tenía un esqueleto.

 _Debí decírtelo, nadie puede usarla, está bajo un nivel de seguridad AB, solo el campeón tiene acceso._ Ash le tendió la mano a lans.

 _¡Yo soy un campeón!_ Dijo lans molesto.

 _Si uno de Jotho._ Se burló ash.

Lans lo vio y sus ojos se convirtieron en llamas. _¿Qué quieres decir?_

 _Por favor, la liga de Jotho es la más fácil de ganar, cualquiera lo sabe._ Ash le resto importancia.

 _¡Fácil no es anda fácil ganar una liga, que crees que soy un idiota que desconoce las regiones, no evoluciona a sus pokemons y sueña con ser un maestro pokemon!_ Grito Lans. _Yo he entrenado duro para ser el mejor, me he dedicado a mis pokemon y a mi sueño, un día yo seré ¡el más grande maestro de la mega evolución!_ Hablo fuertemente.

S _i claro, dime con cuantos pokemon venciste a Blue._ Comento ash.

Era bien sabido que Green, Blue y Red eran los entrenadores más fuertes del momento.

Green esta quien sabe dónde con unas modelos de ropa interior festejando, Blue bueno esa apostadora compulsiva logro ser la campeona de Jotho muy fácilmente y Red nadie lo ha visto desde hace 3 años, Looker en persona seguía su caso, un día solo tomo sus pokemon, una mochila y se fue rumbo al monte plateado y desde entonces nadie lo ha visto. Muchos rumores aseguran que está muerto y su fantasma hechizo al monte plateado.

 _Con 3._ Comento Lans con orgullo.

 _Yo la vencí con 2_ se burló ash.

 _Bien enano, si te crees el, mejor entrenador arreglemos esto a la antigua._ Lans choco su cabeza con la de ash.

D _e acuerdo, te veo en el gimnasio en una hora._ Dijo ash mientras se dirigía a la puerta. _Si fuera tu saldría este lugar se quedará sin aire una vez cierre la puerta._

 _Bien enano._ Lans cerró la puerta y se fue rumbo al comedor, ese era el Puerto de envió mas cercano, si quería vencer a ese enano usaría a su mejor equipo.

Mientras tanto, ash busco entre sus cosas y llamo a míster.

Uso una piedra lunar.

Evolucionando a Toxcy en Nidoking.

Como fuego en una polvareda.

La noticia de que el campeón de Jotho se enfrentaría a la placa 13.13 se esparció por la torre.

Lance se palmeo el rostro al escuchar la noticia.

No había pasado ni un día y ya se querían matar entre sí.

Sin más tuvo que autorizar varios permisos y pido que las cámaras que vigilaban el gimnasio iniciaran a trasmitir en el centro de mando.

* * *

/punto de vista de Lans/

Como diablos es que todos andan tan tranquilos por aquí, por Arceos acabo de entrar en una escalera, esta desaparece y ahora estoy en quién sabe dónde rodeado de puertas de oficina.

Subo otra escalera y salgo al centro de mando.

 _Te perdiste._ Me pregunto lance. _Ash te lleva esperando 10 minutos._ Me dijo mientras señalaba la pantalla grande del centro de mando.

Hay estaba ash y no se veía muy feliz.

 _No me perdí, es solo que buscaba un atajo._ Comente mientras a mi lado Shinobi negaba con la cabeza.

 _Descuida, la torre fue hecha de esta manera, un laberinto que se re configura a si mismo cada cierto tiempo, solo así se evitan robos._ Lance checo algo en su computadora. _Ven sígueme te llevo al gimnasio._

Lance me encamino por el pasillo bajo la pantalla.

 _Oye, pero este solo nos lleva a los tribunales y al comedor, ash lo dijo._ Mencione un poco confundido.

Lance volteo y me sonrió.

Se detuvo a la mitad del corredor y espero.

De pronto la pared se hundió y un nuevo pasillo apareció.

S _oy el campeón, me sé todos los pasadizos que esta torre tiene, este nos llevara al lado este de la torre y luego solo hay que caminar al gimnasio._ Lance avanzo por el pasillo.

Yo lo seguí.

Entre los 2 se formó un silencio algo incómodo.

 _Oye, ¿Por qué ash es tan gruñón?_ Pregunte, pues, aunque no me cae del todo mal, siento que su personalidad no va acorde con alguien de su edad.

Lance suspiro y camino más lento.

 _Ash, se unió a los ranger después de presenciar algo terrible, su hermano no de sangre sino de crianza fue destruido y ash salió afectado de esa vez._ Lance parecía pensativo. _Ash ha vivo cosas que nadie debe vivir, puede decirse que ash creció en el abismo y lo escalo._ Comento mientras una luz iluminaba al frente, era la salida. _Pero parte del abismo se quedó con él._ cuando salimos del pasillo.

El muro se volvió a sellar como si nunca hubiera existido ese pasillo.

 _Sé que parece alguien antipático, gruñón y solitario._ Lance seguía avanzando rumbo al edificio que era el gimnasio. _Pero no he conocido a alguien que se preocupe más por el prójimo que ash, sé que apenas lo conoces, pero, intente llevarse bien._ Me dijo mientras abría la puerta del gimnasio.

 _Claro lo intentare._ Dije mientras entraba.

Y ahí estaba el parado jugando con su sombrero.

 _Vaya finalmente._ Me comento y luego me vio. _¿te perdiste verdad?_ Me pregunto burlándose.

Lo vie un momento.

 **Prometí intentar llevarme bien.** Lans sonrió. **Pero eso no significa que no le de sus pataditas por, decir que ganar el título de campeón es fácil.** Tome mis gafas de aviador y me las acomode sobre los ojos.

Estas de pronto me sacaron un montón de datos, sobre el lugar y sobre el entrenador frente a mí.

 **¿Qué demonios?** Me intenté quitar las gafas, pero recordé algo. **Las modificaron.** Me calme.

En eso uno de los altavoces inicio a sonar.

Se detecta 2 competidores en posiciones de batalla, sin mediador humano, computadora Dexter inicia función mediadora…

Cargando...

Me quede vendo y de la pared una pantalla gigante de plasma surgió.

 _¡Bienvenidos!_ Genial hasta la computadora cambio su voz.

 _Primero lo primero las reglas._

 _Es un combate 6 contras 6._

 _se permite el intercambio en cualquier momento de la batalla._

 _La batalla termina cuando un pokemon no pueda pelear más._

 _El escenario se modificará cada 2 batallas._

 _Debido a los acontecimientos del ultimo combate, no se permiten mega evoluciones._

 _¡Oye eso no es justo!_ Me queje.

 _¿Qué solo ganaste usando mega evoluciones?_ Me pegunto ash, no sé porque, pero me molesto ese comentario.

/punto de vista general/

Los rangers de todos los rangos veían interesados esta pelea, desde sus navs, sus pantallas, computadoras o personalmente.

Inclusive se había colocado un puesto móvil de la cafetería para vender snacks y comida.

Además, que entre los altos mandos y campeones se iniciaron a hacer apuestas "legales".

Muchos susurraban esperando el inicio de la batalla.

 _He oído que 13.13 tiene a un monstruo entre sus filas_. Comento uno de los rangers rango C que veían el campo esperando el inicio de la pelea.

 _¿monstruo?_ Pregunto un niño que apenas había llenado la solicitud para ser ranger.

S _i._ dijo un hombre de unos 40 años con barba. _Yo lo vi, una terrible criatura de 30 metros de largo por 6 de ancho, su boca tiene dientes tan duros como el metal y lo vi comerse a 5 hombres de un bocado._ Comento espantando a los demás rangers.

 _B ien la batalla está por iniciar._

 _En el campo de batalla… de bosque…._

 _Del lado rojo… de kalos… Lans…_

 _Del lado verde… de kanto…ash …_

La computadora inicio a cambiar de colores de verde a rojo y así, durante 10 segundos.

Hasta que se detuvo en lans.

 _P rimer movimiento lo tiene lans._

Un el ruido de engranes se inició a escuchar mientras el campo de batalla se modificó a uno con varios árboles, vegetación y rocas.

 _Bueno yo te elijo._ Lans tomo una pokeball. _Ve simba._ De una electroball salió un luxray.

( _listo para divertirme_ ) comento el pokemon, aunque su entrenador solo escucho lux ray lux.

Ash sonrió.

A _l campo Ivy._ La pokeball de ash se abrió y salió un ivasaur el cual golpeo el piso muy fuertemente.

 _(listo)_ comento el pokemon mientras miraba al tipo eléctrico.

Lans evaluó la situación.

El pokemon de ash tenía ventaja contra el tipo eléctrico.

Pero aun así Simba tenía muchas sorpresas.

 _¡Inicien!_ Dijo la voz mecánica.

 _Simba tajo Umbrío_. El pokemon felino corrió con una gran velocidad contra el pokemon planta, mientras corría alzaba una de sus patas y de estas 3 filosas garras negras salieron.

Ash estaba esperando a que simba se acercara.

 _Tormenta de hojas._ Ivasaur golpeo el suelo y de su bulbo miles de hojas brillantes salieron disparadas en forma de torbellino contra el felino eléctrico.

 _¡Esquiva!_ Simba aprovecho su gran velocidad para evadir el ataque de hojas y luego acercarse contra el pokemon planta.

 _IVA!_ Grito el pokemon planta al recibir el corte rápido…

 _¡Látigo sepa!_ Ash ordeno.

Ivasaur con sus látigos capturo al felino y con estos lo estrello múltiples veces contra el piso.

 _¡Colmillo hielo!_ Simba mordió el látigo que lo sujetaba.

Por el dolor ivasaur soltó a simba.

 _¡Drenado ras!_ Ash ordeno.

Simba no pudo evadir el ataque, por lo que las pequeñas lianas le iniciaron a drenar energía.

 _¡Rayo solar!_

El bulbo de ivasaur inicio a cargar energía.

 _¡Colmillo hielo!_ Simba se sacudió e inicio a correr contra ivy.

Ivy lanzo el rayo de energía.

Luxray fue golpeado.

Pero al ser golpeado, las frenadoras perdieron su efecto.

 _¡Colmillo fuego!_ ordeno lans.

Simba se puso de pie y con su gran velocidad mordió al tipo planta, el cual estaba paralizado tras gastar su energía en el ataque anterior.

 _Colmillo fuego._ volvió a ordenar.

Ivy fue quemado y estaba muy mal herido.

Se mantenía en pie.

Pero al final se tambaleo y cayo inconsciente.

 _I vasaur no puede continuar,_

 _Ganador lans._

 _Ja en tu cara._ Se burló lans.

Ash sonrió.

 _Magmar!_ El pokemon amarillo y rojo salió de su pokeball, apenas puso un pie fuera lanzo un gran lanzallamas el techo del edifico.

 _(vencí a la planta)_ comento simba. _(tu serás más fácil)_ se burló.

Magmar se jalo un parpado y le enseño la lengua.

( _nananannaanan)_ se burló el tipo fuego.

 _Magmar puño trueno!_ Ordeno ash.

Lans y Simba se confundieron. Porque ordenar un puño trueno contra un tipo eléctrico.

 _Colmillo hielo._ Lans ordeno para que simba se lanzara a morder con sus colmillos helados el puño de magmar.

 _(gotcha)_ dijo magmar.

 _Lanzallamas._ Ordeno ash.

Al estar mordiendo el puño Simba no pudo escapar de un ataque a quema ropa.

Siendo lanzado por las llamas contra una roca del campo de batalla y terminando inconsciente.

 _Simba no puede continuar… ash gana._

 _Okay no te subestimare de nuevo ver shinka._ De una electroball.

Salió la evolución de eevee del tipo eléctrico.

 _Bola sombra._ El jolteon sonrió y lanzo la esfera de energía oscura.

 _¡Lanzallamas!_ Ordeno ash.

Los 2 ataques colisionaron y crearon una pared de humo.

 _¡Doble rayo!_ Lans ordeno.

Magmar no podía ver al estar encerado en la cortina de humo.

Mas sintió el golpe de los 2 ataques de energía verde y roja.

Magmar salió volando contra un árbol.

Con trabajos se puso de pie.

 _llamarada._ Ordeno ash.

Magmar se tambaleaba y se le veía confundido.

Pero enfoco a Shinka y lanzo el ataque.

El jolteon salto los 2 primeros aros de fuego, pero el tercero y el cuarto le dañaron mucho.

 _Puño fuego._ ordeno ash.

Magmar alzo su puño, pero se golpeó a sí mismo.

 _¡Campana sanadora!_ Ordeno lans.

Jotheo se tambaleo y se escuchó el ruido de una campana mientras sus heridas sanaban.

Magmar se sacudía mientras se golpeaba muchas veces.

 _Volteo cambio._ Lans ordeno Jolteon asintió y con una esfera de electricidad paralizo a magmar.

Luego fue sustituido por un raichu.

 _Flash ¡tacleada de volteos!_ Ordeno lans.

Magmar estaba paralizado.

Ash sonrió mientras veía como el ratón gigante cargado de electricidad envestía a magmar.

Esta batalla era interesante.

 _Magmar no puede continuar… ganador lans._

Ash alzo una electroball y de esta salió su electabuzz.

R _egresa Flash._ Lans retiro al raichu y lanzo a Shinka al campo de batalla.

 _¡Bola sombra!_ Ordeno lans.

 _Esquívalo._ Ordeno ash.

En el último segundo cuando la bola sombra iba a impactar contra el pokemon eléctrico este se movió.

Lans abrió los ojos, ese electabuzz era rápido.

 _Puño dinámico._ Ordeno ash.

El brazo izquierdo de electabuzz brillo y golpe en el estómago a Shinka.

El jolteon aulló de dolor y cayo fuera de combate.

 _Shinka no puede pelear más… ash gana._

Las abrió los ojos, okay ese electabuzz era muy fuerte.

 _Flash ve._ El raichu salió.

Pero una alarma sonó, el campo cambio de un bosque, a uno de rocas

 _(eso fue rápido, pensé que shinka duraría más en el combate)_ comento el pokemon eléctrico.

 _(ese pokemon es una vergüenza para el tipo eléctrico)_ comento electabuzz.

 _(¡nadie insulta a mi hermano!)_ exclamo el pokemon mientras rayos salían de sus meguillas. ( _exijo que te disculpes)_ ordeno enojado.

 _(oblígame)_ comento electabuzz.

 _No sé qué dijiste para enojar a Flash, pero rómpele la cara con combate cercano._ Ordeno lans mientras alzaba su puño.

 _Electabuzz de muestra que tan fuerte debe ser un pokemon de los Ranger._ Ordeno ash.

Electabuzz asintió y bloqueo el primer golpe de Flash, respondiendo con un uppercut directo a la mandíbula del raichu.

 _¡Flash!_ Lans vio cómo su pokemon se tambaleaba por el golpe.

 _(no es nada)_ dijo el raichu, se paró sobre su cola y salto, dando una patada contra electabuzz.

Este la esquivo y lanzo un gancho al hígado.

Flash lo esquivo y golpeo los riñones.

Electabuzz respondió con un golpe a la mandíbula de raichu para luego sujetar su cola y alzarlo en el aire girando.

 _¡Surf!_ Ordeno lans.

Raichu asintió y entre sus giros golpeo la primera roca que pudo, al hacerlo una gran corriente de agua golpeo a electabuzz.

Este solo se sacudió.

Los 2 pokemons se vieron, cualquier entrenador sabe que luchar en agua con un pokemon eléctrico es tener ventaja.

 _¡Híper rayo!_ Ordeno ash.

Electrabuzz junto sus brazos y genero una esfera de energía naranja.

 _¡Excavar!_ Ordeno lans.

Raichu esquivo el rayo de energía por los pelos de su cola.

Electabuzz estaba cansado tras el ataque por lo cual recibió de lleno el ataque de excavar cuando Flash surgió del suelo.

Una vez el aturdimiento paso.

Los 2 pokemon nativos de kanto iniciaron a combatir de nuevo con combate cercano.

Esta vez las patadas y golpes bajos se hicieron presentes.

Flash golpeo repetidas veces el estómago de electabuzz, mientras este le golpeo la mandíbula y la frente 2 veces.

Los 2 pokemon al mismo tiempo conectaron un uppercut a la mandíbula de su contrincante.

Los 2 golpes eran igual de fuertes.

Flash esquivo un puñetazo de electabuzz y tomo su distancia del pokemon.

 _Hiperrayo._ Ordeno ash.

Flash se alejó saltando entre las rocas, para evitar que electabuzz tuviera un objetivo fijo.

El hiperrayo fallo, pero flash estaba muy lejos de electabuzz.

 _Tacleada de voltios._ Grito lans mientras alzaba los puños en el aire.

Flash se puso en cuatro patas e inicio a correr lo más rápido que pudo, mientras su cuerpo era rodeado por una gran cantidad de energía eléctrica.

 _Puño dinámico._ Ordeno ash mientras sonreía.

Electabuzz hizo brilla su puño derecho, el más fuerte y con este golpeo la tacleada de volteos.

Los 2 ataques colisionaron.

Creando una gran explosión, corriente de humos y un cráter en el campo de batalla.

Cuando el humo se disipo.

Los 2 pokemons estaban inconscientes.

 _¡ Empate!... favor de seleccionar otros pokemons._ Pido la pantalla.

Lans suspiro, esta batalla era divertida, no recordaba la última vez que uso más de 3 pokemon para un combate.

Ash, se quitó su gabardina la emoción del momento le estaba acalorando.

 _¡Es momento de ir a lo grande!_ Grito lans, tomando una ultraball. _Shadow al campo._ Un Zoroak muy imponente y escalofriante salió sonriendo mostrando sus colmillos.

 _Bien, si quieres una lucha a lo grande._ Ash tomo una pokeball normal. _Te daré una lucha a lo grande._ De la pokeball salió un recién evolucionado Nidoking.

 _Híper voz._ Ordeno lans.

Zoroak abrió su boca y emitió un gran ruido que pareció molestar a nidoking.

 _Maquinación._ Ordeno lans.

Shadow junto sus manos y rio.

Se veía más fuerte y amenazante.

Y ash no ordeno nada.

 _Pulso umbrío._ Ordeno Lans.

Shadow inicio a generar los cientos de aros negros que componían ese ataque.

 _Terremoto._ Ordeno ash.

El piso tembló y daño a shadow quien fallo en su ataque.

Además de salir con daño colateral del terremoto.

 _Lanzallamas._ Ordeno lans.

El pokemon zorro abrió su boca.

 _Rodada._ Ordeno ash.

Nidoking se en rollo e inicio a girar mientras golpeaba el lanzallamas.

En lugar de dañar a Toxcy, la rodada se convirtió en una rueda de fuego.

Que dejo fuera de combate a Shadow.

 _Shadow no puede continuar… gana ash._ Repitió la computadora.

De pronto las peleas se detuvieron.

El campo volvió a cambiar esta vez por un prado con un pequeño estanque en él.

Lans sonrió un poco.

 _Eres bueno._ Comento ash, llamando la atención de todos los rangers en el lugar.

la mayoría que había trabajado con el sabían que ash no era alguien de cumplidos, tampoco alguien que se interesara en la vida social, ni mucho menos alguien conversador.

 _Tienes convicción, fuerza y perseverancia._ Ash alzo la mano. _Pero te falta algo para ser un verdadero Ranger._ Grito.

 _Yo te demostrare, quien es el mejor aquí._ Dijo lans mientras tomaba una ultraball. _Al campo Okami._

Un poderoso mightyena salió de su pokeball sonriendo y listo para la batalla.

Su mirada intimido un poco a Nidoking bajando su ataque.

 _Súper diente._ Ordeno lans.

Okami corrió a una velocidad impresionante contra nidoking, este alzo brazo para evitar una mordida a la yugular.

 _(¡auch!)_ grito nidoking en verdad le había dolido ese ataque.

Toxcy sacudió su brazo, pero okami lo tenía bien sostenido entre sus 2 mandíbulas.

 _¡Rodada!_ Ordeno ash.

Toxcy se lanzó al piso e inicio a girar.

Okami salió volando a la segunda rodada, pero gracias a su gran agilidad evito verse golpeado.

 _Esquiva._ ordeno lans mientras veía como la rueda gigante de nidoking crecía en ferocidad.

 _Esquiva._ volvió a ordenar lans, un recuerdo paso por su mente, cuando okami había sido el único sobreviviente de la temida rodada de Bianca, la 3 líder de gimnasio de Jotho. _Escava._ Okami esquivo la última rodada cavando un agujero.

Toxcy se detuvo, estaba cansado mover su pesado cuerpo por 5 rodadas, por 2 batallas era algo que le quitaba mucha energía.

Okami salió del piso y le encajo un súper diente directo a la garganta.

Toxcy se sacudía para intentar quitarse a ese pokemon de encima.

El nidoking cayó al suelo mientras okami lo soltaba.

 _T oxcy ya no puede continuar… lans gana._

Ash vio a lans, era buen entrenador y tenía pasión, pero aún le faltaba algo.

Tomo su buceoball y mando a nesi al combate.

Nesi al salir emitió una canción muy tétrica.

Okami se sacudió al escucharla.

 _Bien okami, ¡usa colmillo veneno!_ Ordeno lans mientras alzaba el brazo.

El mightyena salto e intento morder el cuello del lapras.

Quien solo esquivo el movimiento y le salto encima aplastándolo.

 _(oye quita de encima gorda)_ grito okami intentando escapar del peso mayor de la pokemon agua-hielo.

 _(¡GORDA!)_ grito nesi mientras volvía a saltar sobre el mightyena aprisionándolo mas en su gran peso. _(¡peso 220 kilos estoy en mi peso perfecto!)_

 _Okami quítatelo de encima._ Ordeno Lans mientras veía a su pokemon perdía levemente el conocimiento por ser aplastado.

Pero de un segundo a otro.

Tanto Nesi y Okami fueron vencidos.

 _¿Qué paso?_ Lans no entendía porque su pokemon y el de ash perdieron esa batalla.

 _Alerta… movimiento a discusión… uso de canto de la perdición… movimiento… aprobado…. Empate... favor de lanzar su siguiente pokemon._ ordeno la computadora.

 _¡Eso es trampa!_ Grito lans usar canto de la perdición era un movimiento penado en los torneos y en los concursos.

 _REGLA 15.- NO HACEMOS TRAMPA!_ Grito ash.

 _¡SOLO ALTERAMOS LAS REGLAS!_ Gritaron los rangers que estaban viendo esta batalla.

 _No es justo._ Comentó lans.

 _Estas por entrar al verdadero mundo, donde solo hay 33 reglas, bueno 34 si eres pervertido, pero el punto es no siempre tu adversario jugara limpio, es por eso que los rangers existimos, ellos juegan sucio, pues nosotros también._ Comento ash.

Muchos asintieron, los ranger eran eso, criminales que luchaban contra criminales, solo que los ranger eran más controlables que los que combatían.

 _Bien, dime "campeón"_ ash señalo a silver. _¿Listo para el último round?_

Lans estaba molesto, no le gustaba que alguien hiciera trampa, pero como decía su abuelo, adonde fauces haz lo que vieses.

Tomo su pokeball.

Su primera pokeball.

Y la abrió.

Su greninja salió.

Shinobi, no sacaba su lengua hasta que el combate iniciara, por lo cual su rostro solo mostraba una mirada seria, junto a una pose de firmes con los brazos en forma de X sobre su pecho.

 _Vaya ese pokemon es tan cool._ Dijo uno de los ranger en la audiencia.

 _Listo hermano._ Pregunto lans, su pokemon lo volteo a ver y asintió.

 _Listo silver._ Pregunto ash.

Absol asintió mientras se ponía en posición de combate sobre sus 4 miembros y alzaba su cabeza mostrando los dientes.

 _Comiencen._ Ordeno la computadora.

Shinobi saco su lengua y dio un gran salto con el que se impulsó contra silver.

Este simplemente giro su cuello y espero.

 _Shuriken de agua._ Ordeno lans, shinobi en su impulso genero la gigante arma ninja.

Absol simplemente espero.

 _Tajo umbrío._ Ordeno ash. Mientras, la cuchilla sobre la cabeza de silver brillaba en un color morado.

Los 2 ataques colisionaron.

Silver no se movió y tampoco shinobi.

Los dos empujaban con fuerza.

 _¡Triturar!_ Ordeno ash. Silver se resiso su ataque y en un rápido movimiento esquivo la shuriken de agua y mordió el estómago del greninja.

Este gruño molesto.

 _¡Disparo lodo!_ Ordeno lans. Shinobi aprovechó que el absol estaba prendido de él y al meter su lengua y abrir su boca, el tiro de lodo le dio de lleno al pokemon siniestro.

Este fue lanzado un par de metros, pero se sacudió toda la suciedad que tenía y bufo molesto.

 _Shuriken de agua!_ Ordeno lans, el greninja volvió a saltar y género en el cielo la gran arma hecha de agua.

 _Bola sombra._ Ordeno ash. Absol abrió la boca y el ataque salió velozmente, impactando directo en el estómago del pokemon agua y haciendo que su shuriken se destruyera.

Greninja cayo de pie al piso, arqueado se sujetaba el estómago con una de sus manos, tenía que recordar evadir esas bolas sombra.

 _Pulso umbrío._ Shinobi asintió, mientras juntaba las manos y la onda de energía oscura compuesta de muchos aros negros salió contra el absol.

Este no se movió y recibió de lleno el ataque.

 _Bien hecho, bola sombra._ Silver asintió, los ataques siniestros no le afectaban por eso no evadió el pulso umbrío.

Volvió a abrir la boca y preparar la bola sombra.

E _squívalo y ventisca._ Ordeno lans. Shinobi salto alejándose del absol los 2 ataque chocaron.

Dejando una gran nube de diamantina negra tras el impacto.

 _(eres bueno)_ comento silver una vez esquivo un bofetón lodo que shinobi lanzaba.

 _(tú también)_ comento shinobi, mientras sonreía con sus ojos.

 _Shuriken de agua._ Ordeno lans.

 _Cola de hierro._ Ordeno ash.

Los 2 ataques colisionaron y crearon una neblina que cubrió el lugar.

* * *

/casas de la armonía/

Una enorme casa del árbol, conectada a otras cientas iguales a ella era el cuartel ranger de sinnoh, en estos momentos un grupo de rangers estaban usando el anfiteatro como sala de cine, para ver el enfrentamiento entre el campeón de Jotho y ash.

Mientras tanto en su habitación.

Cintia estaba con su piyama viendo la batalla, junto a ella estaba su Garchomp.

 _Gar chomp garchom gar chomp gar garcho (vaya parece que silver prueba al novato)_ comento la fémina quien en este momento estaba destrozando los restos de un tauros que había sido su cena.

e _s un buen entrenador, solo espero que pueda soportar la personalidad solitaria de ash._ Comento la rubia mientras tomaba una rebanada de la pizza que había pedido para ver la pelea.

Su Pokenav inicio a sonar.

Lo contesto.

Apareciendo una imagen de un Máximo un poco adormilado.

 _La estás viendo ¿verdad?_ Pregunto mientras se llevaba a su boca una cucharada de lo que parecía ser un tipo de caldo de mársicos que incluía, carne de magikarp, fideos, omanyte y corfish.

 _Si parece que el reporte no mentía._ Comento Cinthia, todos los campeones debían conocerse los unos a los otros como la palma de su mano, era algo necesario para mantener la siempre frágil comparación internacional.

Pero el campeón de Jotho había sido un caso muy particular, al no presentarse a la reunión donde los campeones se conocían.

Luego su desaparición y lego ser rescatado de la muerte por máximo eran cosas que hacían cuestionar la inteligencia del campeón de jotho.

Pero estaba demostrando todo lo contrario.

 _Parece que será un buen remplazo._ Comento Cintia.

Máximo asintió.

El y Cintia no solo habían sido los compañeros de ash, sino eran lo único que evitaba que ash se hundiera totalmente en la oscuridad, ellos eran quienes sostenían las manos de ash en el precipicio.

Este Lans parecía ser buena persona y sin duda sería una inclusión interesante a los Rangers.

* * *

/en la batalla/

Silver esquivo un pulso umbrío que era lanzado a toda velocidad en su contra.

Mientras shinobi, no desaprovecho ese movimiento y lanzo 2 shurikens de agua.

Las cuales silver destruyo con una bola sombra y una cola de hierro.

 _(lans una ayudita)_ pidió el greninja quien, aunque físicamente era más fuerte que el pokemon desastre, este le superaba en ataque especial y en velocidad.

 **Sería hacer trampa.** Lans en estos momentos tenía una lucha moral. **Aunque.** Recordó la regla que ash grito. **2 pueden jugar ese juego.** Lans cerro sus ojos y se concentró.

Greninja dejo de esquivar y se vio rodeado por una extraña aura.

 _Bien ash, es hora de ganar._ Lans alzo su brazo donde estaba un mega aron.

Pero este brillaba diferente.

Ash uso su habilidad y lo noto, el aura de lans se estaba contaminando con el aura del greninja.

Eso era extraño, muy extraño.

La velocidad de shinobi se duplico.

 _Bola sombra._ Ordeno ash. Pero shinobi simplemente evadió el ataque como si lo hubiera visto venir desde 2 ángulos diferentes.

Lans alzo una mano.

Cosa que shinobi imito y los 2 generaron una shuriken de agua 2 veces más grande que las anteriores.

Silver recibió de lleno el ataque pues al intentar esquivarlo, este cambio súbitamente de dirección, persiguiéndolo.

 **Interesante.** Pensó ash, al parecer lans y su greninja estaban trabajando en conjunto de una manera en la que parecían ser uno, pero lans se estaba poniendo azul y parecía que no se podía mantener en pie, pues imitaba la típica posición de salto que los greninja tienen.

 _Silver, solo deja que el instinto te guie._ Ordeno ash. Silver mientras esquivaba una ventisca asintió, los absol podía sentir las variaciones en el ambiente, un evento aleatorio con miles de resultados y con muchos pro y contras, ellos podían ver todas y cada una de las variables.

Veía las variables del próximo ataque, una shuriken de agua, la cual podía o girar a la derecha, luego a la izquierda y darle, o girar a la izquierda dar toda una vuelta he impactarle por detrás.

Según las variables, lo más probable era que le impactara por detrás.

Y así fue.

 _Shuriken de agua._ Dijo lans, mientras lazaba la mano y su greninja creaba el ataque, luego lo lanzo giro por la izquierda, silver lo esquivo, pero la shuriken regreso en intento impactarle por la espalda.

 _Cola de hierro._ Ordeno ash. Silver recubrió su cola de un color plateado y con esta destruyo la shuriken.

Mas sintió un cosquilleo por detrás, dio un salto rápido para esquivar el potente pulso umbrío.

 _¿Qué?_ Grito lans al no entender como su ataque había fallado.

 _¡Triturar!_ Ordeno ash, silver se lanzó al brazo derecho del greninja y lo mordió con toda su fuerza 4 veces.

Lans se sujetaba el brazo, sentía el dolor que shinobi sentía en estos momentos.

 _Pulso umbrío._ Ordeno lans.

Pero shinobi no se podía concretar.

 _Ventisca._ Ordeno lans. Shinobi lanzo el viento helado contra el pokemon desastre, estés se vio aturdido.

 _Bola sombra._ Ordeno ash.

Silver abrió la boca e inicio a generar una bola sombra 2 veces el tamaño de las comunes.

S _huriken de agua._ Ordeno lans. Mientras su greninja hacia una shuriken de agua 2 veces más grande que la anterior.

Los 2 ataques chocaron generando una pantalla de vapor que cubrió todo el campo de batalla.

 _Tajo umbrío._ Ordeno ash.

 _Shuriken de agua._ Ordeno lans.

Se escuchaban los cortes ser bloqueados por el ataque del rival, el vapor desapareció y se veía al silver esquivando los cortes agiles del greninja, mientras que shinobi bloqueaba los cortes precisos del absol.

Los 2 pokemon parecían estar muy centrados en acabar esta batalla a puro tajo de sus ataques.

 _Acaba con RREBBIIT._ Lans iba a dar una orden, pero a mitad de su oración salió un croar como si fuese una rana.

El aura que rodeaba a shinobi desapareció, pero este aun conservaba el aumento de fuerza y agilada

Los 2 pokemon se impulsaron a los distintos lados del campo de batalla.

Silver se puso en posición de salto y mostro sus dientes.

Shinobi también se puso en posición de salto, pero el solo le mostro la lengua al absol.

 _Shuriken de agua._ Ordeno lans volviendo lentamente a su apariencia humana.

 _Tajo umbrío._ Ordeno ash.

Los 2 pokemon saltaron al mismo tiempo, el tiempo se detuvo mientras los 2 en perfecta sincronía creaban su ataque y lo usaban en su adversario, el fondo se puso negro mientras los 2 usaron su ataque en el rival, luego el tiempo volvió a la normalidad y cada quien aterrizo de píen en su miembros.

 _(eres bueno)_ comento shinobi, estaba de pie con los brazos cruzados.

 _(tú también)_ comento silver, quinen se sentaba en sus piernas traseras.

Al mismo tiempo los pokemons se desplomaron y sus ojos se hicieron espirales.

 _Los 2 pokemon no pueden continuar…. Evaluación… es un empate…empate…_ dijo la voz mecánica anunciando el resultado de la batalla.

 _¿Qué?! Grito un ranger que había visto el combate._

 _¡Esto no va!_ Grito otro.

 _¡E perdido toda mi quincena!_ Grito otro.

Ash y lans quienes estaban cansados tras la batalla se acercaron a sus pokemones.

Ash le dio un revivir a silver, los revivir eran píldoras que recuperan casi instantáneamente la salud de un pokemon.

 _Como estas._ Pregunto ash mientras le rascaba la nuca a su hermano pokemon.

 _(recuerdas cuando peleamos contra ese salamance, creo que nadie me había magullado tanto en mucho tiempo)_ se quejó un poco. _(aunque es un buen pokemon y su entrenador es alguien interesante)_ comento mientras veía como lans ayudaba a su pokemon a ponerse de pie. _(creo que le daré una oportunidad)_

 _bien._ Dijo ash, mientras se ponía su gabardina y buscaba algo en un bolsillo. _¡Novato, atrapa!_ Dijo ash y le lanzó un recipiente con leche mu-mu a lans.

Este la atrapo y se la dio a su pokemon.

 _Veme en el muro en 2 horas._ Ordeno ash mientras cargaba a silver y se iba por su lado.

Lans asintió aceptando la ayuda de una enfermera que traía una camilla para su primer pokemon. Abandonando así el gimnasio.

En la enfermería, que más se podría considerar un hospital muy pequeño, lans esperaba por noticias de sus pokemon, muchos de ellos sí que se habían partido la madre en la batalla, otros solo estaban cansados.

Mientras esperaba sintonizo en su nav un tipo de noticiero que los ranger tenían.

El conductor parecía ser un ranger muy viejo y su con conductora una de las rangers técnicos.

 _Veamos las reacciones de los rangers tras lo que se considera la mayor apuesta hecha en mucho tiempo entre rangers._ Dijo la co conductora.

 _No me lo creo, enserio ese tipo de jotho no hubiera tenido oportunidad si 13.13 tuviera a sus pokemons más fuertes con él._ comento un ranger de tés morena que decía ser de unova.

 _Me sorprende en verdad, el campeón de jotho, es un entrenador de temer, en verdad, espero que la próxima vez gane, así podre comprarme un jate._ Comento un ranger nacido en Jotho.

 _Empate estaba 1000 a 1 ¿Quién aposto a empate?_ Pregunto el conductor.

 _Aquí tenemos a la ganadora._ Dijo la co conductora.

 _YOOOO!_ Grito una joven de cabello café, ojos color lápiz lazulita, vestía un vestido de tirantes negro unos guantes blancos, un pantalón azul y unos tenías azules. _Yo la gran Blue gane la apuesta, véame y lloren bola de fracasados._ Grito la conocida estafadora de los rangers.

Ex ladrona profesional, embaucadora, tramposa, apostadora compulsiva y una de las mejores entrenadoras del mundo pokemon actual.

Blue la mejor amiga de Red y ex de Green.

 _Señor Kudo._ Hablo una enfermera.

Lans dejó de ver su nav y se acercó ala recibidor.

S _us pokemon están sanados, solo recomiendo reposo por unos días, muchos de ellos estuvieron expuestos a ataques muy fuertes._ Comento la mujer que curiosamente se parecía a la enfermera que siempre lo atendía en el centro pokemon de cada pueblo que visitaba.

 _Gracias._ comento, lans se disponía a ir a ver a ash, pero solo había un detalle. _¿Dónde es el muro?_ Pregunto lans, pues el n conocía bien las instalaciones y temía perderse.

 _¿Muro?... o ya se refiere al muro que esta frente a la fuente del jardín pokemon, solo vaya a la derecha tras salir de aquí y busque el letrero que diga "zona de relajamiento para pokemons"_ le indico la enfermera.

Lans asintió y se despido de la mujer.

Con forme caminaba lans se dio cuenta de lo verdaderamente colosal que era la torre de la victoria, pues no solo el edificio era de 50 piso superiores, sino de 20 inferiores y estaba rodeado prácticamente una ciudad, que no era ciudad pues en la torre solo habitaban los ranger.

Llego al lugar siguiendo los letreros.

Y dejo salir a sus pokemos para que se relajaran en los árboles, en la arena y en la fuente del lugar.

Vio a los pokemons de ash hacer lo mismo, con la diferencia que un extraño pokemon que nunca había visto les estaba dando respiración hocico a hocico a silver, quien parecía estar envenenado.

Lans camino y llego a la fuente.

Era muy hermosa un hombre y una mujer sentados sobre un lapras, mientras nadaba y de sus manos y bocas brotaba el agua.

Pero tras la fuente vio el muro.

Se sorprendió era un muro compuesto de 3 secciones y cada sección era de 6 metros de largo por 4 de alto.

Una de las secciones estaba llena de estrellas negras, otra estaba por la mitad y la última estaba vacía.

 _Vaya no te perdiste._ Comento ash sin voltear a verlo.

 _No, ¿porque me citaste en este lugar?_ Pregunto el confundido campeón.

 _Quería mostrarte este lugar._ Ash se volteo. _Este es el muro de los caídos._ Comento.

Lans vio fijamente el muro lleno de estrellas cuantas eran ¿10000? ¿15000? ¿20000?

 _El lleno son 35 670 estrellas, esos son 35 670 compañeros caídos en combate, 35 670 entrenadores, hombres de familia o ex criminales, que no volverán a casa con sus familias, 35 670 vidas que se han perdido en esta guerra entre sombras y fantasmas, 35 670 héroes anónimos, quienes sus sacrificios permitieron que tu vivieras en tu mundo si preocupaciones, en tu mundo donde puedes dormir y donde no valoras cada instante de paz, pues puede ser el último._ Ash termino su discurso.

 _Me lo muestras ¿Por qué?_ Pregunto lans, aunque internamente ya tenía una idea.

 _2000 de estas estrellas son excompañeros míos, aliados y personas con las que trabaje hombro a hombro y que están muertos._ Comento ash. _Si serás mi compañero, quiero que entiendas algo, esto no es un juego, en cada segundo de cada día tu vida estará en peligro, sabes este es el momento por si quieres renunciar._ Comento.

 _¿Renunciar?_ Pregunto lans.

 _Una vez Ranger siempre lo serás, una vez que entres a la lucha siempre pelearas, una vez veas al mundo como es, nunca volverá a ser igual, una vez que aprendas cómo funciona el mundo, siempre perderás, esa es la verdad, es tu decisión._ Ash extendió la mano. _Serás un ranger._

Lans vio la mano extendida y dudo, él había visto en sus viajes como las cosas que su seden en el mundo a veces no se resuelven como deberían, como había crímenes sin castigar, o castigos para cosas sin sentido, también sabía que algo estaba mal en el mundo, es decir tanta violencia en los noticieros que es silenciada con concursos y películas que muestran un mundo de fantasía, parecía que él, aunque vivía en el mundo no lo conocía en verdad.

Lans lo pensó. Y tomo una decisión que alteraría para siempre su vida.

 _Lo seré._ Estrecho la mano de ash.

Este asintió.

 _Bien novato, eres mi responsabilidad ahora y te lo advierto mientras estés conmigo nunca te aburrirás, pero tu vida estará en riesgo en todo momento._ Le comento ash.

 _Estoy listo._ Dijo Lans animado mientras se ponía sus gafas de aviador. _¿cuando iniciamos?_ Pregunto lleno de energía.

 _Mañana, hoy invito la cena._ Comento ash mientras llamaba la atención de sus pokemons. _Considéralo mi regalo de bienvenida novato._ Le dijo ash.

C _omo quieras enano._ Comento lans llamando a sus pokemon y tomando rumbo al comedor.

Así la noche se ceñía sobre kanto.

Pero mientras una amista se iniciaba a forjar.

En otra parte del mundo.

Un terrible incendio estaba por comenzar.

Esta historia continuara…

* * *

Nota 1.- este capítulo transcurre una semana antes del final del capítulo anterior.

Nota 2.- me han dicho que se confunden en edades pues máximo y Cintia son más grandes que ash en el anime, pero yo estoy tomando en cuenta la edad de los juegos, donde son casi de la misma edad, aunque mas adelante si siguen las confusiones tendré que arreglar eso con un deseo a jirachi.

Nota 3.- que les parece esta visión que tengo del mundo pokemon?

Nota 4.- quien se quedará con ash.

Nota 5.- donde esta red, blue y Green.

Nota 6.- quien quiere panditas.

Nota 7.- el próximo cap. no tardara tanto.

Nota 8.- quien quiere aparecer en esta historia. Pm y lo checo.

* * *

¿Merece reviews?,

* * *

Entre mis historias están:

El tablero de la muerte (Harry Potter) *

Un nuevo dios (Harry Potter, varios) *

Exterminio mágico (Harry Potter) *

Los ojos de la ilusión (Harry Potter) *

Una vida en 2 meses (Harry Potter) *

El veneno humano (pokemon)*

Pokemon ranger: archivo (pokemon)*

Marcado (naruto)*

El nuevo gran general de los Uzumaki (naruto)*

Imperialismo (hora de aventura) *

Un frio temor (rise of guardias) *

* * *

Nos vemos en la irrealidad.


End file.
